


Kayden (Larry Stylinson)

by Kelsclay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 97,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsclay/pseuds/Kelsclay
Summary: An AU where Harry is an international popstar and Louis is just a guy he met one night at one of his concerts. They slept together & Louis ended up pregnant. Louis decided not to tell Harry about the pregnancy. One day, some of Harry’s fan’s find pictures of the little girl and point out how much she looks like Harry Styles. It only escalates from there and Harry is bound to find out about the little girl with his green eyes, dimples, and chocolate brown hair.Also on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/102708809-kayden-larry-stylinson





	1. Prologue

 

 **LoveMeSomeStyles:** has anyone seen this kid? she looks so much like Harry Styles. it’s crazy.

 **HarryxLovesxMe:** wow! she really does! that is wild!

 **MarryMeHazza:** i wonder if he has a secret love child or something. she looks way too much like him to not be related at all.

 **LoveMeSomeStyles:** @MarryMeHazza you may be onto something. let’s look more into this…

 

I sat there looking at the comments on the picture someone reposted of my daughter. More specifically, mine and Harry’s daughter. More importantly, the daughter that Harry does not know exists.

“Well, fuck.” I said to myself. If I knew this fandom, which I did, I knew that there was no way this wouldn’t blow up and get back to Harry somehow. “I’m completely screwed."


	2. Chapter One

Louis P.O.V –

 

 

“Louis! Come on! We’re going to be late!”

 

“Alright Lottie. I’m coming. Relax. You won’t miss your precious meet and greet. Don’t worry.”

 

As soon as I got down the stairs, Lottie grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the door. She had won meet and greet tickets for some famous singer she was obsessed with, Henry something. Since my mom couldn’t take her, somehow I ended up being the one who had to bring her.

 

We get into the car and I watch as Lottie is basically bouncing up and down in her seat.

 

“Lotts, calm down.”

 

“I can’t calm down! I am going to meet Harry Styles! This is the best day of my life!” Lottie got louder and louder as she went on. I covered my ears so that I didn’t go deaf.

 

“Yeah yeah. I’m sure meeting Henry will be the highlight of your entire life.”

 

Lottie looked at me like she wanted to chop my head off. “It’s HARRY Louis. HARRY!” She replied, clearly not happy with the fact that I can’t remember his name.

 

“Right, right, whatever. Now, do you have the tickets?” I asked, making sure we have everything.

 

“YES! Now drive! If we are late I am going to kill you in your sleep!”

 

Mom really needs to stop letting her watch so many crime shows.

 

“Alright. Off we go.”

 

We started to drive towards the venue. Lottie started playing some of this Harry guy’s songs. I’ve heard them numerous times as she always blasts his music in her room. I’ve got to admit; his voice was amazing. Pop music isn’t normally my style, but I can understand the fascination.

 

After about 45 minutes we got to the venue and started to walk towards where the meet and greet was being held. Lottie handed me the tickets and I handed them over to security. They waved us through and we got in line. I started to understand why Lottie was rushing me so much. We were the last people in line for the meet and greet.

 

“See Louis” Lottie said angrily, “Now we’re barely going to have any time with him because we’re last! He is barely going to be able to talk to us before he has to rush on stage!”

 

“Oh relax. Maybe he will spend more time with you because you’re last and you don’t have someone behind you rushing you along” I replied, trying to make sure I stay alive tonight.

 

“Whatever.” Clearly it didn’t work.

 

After being in line for about an hour, we finally got up to where Lottie would meet “the love of her life” as she likes to call him.

 

I could see the back of his head as he was saying goodbye to the fans in front of us. I noticed he had decently long curly hair that looked as if they would feel like silk. When he turned around, I froze. Now I could understand why my sister was so obsessed with him. He was definitely fit. His eyes reminded you of a spring day and his jawline could render anyone speechless. I must have been staring because he cleared his throat and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

 

“Right. Hi. I’m Louis. This is my sister Lottie.”

 

“Hi Harry! I love you so much!” Lottie said, clearly in awe of the man standing in front of her.

 

“Aw thanks. I love you too!” Harry replied, glancing at me quickly with a smirk on his face.

 

“Louis take my phone so you can take our picture!” Lottie basically threw her phone at me and ran into Harry’s arms.

 

I took the picture and then handed Lottie her phone back while she was talking to Harry about having all his albums and pictures of him all over her room. Wow Lotts, way to freak him out and sound like a stalker. After she said goodbye, we went to walk away when Harry turned to me.

 

“Don’t you want a picture?” he asked.

 

“Me? No I’m just her chaperone since she is too young to come by herself.” I replied, half wondering if I should take a picture with him just to have one.

 

“Where are your seats?” he asked suddenly.

 

“Uhh..” I pulled the tickets out of my back pocket and looked at where the seats were. “Section 241. Row 17.” I told him.

 

Harry looked like he was thinking of something and then told us to stay for a minute. He went over and talked to a guy with a headset on. After a few minutes he came back with two VIP passes.

 

“Those are shit seats mate. Here, take these. Front row.” He said, handing me the passes.

 

“Oh thanks man, but you really don’t have to do that.” I said.

 

“It’s no problem. The people I invited tonight couldn’t make it anyways. The seats would be empty if you don’t sit there.”

 

I reluctantly took the tickets and thanked him. We said our goodbyes and went to find our seats. He wasn’t kidding. These were easily the best seats in the house.

 

“Oh my god! This is amazing!” Lottie shouted in my ear.

“Yeah these seats are definitely something.” I said, half paying attention because I was mesmerized by the amount of people in the stadium.

 

After about 20 minutes, the lights dimmed and the screams got louder. Harry came out on stage and I swear I was going to go deaf by the end of the night.

 

“ _Straight off the plane to a new hotel…”_

 

He sang and I was instantly sucked in. His voice was that perfect kind of raspy but clear. It had undertones of seduction. This man could get anyone to listen simply by opening his mouth. I couldn’t help but notice how much more confident he sounded singing, compared to when he was talking.

 

I noticed throughout the concert he made it a point to be standing over on our side of the stage a lot. I could have sworn at one point he winked at me, but I shook my head and told myself that he must have been winking at the girls behind me.

 

“Lottie?” I asked, whisper shouting in her ear so she could hear me.

 

“What Lou?”

 

“Is he gay?” I asked, just simply wondering for my own information.

 

“Ha. No way Lou. Sorry but that man is mine!” She answered, looking at me as if she was daring me to challenge her.

 

“Lottie he is like five years older than you.”

 

“Ugh! I know! Don’t remind me. But really Lou, I don’t know. I know there are rumors about it, but if he is, he’s still closeted. He has never been seen with any men other than being friends or having business with them.”

 

I didn’t really mind that answer, so I left it alone. It was reaching almost the end of the concert and Harry was singing a really upbeat song. I noticed he walked over to our side of the stage and bent over and was looking me right in the eye and started singing.

 

_“I wanna see the way you move for me baby. I wanna see the way you move for me baby. I wanna see the way you move for me.”_

This time there was no denying it. He definitely winked at me. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed and saw Lottie looking at me with her jaw dropped.

 

“What?” I asked her.

 

“Well that should answer your question about him being gay.” She responded with a pout.

 

“Lotts, what are you on about?”

 

“Louis! He just sang to you and then winked at you!” She said, exasperated.

 

“Oh come on. He is just making sure everyone enjoys the show.” I said, trying to downplay what had just happened.

 

“Sure Lou. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”


	3. Chapter Two

When the concert ended, Harry said his goodnights to the crowd and thanked them for coming. Before he walked off the stage, he stopped to talk to one of the security guards. I could see him pointing towards our seats but didn’t know what he was saying. As he walked away, the security guard he was just talking to walked over to us.

 

“Mr. Styles would like to know if you would accompany him backstage.” He said in a serious tone.

 

“Me? Are you sure he was talking about me?” I said, looking around to make sure there wasn’t someone else he was meant to deliver that message to.

 

“I’m sure sir. He said you can bring your sister with you as well. Just show your VIP pass to the security at the door and they will let you through.” He replied and walked away.

 

“OH MY GOD! WE GET TO HANG OUT WITH HARRY STYLES!” Lottie shouted. She was pretty much freaking out at this point.

 

We walked to the door we were directed to and showed our passes to the security guard. They let us through and I could see Harry standing across the room. He had taken his shirt off and was now glistening with a light sweat. I tried to swallow, though my throat had gone dry. He looked up and noticed Lottie and I standing by the door. He smiled and started to walk over to us.

 

“Hey! I didn’t know if you would come or not! I’m glad you did!” Harry said as soon as he got within earshot of us.

 

“Well it’s not every day a popstar asks us to come backstage, huh?” I replied.

 

“Lou, be nice!” Lottie said smacking my arm.

 

Harry chuckled and waved it off.

 

“Oh my god! Is that Lou Teasdale?! I love her!” Lottie was super excited over someone who had a name scarily similar to mine, though I had no idea who she was.

 

Harry laughed, “It is. Would you like to meet her?”

 

“YES PLEASE!” Lottie yelled.

 

“Come on then.”

 

We followed Harry over to where Lou was putting away all the make-up and hair products she had set out for the show.

 

“Hey Louise. This is Louis and his little sister Lottie. Apparently Lottie is a big fan of yours.” Harry said as he introduced us to Louise.

 

“Oh really?” Louise started, “I love having fans. You don’t get many when you’re behind the scenes, so when you do you know they really appreciate the art of it.”

 

“Oh I love everything you do. You’re so talented.” Lottie said. “I want to be a make-up artist when I’m older. It’s my dream.”

 

“Would you like me to show you some tricks I’ve learned?” Lou offered.

 

“Oh my god! Yes!” Lottie lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

 

Lou lead Lottie over to show her some stuff, which left Harry and I alone. I was looking around the place until my eyes finally landed on Harry. He was looking at me with a look I can’t explain, while biting his lip slightly. I could tell he was checking me out, so this time I decided it was my turn to embarrass him a little bit. I cleared my throat like he had to me earlier and saw as he snapped out of it and his cheeks turned red.

 

“Come with me. I have to get my stuff.” Harry said as he started to walk away.

 

We walked into his dressing room and he started to pack up his stuff into a small bag. It only took a couple minutes, so I just stood by the door texting my mom letting her know that everything was good and that we would be heading home soon.

 

“So what are your plans tonight?” Harry asked suddenly.

 

“Uhm, I didn’t really have any plans. Just need to bring Lottie home and then was probably going to play some video games or something.” I replied.

 

“Come out with me.” He said.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” I wasn’t sure I heard him correctly.

 

“Come out with me.” Harry chuckled. “We can do whatever you want. I just want to hang out with you.”

 

I couldn’t believe Harry Styles was asking me to hang out with him. He is an international popstar and I’m just a kid from Doncaster who gets sucked into taking his little sister places. Never the less, I couldn’t really let the opportunity pass.

 

“Sure. Yeah I guess we could do that.” I said. “I just need to bring Lottie home first.”

 

When I said that, Harry’s smile got big as if he was half expecting me to turn him down.

 

“Great!” He said excitedly. “I mean, cool. Yeah so just give me your number and I’ll text you with the address.”

 

I nodded and took his phone. I typed my number into it and handed it back to him. He sent me a text so I had his number too. I felt my phone vibrate and he put his back in his pocket. He smiled at me and then nodded towards the door. We started to walk back over to Lou and Lottie when I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned to face me with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Let’s not tell Lottie that we’re hanging out later.” I whispered. “She will just beg me to bring her along.”

 

Harry chuckled but nodded. We finished walking over to the girls and I told Lottie it’s time to go home. We said our goodbyes to Harry and Lou and headed out to the car. When we got in the car Lottie could not stop talking about everything she learned from Louise in just those short few minutes with her.

 

“And did you know that certain products bring out the best tone in some people?! I just thought you could use any product on someone and as long as you used enough of it, it would end up looking okay.” Lottie rambled.

 

“That’s great Lotts but I don’t think I will need any of your make-up expertise any time soon.” I said through a laugh.

 

Lottie rolled her eyes and stopped chewing my ear off with make-up and hair knowledge. When we finally got home, our mom was waiting in the living room to hear all about it. She knew how excited Lottie was for this concert, and especially the meet and greet. We sat there for a few minutes talking until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

 **From Harry:** hey lou. are you down for just hanging out at my place? less fans and paps.

 

 **To Harry:** yeah that’s fine… just text me the address and ill head over in a few minutes.

 

 **From Harry:** great. see you then. xx

 

I tried to ignore the kisses at the end of that text and refocused on the conversation Lottie and my mom were having.

 

“And then Harry sang directly to Louis and winked at him!” Lottie said and my mom looked at me with a smirk.

 

“Oh please. Like I said, probably just good show business.” I lied. I knew there had to be more to it since he asked me to hang out, but I didn’t want her to know that. I then turned to my mom, “Mom, I’m going to go hang out with some friends tonight, okay?”

 

“Sure Lou, just text me and let me know if you’re staying out or coming home so I know.” She replied.

 

I nodded and got up, going upstairs to my room to change. If I brushed my teeth twice and sprayed some cologne, no one had to know. Then I shouted bye to my mom as I walked out the door. I got in the car and put the address Harry had texted me into the GPS and started to head over there. It was an hour away but I didn’t mind the drive.


	4. Chapter Three

When I finally pulled up to Harry’s house, it was gated. I hit the button on the intercom and waited.

 

“Can I help you?” A voice said over the speaker.

 

“Uh yeah. My name is Louis Tomlinson. Harry invited me over?” I said more as a question than a statement.

 

“Right. Come right in Mr. Tomlinson.” The voice answered and the gate suddenly opened.

 

I drove up the driveway to see a massive house. Why Harry needed a house this size all to himself is beyond me. I parked the car and got out and noticed Harry coming out the door and walking over to me.

 

“Hey Lou.” he said casually. “How was getting out without your sister knowing where you were going?”

 

I laughed. “Fine. She was too into telling my mom every single detail about your concert and meeting Louise afterwards.”

 

“I’m glad that made her happy. Louise was quite impressed with the knowledge she already has at such a young age.” Harry said, leading me to the door and opening it for me. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll go get us a couple of beers.”

 

I nodded and walked over to sit on the couch. Harry came in a seconds later holding two iced cold beers. He handed me one and I thanked him. He then sat down fairly close to me. The couch was rather large and L shaped, so he definitely didn’t have to sit that close, but I was not about to complain.

 

“So where does your sister think you are?” Harry asked.

 

“Out with friends. That’s all I said. My mom isn’t strict so as long as I tell her if I’m coming home that night or not, she doesn’t really care where I go.” I replied.

 

“That’s pretty cool. My mom is the same way, but she kind of had to be. You know with becoming famous at sixteen and all.”

 

“Yeah that had to be tough on her though. One day you’re there and the next you’re traveling the world.” A part of me felt bad for his mom. I know my mom would be a mess without me near her every day.

 

“Oh it was. But now I have my sister on tour with me and that makes her feel a little more at ease with the whole thing.” He said with a slight laugh.

 

The night went on with really easy conversation. I swear I could watch his lips move while he talks forever and not complain once. When I first heard about him, I thought he would be one of those stuck up superstars who don’t really care about anything or anyone but themselves. I was really wrong though. Harry was really genuine.

 

After about 4 beers each, we were both clearly buzzed. Somehow throughout the night, Harry ended up squished against my side as we talked and laughed. I was staring at his lips and I hadn’t noticed he had stopped talking.

 

“Lou?” he questioned.

 

I snapped out of it. “Huh? What?”

 

Harry looked at me for a second and bit his lip. I saw him glace down at my lips and then back up into my blue eyes. He looked like he was questioning something, and I wanted to say something but I didn’t want to scare him off. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only thirty seconds, I spoke.

 

“Harry? You okay?” I asked.

 

He nodded and looked down with a blush. He was clearly embarrassed to be caught staring again. I felt a strong urge to make sure he knew it was okay. I hesitantly put my hand under his chin and turned his head back to face me.

 

“Hey” I started “What were you thinking about?” The curiosity was going to be the death of me. I needed the answer.

 

Harry didn’t answer. He went back to glancing down at my lips and then back into my eyes. He bit his lip for a second and then said “Beautiful.” He lunged forward and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a second but quickly recovered and started moving my lips with his. I felt shocks go right through me with the kiss. My entire body was on fire and so very alive. He pulled away for a second and looked at me as if he did something wrong or like I was going to run away. When he saw that I was just as flustered and aroused as he was, he moved his lips back to mine.

 

His hands moved to cup my cheeks as my hands wrapped around his back. I felt him slowly turn me and then start leaning towards me so I could lay on my back. I laid down and let him climb on top of me. The kiss quickly turned heated and I felt his tongue against my lips softly asking for entrance. I opened my mouth immediately and our tongues fought for dominance. After a few seconds he won, while I was too distracted by the way he started to grind on top of me.

 

I felt myself begin to harden and when I thrusted up, I could feel that Harry was hard too. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He broke the kiss to take his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He kissed me again for a few seconds and then pulled away. We panted for a few seconds as our eyes locked with each-others.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

 

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. He started to sit up but wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me up with him. I straddled his lap and began grinding down. He lifted my shirt off and threw it beside his on the floor. As soon as our lips touched again, our tongues intertwined. I could feel his nails digging into my back. I absolutely loved the effect I was having on him and I knew he was loving the effect he was having on me too. We were both fully hard at this point. I felt Harry’s hands move around to the front of my pants.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He murmured against my lips.

 

I thought for a second about it because I knew we would end up having sex if I didn’t tell him to stop. But in my drunken stupor and the fact that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I quickly decided I want this just as bad as he does.

 

“I don’t want you to stop at all.” I whispered.

 

I heard him moan slightly, then I felt him stand up, picking me up with him. I wrapped my legs around his hips and continued to kiss him as he carried me easily up the stairs and into his bedroom. The kiss broke as he laid me down on the bed. He leaned over me and started to kiss my neck while his hands unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He pulled them off my legs and I watched as his eyes raked over me.

 

“How are you even real?” He asked.

 

I chuckled and reached up to grab him by the back of the neck and pulled him down on top of me. I quickly made work of his jeans and then told him to take them off. He did and threw them on the floor next to mine. The amount I was aroused more than tripled as I felt his erection against mine, only separated by two thin pieces of material. He reached down and began palming me through my boxers. I couldn’t believe this was happening but I was not about to stop it.

 

When Harry felt the small wet spot on my boxers from pre-cum, he moved his hands to the waistband and began to pull them down. I slightly lifted myself up to make it easier to pull them off. Once mine were off, he quickly took his off too. Feeling our bare erections rub against each other, I almost came right on the spot. Harry started kissing down my neck, then down my chest. I knew at the way he kept moving further down, exactly where he was going with this.

 

When Harry’s mouth reached my dick, he wasted no time in sinking his mouth over the whole thing, sucking hard on the way back up. I gasped at the sudden feeling. My hands flew to grip the bed sheets and sounds that I didn’t know I could make left my mouth.

 

“F.. Fuck Harry.” I said almost in a whisper. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

 

I could almost feel him smirk with my dick in his mouth. He started moving faster and reached over to the bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and didn’t stop sucking my dick as he poured lube over three of his fingers. I felt one of his fingers at my entrance and braced myself for the slight burn I knew that was going to come. He pushed one finger in to his knuckle and I bit my lip. He glanced up at me, my dick still in his mouth, and looked to me for permission to keep going.

 

I nodded slowly and he pushed his finger further in. The feeling of him sucking me off like a pro and working his finger into me at the same time was out of this world. After a few minutes I told him to add another and he instantly complied. He started to scissor me open and I felt like if he didn’t hurry up, I was going to cum before we even had sex. I knew I needed to tell him otherwise he wouldn’t stop this and it would be over before either of us wanted.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry. If you don’t stop now I am going to cum and I don’t think either of us wants that yet.” I said quickly.

 

He sat up quickly and then lunged over to kiss me hungrily. I winced as he pulled his fingers out of me. He quickly made work of covering himself with lube and then lined himself up at my entrance. He looked to me one last time and I loved that he was making sure he had my consent completely through this. I nodded for him to continue and then I felt him slowly push in. I took in a deep breath of air and he immediately paused.

 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked in a panic.

 

“No. No I’m fine. It’s just…... been a while. That’s all.” I answered, assuring him that it was okay.

 

He must have seen the way I hesitated because then he looked at me with a determined look and asked the one thingI was hoping he wouldn’t.

 

“Lou… define a while.” He said slowly.

 

“Uhm” I started. “Like…. Ever.” I responded embarrassed.

 

He instantly looked shocked and I knew I had officially scared him away. He sat up quickly and pulled out of me.

 

“This is your first time?! Why didn’t you tell me?! Oh my god. Lou!” He said in a complete panic as if he just committed the world’s worst crime.

 

“I’m sorry.” I answered. “I didn’t think you’d want me if you knew I was a virgin.”

 

He turned and looked at me as if I had ten heads and then his face quickly softened as he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me lightly.

 

“No. No baby. It’s not that at all. I just wouldn’t have rushed this if I knew. That’s all. I don’t want you to feel pressured into this. This is important.” He explained, making sure I understood.

 

“I don’t feel pressured.” I assured him. “I want this Harry. I want you. Please.”

 

He looked to be in deep thought and then kissed me again.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked one last time.

 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” I responded, hoping he would get the point that I really did want this.

 

He nodded and then kissed me deeply again. I couldn’t help but notice the difference in the way he was kissing me. It was like he wanted to make this perfect for me. It almost brought tears to my eyes, but I was determined to not scare him off. I had come too close to doing so as it is. As he kissed me, he moved himself back over me. I felt him back at my entrance and he broke the kiss.

 

“Promise you will tell me if you want me to stop?” He questioned.

 

“I promise Harry.”

 

He slowly started to push in again, stopping every inch to make sure that I was okay. When he bottomed out he stopped moving and waited for me to adjust. He kissed me through the pain while my body adjusted to his large size. After a few minutes passed, I stopped kissing him.

 

“Move.” I demanded.

 

“Louis are you sure? It’s only been a couple of minutes. I don’t want to hurt you.” He rambled.

 

“Harry, if you don’t start to move, I will flip us over and ride you to oblivion.” I stated showing him I was not kidding.

 

He looked at me in disbelief for a second and then asked, “How are you even real?”

 

He kissed me again as he slowly started to pull out and push back in again. We were moaning into each-others mouths as if we couldn’t separate from kissing for one second.

 

“So fucking tight Lou.” He spoke against my lips. “Feels so amazing.”

 

I moaned loudly and gripped his back, dragging my fingernails down it.

 

“Harder”

 

“Lou-“ He began but I cut him off.

 

“I said harder Harry!”

 

He did not argue it. He quickly began pounding into me, hitting my prostate each time making animalistic sounds leave my mouth. I could swear I was in heaven. Nothing would feel better than this.

 

“Fuck Lou. I’m close.” He panted.

 

Harry then grabbed my dick and started to jerk me off with his thrusts. I was then corrected. THIS was heaven. After a couple more minutes I came with a loud shout of his name, white streaks of cum covering his hand and my stomach. I tightened around his cock and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He came into me, calling my name like a prayer. After riding out his high, he slowly pulled out. I winced at the sensitive sensation but after seeing the concerned look on his face, I quickly assured him I was okay.

 

He went and got a warm wet cloth and began to clean us both off. I was glad because I didn’t think I could move. After he was done, he climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around me.

 

“Do you have to go back home tonight?” He asked quietly.

 

“Oh. I mean uh, I can leave if you want me to-“ I began but he cut me off with a chuckle.

 

“No Lou. I don’t want you to go anywhere. I was asking because I want you to stay the night. If you want of course.” He said, quickly adding the consent in there at the end.

 

“Oh okay. Yeah I can stay.” I answered. “Let me just text my mom and let her know I’m not coming home.”

 

I got up to grabbed my phone, trying not to wince at the pain in my bum, and sent a quick text to my mom letting her know I was sleeping at a friend’s house. I then climbed back in bed with Harry and he immediately wrapped his arms back around me and kissed the back of my neck.

 

“Goodnight Lou.” He said softly.

 

“Goodnight Harry.” I replied half asleep.

 

I drifted asleep feeling like I was still floating on cloud nine, wrapped in the arms of the boy whose name I couldn’t seem to get right earlier today.


	5. Chapter Four

I woke up in the middle of the night and realized I was noticeably colder than I was when I first fell asleep. I rolled over and found that I was alone in the large bed. I got up, ignoring the pain shooting through my backside, and went to explore the house. I glanced at my phone and noticed it was 3:42 in the morning. I started to walk down the stairs when I could hear Harry talking to someone.

 

“I know. I know. I don’t know what I was thinking!” he said, clearly frustrated.

 

“Harry, what are you going to do if the paparazzi take pictures of him leaving the house early in the morning?!” The man asked. “Fans were talking about how some girls heard security invite him backstage after the show, so the paparazzi are swarming this place.”

 

“Can’t we just spin it as he is a friend or something? I don’t see why this is a big deal. Niall sleeps over all the time.”

 

“We could, however let me ask you. Are there love bites on his neck?”

 

I brought my hand up to my neck and could tell how sensitive it was. I knew there had to be, not one but many.

 

Harry paused, “I can’t promise there aren’t any. Ugh! What am I going to do Liam!? I am SO SCREWED!”

 

“I don’t know Harry, but we both know you can’t come out yet. Your fan-base is strong but the fact is they are still primarily younger girls who need their parents to buy tickets.” The man, Liam, said surprisingly calm but you could tell he was stressed.

 

I decided that I’ve heard enough at this point. I quietly went back up the stairs and climbed back into bed. After laying there trying to go back to sleep for a while, I could hear Harry come back into the room. I felt the bed dip behind me and heard him sigh in exasperation. I started to wonder what would happen in the morning, while I let the darkness take over and I slowly drifted back to sleep.

 

When I woke up again in the morning, I could already tell Harry wasn’t in the bed. I found my clothes folded nicely on a chair in the corner of the room. I made quick work of putting them back on, pocketed my phone, and then made my way downstairs. When I got down there I noticed Harry looked exhausted and stressed out. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, slightly pulling his hair in frustration. When he heard me reach the bottom of the stairs, he turned to look at me.

 

“Good Morning Louis.” He started, but then noticed I was fully dressed. “Are you leaving?”

 

“Yeah, I should probably get home.” I said easily, though it was breaking me. I didn’t want to leave.

 

“Oh. Okay then.” He said, seeming conflicted. “I’ll text you?” He asked.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.” I said quickly, putting on my best poker face. “We both know what this was. It was great and all but no need to drag it out.”

 

He looked confused for a minute. “Lou, it wasn’t nothing. You lost your virginity last night...” he started but I wasn’t going to let him continue. I couldn’t ruin his career.

 

“Harry, I’m not some young teen girl who needs to cling to the first person I had sex with.” I said. “I lost my virginity to a popstar. Cool. Sweet. Good times. Now you get back to your life and I’ll get back to mine.”

 

I thanked my mom internally for all those acting classes she put me in. They were really coming in handy now. Harry opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then just sighed and nodded his head, looking down and finding the floor fascinating.

 

I took this as my opportunity to leave without making it any more awkward. “Bye mate.” I turned on my heels and started walking to the door.

 

“Wait Lou!” Harry shouted and ran over to me. I should have known this wasn’t going to be that easy.

 

“What’s up?” I asked.

 

“Could you, um… could you…” He hesitated.

 

“Spit it out mate.”

 

“Could you maybe put your hood up? There are paps outside the gate and you have really bright love bites on your neck.” He slowly pointed out.

 

I couldn’t help but feel the small sting of disappointment. “Oh. Right, right.” I put my hood up. “Thanks for looking out. Bye Harry.”

 

“Bye Louis.” He responded and I walked out the door.

 

I got in my car and knew I had to hold my poker face at least until I got past the paparazzi. I didn’t want any pictures of me to show that I was upset. I drove through the gate and tried to ignore the blinding flashes around my car. “How does he deal with this all the time?” I thought to myself. I turned onto the road and began heading home.

 

Once I got home, I quickly made it up to my room. I shut and locked my door and threw myself on my bed. I sighed thinking about how I would probably never see Harry again, but then smiled and remembered the amazing night we had. At least I have the memories of it.

 

The next day, sure enough there were paparazzi pictures of me leaving Harry’s house. Luckily, you can’t see my face very well. There was an article to go along with them.

 

**Mystery Man Seen Leaving Harry Styles’ House Early in the Morning!!**

_A man that no one seems to know the name of was seen leaving Harry’s house early yesterday morning. Fans are speculating that he was a potential love interest of Styles because he was heard being asked by security to go backstage after the concert. Some fans even said Harry winked at the man while singing one of his songs, Little Black Dress. Do you think this is proof that the rumors of Harry Styles being gay are correct? Well sorry to disappoint guys. We reached out to Liam Payne, manager of Harry Styles, for comment._

_“Sorry but there is really nothing to tell.” He said. “The man was simply a friend of Harry’s. They spent the night catching up after not seeing each other for a while. Strictly platonic. They were old friends from when they were younger and Harry recognized him when he brought his sister to the Meet and Greet. They agreed to hang out and catch up after the show.”_

_Well there you have it folks. Just two friends catching up after not seeing each other for a while._

 

I shut my laptop and fell backwards onto my bed. “They downplayed that really well.” I thought. I heard Lottie scream and I got up and ran into her room. I found her sitting on her bed with her phone in her hands.

 

“What?! What’s wrong?!” I asked her, looking around her room for any signs of a problem.

 

“You! You hung out with Harry Styles the other night!” Oh crap.

 

“No Lotts. I went out with Calvin that night.” I lied.

 

“Louis, the article talks about how Harry winked at you and invited you back stage.”

 

“Well he must have hung out with someone else. Here,” I said handing her my phone, “call Calvin and ask him.”

 

She looked at my phone for a minute and then just shook her head. I sighed in relief and left her room. “That was really close.” I whispered to myself.

 

It took a few weeks but I got over my little rendezvous with Harry Styles. It took a lot of alcohol and plenty of hangovers, but after about a month I realized the toll it was taking on my body. I started throwing up daily and just wanted to sleep all day. When that started, I stopped drinking. However, the throwing up and sleeping all day didn’t stop. I decided to see a doctor to make sure I didn’t mess up my liver or something extreme.

 

“Hello Louis.” Dr. Wolford said.

 

“Hi Doc.” I replied.

 

“What can I do for you today?” he asked.

 

“Well I went on sort of a drinking binge over the past month or so, and now even though I stopped I can’t seem to stop throwing up or just wanting to sleep the entire day.” I explained.

 

“Interesting. Well why don’t we do an ultrasound of your liver to make sure that everything is alright and functioning properly? Does that sound good?”

 

“Yeah sure. Sounds good doc.”

 

We got up and walked into another room with an ultrasound machine. He grabbed the blue gel and told me to lay down and lift up my shirt. I laughed quietly to myself realizing how funny this looked because I saw my mom doing this when she was pregnant with Daisy and Phoebe. I laid down and he warned me about how cold it would be. I shivered slightly but then he began doing the ultrasound. I laid there looking at the ceiling, waiting for some kind of news. Suddenly, I heard Dr. Wolford gasp. I turned to face him and he looked utterly shocked.

 

“What’s wrong?! Am I going to die?!” I asked, panicked at the look on his face.

 

“This can’t be. I have to be wrong.” He whispered to himself. He turned to face me. “Excuse me Louis, I have to go get one of my colleagues to make sure I’m correct in this.”

 

He got up and left the room. I could feel myself begin to sweat. It was no more than a couple minutes before Dr. Wolford came back in the room and brought along another doctor. He started to do the ultrasound again and then turned to look at the other doctor. The doctor simply nodded and then walked out of the room. Dr. Wolford turned to me.

 

“Louis, son, there is something important I need to discuss with you.” He started.

 

“What is it? Am I going to be okay? I’m too young to die! Oh man! My mom is going to kill me! I drank myself to death at 22 years old!” I rambled.

 

“Louis stop!” Dr. Wolford said. “You’re not dying!”

 

I instantly felt relieved. “Oh good. Then what’s the problem?”

 

“Louis” he said “it appears you are pregnant.”

 

Suddenly, dying seemed like the better outcome of this.


	6. Chapter Five

“What do you mean I’m pregnant?” I said in disbelief. “Doc if you haven’t noticed, I’m a guy. I can’t get pregnant.”

 

The doctor put the transmitter down and rested his arms on the table next to me.

 

“Louis. Let me ask you this.” He began. “Have you had sexual intercourse with any male partners within the past month or so?”

 

I instantly felt myself pale. “Uh… yeah. Just one though. Only once.” I said as if it would make a difference.

 

“I see. And when this intercourse happened, was any kind of protection used?” He asked as if I was in elementary school and didn’t know where babies come from.

 

I thought back to the night Harry and I had sex and I don’t remember there being any condom. Really stupid on my part because who knows how many people he has slept with. I should really get tested for any sexually transmitted diseases.

 

“No sir. I don’t believe there was. We were both drunk.” I explained.

 

“Well Louis, while it is rare and only a number of cases have been documented, you do appear to be pregnant.”

 

Dr. Wolford picked up the transmitter again and turned the screen towards me. He placed the transmitter on my stomach again and began to move it around. Sure enough, there was a little spot on the screen. You couldn’t tell what it was If you had never seen an ultrasound before, but I had been to plenty of my mom’s so I knew what it was.

 

“Would you like me to print out a picture?” He asked.

 

“Yes please. I don’t think my mother will believe me otherwise.” I answered. Then suddenly something hit me. “Hey doc?”

 

“Yes Louis?”

 

“Uh… since this doesn’t happen often, there isn’t going to be any like news coverage on it or anything is there?” I asked, really concerned on becoming some kind of science experiment.

 

“No son. If you don’t want anyone to know about this, that is your decision and all of us at this office and the hospital will respect your wishes.” He responded, immediately calming my nerves.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The doctor printed me out a sonogram picture and wrote me a prescription for prenatal vitamins. He explained the importance of taking them every day. I went over to the lab room so they could take some blood. Then we made an appointment for a month from now for another ultrasound and I was on my way.

 

As I was driving home I was trying to think of how in the world I was going to explain this to my mother. She was definitely going to think I was joking. I pulled up to my house and glanced at the clock. It was only 11:30 in the morning so luckily my sisters were all at school and the youngest twins were at daycare. I got out of my car and went inside, preparing myself for telling my mom.

 

“Hey Mom?” I called as soon as I walked in the door.

 

“In the kitchen Lou!” she answered.

 

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I instantly put my head in my hands. I needed a nap, but first I needed to get this over with.

 

“Lou sweetie,” my mom said. “What’s wrong?” She sat down next to me and began to rub my back.

 

“Mom I need to tell you something.” I began. “You’re going to think I’m joking. You’re going to think this is a joke and when you realize it’s not, you’re going to be mad. Please don’t be mad. I’m scared enough as it-” She cut me off.

 

“Lou, Lou, Louis, Stop. Breathe.” She said and I took a deep breath. “Now, what is the problem?”

 

I took the sonogram picture out of my pocket and handed it to her.

 

“Mom, I’m pregnant.” I said in a soft tone.

 

My mom slowly took the picture in her hands. Her jaw dropped and tears began to fill her eyes. When she didn’t say anything, I continued.

 

“The doctor said that it’s rare. That I’m only in a small number of men who have gotten pregnant. Of course, that would be my luck. I can’t believe this. Mom, I’m scared. I’m so scared.” I rambled.

 

After a few minutes my mom looked back up at me and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay.” She said.

 

“Okay?” I looked at her with a confused look.

 

“Yes, okay. We can handle this. You’re 22 years old. It’s not like you’re Lottie or Fizzy. We can do this.” She said calmly.

 

Suddenly I felt really relieved that she wasn’t mad or screaming at me or kicking me out of the house.

 

“Now,” she continued. “Do you know who the father is? I wasn’t even aware you were dating anyone.”

 

I felt myself pale. No. I couldn’t do this to Harry. I stopped talking to him because I didn’t want to ruin his career by people finding out he’s gay. I certainly couldn’t ruin his career by telling him I’m pregnant. I don’t want to ruin his life. He worked so hard for everything he has. I can’t ruin his life. I would never forgive myself. So I made a decision.

 

“No Mom.” I said looking down at the table. “It was a one night stand with someone I met at the bar, the night I went out with friends after the concert with Lottie.”

 

“You didn’t get his name or a phone number or anything?”

 

“I did, but then I deleted it. We were drunk.” I said, “It was just a hook up that went a bit far. It didn’t mean anything to either of us.” I half lied, hoping she would believe me.

 

She sighed deeply. “Okay honey. Why don’t you go take a nap? Tonight we will discuss what to do.”

 

I nodded my head and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. “I can’t believe I’m having a baby. Harry Styles’ baby.” I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming once again of curly hair and moss green eyes.

 

When I woke up a few hours later, I could hear the house full of kids. I got up and made my way downstairs.

 

“Fizz, where is mom?” I asked my sister.

 

“Outside in the garden.” She responded.

 

I thanked her and went outside. I found my mom sitting in the garden with a cup of tea. She appeared to be thinking very hard about something. I went over and sat down next to her.

 

“Hi baby.” She said softly.

 

I sighed. “Hi mom.”

 

“You know I will support you no matter what, but you do know there are other options at this point right?” She asked. “Judging by that sonogram picture it’s not too late.”

 

I immediately knew she was referring to abortion. I only let myself think about it for half a second before the thought made me feel like I was going to vomit. I protectively put my hands on my stomach.

 

“Mom, I can’t get rid of it.” I said quickly. “I know this isn’t an ideal situation and it will be really tough, but this is my baby. I can’t get rid of my baby.”

 

She smiled softly at me. “I kind of figured you would say that.”

 

I chuckled lightly.

 

“So I’m having a grandchild?” She asked.

 

“You’re having a grandchild.” I confirmed.

 

She wrapped her arms firmly around me and kissed my temple. “You are going to be an amazing father, Louis.” She whispered in my ear.

 

“I really hope you’re right mom.” I sighed. “I really hope you’re right.”


	7. Chapter Six

**4 Months Later**

 

I haven’t gone out of the house much. Since I started to show a couple months ago, I’ve been afraid for someone to see. A pregnant male is anything but common so I know if someone saw me, it would become a big deal. Today though, I have no choice but to leave the house. I have a doctor’s appointment. This is the first one I’m actually really excited for. I find out today whether I’m having a boy or a girl. I put on a large baggy sweatshirt and make my way out to my car.

 

When I get in the car, I feel my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see who is calling. _“Zayn”_ I answer it quickly.

 

“Hey Z.”

 

“Hey Lou. What are you up to?” He asks.

 

“I’m just about to head to my ultrasound.” I responded.

 

Zayn has been one of my best friends since I was younger. He is also the only other person, besides my mom and stepdad, that knows about the pregnancy. I didn’t even mean for him to find out.

 

**Flashback to Two Months Ago:**

_“Zayn, you’re really shit at this game mate.” I said to him while kicking his ass at Fifa._

_“Shut up. I just don’t have as much time to practice as you do.” He said with an attitude. He was definitely mad he was losing._

_I went to pick up my cup of hot tea to take a sip and the over filled cup splashed onto my shirt._

_“SHIT!” I shouted. Without thinking I quickly tore my shirt off to try to stop the steaming liquid from burning my skin._

_“Uh mate.” Zayn said confused. “What is going on with your stomach?”_

_I quickly looked down and realized he could totally tell I was pregnant. I tried to think quickly._

_“Must be getting a beer belly. I should really stop drinking.” I chuckled, trying to hide my stomach._

_“Lou” he began, “I’ve been with you or talked to you almost every day. You haven’t drunk in months.”_

_I should have known Zayn could see right through me. He has known me way too long for me to be able to lie to him and get away with it. I sighed and put my head in my hands._

_“Mate, what’s wrong?” He asked._

_I knew that I had to tell him. There was no getting out of this. “I’m pregnant.” I said quickly. Better to rip the bandage off, I guess._

_He sat there quiet for a minute and then started to laugh. “Very funny man. Almost had me for a minute there.” He said amused._

_I just looked at him with a blank stare and his laughter came to an abrupt stop._

_“Holy shit! You’re serious?!” He looked at me as if I grew an eyeball on my forehead. I sighed and simply nodded my head. “How far along are you?” He asked._

_“About three months.” I responded, finding my shoes to be really entertaining right now._

_“Who the hell is the dad?! Lou I didn’t even know you slept with anyone!” He was definitely mad because I normally tell him everything. He is my best friend after all._

_“Yeah, THAT I can’t tell you. It was a one-night stand. It meant nothing. He isn’t involved.” I responded._

_“Do you even know who it is?” He asked. I nodded my head but the look I gave him sent a clear message that I was not going to tell him. “Well congrats man. Can’t wait to meet the kid.”_

_I sent him a shy smile and then we went back to playing Fifa as if I hadn’t just told him a huge life changing secret._

**End Flashback.**

“Oh cool man. You find out the gender today right?” Zayn said, sounding really upbeat.

 

“Yup.” I responded, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Mind if I tag along? I’m sure you would like the company.” He offered.

 

I glanced at the clock to see if I had time to pick him up and saw that I did.

 

“Sure mate. I’ll be right there. Be ready.” I said. I was glad he wanted to come with me. My mom was supposed to but had to work last minute.

 

Zayn said that he was already ready to go and we hung up the phone. After I picked him up, we headed over to the doctor’s office. We walked inside and I checked in. Some women gave me odd looks, as if I wasn’t supposed to be here. This is why I liked when my mom came with me. They would always assume she was the one here for the appointment and I was just tagging along.

 

“Tomlinson?” The nurse asked.

 

Zayn and I got up and followed the nurse back to the ultrasound room. She had me drink a bottle of water like they always do before one of these. Apparently they really want you to have to piss yourself while they poke and prod at your belly. I then sat down on the bed next to the ultrasound machine and Zayn sat in the seat next to it. It was only a few minutes before the doctor came in.

 

“Louis! Wonderful to see you again.” Dr. Wolford greeted me. “Oh and you have new company with you today.”

 

“Yeah doc. This is my friend Zayn.” I responded.

 

Dr. Wolford shook Zayn’s hand then turned to me. “I’m glad you told someone else. You need all the support you can get.” He said caringly.

 

I nodded and explained how Zayn and I have been best friends since we were younger and how he had found out by mistake, thus making him the only person, besides my parents, who knows.

 

“I still don’t understand how your sisters don’t even know yet mate.” Zayn said through a small laugh.

 

“Sweatshirts. Very large sweatshirts.” I said. “Though I’m pretty sure Lottie just thinks I’m getting fat from eating too much and being lazy.” Zayn and the doctor both laughed.

 

“Alright Louis,” the doctor began. “If you’d lay back for me, we’ll do this anatomy scan. Do you want to know the gender?”

 

I laid back and lifted by shirt up. “Yes please!” I said eagerly.

 

The gel was cold as always but as soon as the transmitter was on my belly, I was in awe with what was on the screen. This was the first time that the baby actually looked like a baby and not an alien. You could see everything. Over the next half hour, Dr. Wolford pointed out everything from the arms and legs to the ventricles of the heart and the spine. It was amazing to see that this is what was growing inside of me.

 

“Alright Louis. Ready to check the gender?” He asked.

 

“FINALLY!” Zayn and I both said in sync.

 

He moved the transmitter a little more and then froze the picture.

 

“Do you see that there?” He asked. I stared at the screen but couldn’t really tell what I as looking at.

 

“Doc, come on!” I said. “You’re killing me here!”

 

Dr. Wolford laughed and then words popped up on the screen.

 

**“It’s A Girl!”**

 

I couldn’t believe it. I was going to have a little girl. A part of me wanted a boy, but when I saw the word ‘girl’ on the screen, I couldn’t help but feel complete. A little Daddy’s girl. I looked at Zayn and saw that he was tearing up too. We both chuckled and he congratulated me. The doctor cleaned me up and we scheduled the next appointment. When we got back in the car Zayn turned to me.

 

“A little girl Tommo! That’s amazing!” He said excitedly.

 

I nodded. “I can’t believe it. My own little princess.”

 

“It’s a good thing you have so many little sisters. You’re definitely set in the practice department.” He joked.

 

I laughed and started to drive home. When we got there, we played some video games and snacked on junk food. When my mom got home, she instantly started asking me if I found out the gender.

 

“Yes mom. I know what I’m having.” I said calmly, as if I wasn’t going to tell her.

 

“Well?!” She asked.

 

I looked at her for a little while to add suspense then finally spoke. “I’m having a girl.” I said.

 

Her eyes instantly teared up. “Oh Lou! I’m so happy for you! She is such a lucky little girl.” She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

 

“Thanks mom. I’m excited but also nervous.” I replied.

 

“Nervous? Why?” She asked, her face covered in concern.

 

“Well depending on how cute she is; I may have my work cut out for me when she’s older. I’ll have to chase the guys off with a baseball bat.” My mom and Zayn both laughed.

 

“Well, I don’t know what the other father looks like, but judging by you and the way your sisters look, I think that assumption is pretty accurate.”

 

I simply nodded while my thoughts drifted to Harry. I pictured bright green eyes, curly brown hair, and dimples. Yeah, no matter what, I was royally screwed.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Three Months Later**

 

“Lotts!” I shouted. “Lottie!” Still no answer. “CHARLOTTE!” Finally, she turned to me.

 

“WHAT LOU!?” Wow, I made her mad.

 

“You can’t tell anyone!” I said quickly in a begging tone.

 

Lottie had stayed home from school and I didn’t realize she was home until I was walking out of the shower with a towel around my waist and saw her in the hallway facing me. Her eyes had instantly dropped to my stomach and a shocked look went across her face.

 

“Can’t tell anyone?! Not even your other sisters?! Louis! How far along are you?!”

 

“About eight months….” I said quietly.

 

“EIGHT MONTHS?!” She shouted. “Louis! What did you expect?! You would have the baby and we wouldn’t ask questions when you came home with a newborn?!”

 

“I don’t know Lotts. I hadn’t thought that far.” I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Louis.” She said, now surprisingly calm. “I’m not mad that you’re pregnant. A little freaked out, yes. But I’m not mad.”

 

I looked at her and could tell she was sincere. I nodded my head towards the couch and we sat down.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t really tell anyone.” I explained. “Mom and Dan know because they had to, and Zayn knows because he saw me with my shirt off at one point and figured it out. I didn’t want anyone to know.”

 

“I get it.” She said. “I don’t really blame you, but you’re going to have to at least tell Fizzy. You can’t just come home with a newborn one day and expect no one to ask questions.”

 

I knew she had a point.

 

“Do you know who the dad is?” She asked.

 

An image of Harry immediately came to mind but I shook my head. “It was just a simple hookup. A drunken mistake. Haven’t seen him since.” I said easily. I’ve rehearsed saying this enough.

 

We talked a little bit more and she told me she would be there with me when I tell Fizzy. Daisy and Phoebe can wait until my mom decides to explain it to them. They’re still too young to really understand. When everyone got home later that night, I told my mom I was going to tell Fizzy. She was glad that I was letting some other people know. She has been great at letting me take all of this at my own speed.

 

Lottie and I brought Fizzy into my room and we told her. At first she didn’t believe us, and then I showed her my stomach and she gasped. She was mad at first, like Lottie was, but then she was excited to have a little niece. Now since the ones who could make sense of it knew, we could start buying baby stuff and getting ready for the new little princess.

 

**One Month Later**

I honestly feel like I am going to burst. Women don’t get enough credit for this crap. I pee myself daily and my ankles and feet are so swollen that it hurts to even move. I keep reading that I should get my sleep in before the baby is here, but I can’t sleep!

 

I was lying in bed one night, tossing and turning as much as I could to try to get some sleep. All of a sudden I felt a really warm liquid between my legs. At first I thought I peed myself, but then suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my stomach and my back and I knew that wasn’t it.

 

“MOM!” I called in a panic.

 

After a few seconds my mom came rushing in.

 

“What’s wrong Lou?! Are you okay?!” She asked quickly, looking around the room to make sure everything was alright.

 

“I think my water just broke.” I said scared.

 

She walked over to me and saw that my bed was all wet. “Yeah, that’s definitely your water. Alright. Let’s get you up and to the hospital.”

 

She helped me up and I changed my pants while she went and let Dan know we were heading to the hospital. It was two in the morning so we decided not to wake up the girls. My mom helped me down the stairs, grabbed the hospital bag, and led me out to the car.

 

When we got to the hospital, I was in a lot of pain. They paged Dr. Wolford and my mom asked if there was anyone I wanted her to call. In my hormonal and pain filled state, I almost said Harry, but I was able to bite my tongue and shake my head.

 

After about an hour or so, they came in and gave me an epidural. Once that was in, the pain subsided drastically. The button to press for more was my best friend for the time being. Once Dr. Wolford came in, he said that he would be taking me soon for a C-section being as I don’t have the ability to give birth naturally like a woman would.

 

When they came to get me for the surgery, I was happy to hear they would allow my mom to come in with me. She put the scrubs on that they gave her and she met me in the room. I laid on the table behind a blue curtain feeling nothing but a lot of pressure. My mom held my hand and when we suddenly heard a small cry, both of our eyes filled with tears.

 

The nurse walked over with a baby wrapped in pink. She brought her down to my level and I couldn’t believe the feeling that overwhelmed me. I knew then, looking into those dark blue eyes, that this little girl had my whole heart. I would do whatever it took to always protect this perfect little princess. I kissed her forehead and they took her to the nursery to clean her up while they stitched me back up.

 

After about a half hour I was back in my room recovering. I was looking at my phone, contemplating for the millionth time if I should get in contact with Harry and tell him. The answer was always the same. I heard a knock at the door and quickly looked up to see a nurse wheeling a little cart into the room. She picked up the baby and placed her in my arms. I couldn’t believe how absolutely beautiful she is.

 

“Have you thought of a name yet?” She asked, writing some things down.

 

I had put a lot of thought into this. I always had my heart set on a first name, but I wanted part of her name to incorporate Harry somehow. I had done enough googling of him and learned almost everything there was to know about him. I was sure I made the right choice with her name when I saw the way he spoke about his mother and the bond they shared.

 

“Kayden Anne Tomlinson.” I said, loving the way it slid off my tongue.

 

“I love it.” The nurse said and wrote it down on the birth certificate form. “is there another father you would like to add?” She asked.

 

I simply shook my head and assured her that I would give her everything she needs in the world. She nodded, congratulated me, and left the room to file the paperwork. I looked down again at the little baby in my arms and kissed her forehead.

 

“We’re going to be just fine.” I whispered softly. “I am going to give you the best life I possibly can. I love you princess.”

 

**Four Years Later**

“Lottie! What did I tell you about posting pictures of Kayden online?!” I shouted exasperated.

 

“Lou come on! She is my niece!” She argued. “I don’t understand why I can’t post a picture of her.”

 

I sighed and walked away frustrated. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone, opening it back up to Instagram on the Harry Styles tag.

 

 

**LoveMeSomeStyles:** has anyone seen this kid? she looks so much like Harry Styles. it’s crazy.

 **HarryxLovesxMe:** wow! she really does! that is wild! 

 **MarryMeHazza:** i wonder if he has a secret love child or something. she looks way too much like him to not be related at all. 

 **LoveMeSomeStyles:** @MarryMeHazza you may be onto something. let’s look more into this…

 

 

I sat there looking at the comments on the picture someone reposted of my daughter. More specifically, mine and Harry’s daughter. More importantly, the daughter that Harry does not know exists.

 

“Well, fuck.” I thought. If I knew this fandom, which I did, I knew that there was no way this wouldn’t blow up and get back to Harry somehow. “I’m completely screwed.”


	9. Chapter Eight

It only took about three days for Harry’s fans to find out that I am the father of the little Harry look alike. Apparently, Lottie has followers on her page who are also fans of Harry. They talk about how amazing he is and act like one big family. Its rather endearing to be honest.

 

I had very strict rules on not posting pictures of Kayden online, and normally everyone listened. I guess this one time, Lottie found the picture to be “too adorable not to post.” When she had said that, I had rolled my eyes and walked away. There was no reasoning with her and the damage was already done at that point.

 

After the fans found pictures of me and knew I was the father of Kayden, they were quickly able to link the paparazzi pictures of me leaving Harry’s house early that morning to me. While in the pictures you couldn’t see me too well, when you had another picture to compare it to, you could figure out it was me.

 

I opened my computer and typed “Harry Styles” into the google search. The first headline caught my eye.

 

**Is Harry Styles a Father?!**

_Woah! Wait a minute! Is heartthrob Harry Styles actually a father?! Fans stumbled upon a photo of a little girl who looks undeniably like the singer we all know and love. In fact, she looks SO much like Harry, that fans decided to investigate further into this little girl. What did they find out? Well it turns out that the father of the little girl, Louis Tomlinson, is the same “friend” that was seen leaving Harry’s house early one morning almost five years ago. While it is very rare for a male to become pregnant, it is not impossible. There have been some documented cases of it, so we can’t really rule it out._

_We reached out to Liam Payne for comment but were unable to get in touch with him. Do you think it could be true? Does Harry Styles have a daughter? And more importantly, does he know?! Let us know what you think!_

“Fuck. God damn it. Son of a bitch.” I murmured to myself. Suddenly there was a knock at my front door. “Come in.” I said loud enough for the person to hear.

 

Lottie opened the door and was holding her phone. I noticed it was the same article that I was just reading.

 

“You lied to me.” She said accusingly. You could tell she was hurt and offended.

 

I sighed and closed my laptop, placing it on the coffee table in front of me. “I’m sorry Lottie.”

 

She walked over and sat on my couch. “I don’t get it Lou. If you knew he was the father, why didn’t you tell him?” She asked.

 

“I couldn’t. It would completely ruin his life. I couldn’t do that to him.” I explained.

 

“It’s nice that you care,” she started “but don’t you think that was his decision to make?”

 

I thought for a second but I had gone over this so many times that I knew there was no changing my mind.

 

“Lottie you know how he is. He is kind and caring. He would give up everything if he knew. He worked too hard to get where he is.” I stated. “Telling him about the pregnancy, he would have had to come out of the closet. He would lose his fans and he would probably stop singing to help me take care of her. I would never forgive myself for that.”

 

Lottie thought for a second but then nodded. “I guess I understand. I’m sorry I posted that picture. I didn’t understand why you didn’t want any pictures of her online until now.”

 

I shook my head quickly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad at you. I should have told you.”

 

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I looked at it and saw it was my mom calling. I braced myself for being yelled at. Hesitantly, I answered the phone.

 

“Hello?” I said softly.

 

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!” My mom screamed. “AN INTERNATIONAL POPSTAR?! REALLY?! THE OTHER FATHER OF KAYDEN IS A FUCKING SUPERSTAR!?”

 

I pulled my phone away from my ear so that I wouldn’t go deaf.

 

“Mom. Calm down. Please!” I begged.

 

“NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!” She shouted again. “I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME! YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME WHO IT WAS. YOU DIDN’T FORGET HIS NAME. HE WASN’T A NOBODY RANDOM HOOK UP!”

 

I sighed. “I’m sorry Mom. Really, I am.” Luckily this seemed to calm her down.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling Lou.” She started. “I just can’t believe I have watched you have to bust your ass for the past four years to provide for her, when her other father has millions. He doesn’t know does he? Oh please tell me he doesn’t know and didn’t just choose not to be involved in that child’s life.” She rambled.

 

“No. I never told him.” I explained. “I didn’t want to ruin his career and his life.”

 

“Oh sweetheart.” She said softly.

 

“I’m fine Mom. Really.” I assured her. “But let me call you later. I have to go pick up K from school.”

 

She let me go easily and said we would talk more later. After I hung up, I looked at Lottie. I asked her if she wanted to come with me to get Kayden from school, since she was already here. She agreed and we got in the car. On the drive over, I could tell she was thinking hard about something.

 

“Spit it out.” I said.

 

She looked at me and shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She said softly.

 

“Lotts, what’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“I just wonder what’s going to happen. This is clearly going to get back to Harry. Do you think he is just going to deny it? Is he going to try to find you?” She wondered out loud.

 

I can’t say this hasn’t crossed my mind multiple times over the past few days. I knew that Harry would find out about Kayden, and before the fans found out who I was I thought maybe he would just think it was a kid that looked like him. Now that my name is involved though, he will know that there is a serious possibility of there being truth in the rumors. It was only a matter of time before he got in contact with me.

 

“I don’t know. I guess we will just have to wait and see.” I answered.

 

She nodded but then asked, “Well if he does reach out and wants to be in Kayden’s life, are you going to let him?”

 

I shrugged. “I haven’t really decided. I mean it is his daughter, but at the same time she doesn’t know who he is.” I explained. “I don’t want her getting her heartbroken if he comes around and then decides that fatherhood isn’t for him. She is the one I need to protect the most.”

 

Lottie nodded in acceptance as I parked the car at the school. We got out and walked in to find Kayden sitting on the bench near the door waiting for us.

 

“DADDY!” She yelled, running into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around, kissing her head as I put her down.

 

“Hi princess. How was school?” I asked her.

 

“It was good! Miss. Edwards said I’m getting better at using scissors and I made a picture for Nana!” She said excitedly. She then turned and realized Lottie was standing there. “HI AUNT LOTTIE!” She said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Hi Kayds. I missed you!” Lottie said while hugging her back.

 

“I missed you too! Are you going to come back home with us and play with me?!” Kayden asked hopefully.

 

Lottie nodded and Kayden squealed. She started to ramble on and on about the new dollhouse she got recently and how she wanted to play with it with her. I shook my head and smiled fondly at the two of them. I signed Kayden out and we walked out to the car. Lottie buckled Kayden in and we made our way back to my house. The rest of the night was spent with dollhouse characters and long talks with my mom about my selfish decisions and selfless reasons.

 

Over the next couple of days, the talk about Harry’s “secret love child” started to die down. I was really thankful for this and hoped it would just all blow over. I had just tucked Kayden into bed and was cleaning up the toys she had left in the living room when there was a knock at my door.

 

“Come in!” I said, thinking it was my mom or one of my sisters, maybe even Zayn. However, no one opened the door. Then there was another knock. I walked over to the door and opened it.

 

The sight in front of me made my breath catch in my throat. There stood the one person I was hoping I wouldn’t see, Harry Styles.


	10. Chapter Nine

“H-Harry” I breathed.

 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. I don’t even know if Kayden is asleep yet.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked as calmly as I could.

 

“Please tell me it isn’t true, Louis.” He spoke. His voice was just as sweet and slow as I remember. He was clearly trying to stay calm. “Please tell me that I didn’t miss out on four years of my child’s life.” He begged.

 

I focused my eyes on the ground. I didn’t know what to say. Do I admit she is his? Do I lie and say that I slept someone who looks like him? I felt like my head was going to explode while I was quickly considering all of the options.

 

“How do you know where I live?” I asked stupidly.

 

“Louis. I’m an international megastar. All I had to do was ask the right person.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now please. Who is the little girl?” He asked.

 

I sighed and looked up at him. There were tears building up in my eyes. I looked at him for a minute until the realization set in that she is his daughter too. This man looking at me, helped create my perfect little princess.

 

“Why don’t you come in?” I asked, opening the door further to allow him inside.

 

Harry nodded and walked inside. We both took a seat on the couch and I couldn’t help but notice how much further away from each other we were compared to that night we spent together.

 

“Can I get you anything? Tea or a beer or something?” I asked.

 

“No thank you.” He answered. “But some answers would be nice.” He said sarcastically.

 

I took a deep breath and nodded. I sat there for a minute wondering how on earth I explain this. Suddenly with him here, not telling him about Kayden seemed like a really stupid thing to do. I couldn’t imagine a life without her in it, but he had to live one because I chose not to tell him.

 

“I’m so sorry Harry.” I said softly. “The rumors are true. She is your daughter.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. You could tell on his face that he already knew, but the confirmation made it all the more real. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. After a few minutes and many deep breaths, he spoke.

 

“How could you keep this from me?” He asked. “You had my number, you knew where I lived. You knew how to get in touch with me. Why did you not tell me?!” You could tell he was starting to get angry.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said simply.

 

He laughed humorlessly, “So you keep saying, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

 

I knew why I didn’t tell him, but now, looking at how heartbroken he is over this, a part of me couldn’t help but think I may have made the wrong decision.

 

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to stick around. You worked so hard for everything you have and I knew throwing a baby into the mix, let alone a baby from a homosexual relationship, was not going to do anything good for that.” I explained quickly. “I couldn’t live with myself if I ruined your life.”

 

He looked at me in disbelief. “Ruined my life?!” He shouted. “Louis I have had a child that I didn’t know existed for YEARS!” He was only getting increasingly louder.

 

“Harry, please. I need you to keep your voice down.” I begged but it was too late.

 

“Daddy?” Kayden asked from the stairs.

 

Both of our heads quickly snapped to look at her. She was wearing a princess nightgown, carrying the bear that Zayn got her when she was born. She has always loved that bear. She rubbed her eye with the back of her fist and then continued. I could see Harry frozen while looking at her.

 

“Why are you yelling?” She asked quietly. I got up and quickly walked over to her. I picked her up and carried her back up to her room.

 

“I’m sorry princess.” I said, laying her in her bed. “It won’t happen again, I promise. Get some sleep.” I kissed her forehead and tucked her back in.

 

When I got back downstairs, Harry was still frozen the way he was when I left. I walked into the kitchen and started boiling water for tea. I leaned against the counter and stared up at the ceiling. “How the hell do I get out of this?” I asked myself. Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

“She has my eyes.” Harry said almost in a trance.

 

I chuckled lightly. “She has your everything.” I said. I could remember vividly when Kayden started to look like Harry, especially that morning I noticed her eyes were changing to a mossy green.

 

**Flashback**

_I woke up in the morning to Kayden’s cries. She’s six months old, so luckily she is starting to sleep through the night now. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway into her room. She was already sitting up when I walked over to her crib. I lifted her up and kissed her forehead._

_“Good morning princess.” I said. She cooed in return, like she always did._

_I brought her over to her changing table and laid her down to change her diaper. I made quick work of taking off the old one, wiping her, and putting a new one on. When I was re-buttoning her pajamas, I saw them. Two big eyes staring up at me, once the dark blue that most babies are born with, now turning to a shade of green that makes you crave the spring time._

_I looked into her now green eyes and sighed. I should have known she would look just like Harry. I will definitely be investing in a baseball bat when she is older._

**End Flashback**

From there, Kayden had only started to look more and more like Harry. Now not only does she have his eyes, but she also has his hair color, his facial structure, and even his dimples. She is his twin to put it simply.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the kettle whistling. I turned off the stove and poured a cup. Once my tea was made, I brought it over to the table and sat down across from Harry. He appeared to be in deep thought.

 

“I want to be in her life.” He said suddenly. I choked on the scorching hot tea, sputtering it everywhere.

 

“Come again?” I asked.

 

“I want to be involved Louis.” He said simply. “I want to know my daughter. I want to be in her life.”

 

I took a deep breath. “Harry, you just found out about her. Take some time to think about this. Please.” I begged. “Give it time to set in for the night or something. This would change your life entirely.” I pressed.

 

“What is there to think about?!” He asked. “She is my daughter Louis. My flesh and blood. I want to be there for my daughter.”

 

I suddenly felt the need to protect Kayden. She doesn’t know who Harry is. She knows she has another father, but that only Daddy takes care of her. She knows her middle name is after her other grandmother. She knows her other father doesn’t know about her, or I guess didn’t now. She knows all of this, yet she is a happy child. She is loved. She is well cared for. She is smart. She is beautiful. She is happy. I can’t let him ruin that.

 

“I don’t know Harry.” I said with a sigh.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He looked at me confused. “She is my daughter too Louis. What is there to not know?”

 

I took a minute to breathe so that I didn’t yell and then I spoke. “She is four. She knows she has another father, but she doesn’t know you. She has heard Lottie listen to your music. She has seen your posters. But she doesn’t know you.” I explained.

 

“So let her get to know me.” He said as if it was simple.

 

I sighed. I couldn’t exactly deny him of this could I? I ran my hand through my hair and then looked at him. He was looking at me with hopeful eyes. The same hopeful eyes that look at me in a toy store or a candy store. The same hopeful eyes that come from the one person that means the absolute world to me. I had to look away.

 

“Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow?” I asked.

 

I could see Harry nod out of the corner of my eye, but then he realized I wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah. That’s fine.” He responded. “Do you still have my number?”

 

I looked up and shook my head. “I got a new phone and lost all my contacts.” I lied. He didn’t need to know that I deleted his number a few months after Kayden was born so that I wouldn’t change my mind and call him.

 

He simply nodded and took out his phone. He messed with it a little bit and then put it to his ear. All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate on the counter where it was charging. He hung up the phone, and my phone stopped.

 

“Still have the same number I see.” He said, but I couldn’t speak. After almost five years he still has my number saved in his phone? No. He probably just never got around to deleting it or never found a reason to.

 

I looked at him and nodded. He then stood up and I was thankful he was leaving.

 

“You promise you will call tomorrow?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. I promise.” I assured him, even though I didn’t want to call him at all.

 

We started to walk towards the door. I opened it for him and he stepped outside. Just as I was about to say goodbye and shut the door he turned to me.

 

“Louis. I don’t want to make this messy, but I want you to know that if I have to take this to court, I will.” He said sternly.

 

I could feel my heart stop for a second. I looked at him with shocked eyes and nodded lightly as if I couldn’t move. He then turned and walked to his car. I watched him as he got in and drove away. When he was finally gone, I shut the door and let my back lean against it. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor and put my head between my knees.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” I said to myself.

 

After a few minutes of sitting there, I got up and brought myself to bed. It took a while of tossing and turning, but I finally fell asleep. And if that night I had a hopeful dream about one day the three of us possibly being a family, no one had to know.


	11. Chapter Ten

Harry’s P.O.V –

 

I could have gone back to my house, but the hour drive wasn’t really something I wanted to do at the moment so I got a hotel room. I wanted to be able to get to Louis’ house as quickly as possible if he allowed me to see my daughter.

 

I laid down on the king size bed and let out a breath. I can’t believe this is real. Something I thought was just another silly rumor, was actually the truth. “If my fan’s hadn’t noticed the resemblance in the picture, would he have ever told me?” I wondered out loud. I never expected to find out I had a child the way that I did.

 

**Flashback**

_I was hanging out in Niall’s hotel room after having performed a concert in London. Liam, Gemma, and Lou were there as well. We were just drinking and having some laughs, when Niall decided it was a good idea to find all of the crazy rumors that have been made up about me lately. With my new album and being on tour, there was always bound to be rumors that made me wonder what people do all day._

_“Oh this one is good.” Niall spoke through a laugh. “Harry Styles has orgy with 10 different women in his Vegas hotel room.”_

_We all laughed at that one. Everyone in the room knew I was gay. I had absolutely no attraction to women at all and hadn’t hooked up with one since I was eighteen years old._

_“Wow.” I said. “That’s a bit extreme.” I chuckled._

_Gemma decided to get in on the fun too, taking out her phone and googling my name. The media had fun trying to make me out to be some kind of womanizer. At first it was rude and hurtful, but now we just laugh at it. We all know I am as straight as a circle._

_“Oh! Oh!” Niall shouted. “Here is a good one! Harry Styles may have a secret love child!”_

_This one made us all laugh. How on earth would I have a child if I haven’t slept with any women? Some of these were just ridiculous._

_“That’s a good one mate.” I laughed, but couldn’t help but notice the smile drop on Gemma’s face. “Gem? What’s wrong?” I asked._

_“Uh Harry…” She started. “This one may be real.”_

_I laughed being as this was the most unbelievable rumor yet and thought she was just messing around with me._

_“What do you mean it may be real? Gem I don’t sleep with women.” I said, trying to control my laughter._

_She then looked up at me and said the words that made my heart stop. “This little girl’s father is Louis Tomlinson.”_

_At those words, suddenly I felt completely sober. All the laughter drained right out of the room. Everyone knew who Louis was. I couldn’t stop talking about him for months after that night we spent together. Niall started referring to him as “the one that got away.” They all knew how disappointed I was that he didn’t want anything to do with me after that night. For some reason, I just couldn’t get the blue eyed boy out of my head. Eventually it had faded, but he was always there in the back of my mind, popping up from time to time._

_No one spoke for what felt like forever until finally Liam broke the silence._

_“Harry? Are you okay?” He asked._

_I ignored him and addressed Gemma. “Can I see that please?”_

_She handed me her phone and I immediately looked at the picture. There she was. A little girl with brown hair, that looked as feathery as I remember Louis’ being, and green eyes that sparkled. I couldn’t help but notice how much the little girl looked like Gemma did when she was younger. She looked just like me, but still with little hints of Louis. She was beautiful._

_I put the phone down and the room felt like it was starting to spin. I leaned back and closed my eyes, allowing this new information to set in for a bit. Finally, when I felt like I could function, I took out my phone and dialed a number I knew very well. It rang a couple times but then there was an answer._

_“Hello?” The voice said._

_“Hey Paul. It’s Harry.” I answered._

_“Oh hey Harry. What can I do for you?”_

_“I need the address of someone.” I requested._

_I could see everyone in the room looking at me with wide eyes._

_“Okay. What is the name of this person?” Paul asked._

_“Louis Tomlinson.” I winced at the name. I still loved the way it rolled off my tongue, but the sting of rejection was somehow still there._

_“Alright H. I’ll have that address to you by tomorrow afternoon.”_

_I thanked him and got off the phone. No one seemed to want to speak until Liam decided to try to be the voice of reason._

_“Mate, why don’t you just call him?” He asked._

_“Liam, do you really think he would answer?” I asked in return. “If that child is mine, he didn’t tell me. It has been almost five years since that night, and he didn’t tell me. I doubt he would answer the phone.” I explained._

_They all seemed to accept this answer and I decided it was time to go to bed. I said my goodnights and went to my room. I knew I wouldn’t get much sleep that night but I wanted to be alone. I spent the entire night staring at the picture of the little girl who looked like she could be my clone in female form._

_The next day I received a text from Paul with Louis’ address on it. I got done everything I needed to do in London and then started the four-hour drive to Doncaster. When I finally got there, I sat in the car for a few minutes. I knew how life changing this moment could be. I mustered up the courage and got out of the car._

_I walked up to the door and knocked slightly. “Come in!” I heard that familiar voice yell. I didn’t think he wanted me to open his door and walk in, so I knocked again. Within seconds the door opened, and there stood Louis Tomlinson, just as stunning as I remember him to be._

**End Flashback.**

I knew Louis said that he would call me tomorrow, but I couldn’t help but wonder if he actually would. He clearly didn’t have any intentions of telling me about the little girl, judging by the shocked look on his face when he answered the door. As I thought about it, I realized I didn’t even know my own daughter’s name. “What kind of pathetic excuse for a father am I to not even know my own kid’s name?” I thought. I quickly wiped those thoughts from my head. It isn’t my fault. I didn’t know she existed. I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Louis.

 

 **To Louis:** this may sound funny and slightly ridiculous… but what is her name?

 

I didn’t get a response so I assumed he fell asleep.  I then dialed Gemma’s number and listened to it ring.

 

“Harry?” she said, clearly have just been woken up.

 

“Hey Gem. Sorry to wake you.” I spoke.

 

“No, no.” She assured me. “It’s fine, really. How did it go?” She asked.

 

“Well, she is definitely my daughter.” I said. Saying it out loud sounded so different than it did in my head.

 

“Oh H.” She sounded sad for me. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m alright. I’m not upset I have a daughter.” I whispered, really letting the feeling of the words soak in. “I’m just upset that I wasn’t around for the first four years of her life.”

 

“Of course.” She answered. “So what are you going to do?”

 

“Well I want to be in her life. She is my daughter, Gem.” I paused. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to saying that. “I told Louis as much and he said he would think about it and let me know tomorrow. I told him that I don’t want to have to take him to court but I will if I have to.” I explained.

 

“That makes sense.” She said softly and I could hear her yawn. “What about after seeing him? How do you feel after that? I know you were pretty hung up on that guy for a while.”

 

I chuckled lightly. My sister always did know me extremely well.

 

“He’s just as beautiful as I remember.” I spoke low, almost as if I didn’t want to admit it. “But that doesn’t change the fact that he hid something so insanely important from me. This isn’t about him and I right now. This is about my daughter.”

 

We talked a little bit more about how crazy this is and Gemma made it a point to tell me that she wanted to meet her niece as soon as she could. I promised her that after I got it all sorted out with Louis, that I would make sure she gets to meet her.

 

We got off the phone and I tried to get some sleep. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a really big day, no matter what Louis ultimately decided.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Louis P.O.V –

 

_I sat in a court room, dressed in my best suit. Zayn sat next to me with his hand on my shoulder._

_“Hey.” He said. “It will be okay. You’ve raised her since she was born. A judge won’t take her away from you.”_

_“You don’t know that.” I said panicked. “Z I can’t lose my little girl. I can’t.”_

_“ALL RISE” The bailiff shouted._

_We all stood up as the Judge took her seat. I glanced over at Harry and he had a blank expression on his face._

_“You may be seated.” The Judge said. “Now that I have heard all of the arguments, I must address the defendant.” She turned to me. “Mr. Tomlinson, I cannot help but think that you did not have the best interest of your child at heart in this matter. You kept her away from her own father, for what? So you didn’t have to share?”_

_I wanted to interrupt but I knew that wouldn’t help my case at all. I felt my heart drop when she continued._

_“Taking this into consideration, I hereby grant soul legal custody of Kayden Anne Tomlinson to the plaintiff, Harry Styles. This court is adjourned.”_

_I watched as Harry’s face lit up in a grin, while my eyes filled with tears. No. This wasn’t happening. I watched as Harry went over and picked up Kayden._

_“DADDY! DON’T LET HIM TAKE ME!” She yelled, but no one seemed to listen._

_“KAYDEN!” I yelled back._

_“DADDY!” She tried again but he just continued to carry her out of the courtroom._

“DADDY!” I woke up with a gasp to find Kayden standing at the side of my bed. “Daddy are you okay?! You were yelling for me in your sleep.” The look on her face was full of concern.

 

I simply grabbed my daughter and cuddled her close. “Yeah princess. Daddy is fine. Just a bad dream, is all.” I assured her.

 

I took deep breaths and just kept telling myself that it was just a nightmare. But the thing was, it may not be. If I don’t allow Harry in her life, he said he would take me to court. I couldn’t allow that to happen. I would die without my baby girl.

 

I grabbed my phone and noticed there was an unread text on it.

 

 **From Harry:** this may sound funny and slightly ridiculous… but what is her name?

 

 **To Harry:** Kayden

 

I answered it simply. A part of me was glad that he wanted to know about her. I don’t really know how I would feel if he found out about her but just didn’t care. But I also knew how messy this could be. I knew I had to take this at a very slow pace in order to not risk K getting hurt.

 

Later that day I called Lottie.

 

“What’s up Lou?” She asked upon answering.

 

“Can you come watch Kayden for a little bit?” I asked simply.

 

“Yeah sure.” She answered. “Everything okay?”

 

“Not really. Harry came by last night.” I said in a whisper, not wanting Kayden to hear.

 

“HE WHAT?!” She shouted through the phone.

 

“Look, I really don’t want to get into it right now.” I said. “Can you please just come watch Kayden for me?”

 

She sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be over in a minute.”

 

I thanked her and hung up the phone. I opened up my text messages again and sent a text to Harry.

 

 **To Harry:** can we meet up to talk?

 

His reply came almost instantly.

 

 **From Harry:** yeah of course… where would you like to meet?

 

 **To Harry:** are you still in the area?

 

 **From Harry:** yeah… I stayed at the Waterton Park Hotel

 

I was somewhat surprised he stayed around, but then again he knew we were going to be talking the next day, so I guess it made sense. I thought about going to his hotel room but I decided that wouldn’t be a good idea. I needed public so it didn’t become a huge argument.

 

 **To Harry:** do you want to meet me at esquire’s coffee? say in about an hour?

 

 **From Harry:** I’ll be there.

 

I pocketed my phone and went upstairs to find Kayden. She was sitting in her room playing with a couple of barbies. I sat down on her bed next to her.

 

“Hey Kayds, Aunt Lottie is going to come watch you for a little bit.” I told her. “I have something I have to go do for a bit.”

 

She looked up at me and climbed into my lap. “Can’t I come with you Daddy?” She asked sweetly.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” I said, kissing her forehead. “I wish you could but this is something Daddy has to do alone.” I explained.

 

She nodded her head and kissed my cheek. She climbed off my lap and went back to playing barbies. I went into my room to get changed and fix my hair. I really didn’t want to look like the train wreck that I felt like. After I finished getting ready, I went down to make a cup of tea to calm my nerves. After my cup of tea was made I heard Lottie knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” I shouted from the kitchen.

 

Lottie came in the door and I heard Kayden run down the stairs. “HI AUNT LOTTIE!” She yelled excitedly.

 

“Hi babes! I came to play with you for a little bit!” Lottie told her.

 

“Will you play barbies with me?” Kayden asked.

 

“Of course sweetie. Let me just talk to your dad really quick and I’ll meet you up there okay?”

 

Kayden must have nodded because I heard her run back up the stairs and Lottie came into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle to make her own cup of tea.

 

“Thanks for coming Lotts.” I told her.

 

“Of course Lou. Are you okay though?” She asked concerned.

 

“I’m scared.” I shrugged. “I don’t want Kayden to get hurt in this.” I explained.

 

Lottie nodded in understanding. “Do you know what you’re going to do yet?” She questioned.

 

I shook my head. “I’m going to see if we can come to some kind of agreement.” I answered. “I can’t exactly keep her from him because he will only take me to court. But I’m hoping that he will understand I have her best interest at heart and will agree with me that he can’t just jump into her life and be her father.” I explained.

 

Lottie looked like she was about to say something but we heard a voice coming from upstairs that sounded pretty impatient. “AUNT LOTTIE! COME ON!” Kayden shouted. We both chuckled.

 

“You better get up there.” I said through a laugh.

 

She nodded and gave me a quick hug. “Call me if you need anything.” She whispered in my ear.

 

I thanked her and she went up the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone, wallet, and car keys and headed out the door. I got in the car and started heading towards esquire’s. The whole way over I could not sit still. I was a jittery mess. When I pulled up, I could see Harry already sitting inside through the window. It amazed me how he could look so calm despite everything. I took a deep breath and went inside the coffee house.


	13. Chapter Twelve

As soon as I walked in, Harry spotted me. I sent him a small wave and then pointed at the counter to let him know I was just going to get something first. He nodded and I approached the counter. I got a cup of tea and made my way over to his table. When I got there, he glanced up at me and smiled.

 

“Thanks for the invite Lou.” he said gratefully.

 

“Well it’s not like you gave me much of a choice, with that threat before you left and all.” I said sarcastically. The smile on his face instantly dropped.

 

“Louis,” he began. “I didn’t mean to threaten you. That wasn’t my intention.”

 

I already didn’t like the way this conversation was going, so I quickly shook my head. “No. I’m sorry. Just slept like shit last night so I’m a little grumpy.” I explained.

 

“I know the feeling.” He said, so low I almost didn’t hear it.

 

I decided not to engage in that conversation. I drank my tea as I thought about where to take this. I decided the best way to start this is to find out where he stands in this.

 

“What exactly do you want Harry?” I asked, trying to keep a neutral tone.

 

“I want to have a relationship with my daughter.” He responded easily. “I want to know her. I want her to know me. I want to be in her life, as her father.” I could see the determination in his face.

 

I took a sip of my tea and winced as the heat burned my tongue. “Harry,” I said softly, as if it would scare him away. “You do know that you can’t just appear in her life as her father right? I mean she is only four. She understands things, but that would be too much of a shock for her.” I explained.

 

He nodded in understanding. “I know that Louis. Please know I’m not looking to mess anything up for her. I just want to know her.” He pleaded.

 

I sat there thinking what the best way to go about this was. After a few minutes, I made a decision.

 

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow?” I suggested. “We can take Kayden to the park.”

 

His eyes widened and the smile on his face could put the northern lights to shame. “Oh my god! Yes! Definitely yes!” He exclaimed. “Thank you so much Louis!” He was bouncing in his seat with excitement.

 

I smiled but had to explain. “Wait Harry.” His smile faltered a little bit and the bouncing stopped. “We can’t tell her who you are. We have to introduce you as one of my friends.” I explained. “She will know you from hearing about you from Lottie, but she won’t know you as her other father.”

 

He seemed to hesitate for a second but then smiled again. “Of course. I completely understand.” He said. “We will take this at whatever pace you feel is best for her. I just want to spend time with her. To get to know her.”

 

I nodded. I could understand why he wanted to be in her life. She is his daughter too, and she is absolutely wonderful. Maybe this will be good for her. I just hope she doesn’t get hurt. I will physically hurt Harry if he hurts her.

 

“How long are you in town for?” I questioned.

 

“Well I have a two month break now before I head off to the America part of my tour for three months.” He answered. “But as far as being here, I didn’t plan a time frame exactly. I may head back to my house tomorrow night, but that’s not very far away.”

 

Hearing about his tour in two months made my heart drop a little bit. I made a mental note not to let her get too attached before he has to leave to go on tour.

 

“Okay. Well I have work tomorrow until 2:30 and then I pick up Kayden from school at 3. Why don’t you meet me at my house around 3:30. Does that work for you?” I asked him.

 

“Works perfectly.” He responded instantly. “I will be there.”

 

We both got up and walked out of the coffee shop. When we got outside, I was about to walk to my car when Harry stopped me.

 

“Hey Lou?”

 

“Yeah?” I turned around to look at him.

 

Suddenly he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I hesitantly hugged him back.

 

“Thank you” he said in a whisper. “For not fighting with me on this.”

 

I pulled away and shook my head. “You were right.” I shrugged. “She is your daughter too. It’s wrong to keep her from you.”

 

He smiled and I continued.

 

“But Harry, I swear if she gets hurt somehow from this, I will come after you with a wrath you have never seen in your life.” I threatened.

 

He quickly shook his head. “I would never dream of hurting her.” He said confidently. I accepted that answer.

 

We said our goodbyes and I got in my car and drove away. On the way home I decided to call my mom. She said she was on her break at work and told me to come by and we would talk. Luckily, her job was only a few blocks away so it only took me a minute or two to get there. I walked in and back to the break room. When I opened up the door, my mom noticed me. She instantly got up and hugged me. She always knows exactly what I need.

 

After a few moments, we separated and she led me to the couch.

 

“So what’s new?” She asked.

 

I wondered where to begin. I decided to just blurt it out. “Well Harry came by last night, and I just left from having tea with him.” I said casually.

 

Her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to figure out what to say. I decided to save her the trouble of having to ask any questions.

 

“He wants to be in Kayden’s life.” I began. “I suppose I can’t really keep her from him if he is saying he wants to be involved. But I told him that he can only be known as one of my friends for right now. I don’t want to rush this with her. It’s too dangerous.” I rambled.

 

“Baby.” She stopped me. “Over the past four years, you have been the most amazing father to that little girl. I know for a fact that any choice you make in this, will be the best one.” She said softly. “With that being said, I really don’t think Harry would want to come into her life if he didn’t have any intention on staying. Do you really think he is the type to want to hurt an innocent four-year-old? Let alone his own daughter?”

 

I shook my head. “No.” I said simply. “He tripped over a dog once and apologized to it.” We both chuckled.

 

“See.” My mom said. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” When I nodded, she continued. “What are the next steps from here?”

 

“Well, tomorrow he is coming over and we are going to take K to the park.” I answered.

 

She nodded. “Well I think that’s a good plan.” I guess she could see the look on my face because she reached her hand out and put it over mine. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just,” I began. “He goes back on tour in two months, in America. He will be gone for three whole months. What if she gets attached to him before that? What if he has to leave and she is left heartbroken?! Mom, I can’t even handle when she pouts because she’s in trouble. I definitely can’t handle her being heartbroken.” I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

 

“Oh Lou.” My mom hugged me close. “I’m sure everything will be okay. Just take these two months slowly. When the time comes for his tour, you will figure it out then.”

 

I knew she was right. There is no use in worrying about it now when it is still two months away.

 

“Thanks mom. You always know what to say.” I told her.

 

She smiled. “That’s what moms are for sweetie.” She glanced at her watch. “Shoot. I have to get back to work.”

 

We both stood and she gave me a hug. She told me to call her if I need anything. I agreed and we said our goodbyes.

 

When I got home, Lottie had already put Kayden to bed. As soon as I walked in she started tossing questions at me. I sat down with her and told her everything. She was kind of shocked when I told her that I told Harry to come over tomorrow, but she understood where I was coming from. That’s the great thing about my family. They have always accepted any choices that I make when it comes to Kayden. Well, aside from when Lottie went behind my back and posted her picture on Instagram.

 

When we got done talking, I could barely keep my eyes open. It probably has to do with the shit sleep I got last night. I said goodnight to Lottie, locked up the house, and got in bed. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard my phone ding. I reached over and grabbed it, seeing a text from Harry.

 

 **From Harry:** thanks again lou… you won’t regret it.

 

I decided not to answer and put my phone back on the nightstand. I hope to god he meant that, because that little girl is my reason for living, and I won’t let anything hurt her.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, I woke up and continued on with my normal routine. I got Kayden ready for school, got her breakfast, and then got ready for work. After I had dropped Kayden off, my phone started to ring. I glanced down at it and realized it was Lottie.

 

“Lotts, I can’t really talk right now. I have to get to work.” I said as soon as I answered the phone.

 

“I know Lou but I think you should hear this.” She said.

 

I glanced at the clock and realized I could spare a minute. “Alright, quickly, what’s up?” I asked her.

 

“There is an article about you.” She said simply.

 

“Yeah, thanks for that information. There have been tons of articles about me recently.” I said sarcastically.

 

“No Lou. This one is about yesterday.” She said and my stomach churned. “Apparently people recognized you talking to Harry yesterday at esquire’s. The rumors about Kayden being his have just blown up. People are going crazy.”

 

“Shit! This isn’t good.” I thought out loud. “Lottie let me call you back, I have to call Harry.”

 

We got off the phone and I quickly scrolled to Harry’s contact. It only rang twice before he answered.

 

“Hi Louis. Is everything okay?” He asked. How is he concerned about me right now? He has to know about the article by now if Lottie knows.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine.” I assured him. “But Lottie just called me and told me about an article. Apparently people saw us together at esquire’s yesterday?”

 

He was quiet for a second. “Oh. Yeah. That.” He spoke.

 

“I’m sorry Harry.” I said quickly. “I should have just met you somewhere private.”

 

“No Lou. Really, it’s not your fault.” There was no hint or anything but sincerity in his voice. “I really don’t care about the rumors.”

 

I couldn’t believe he was saying this. “Harry, you should care about the rumors. This is your career. Your life. Everything you have worked for.” I tried to get through to him.

 

“Louis, I have a daughter.” He said as if I didn’t already know this. “I am not going to hide that fact like I am some sort of ashamed of her. If that means coming out of the closet, then so be it.”

 

I understood where he was coming from, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed by how he was being about all of this. However, that didn’t mean that I didn’t want to keep Kayden out of the spotlight for as long as physically possible.

 

“Harry, I appreciate that. Really, I do.” I told him. “But think about Kayden here for a second. Do you really want paparazzi following her and I around all the time? You know how much of vultures they are.”

 

He took a deep breath. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I don’t think that would be good, for either of you.” He said simply. “I’ll call Liam and have him release a statement.”

 

I nodded, then realized he couldn’t see me. “Okay that sounds good.” I said. “And maybe we could just hang out at my house today instead of going to the park?” I suggested. “With that article being out, everyone around here probably knows that you’re in the area.” I explained.

 

“Yeah. That’s okay with me.” He responded.

 

I pulled up to work and told Harry that I had to go and that I would see him at 3:30. We got off the phone and I went into the building. When I sat down at my desk, I had a mound of work I had to get done. The day was passing quickly because I was so busy. When my lunch hour came, I pulled up the internet search bar on my computer and tried to find the article Lottie was talking about. It wasn’t very hard to discover.

 

**BREAKING NEWS! Harry Styles Seen with Look-A-Like’s Father!**

 

_Oh. My. God. Guys. Is this really happening?! Yesterday, Harry Styles was seen at a coffee shop with Louis Tomlinson, according to fans. Who is Louis Tomlinson, you ask? Well he just so happens to be the father of the little girl that fans are calling Harry’s “secret love child” due to the undeniable similarities between the two. He ALSO happens to be the guy that five years ago, Harry invited back stage and then was later seen leaving Harry’s house early the next morning. You guys can do that math on that one. Fans have been going crazy with this new information, especially the ones who are convinced Harry is not exactly straight. We reached out to Liam Payne for comment but haven’t received anything back yet. What do you guys think? Is Harry Styles really a father? Or maybe the recent talk about him just made Harry want to “catch up” again. Let us know what you think._

_Update @ 11:30 am: Well we heard back from Mr. Payne for comment. This is what he had to say. “Harry is in Doncaster on business. Just because he had coffee with someone does not mean he is romantically involved them, or the father of their child. To be honest, sometimes these rumors get a little out of hand. They shouldn’t be taken seriously.”_

_Well, while it doesn’t exactly deny that the child is his, I guess we are just going to have to accept that answer for now._

“Well, maybe that will put it to rest for a bit.” I said to myself. “Probably not though.” I rolled my eyes, realizing that something this big is not just going to die down.

 

After my work day was over, I packed up my stuff and headed out to my car. I sent a quick text to Harry letting him know I was picking up K from school and I’d be home shortly. He said that he was getting ready and he would meet me at my house at 3:30 like we planned.

 

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I knew Kayden would be fine because she will only know him as one of my friends for now. However, I was worried about how Harry would act with her. Would he be able to talk to her? When he saw her the other night, he literally froze. I couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. Hopefully that was just the shock of everything sinking in.

 

I got to Kayden’s school and walked inside to find her sitting on the bench she normally waits on.

 

“Hi Daddy!” She said, grabbing her backpack.

 

“Hi Princess. Are you ready to go?” I asked her and she nodded. I signed her out and buckled her seatbelt. On the drive home I decided to tell her our plans. “Daddy has a friend coming over when we get home today.” I watched in the rearview mirror as her face lit up. She loves meeting new people. She is the epitome of a social butterfly.

 

“Will they play with me?” She asked.

 

“Yes sweetheart. Him and I will both play with you.” I answered. A part of me wanted to tell her that she needed to be on her best behavior, but I figured that if she is able to scare him off by not behaving, then he doesn’t deserve to be in her life anyways.

 

When we got home I noticed Harry wasn’t there yet. However, it was only 3:15 so he still had time to show up. I brought Kayden inside and sat her at the table to do her homework. I made her a snack while she worked on her worksheet. It only took 10 minutes to complete and then she wanted to go play in her room. I told her that was fine and she ran upstairs excitedly.

 

Right at 3:30 there was a knock at the door. I was going to tell him to come in, but I realized that the last time I did that he refused listen, so I went over and opened the door for him.

 

“Hi Harry.” I said, letting him come inside.

 

“Hey Lou.” He responded.

 

I could tell he was nervous. “Do you want me to get Kayden?” I asked him, making sure he was ready.

 

“Could you give me just a minute?” He sounded unsure, but that was understandable. He was meeting his daughter for the first time. He would remember this for the rest of his life.

 

“Yeah of course.” I said softly. “Just let me know when you’re ready.” He nodded.

 

After a few minutes he looked at me, took a deep breath, and smiled. “Okay. I’m ready.” He said.

 

I nodded and walked over to the stairs. “Kayden!” I shouted. “Come downstairs please!”

 

Within a couple of seconds, you could hear the pitter patter of little feet making its way towards and down the stairs.

 

“Yeah daddy?” She asked.

 

I glanced at Harry and saw that he was staring at her in complete awe.

 

“I have someone I’d like you to meet Kayds.” I told her. “This is Harry.”

 

Kayden looked at Harry and smiled brightly. She walked over to Harry and immediately ran her hand through his hair. “Hi Harry! I’m Kayden! Your hair is really pretty!” She said sweetly.

 

You could see Harry was trying his best to hold back tears. “Thank you, angel. Your hair is very pretty, too. It’s feathery just like your daddy’s.” He told her.

 

Kayden seemed to like this answer because her smile grew three times in size. She turned to look at me then looked back at Harry and whispered, thinking I couldn’t hear her, “Daddy is pretty too! Don’t tell him I said that though. He says pretty is for girls!” She giggled.

 

“Well your secret is safe with me.” Harry whispered back, pretending to zip his lips shut.

 

I stood there watching the two of them. Seeing them stand next to each other only made the similarities between them so much more obvious. There was absolutely no denying that she was Harry’s daughter. No wonder it only took one picture for Harry’s fans to figure it out.

 

Kayden wanted us to play dollhouse with her, so that is exactly what we did. After about two hours of having to pretend we were talking little figurines, she wanted to go play football in the backyard. We were standing around kicking the ball to each other when all of a sudden Kayden gasped.

 

“I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!” She covered her mouth as if she was shocked. Harry looked at me in a panic and I simply shook my head. I knew where she was going with this. “YOU’RE THAT SINGER MY AUNT LOTTIE LOVES!” She exclaimed excitedly.

 

Harry laughed loudly and then nodded his head. Kayden looked like she just solved the world’s greatest puzzle. She was so proud of herself. She kept asking if we could invite Aunt Lottie over but I told her we would another time. She accepted that and we went back to passing the football.

 

When dinner time came, we all decided on ordering a pizza. Harry insisted on paying for it, and no matter how much I fought with him about it, I knew I wasn’t going to win. Finally, I gave up when he whispered in my ear, asking how much money I have spent on Kayden in the past four years.

 

K wanted to watch a movie after dinner so we all settled on the couch. She really seemed to like Harry, which is exactly what I was afraid of, but she likes everyone. So there we sat, watching Trolls, Harry on one side of Kayden and me on the other. Eventually she fell asleep while leaning on me, so I slowly lifted her up and carried her to bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. When I came back downstairs, I couldn’t help but notice the smile on Harry’s face.

 

“Lou, she is wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.” He said in awe. “You have done an incredible job with her.”

 

I simply smiled, not knowing what to say at the sudden compliment. “I think today went really well.” I voiced.

 

“Me too. I was nervous at first, but she is just so perfect. She really made it easy for me.” He said. “Do you want help cleaning up?”

 

I nodded. I knew he was going to insist on helping if I said no, so I decided to pick my battles and skip that one. We quickly made work of cleaning up the toys in the living room and the pizza from the kitchen. When everything was clean and put away, Harry grabbed his jacket and keys. We were both trying not to make it awkward, but that is exactly what it was.

 

“Do you have any plans tomorrow?” He asked.

 

I shook my head. “Other than work and school, we’re free.” I said.

 

“Would you like to come to my house? You and Kayden?” He offered.

 

I thought about it for a minute. “What about the paparazzi?” I asked him.

 

He shook his head quickly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “They won’t be a problem. A few years back I got a restraining order on them. They’re not allowed to camp out in front of my house anymore.”

 

This made me feel at ease because the last thing I wanted was paparazzi around my baby girl.

 

“Okay, then we’ll be there.” I agreed.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Great! I’ll text you the address. Its um… It’s the same house as last time.” He obviously seemed like he was trying to avoid that topic.

 

I chuckled, “I kind of figured it would be, mate.” I said. “But text me the address anyways because I don’t remember how to get there. We will probably be there around 4:30, depending on the traffic.” I told him.

 

He nodded and said goodnight. I couldn’t help but notice how happy he seemed as he walked out to his car. To be honest, I was happy too. Today couldn’t have gone better. Now I just have to hope that she doesn’t become too attached to him, and that she doesn’t hate me when she finds out who he really is.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The next morning Kayden woke up sick, which meant I had to call out of work. Around ten in the morning I called Harry to let him know that we wouldn’t be able to come over today after all. He said that he understood completely but I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

 

It was a rough day. Kayden was throwing up a lot. I hated when she got sick. She looked so sad and helpless. It was around noon when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, the sight I saw shocked me. There stood Harry with two bags in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Okay.” He said walking past me. “I’ve got saltine crackers, Gatorade, Children’s Tylenol, and chicken and stars soup.” He said, putting the bags on the kitchen counter. “I also brought her a little bear to cuddle with, because everyone likes to cuddle something when they’re sick.”

 

“Harry,” I breathed in disbelief. “You really didn’t have to do all this.”

 

“I know I didn’t.” He shrugged. “I wanted to.” He looked around and his tone got lower. “This is part of what a parent does right?” I nodded slightly.

 

I brought Harry upstairs to Kayden’s room so he could give her the bear he brought her and I could take her temperature again.

 

“Hey Kayds. Harry came to see you.” I told her.

 

She smiled brightly, the first smile I have seen from her all morning. “Hi Harry!” She said excitedly. “Is that for me?!” She asked hopeful, looking at the bear.

 

“It is.” Harry said, handing her the bear. “This is a special bear. He is magic. He will help you feel all better!” He told her, kneeling down beside her bed.

 

Kayden took the bear and gave it a big hug. “Thank you Harry! I love him so much!” She laid back down and cuddled up with the bear.

 

I took her temperature. She didn’t have a fever anymore, but I still gave her some more Tylenol to make sure that it didn’t come back. I promised Kayden that if she took a nap and still didn’t have a fever when she woke up, that she could come downstairs and play with Harry for a little while. She seemed really happy with this deal and within ten minutes, she was sleep.

 

Harry and I walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen. I was putting away the crackers, Gatorade, and soup he brought. I asked him to put the kettle on for tea, which he did quickly. While we were waiting for the water to boil, I turned to Harry.

 

“Thanks again for coming over.” I told him. “I really appreciate the help. I hate when she is sick.”

 

He simply smiled at me and said honestly, “There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

 

I couldn’t help but stare. How was he being so amazing about this? I kept the biggest secret from him for almost five years. He had to find out he had a daughter through his own fan-base. Yet here we are, he is being the most caring, genuine person that I have ever met. I must have been staring a little too long because he cleared his throat. It felt like déjà vu. Luckily the kettle started to whistle, so I was able to turn away and distract myself with making two cups of tea.

 

Once the tea was made we carried them into the living room and took a seat on the couch. We started to talk about random things. We talked about Harry’s new music and my sister’s undying obsession with him. However, the main topic of conversation was Kayden. Harry seemed to want to know all about her. He learned that her birthday is February 17th and that her favorite color is seafoam green. He asked what she was like as a baby and about all of her firsts. I ended up showing him her baby book and I’d be lying if I said we both didn’t shed a few tears while looking at it.

 

Kayden woke up a couple of hours later. I checked her temperature and was glad to see she still didn’t have a fever. I brought her downstairs and she instantly went over and sat next to Harry. I went in the kitchen to make her some soup while her and Harry talked about how the magic bear must have worked because she feels much better now. After I was done, she ate all of her soup and drank some Gatorade. To my relief, she was able to hold it down.

 

As promised, I let her play with Harry for a little bit. However, I told them both that it had to be something that didn’t require running around. I still needed her to rest. They decided on playing Pretty, Pretty, Princess. We spent the next few hours all wearing fake earrings, rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Harry had won the tiara, but with a simple pout from Kayden, he instantly gave it up.

 

After she finally had enough of the game, we all settled on the couch to watch a movie. Kayden chose Grease, which I wasn’t going to complain about since it is my favorite movie. Only a quarter of the way through the movie, she fell asleep. I went to lift her up to carry her to bed, but Harry stopped me.

 

“Can I do it?” he asked shyly.

 

I nodded and he lifted her into his arms. I followed him up the stairs and when he laid her in bed, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead like I normally do. I couldn’t help but notice when Harry kissed her head and whispered a simple ‘goodnight angel’ to her. We quietly left the room and went back downstairs.

 

I asked Harry if he wanted to head home, or if he wanted to watch the rest of the movie. He chose the movie and we sat back down on the couch. When it came to the last song, it happened to be my favorite. I had rewound it three times to listen to it again. On the fourth time, Harry tried to get the remote from me.

 

“One more time!” I said through a laugh.

 

“No way.” Harry replied, as he tried to wrestle the remove from my hands. “Four times is enough Lou.”

 

After a short amount of wrestling, Harry had gotten the remote from me and then I had gotten it back, twice. We were both laughing but trying to keep our voices down in order to not wake Kayden. While I had the remote in my hand, I tried to stretch far enough away from Harry, but instead I tumbled to the ground. With the way he was trying to get the remote, he fell to the ground as well.

 

It only took about 2.5 seconds to realize how close we were. My breath hitched and our eyes locked. I saw him glance down at my lips and then back up to my eyes like he did the night K was conceived. He started to lean in. At first I didn’t want to stop him. This is what I wanted, isn’t it? But then I remembered why I stopped talking to him in the first place.

 

“H-Harry” I said, turning my face slightly just before our lips met.

 

“Oh. Right, right. I’m sorry.” He said quickly and backed away. He stood up and brushed himself off, straightening his shirt.

 

“Harry,” I began as I stood up as well. “It’s just that, everything with Kayden…” He put his hand up to stop me.

 

“Really Lou, it’s fine. I get it.” He smiled. “I don’t want to risk anything either.”

 

A part of me really wished I didn’t stop him. I missed the way his lips felt on mine. But I couldn’t be selfish. There was too much at stake here now and I didn’t want to ruin anything, especially with seeing how much Kayden likes having him around.

 

“Well, it’s getting late.” Harry stated. “I really should head home.”

 

I nodded and walked him to the door.

 

“Thank you again for today.” I told him.

 

“Louis. Stop thanking me.” He said through a small laugh. “I was happy to help. I meant it when I said I want to be in her life. That means the good times and the bad.”

 

I simply smiled and we said goodnight. I locked up the house and went to check on Kayden. She was sleeping soundly, cuddled up with the bear that Harry brought her. I couldn’t help but smile fondly. I checked her temperature while she slept and was glad to see that her fever hadn’t come back, despite not taking any Tylenol since noon.

 

I walked into my room and got into my bed. I noticed my mom had texted me asking how Kayden was feeling. I texted her quickly telling her that she is getting better and told her about how Harry helped take care of her today. She seemed happy about this. She has always wanted Kayden to have both parents in her life.

 

While I was playing a game on my phone, I noticed a text come through.

 

 **From Harry:** I’m sorry again lou… for earlier. I hope I didn’t freak you out.

 

The text brought my mind back to that almost kiss. The thought of him still wanting to kiss me brought feelings that I wasn’t willing to deal with yet. I decided it was best to downplay it.

 

 **To Harry:** it’s fine harry… im not freaked out… really.

 

A part of me wanted to flirt with him about it. Tell him that I shouldn’t have stopped him. I mean, its Harry. Who wouldn’t want to flirt with him? But I knew it was best if I didn’t. We needed to focus on what is important here, and that is Harry’s relationship with Kayden. The last thing I needed was to deal with both of us being heartbroken when he left for his tour. I needed to stay strong, for K’s sake.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

 

The next two weeks went by quickly and everything was going well. Harry came over almost every day to see Kayden. She absolutely loved it because anything she wanted to do, he would do with no hesitation at all. It was nice to see them together, but the rate at which their relationship is developing scares me. Thankfully, he hasn’t tried to make a move on me since the night Kayden was sick. I’m glad because I don’t know if I would be able to stop him again. It was difficult enough the first time.

Today we we’re going to Harry’s house. It’s Saturday, so I don’t have work and Kayden doesn’t have school. Harry thought that would be a great time to have us over. He said that he has a surprise for K. He wouldn’t tell me what it was though, no matter how many times I asked.

“Kayds! Are you ready?” I yelled up the stairs.

“Coming dad!’ She yelled back.

It was only a few seconds later that Kayden was coming down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand.

“What’s that love?” I asked her.

“Nothing daddy. It’s for Harry.” She said, hiding the paper so that I couldn’t see it.

I decided not to push. I’ll find out what is on the paper when she gives it to Harry anyways. I locked the door and we went out to the car. I buckled Kayden’s seatbelt, got in the car, and started the hour long drive. I let K know it was going to be a little while until we got there, so she chose to take a nap. I decided to call Zayn, since I hadn’t seen or spoken to him since Harry came around.

“Wow. You’re alive!” Zayn answered with.

I chuckled. “Sorry Z. I’ve been really busy.” I explained. “Harry found out about Kayden, so he has been spending just about every day with us, getting to know her and all.”

“Wow. So the popstar finally found out, huh?” He questioned.

Zayn found out about Harry being Kayden’s father when Kayden was about six months old. He had asked me to come with him to an art expo in London. I agreed and brought Kayden along with us.

**Flashback**

_“Zayn how far away is this café?” I complained. Pushing a stroller down the busy streets of London isn’t fun and we’ve been walking for 10 minutes now._

_“It’s just up here on the left.” He explained._

_Just before we got to the café, we heard a bunch of girls screaming. We turned to face the commotion and noticed all the flashes of light from people taking pictures. They were obviously freaking out about some celebrity. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. It wasn’t until I heard a familiar voice that I stopped dead in my tracks._

_“Thank you so much for your support!”_

_My head snapped towards the group of girls and paparazzi again and there was he was. Harry Styles. He looked great, as always. His hair was a little longer than it was a year ago. He genuinely looked really happy. After a minute of staring, Zayn tried getting my attention._

_“Lou? You alright?” He asked._

_“Oh. Sorry, yeah.” I said. Then I noticed Harry starting to walk in our direction. I looked at Harry, who hadn’t seen me yet, and then looked at the stroller that had my sleeping daughter in it. His sleeping daughter. “Shit!” I exclaimed._

_“What’s wrong?!” Zayn asked confused._

_“We have to move. We have to hide. He can’t see me. He can’t see her.” I rambled._

_I pushed the stroller into the nearest store, which coincidentally happened to be for baby clothes. Zayn started to look around as if we were shopping, while I kept glancing out the store window. When I noticed Harry was gone, we left and made our way down to the café. Zayn hadn’t said anything yet but I knew it was only a matter of time._

_When we sat down, he spoke. “So mate, do you want to tell me what that was about?” He asked._

_I knew there was no getting out of this. Zayn is one of the few people who can read me like a book. I sighed and put my head in my hands._

_“He is Kayden’s other father.” I mumbled._

_“I’m sorry, what was that?” Z asked, making sure he heard me right._

_“Harry Styles,” I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. “He is Kayden’s father.”_

_Zayn was quiet for a few minutes, and then broke out into a laugh. I looked at him confused. I didn’t understand how this could possibly be funny._

_“I’m sorry mate.” He said through a laugh. “But why on earth would you not want him to know? Do you know how much you could get in child support from him?!”_

_“Really?” I asked, unamused. “You think I should tell him just because of the amount of money I could get? Do you not know me at all?”_

_He looked sorry instantly. “Lou… that isn’t what I meant. I know you’re not like that.” He explained. “But I still don’t understand. He seems like a good guy. Why don’t you want him in Kayden’s life?”_

_“It isn’t like I think that he is unworthy or her.” I said immediately. “I don’t. It’s just, he has so much going on in his life. I feel like a baby would ruin that for him. And what if it does? Would he resent her for it? I don’t want her to feel like she was a mistake. She may have not been planned at all, but she is anything but a mistake.”_

_Zayn was speechless. I could tell he didn’t exactly agree with my choice but he wasn’t about to argue it with me. It wasn’t mentioned often after that. The only other time it was brought up, was when Kayden started to look a lot like Harry. And even then, it was just an observation and then it was left alone again._

**End Flashback.**

“He does know that if he hurts my goddaughter, I will kill him right?” He said seriously.

I chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve told him as much.” I answered.

We talked for a little bit about how Harry has been with Kayden and about how he is going back on tour soon. After about 20 minutes, Zayn told me he had to go and we made plans to hang out next week.

The rest of the drive went smoothly, K sleeping the whole time. When we pulled up, I approached the gate and told them who I was. The gate opened and I drove up the long driveway. The last time I was here was the night Kayden was conceived. The thought made me shiver. I never thought I would be back here after that.

“Kayds, babe.” I whispered softly in her ear. “We’re here.”

She half woke up and sleepily lifted her arms, asking me to carry her. I complied and when we got to the door, I knocked. It was only a couple second until Harry opened the door. He was in sweatpants and had chosen not to wear a shirt. The sight made me want to crawl into a hole. This man was going to be the death of me.

“Crap. Sorry. I was about to change but I got caught up with something.” He explained, letting us in the door. “Have a seat in the living room, I’ll be right back.”

I walked over to the couch and laid Kayden down. I sat next to her and put her head on my lap. She had fallen back asleep, but I knew it wouldn’t be for long. Once she heard Harry’s voice and remembered he has a surprise, she would be wide awake.

I looked around the living room. It looked exactly the same as it did five years ago. I assume it’s because Harry isn’t here all that often. There really isn’t much reason to change it, I guess. I glanced at the spot on the couch where we first kissed. Then I looked at the stairs and remembered how he carried me up them with such ease, our lips never separating. I shook my head and tried to think of something else. I definitely did not need to think about these things with my daughter’s head on my lap.

After a few minutes Harry came back downstairs, this time fully clothed. He walked over to us but when he noticed Kayden was sleeping, he started to tiptoe.

“Hey.” He whispered.

I laughed slightly. “You don’t need to whisper Harry.” I told him. “If she wakes up, it’s no big deal.”

He nodded. “So how have you been?” He asked.

“You mean since I last saw you two days ago?” I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

“Just trying to make conversation.” He reasoned. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

I thought for a second. “A cup of tea would be nice.” I suggested.

He nodded and got up, heading for the kitchen to make my tea. A minute later he came back in telling me the kettle was on the stove and that he was just waiting for it to boil.

The time spent waiting was awkward. It always was when Kayden wasn’t around to distract us and give us something to do. I tried not to make eye contact with him, because the last time I was here with him, we were all over each other. Right when it looked like he was about to say something, the kettle started to whistle. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a cup of tea.

I took it and thanked him. I couldn’t help but notice it was my favorite, Yorkshire Tea. I know Harry prefers coffee, so a part of me wondered if he bought this specifically for when I’m here. I started to feel a little warm inside, and I don’t think it was because of the tea.

“Daddy?” I heard Kayden say sleepily as she started to stir on my lap.

“Morning princess.” I said softly.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around confused for a minute and then her eyes landed on Harry.

“HARRY!” She yelled. She got up and ran over to give him a hug.

“Hi angel.” He said. “How was your nap?”

“Your couch is comfortable.” She told him. “I’m not tired now though.”

He smiled. “Well that’s good, because I have a surprise for you.”

Her eyes lit up as she remembered the surprise. “WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?!” She shouted while jumping up and down.

Harry looked at me as if silently asking if he could give it to her. I nodded despite not knowing what it was. He smiled and stood up. “Follow me.” He told the both of us.

We followed him to his backdoor. I could see it before Kayden could because she wasn’t tall enough to see out the window. She was going to love it.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. She nodded quickly.

He opened the door and Kayden gasped. There in front of her was an enormous bounce house.

“OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU HARRY!” She jumped into his arms. “THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE IT!”

I took out my phone quickly to take a picture. The sight in front of me was too good not to.

“You’re very welcome sweetheart.” He said putting her down.

She turned to me. “Daddy look at what Harry got me!” She exclaimed.

“I see it Kayds.” I chuckled.

“Can I go play in it?! Please?!” She asked hopeful. I nodded and she ran off to go play.

After about five minutes of watching her, Harry and I were actually jealous of a four-year-old. Finally, Harry took out the manual to look at the weight restrictions on it. We quickly learned that since he got the biggest one they had, that it could handle the weight of us in it as well. We both ran into the bounce house to join Kayden in the fun.

Two hours of jumping around later, Harry and I were exhausted but K was still going strong. I have always wondered where she gets all of her energy from. That child is like the energizer bunny.

Harry and I got out of the bounce house and he decided he would grill burgers for dinner. We were standing around each drinking a beer and watching Kayden bouncing all around as if she had everlasting energy. Harry’s phone started to ring and he sighed before answering it.

“Hey Gem.” He said. I realized quickly that it was his sister. “No, it’s not really a good time. Louis and Kayden are here.” He told her. He looked at me for a second and I gave him a questioning look. “I don’t know Gemma. I’ll have to ask Louis about it…. Okay…. Yeah I’ll call you back…. Bye.” He hung up the phone.

“What’s up?” I asked him, getting straight to the point.

He seemed nervous. “Um… that was my sister, Gemma.” He told me. He was clearly trying to beat around the bush.

“I gathered that much, mate.” I said sarcastically.

“Right.” He began. “Well she wants to come over. You know, to meet Kayden.” He said sheepishly.

I felt my entire body tense. Meeting Harry and spending time with him was one thing, but meeting part of his family as well? That’s taking it a bit too far too fast, I feel.

“I don’t know Harry.” I told him quietly.

“She doesn’t need to know she is anything other than my sister.” He explained quickly. “She can just think that she came over to see me while you two just happened to be here.”

I didn’t like this. “No. I’m sorry. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” I said. “She is just now getting to know you.”

“And whose fault is that, Louis?” He snapped.

I stood there looking at him shocked. I didn’t expect for him to get mad. I waited for an apology, thinking it was just a slip up or something, but it never came.

“Wow. Okay.” I said with an attitude.

“Well what do you expect?!” He said in the same tone. He walked closer to be able to talk lower so Kayden wouldn’t hear. “My sister is her aunt. She has a right to meet her.”

I knew he had a point, but it didn’t have to be now. Not so soon. “I’m not comfortable with it. It isn’t happening. Not yet.” I told him.

“Okay.” He laughed humorlessly. “So when should I tell her? About four years? That seems to be the usual time frame right?!”

I could not believe he was fighting me on this. I wasn’t about to stand here and let him talk to me like I’m scum. I will not feel bad for what I did and the reasons I did it. I completely ignored him and went over to get Kayden. I put her shoes back on and picked her up.

“Say goodbye to Harry, Kayds.” I told her, trying not to take my anger out on her.

“Bye Harry.” She said sadly as I walked past him.

I could hear him walking behind me as I walked through the house and out the front door. I made quick work of putting Kayden in the car and buckling her seatbelt. I shut the door and started to walk around to the driver’s side when Harry spoke.

“So what?! You’re just going to take her away again?! God Louis! You’re so fucking selfish!” He yelled.

I looked at him with a pissed off look on my face. “Screw you Harry.” I spat.

He took two long steps towards me with a smirk on his face. He leaned in really close to my ear and whispered. “Oh but you see Louis, I have screwed you.” He said cockily. “And if I remember correctly, you quite liked it.” He pulled away with a smug look on his face and took a step back.

I was too angry to pay attention to the shiver that went down my back. I got into the car, shut the door, and quickly drove away. “What a fucking prick.” I thought to myself, ignoring the part of me that screamed that I was overreacting.

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

“ _Louis, it’s Harry. I guess you don’t intend on answering the phone. I really want to see Kayden. I only have a little over a month before I have to go on tour again. Please Lou. I don’t want to miss out on more time with her. I’ve missed enough.”_ I could hear sniffling. “ _Just call me back please.”_

 

It’s been three days. Three days, twenty-seven phone calls, forty-two text messages, and five voicemails. I couldn’t answer him. I was still so mad about our argument. I didn’t want to say something that I didn’t mean, so I just didn’t say anything to him at all.

 

“So you just took her and left?” Zayn asked.

 

“Yes. He was talking to me like I was some kind of horrible person! And then he had the audacity to basically hit on me!” I exclaimed.

 

It was later in the week and Zayn came over like we planned. Kayden was upstairs playing in her room, so I took the time to explain the argument Harry and I had to him.

 

“I don’t know Lou…” he said unsure. “You don’t think maybe you overreacted a bit?”

 

I knew he was going to say that, and I had to agree, I kind of did. “Well I mean, yeah maybe a little.” I admitted. “But I don’t want Kayden to get hurt. Meeting part of his family this soon?”

 

“Well it’s not like he was going to introduce her as Aunt Gemma.” Z whispered. “All Kayden would know is that she is Harry’s sister.

 

I sighed and put my head in my hands. He was completely right. “Why do I always make shit choices?” I said softly. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I wasn’t expecting anyone so I went over and opened it. I scoffed when I saw who it was. I should have known he would just show up.

 

“Haven’t you heard of a phone?” I asked him sarcastically.

 

“You mean the phone you don’t answer?” Harry replied.

 

“Lou? Who is it?” Zayn stepped behind me at the door. I could see Harry eyeing him up and down as Zayn had his hand on the small of my back. “Oh hey. You must be Harry.” He put his hand out and Harry shook it. “I’m Zayn.”

 

There was an awkward tension as Harry didn’t reply. He just stared at him like he was deep in thought, looking him over. I knew Harry wasn’t going to leave unless he got to see Kayden.

 

“Z, can you go upstairs and play with Kayds?” I asked him.

 

“Sure.” He said simply, then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Talk to him.” He said.

 

I saw the look Harry gave him when he got close to my ear, so I smirked to make it seem like he said something seductive. Harry rolled his eyes and stared down at his shoes. Once Zayn walked up the stairs, I nodded towards the porch and stepped outside. I shut the door behind me and went to sit down.

 

“Louis,” Harry started. “Please let me see my daughter. I have already missed out on enough time with her. I really don’t want to miss out on more.” He begged.

 

“You’re right.” I said. “I shouldn’t have kept you from her again. That was wrong of me and I’m sorry.” I apologized.

 

Harry seemed a bit taken back, but then nodded. “Well I’m sorry too. I said we would take this at the pace that you found best for her, but then I got mad when I wasn’t getting my way.” I was surprised with how mature we were both being about this. “It won’t happen again.” He promised.

 

“I just don’t want her to get hurt.” I explained. “I know you don’t want that for her either but you have to realize, she is my life. I have sacrificed everything for her. I have watched her get skinned knees and even that breaks my heart. I felt like meeting Gemma was just another person she could get attached to and that is just another person she would miss if this all goes south.”

 

“Louis, what do you mean if this goes south?” He asked confused.

 

I sighed. “I mean if you decide that this isn’t what you want. That she isn’t worth it.” I said sadly, looking down at the ground.

 

He quickly moved over to sit right next to me and put his hand on my leg. “Louis,” he said, grabbing my chin to make me look at him. “There is nothing that I want more than to have that little girl in my life. If that means losing everything, it’s a very small price to pay.” He said confidently.

 

He really knew what to say to make me feel better. We sat there looking at each other for a moment and I smiled. We both seemed to realize his hand still on my leg at the same time because I blushed as he pulled it away.

 

“Oh, sorry.” He said. “That is really inappropriate of me with your boyfriend inside.”

 

Boyfriend? Oh. OHHH. He thinks Zayn is my boyfriend. So that would be why he was staring him down before. Harry is jealous. I decided not to correct him. Maybe I did it because it kept him from coming on to me, which meant that I didn’t have to turn him down. Or maybe I did it because I like seeing Harry jealous. I mean I have to admit; jealous Harry is hot.

 

We decided to go inside, Harry being really eager to see Kayden. I told him to wait in the living room while I went up and got her. When I got into Kayden’s room, I saw Zayn dressed up in a tutu with a tiara on his head. The sight made me bend over, clutching my stomach in laughter.

 

“Kayden, Harry is here to see you.” I told her when I finished laughing.

 

“HARRY?!” She squealed.

 

I nodded softly. “Yes babe, he’s downstairs.”

 

She took off running towards the stairs to see Harry, while Zayn took off the tutu and tiara. When he was done, he went to go downstairs but I pulled him aside.

 

“Remember that time in college when I pretended to be your boyfriend because your weird roommate had a crush on you?” I reminded him.

 

“Uh… yeah? Why?” he asked confused.

 

“Well I’m cashing in on the favor from that.” I said. “Harry thinks you’re my boyfriend, and I didn’t exactly correct him so I need you to play along.”

 

“Oh my god, Louis!” He whisper shouted.

 

“What?! It’s not any worse than what you did!” I told him.

 

Zayn thought for a second but then sighed in defeat. “Fine.” He said reluctantly. “But if this goes bad, you need to tell him the truth. I do not need to be on the bad side of a jealous popstar.”

 

“Deal!” I told him eagerly. “Thanks mate.”

 

I walked downstairs, Zayn in tow. When I got there I saw Kayden sitting on Harry’s lap, telling him all about what she did the past few days that she didn’t see him. He seemed to be really interested in everything she was saying. He genuinely wanted to know everything about his daughter. The thought made me happy.

 

After about an hour of Kayden’s rambling and having to sit awkwardly close to Zayn on the couch, we decided to order pizza and watch a movie. Kayden didn’t want to move off of Harry’s lap and I don’t think he was going to make her either. They were both quite content. I put the pizza on plates and brought it to them. They thanked me and I put in Beauty and the Beast.

 

I have seen this movie about five hundred times, so it was no surprise when I fell asleep in the middle of it. What was a surprise though, was how my head rested on Zayn’s shoulder from sitting so close to him. It wasn’t awkward since we have been friends for so long, but apparently Harry wasn’t too thrilled about it. When Zayn had woken me up after the movie ended, he whispered in my ear about how Harry had a pissed off look on his face once he saw it.

 

I noticed that Kayden was still awake, which is strange because she normally falls asleep during the movie.

 

“Kayds, it’s time for bed babe.” I told her. “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

 

She cuddled closer into Harry. “I want Harry to tuck me in.” She said with a pout.

 

I glanced at Harry and he was looking at her fondly. He gave me a look that told me he really didn’t mind so I said okay. She gave Zayn and I each a hug goodnight and then went back over to Harry. He carried her up the stairs and while he was tucking her in, Zayn said he had to go and left. I cleaned up the living room and the kitchen, and when Harry came back down, he helped me.

 

“Well your boyfriend seems like a nice guy.” He said. I could tell he was trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

 

“Oh. Um... yeah.” I answered, not really knowing what to say. “He’s great.” I tried.

 

We continued to clean in silence. When we were just about done, Harry turned to me suddenly. “Does he treat you right?” He asked.

 

“Come again?”

 

“Your boyfriend.” He specified. “Does he treat you right?” He asked again.

 

“Yes?” I said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

 

“Okay.” He nodded. “Well…. Good then.”

 

It was awkward silence for the next few minutes.

 

“I should go. I have the hour drive back home.” He told me.

 

“Yeah. It’s already late as it is.” I agreed. “Are you going to come back over tomorrow?” I asked him.

 

His face lit up in a grin at that and he nodded eagerly. I really did appreciate how excited he was for whenever he got to spend time with Kayden. It helped put my mind at ease about whether or not he really wanted to be in her life for the long run.

 

We said goodnight and he left. I locked up like I normally do and I went to check on Kayden. She was cuddled up with the bear that Harry had gotten her and sleeping soundly. I kissed her on the forehead and retreated back to my room. I plugged in my phone and went to take a shower.

 

When I got out, I noticed I had a text message on my phone.

 

 **From Harry:** im glad we’re not fighting anymore… thanks for letting me see kayds…. see you tomorrow.

 

I smiled at the fact that he has taken to her nickname and quickly typed out a response.

 

 **To Harry:** im glad too… you’re really good with her and she missed you… see you then.

 

There was no response after that so I got ready for bed and looked over my schedule for the next week. I noticed that I have a business trip from Thursday into Friday, which was only the day after tomorrow. My mom is going to be watching Kayden while I’m gone, so I’ll have to remember to tell Harry that he won’t be able to see her until after I get home on Friday. “I’m sure he won’t mind.” I thought.

 

I turned off my light and snuggled into bed my bed. It was a lot easier to fall asleep this time because my mind wasn’t plagued on what to do about the situation with Harry. For once, things felt simple and relaxed. “Maybe this will work out after all.” I whispered just before I drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The next day seemed like just an ordinary day. I brought Kayden to school, went to work, picked Kayden up from school, and went home. Harry came over like he said he was going to which made K happy. He brought the ingredients to bake cupcakes, so the three of us spent the evening in the kitchen baking and making a mess of things. It was all innocent fun.

 

After Kayden convinced me to let her eat three cupcakes after dinner, Harry and I put her to bed. We went downstairs and sat on the couch. I was just about to tell him about my business trip when my phone rang. I noticed it was my mom so I told Harry to hold on a minute while I took the call. He nodded and I answered the phone.

 

“Hey mom. What’s up?” I asked.

 

“Lou.” She sounded horrible. “Honey I’m so sorry to do this on such short notice, but I can’t take Kayden tomorrow. The whole house is sick with the flu. I really don’t want her to get it.”

 

“No I agree completely.” I told her, not wanting her to feel bad even though this put me in a bind. “It’s fine mom, really. I will call Zayn and see if he can take her. I hope you all feel better.”

 

She apologized again and I told her not to worry about it. I hung up the phone and saw Harry looking at me with a questioning look.

 

“Everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah… Well, no.” I said. “I have a business trip tomorrow and I won’t be back until Friday. My mom was supposed to take Kayden but everyone there has the flu, so now she can’t. But it should be fine, I’ll just call Zayn and see if- “

 

“I can watch her.” Harry interrupted. “I mean if you’re okay with that. I’d love to have her overnight.”

 

“Harry.” I said unsure. “I don’t know. You have never even been alone with her.”

 

“No, I haven’t. But we get along really well and you and I both know she would love it. I can watch her here if you want, or I could take her back to my place. We would just watch movies and play with her toys. We can even video chat with you at night.” He pleaded.

 

I could tell how badly he wanted this, but I was still really uneasy about it. Although, I knew he was right. Kayden _would_ be really excited about it. I thought about it for a minute and then let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

 

“Okay fine.” I said and he squealed. “But there are rules.” I added quickly.

 

He nodded eagerly and I continued. “You need to stay here, because she has school on Friday. You’ll have to pick her up from school tomorrow. She needs to be in bed by 8:00 pm the latest. No exceptions. And you’ll have to bring her to school on Friday. And please don’t let her eat too many sweets. It can make her sick and I hate when she is sick.” I rambled.

 

Harry nodded again with a big smile across his face. “Of course. Thank you Lou!” He said happily, reaching over and hugging me. I patted his back lightly. “This means so much to me!”

 

“Just don’t make me regret it.” I told him.

 

“I promise you, I won’t.” He assured me.

 

Before he left, he told me about how he was just going to get a hotel room so that he was in the area incase Kayden got sick at school or needed something, since I was leaving in the morning. It made me happy to see that he is being so responsible about this. It shows how much he wants to be a parent in her life.

 

The next morning while I was driving Kayden to school, I told her the news.

 

“Hey Kayds, you know how daddy has to go on a trip for work today?” She nodded and I continued. “Well Nana was supposed to watch you since I won’t be home until tomorrow but she’s sick so she can’t.

 

Kayden frowned. She really loved the time she got to spend with her Nana. “Oh. Okay.” She said sadly.

 

“So instead,” I continued. “Harry is going stay with you at our house.”

 

When she heard this, her smile lit up. Anyone within a thousand-mile radius could see how happy that made her.

 

“Really Daddy?! Harry is going to watch me and have a sleep over?!” She asked excitedly.

 

“Yes baby. He has my number and will call me if you need anything at all.” I explained. “He will be picking you up from school today and bringing you to school tomorrow morning.”

 

She bounced in her seat and started to tell me all the things her and Harry were going to do during their sleep over. It was adorable to see how excited she was about it.

 

When we pulled up to her school, I brought her inside and went into the office. I let them know about Harry picking her up from school today and added him to her Emergency Contact card. I kissed Kayden goodbye and told her that I would miss her, but that I would be home shortly after she got home from school tomorrow. She hugged me and told me she would miss me too, then went into her classroom.

 

During the four-hour drive to London, I texted Harry almost everything I could think of about taking care of Kayden. I was so nervous to be leaving him alone with her, but deep down I knew everything would be just fine. Regardless though, I sent Harry Zayn’s number and told him to call him if he needed help.

 

My business meetings were long and boring. I don’t even know why I had to come. It isn’t like I needed to put in any real input other than answering a couple questions they had for me. When I finally got back to my hotel room, it was 6:30 in the evening. I ordered room service and then decided to text Harry to see how things were going.

 

 **To Harry:** how is everything? is my princess okay?

 

His answer came instantly.

 

 **From Harry:** for the 50 th time… everything is fine lou… OUR princess is perfectly happy.

 

I rolled my eyes at his correction and ignored the butterflies in my stomach that it caused. Another text came shortly after.

 

 **From Harry:** video chat?

 

 **To Harry:** yes, please!

 

A couple minutes later my phone started ringing, notifying me of a call coming through on Facetime. I hit accept and the screen opened immediately. I saw Kayden, with Harry right behind her. She was clearly sitting on his lap.

 

“HI DADDY!” She exclaimed happily.

 

“Hi baby! Are you having fun?” I asked her.

 

“So much fun daddy!” She told me. “Harry is the best baby sitter ever!”

 

I couldn’t help but notice the pained look on his face when she referred to him as a baby sitter. Technically he was just being a parent, but she didn’t know that. Luckily, her back was to him so she missed the expression.

 

I smiled softly at her. “I’m glad you’re having fun princess. Are you being good?”

 

“Very good!” She said. “Right Harry?”

 

“Right, angel.” He told her lovingly. “You’re the best little girl there is.”

 

She turned to me and gave me an ‘I told you so’ type of look. She told me about her day and talked about how much she misses me. After about an hour, she said she wanted to go because she had one more game she wanted to play before she had to go to bed. I told her that I love her and we blew kisses to each other. After thanking Harry again, we hung up.

 

I laid in the bed and went over my meeting schedule for tomorrow. It looks like my last meeting is at noon so if I leave immediately after, I could probably make it home just around four.

 

When I was about to get in the shower, I noticed my phone start to ring again. I went over and saw it was a another facetime call from Harry. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 9 pm. “Kayden should be asleep by now.” I thought. I answered the call expecting to see Kayden telling me she couldn’t sleep, but what I saw was definitely not that.

 

“Hi Lou.” Harry said, shirtless. “Sorry to bother you but I can’t figure out how to get your shower to work.”

 

I couldn’t help but stare. Harry was the epitome of a god. After a couple seconds, I snapped myself out of it.

 

“Y-you um…” I stuttered. “You had to facetime me for that? You couldn’t have just called?” I asked.

 

“Oh.” He said embarrassed. “I mean… I guess I could have. I just thought this would be easier for you to explain the controls.” He explained.

 

I chuckled and tried to focus on the task at hand. I knew how tricky my shower was to figure out, but I couldn’t help but think about the fact that he was naked while facetiming me. It was at one particular point where he turned the phone to thank me that my breath caught in my throat. He was standing in front of the mirror, so in the background I could see the entire backside of a naked Harry. It was glorious. He didn’t notice though, and if he did, he didn’t make it known.

 

He thanked me and we got off the phone. I looked down and realized I had a bit of a problem. I got in the shower and turned it to cold. The temperature was difficult to deal with, but it definitely helped get rid of my issue. When I got into bed however, thoughts of Harry’s naked body pressed against me plagued my thoughts. I tossed and turned for an hour before I finally fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_“Harry!” I breathed. “Oh fuck, Harry!”_

_I couldn’t move. Between the way he had me pinned up against the wall, and the things he was making me feel, I was completely and utterly helpless._

_“God Lou.” He said breathless. “So fucking tight. Feels so good.”_

_He continued to hold me against the wall. My legs were wrapped around his waist; his cock was pounding into me repeatedly. He pushed his lips against mine and kissed me hungrily. I could tell that my lips were already bruising._

_“I’m close.” I panted into his mouth._

_He pulled me off of the wall, lips never leaving mine, and walked us over to the bed. He laid down on his back with me on top of him._

_“Ride me Lou.” He said after breaking the kiss. “Ride me to oblivion like you told me you would.”_

_I started to move my hips in figure eights, then I began to experimentally bounce up and down. I couldn’t help but notice how much deeper it was this way. I have never ridden anyone before so I wasn’t exactly sure what I was doing, but judging by the moans coming from Harry’s mouth, I was doing it right._

_The closer I got, the more tired I became. The pressure was becoming too much. I reached down to touch myself but Harry smacked my hand away._

_“No. I want you to come untouched, just from my cock.” He demanded._

_“Can’t.” I said exhaustedly. “So tired. So close and so tired.”_

_Harry put his hands on my waist and started to lift me up and slam me back down, thrusting upwards while he pushed me down on his hard cock. As he started to become sloppy, I could tell he was getting close._

_“Cum for me Louis.” He breathed and who was I to deny him?_

_With a shout of his name I came hard and untouched, painting his chest and stomach in white._

_“Oh fuck! Baby!” he screamed as he came deep inside of me. As he pulled out and went to get up, an alarm started to go off._

_“What the hell did you set an alarm for?” I asked him._

_He turned to look at me. “I didn’t.” He said simply._

I woke up to my alarm blazing. I quickly turned it off and then realized my boxers were sticky. I laid back down and smacked my forehead with my hand. “Great. Fucking great.” I said to myself. I got up and got in the shower to rinse myself of my wet dream.

 

By the time I made it to my first meeting, I was fifteen minutes late. No one seemed to notice though, which was a good thing because I can imagine I looked pretty flustered as I repeatedly recounted last night’s dream in my head. I didn’t mean to have a wet dream about Harry. Really, I didn’t. Could you blame me though? I mean, look at the man. Anyone with eyes has imagined him naked. I’ve actually _seen_ him naked. It was inevitable.

 

When my last meeting was over, I quickly made my way out to my car and started the drive home. I decided to text Harry to see how things were going.

 

 **To Harry:** hey. on my way home now. should be there around 4ish. how did this morning go?

 

It took a few minutes for his answer, but I figured that he was probably doing something while Kayden was at school. When he replied, I just about jumped to read it.

 

 **From Harry:** perfectly… she woke up and went to school with no problems… are you sure she’s yours?

 

I chuckled and remembered the night I told Harry about how much I used to skip school. I was so jealous that he didn’t have to go to college to have his dream job.

 

 **To Harry:** haha. yes, im sure. I have the C-section scar to prove it and everything. :P

 

The rest of the drive went quickly with the only other communication from Harry being a text at 3:15 letting me know him and Kayden were safely back at my house after he picked her up from school. When I finally got home, I rushed inside, eager to see my daughter.

 

“Kayds! I’m home!” I yelled as I walked in the front door.

 

“DADDY!” I heard her yell from upstairs.

 

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, but they didn’t sound like Kayden’s. Harry came walking down the stairs with Kayden on his shoulders.

 

“Look Daddy!” She said excitedly. “I’m big!”

 

“You are!” I chuckled. I reached out to grab her and as soon as she was in my arms, she embraced me in a tight hug. “I missed you princess.” I told her.

 

“I missed you too Daddy.” She said softly.

 

I looked at Harry and had to fight the images from my dream from coming back into my mind.

 

“Thank you again.” I said to him. “You kept your promise.”

 

He winked and whispered quietly in my ear. “That’s what fathers do isn’t it?”

 

When he pulled back I could see a soft smile on his face. I smiled and lightly nodded. I sat down on the couch and placed Kayden on my lap. She started to ramble about how Harry is a really good cook and how they made chicken nuggets from scratch last night for dinner. Kayden is a very picky eater, so I was really impressed that Harry was able to make something decently healthy and get her to eat it.

 

When Harry said he was going to go so I could spend time with Kayden, K quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“No Harry! Don’t leave!” She begged. “Daddy can’t Harry stay until I go to bed tonight? Please!?”

 

Harry and I were both endeared with how badly she wanted him around. She never does this to Zayn, and he has known her since she was born. The thought of her being attached to him scared me, but I quickly brushed it off. Now wasn’t the time to worry about that.

 

I glanced at Harry to make sure he didn’t actually need to leave. He nodded slightly, silently telling me he could stay.

 

“Sure princess.” I told her. “Whatever you want.”

 

She looked to be thinking deviously. “ _Whatever_ I want?” She asked.

 

I looked at her as if wondering what she was thinking. “Within reason.” I told her.

 

She smiled brightly and turned to Harry. “Harry, you’re moving in!” She demanded.

 

Both Harry and I choked on air and started coughing violently. When we stopped coughing, Kayden stood there with a proud look still on her face like she just thought of the most brilliant thing in the world.

 

“Kayden, sweetie, Harry can’t move in.” I told her. “Where would he sleep?”

 

“In my bed, duh.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

We both chuckled and softly explained to Kayden that Harry couldn’t move in. She pouted for a minute, but once Harry told her that he would still come over every day that he possibly could, she was happy again. Harry had made spaghetti and meatballs for us for dinner and while we were cleaning up, his phone rang.

 

“Hey Gem… Yeah, I’m at Louis’ house…. Okay…. I’ll just run outside and sign it…Alright… See you soon. Bye.” He hung up the phone.

 

“Gemma is going to stop by. I need to sign something for a charity event she is organizing in London and she leaves early tomorrow morning.” He explained. “Don’t worry though, she will stay outside and I’ll just run out there and sign it.”

 

I thought for a few seconds and then turned to Kayden. “Hey Kayds, did you know Harry has a sister?” I asked her. I could see Harry’s face light up.

 

“You do?!” she asked Harry with a smile.

 

He nodded. “How would you like to meet her?” I asked.

 

“YES!” She exclaimed. “Harry can I meet her?! Can I please?!”

 

Harry immediately told her she could and she rushed over to give him a hug. He lifted her up and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He looked to me and mouthed a very sincere ‘Thank you.’ I simply smiled in return.

 

Gemma pulled up about a half hour later and Harry went outside. When he came back in, Gemma was with him. She smiled at me as if to say thank you. Harry must have told her that letting her meet Kayden was my idea.

 

“Kayden sweetie.” Harry told her. “This is my sister, Gemma.”

 

Kayden got off the couch and walked over to Gemma who immediately bent down to be her height.

 

“Hi Gemma! I’m Kayden!” She greeted her.

 

Gemma had the brightest smile on her face. “Hi Kayden. It’s very nice to meet you.” She told her.

 

Kayden gasped. “You have dimples like Harry! I have them too! See?!” She smiled a dimply smile. “Daddy tells me they’re dangerous cause they let me get away with lots of stuff.”

 

The three of us laughed and then Gemma spoke. “Your daddy is right. They are dangerous. They’re our secret weapon.” She said sweetly with a wink.

 

The rest of the night, the four of us played Candyland. I let Kayden stay up until nine since she didn’t have school tomorrow. When it came time for her to go to bed, she gave Gemma and Harry each a really big hug and made them promise they would come over again, double checking that Harry was coming over tomorrow. They both assured her they would and I carried her up to bed.

 

After I tucked Kayden in and kissed her goodnight, I went to go back downstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear Gemma and Harry talking.

 

“Harry. I see the way you look at him.” She said.

 

“No Gem. Stop.” He told her. “Don’t start with this. This is about Kayden, not about Louis and I.”

 

“Well can’t it be about both?” She asked him.

 

“He has a boyfriend, And besides, I’m still not out. There is enough going on right now for us to figure out. I don’t need to add something else to the mix.” He explained.

 

I started to walk down the stairs, making my steps a little louder so they knew I was coming.

 

“Thank you Louis,” Gemma told me as soon as I got to the bottom. “For letting me meet her. She is absolutely amazing.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me.” I told her softly. “I should have let you meet her last week when Harry asked. I’m just really overprotective of her.”

 

“As you should be.” She answered. “I fully expect H to be the same way.” She looked at her brother expectantly.

 

He nodded as if it was obvious that he would be, and for once I didn’t feel like a single dad anymore. Kayden has two parents in her life now, even though she may not know that yet.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Harry’s P.O.V –

 

“Can I help you?” The waiter asked me.

 

“Yes. Harry Styles.” I told him. “I called ahead. I’m picking up an order.”

 

“Very well, sir.” He looked down at his book. “Let me go see if that’s ready for you.” I thanked him and he walked towards the kitchen.

 

Things have been going amazingly. It has been a month since Louis let me watch Kayden while he went on his business trip. Since then, I have seen her just about every day, with the exception of once when Louis said she was being punished for lying. Apparently he had been cleaning and she wanted candy. She lied and told him there was a fire in the kitchen. When he rushed in and saw there was no fire, she told him ‘well now that you’re in here, can I have some candy?’ I laughed when he told me that but I agreed with the punishment for lying.

 

Since Louis learned that he can trust me alone with her, he has been more lenient with leaving her with me. He has let me pick her up from school when he is running late at work, and even went out a couple of nights. He never told me who he was going out with, but I just assumed it was with his boyfriend. I’m glad he didn’t tell me if it was or not. It’s hard enough knowing he is with someone that isn’t me. The thought of Kayden having a stepdad one day makes me sick.

 

I sat down and waited for the waiter to come back with my order. After a few minutes I decided to take a trip to the bathroom. While I was walking to the back of the restaurant, something caught my eye.  There was a man who had his arm wrapped around a blonde haired woman. The back of his head looked awfully familiar. It wasn’t until he turned his head to kiss the woman’s check that I realized who it was.

 

**Flashback**

_“Haven’t you heard of a phone?” Louis asked with an attitude as soon as he opened the door._

 

_“You mean the phone you don’t answer?” I replied. It wasn’t like I haven’t called him repeatedly throughout the past three days._

 

_“Lou? Who is it?” A raven haired man stepped into view behind Louis. He looked like he could put a Greek God to shame. He wasn’t exactly my type but I couldn’t deny he was gorgeous. I could see that his hand was placed on Louis’ back lovingly. “Oh hey. You must be Harry.” He put his hand out and I shook it hesitantly. “I’m Zayn.”_

_Of course Louis has a boyfriend. I was stupid to think that someone like him would be single. I couldn’t stop staring at the man who was allowed to touch Louis in such a comforting manner. Jealousy wasn’t even the word for what I was feeling._

 

_“Z, can you go upstairs and play with Kayds?” Louis asked him._

 

_“Sure.” He said simply, then he leaned in to whisper in his ear. Louis smirked at whatever the man was saying. It must have been something sexual. I rolled my eyes and looked away. He had to of known that I have feelings for him. I mean; I tried to kiss him that night he turned me down. Did he really have to rub it in my face?_

 

_That night when we had watched a movie, Louis fell asleep with his head on Zayn’s shoulder. I had been in a great mood, with Kayden snuggled up in my lap comfortably. However, once I saw that, I couldn’t help but think about how much I wished Louis’ head was resting on my shoulder._

 

**End Flashback.**

“No.” I said quietly to myself. “That little – “I walked over to where Zayn was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Oh Harry.” He said “Hey man. How’ve you been?” He quickly removed his arm from where it was wrapped around the woman next to him.

 

“Good.” I told him. “Hey I had a question for you. Can I talk to you over here for a minute?” I pointed towards the bathroom.

 

Zayn glanced at the woman who nodded lightly. “Yeah sure.” He answered as he got up.

 

I walked into the bathroom and he followed. Once he was inside, I locked the door, grabbed him by his shirt, and shoved him into the wall.

 

“Woah man!” Zayn shouted. “What the fuck?!”

 

“You fucking prick.” I spat. “How fucking dare you cheat on Louis!”

 

His eyes widened in realization. “Harry. Dude, really put me down.” He pleaded. I pushed him into the wall harder.

 

“Do you even realize what you have?!” I asked him angrily. “Do you understand how perfect he is?! How could you cheat on him!?”

 

Zayn managed to knee me in the balls which immediately made me drop him as I bent over in pain. I expected him to run out once he was freed, but to my surprise, he stayed. He looked in the mirror and fixed his shirt, then leaned against the wall until I recovered.

 

“Does Louis know?” He spoke slowly.

 

“That you’re cheating on him?! How the fuck would I know?” I asked in angry disbelief.

 

“No.” He said. “Does Louis know you have feelings for him?”

 

“I-I don’t. I don’t have feelings for him.” I stuttered.

 

Zayn looked at me and his expression clearly told me he didn’t believe a word I just said.

 

“So you see me at a restaurant with someone, and you decide to assault me in the bathroom to protect a guy that you don’t have feelings for?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“I just… I- This isn’t about me!” I yelled. “This is about _you_ not being able to keep it in your fucking pants!”

 

Zayn just simply nodded. “Okay.” He said in acceptance. He went to walk out the door when he stopped and turned around. “You should tell him.” He said before he left.

 

I wasn’t sure what he meant. Should I tell him that I have feelings for him? Should I tell him that I saw Zayn cheating? I don’t know whether I should do either of those things. I didn’t want to see Louis get hurt. Not only because him hurting meant Kayden hurting, but because he was a great guy who doesn’t deserve that.

 

I walked back through the restaurant, sending Zayn a death glare as I passed him. I grabbed my order and went to my car. I picked up my phone and called the one person who I knew always gave the best advice.

 

“Hello?” Niall answered.

 

“Hey Ni.” I said. “Could you do me a favor and meet me at my house?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He answered. “Everything okay?”

 

“Not exactly. I just need advice.” I told him.

 

He said he would be there in ten and we got off the phone. By the time I got home, Niall was already there waiting. He brought beer with him, which made me grateful to have such a good friend.

 

“So what’s up mate?” He asked.

 

“Well,” I began. “You know how Louis has a boyfriend?” I asked.

 

He nodded. “The Greek God?” He chuckled at the words I had used to describe the man.

 

“Yes. That would be the one.” I told him. “Well I saw him tonight while I was picking up dinner. He was there with a woman… He is cheating on Louis.” I explained.

 

“Yikes.” Niall said. “What did you do about it?” He knows me too well.

 

“I asked him to talk to me in the bathroom.” I said innocently. After he looked at me knowingly, I continued. “And then I pinned him to the wall and started yelling at him.”

 

Niall laughed. “What did he say?”

 

“He started asking me if Louis knows I have feelings for him.” I said, leaving out the part where he kneed me in the balls. “I mean; I don’t have feelings for Louis so I don’t know where he got that idea.”

 

He looked at me as if I was crazy. “Mate who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” He asked. “You wouldn’t shut up about the guy for a good six months. ‘Why doesn’t he want me?’ and ‘Am I a bad guy?’ and ‘Do you think I should call him?’ and let’s not forget- “

 

“Alright I get it.” I interrupted. “I admit it. I like Louis.”

 

“Yeah, sure. We’ll go with that.” Niall said back. “So what are you going to do?”

 

I sighed and put my head in my hands. “I don’t know. I mean Zayn told me I should tell him, but I don’t know if he meant tell him I have feelings for him or tell him that he’s being cheated on.”

 

Niall chuckled a little. “How about both?” he suggested.

 

I shook my head. I couldn’t tell Louis that I have feelings for him. What if he doesn’t feel the same? No. Not ‘what if’, he definitely doesn’t feel the same. If he did, then he wouldn’t have rejected me that night. Telling him would only make things awkward and then he might not let me see Kayden as much.

 

“I’m not telling him about my feelings for him.” I said decidedly. “But I think I’m going to have to tell him about Zayn. It’ll hurt him, but it would hurt him more if it goes on longer.”

 

He put his hand on my shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing man.” I nodded sadly.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Louis P.O.V –

 

Harry had left right before dinner. He said he had some paperwork for his tour that he needed to sign so he was going to pick up dinner and go get that done. I hated thinking about how he was going to be leaving in just two short weeks. We have talked about Kayden and I coming to visit once she is on summer break. He insisted on paying for everything, and as long as Kayden wants to, I’m not about to say no. I still don’t know how she is going to react when Harry has to leave for three months, but hopefully visiting will break it up a bit and make it easier.

 

I was lying in bed, thinking about how and when we would explain to K that Harry is her father. I didn’t want to do it any time soon and thankfully, Harry didn’t push me on that. We both agreed that the best time would be after his tour is over. That way, he would be around all the time again. As I drifted to sleep, I wondered how she will take it. Will she be happy or Will she get mad about not knowing sooner? It could go either way when it comes to a four-year-old.

 

I woke up at 1am to a loud banging on my front door.

 

“What in the bloody hell?” I said to myself. I walked downstairs and opened the door. As soon as I did, Zayn stormed inside.

 

“Zayn, are you aware that it is one o’clock in the fucking morning!?” I asked him impatiently.

 

“You have to tell him.” He said tiredly. When I gave him a confused look, he continued. “You have to tell Harry that you and I aren’t really dating.”

 

I laughed at him. “You had to tell me this at the hour?! What the hell Z?”

 

“Your boyfriend had me pinned against the wall of a restaurant bathroom tonight Louis!” He spat.

 

“Not my boyfriend.” I corrected.

 

He put his hands on my shoulders. “Louis! Did you not hear me?!” He shook me. “Harry pinned me to a wall and screamed at me for cheating on you!”

 

I looked at him shocked for a second and then broke out into hysterical laughter.

 

“Man, I did not see that coming.” I said when my laughter calmed down. “Why did he assume you’re cheating on me?”

 

“I was on a date with Perrie.” He answered simply. “You have to tell him Louis. That was the deal. No jealous popstars!”

 

I let my laughter come to a stop and then sighed. “Alright. I’ll tell him tomorrow.” I told him.

 

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. I was still trying to wake up. Then Zayn told me something I really didn’t expect.

 

“You do know he has feelings for you right?” He asked.

 

I scoffed. “No he doesn’t.”

 

“Oh. Okay. So I must have been imagining things when he screamed in my face about how perfect you are and how I’m an idiot for cheating on you.” He said sarcastically.

 

My jaw dropped when I heard that. “He- He said I’m perfect?” I asked in disbelief.

 

“Yup.” He said, popping the p. “When I called him out on it, he started to stutter.”

 

I chuckled. I thought about how cute Harry looks when he is flustered. I shook my head.

 

“No. No I can’t think this way.” I said suddenly. “There was a reason I stopped talking to him five years ago. Being with me isn’t an option for him. Not one that doesn’t involve risking everything, anyways.”

 

“Louis.” Zayn said calmly, getting my attention. “Have you met Kayden? She is your daughter.” He pointed out. “Yours and Harry’s daughter. The daughter he is now involved with. He is already risking everything and it doesn’t seem to me like he cares.”

 

“Which is all the more reason _not_ to be with him!” I exclaimed. “What if we try and it doesn’t work out? What if he doesn’t want to see me at all anymore so he doesn’t see Kayden either?!”

 

“But what if it does work out?” He asked. “What if you and Harry have the ability to be a family with Kayden, but you won’t ever know because you’re too scared to try.” I shook my head and he continued. “Look Lou, I remember your drinking binge after the night you had sex with Harry. You wouldn’t talk about what it was, but I could tell something definitely had you torn up inside.”

 

“It hurt.” I said. “I wanted him, but I couldn’t have him.” I explained. “And then it was like divine intervention stepped in and gave me Kayden. At the time, I didn’t know if it was the universe punishing me for letting a guy that I didn’t even know take my virginity, or if it was a way of giving me a part of Harry I could actually have. Regardless, I loved her all the same.”

 

Zayn could see I was getting upset. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close.

 

“One day it will all work out babe.” He told me softly. “Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. One day, Kayden will know about Harry being her dad. One day, you and Harry will admit your feelings to each other and fall in love. One day, you’ll get the family you have always wanted for you and your baby girl.” He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

 

I sighed and cuddled closer into Zayn, allowing him to comfort me. We both fell asleep like that, neither one of us aware of Kayden sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to our entire conversation.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

When I woke up in the morning, I didn’t want to open my eyes right away. I could feel the rise and fall of Zayn’s chest underneath my head. It has been a while since I’ve been comforted like this, so I wanted to make it last. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.

 

Harry barged in the front door of my house. I had given him a key for when he picks Kayden up from school.

 

“Lou I need to talk to- “He stopped.

 

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me and Zayn with an unreadable expression. I jumped up, and when I did, Zayn woke up too.

 

“I’m sorry. I should go.” Harry said and started walking back towards the door.

 

“No.” Zayn said, getting up. “You stay, I’ll go.” He gave me a pointed look and walked out, closing the door Harry had left open behind him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. I gave him a confused look. “For interrupting.” He clarified.

 

“No. It’s fine.” I told him. “We need to talk anyways.”

 

He sighed but then nodded and sat down on the couch next to me.

 

“Lou. Whatever he said, he’s lying. Please don’t take Kayden away from me. I love her so much. Please don’t- “

 

“Harry, what are you on about?!” I asked him. “I am not taking her away from you.” Then it hit me. “Wait. What did you say?”

 

“Uh… don’t take Kayden away from me?” He questioned.

 

“After that.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Before that.”

 

“I love her.” He said confidently.

 

“You do?” I whispered.

 

“Of course I do. Who couldn’t love her? She has single handedly stolen my entire heart.”

 

Hearing him say this made me want to just bask in the comfort that it brought me. He loves her. He actually loves Kayden. I couldn’t believe it. I have spent all this time being terrified that he was going to hurt her, all while he was growing to love her.

 

I smiled brightly, reached over, and hugged him. “Thank you.” I told him sincerely.

 

“For loving my daughter? Lou…” He said while hugging back. “You do not need to thank me, for anything.”

 

I nodded. Then I realized he thought I was going to take Kayden away. What the hell?

 

“Why did you think I was going to take Kayden away from you?” I asked, confused.

 

He looked down at his hands in his lap. “Because of how I threatened Zayn last night.” He answered.

 

“Oh.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry so Lou. It’s just seeing him with her made me so mad because he was cheating on you. How could he do that? Oh my god. Now I just blurted out that he is cheating on you. That is not how this is supposed to go. I’m sorry. Let me start again.” He rambled.

 

“Harry, I have to tell you- “I tried.

 

“He doesn’t deserve you Lou. You deserve so much better. Please don’t be mad at me for telling you this.” He continued

 

“Harry I have to tell you something.” I tried again.

 

“I just don’t think that you should stay with someone who would do that to you. But if you want to, then that’s really your own business. I don’t really have a say in the- “

 

“HARRY!” I interrupted him and smacked my hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. He looked at me with wide eyes. “Shut up.” I told him. He nodded. “I have to tell you something.”

 

“Okay.” he mumbled against my hand. I pulled my hand away.

 

“Zayn and I… we’re sort of… well we’re not exactly…” I couldn’t think of how to phrase this.

 

“Spit out Lou.” He said.

 

“We aren’t dating. We kind of never were?” I said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

 

“I’m not sure I follow.” He said confused.

 

“I lied.” I started. “I mean, you assumed he was my boyfriend, and you got all jealous. So I didn’t correct you and I told Zayn to play along because he owed me.”

 

“Woah, woah.” He said. “I did _not_ get jealous.”

 

I chuckled. “Yeah you really did.” I said.

 

“Did not.” He said childishly.

 

“Okay babe. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” The term of endearment slipped, but I couldn’t help but notice the blush on his cheeks when I said it.

 

“So you mean to tell me that I just assaulted Zayn last night for no reason?” He asked.

 

I broke out into hysterical laughter and nodded. After a few seconds of looking mad, Harry started to laugh too. After a few minutes we calmed down.

 

“Yeah.” I laughed. “I definitely didn’t expect that to happen.”

 

He lightly smacked my arm. “Of course not, you little shit.” He said. “So nothing is going on with Zayn? You two seemed awfully cozy together this morning.”

 

I shook my head. “No. He came over here to tell me about what happened with you at one o’clock in the morning. And then we fell asleep.” I explained. “We’ve been best mates since we were in diapers. He is actually Kayden’s godfather, and if you had payed closer enough attention, she calls him Uncle Zayn.”

 

Harry chuckled again at this and shook his head. “You really are the worst.” He said.

 

“I know.” I smiled. I looked at the clock and noticed it was time to get Kayden ready for school. When Harry and I got up to her room, we noticed she was already awake and had gotten herself dressed.

 

“Hey princess.” I said to her.

 

“Hi.” She answered sadly, looking between me and Harry.

 

Harry and I gave each other a confused look. Normally she gets really excited to see Harry, no matter how many times he comes over.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked her.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said, pushing past us and walking downstairs.

 

“Well that was weird.” Harry said.

 

“She is probably just in a mood. I’m sure it’s fine. Every kid has bad days.” I explained.

 

He shrugged and we started walking downstairs as well. After having breakfast, Harry left and I drove Kayden to school. She has been acting weird all morning, but I tried not to think too much about it. She probably just didn’t sleep well last night or something. She can’t be in a good mood all of the time.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

A week has gone by, and Kayden has been acting weird since that morning Harry came over before school. She is never in a bad mood this long. She is such a naturally happy child that when she is sad, it confuses me. Harry has to leave in one more week for his tour. I’m hoping that she snaps out of it soon so she can enjoy the time she has left with him.

 

Harry and I decided to let her have a sleepover at his house tonight to see if maybe it would brighten her up. When I had picked her up from school and told her, I actually got a smile out of her. However, it faded soon after it appeared. Whenever I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she didn’t want to talk about it. I really didn’t want to push, but if she doesn’t cheer up by next week I’m going to have to take her to the doctor.

 

It is now Friday night and since Harry has Kayden, I decided to go get a drink with Zayn. We’re at a bar just talking. I’m only having two beers because I need to be able to drive home.

 

“You know,” Zayn says, “That guy over there has been checking you out this entire time.”

 

I turned around to see who he is referring to. He was right. A guy, probably about mid-twenties with dirty blonde hair, is staring at me. When I looked at him, he didn’t even try to play it off as if he wasn’t. He simply winked. I turned back to Zayn quickly.

 

“Not my type.” I said simply.

 

“You mean hot?” He asked. “Hot is not your type?” I shrugged. “Oh, I get it. He isn’t about 5’11”. He doesn’t have brown curly hair and green eyes.” He said with a smug look.

 

“Oh shut up.” I told him. “I’m just not interested.”

 

As I said that, the bartender brought over a drink. “That man over there bought this for you.” He said. I turned and looked at the man who was staring at me. He raised his glass up. I sent him a sad smile.

 

“No, thank you.” I said, pushing the drink back. “Please tell him I have a boyfriend and that I’m not interested.”

 

The bartender nodded and took it back. Zayn looked at me smugly.

 

“Boyfriend huh?” He said. “Is there news that you haven’t told me yet?”

 

I sighed. “No. I just didn’t want that guy hitting on me.” I answered. Just then my phone started to ring. I looked down and saw it was Harry.

 

“Speaking of the boyfriend.” Zayn said.

 

“Not my boyfriend.” I corrected again.

 

“You keep telling yourself that.” He winked.

 

I rolled my eyes and answered the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Louis!” Harry sounded panicked. “Lou I hate to bother you but you need to come here.”

 

I stood up instantly, taking out my wallet and throwing cash down on the bar.

 

“What’s wrong Harry?! What happened?” I asked him. I really didn’t like his tone.

 

“Niall was here. He- he brought up my tour. K-Kayden heard him.” He stuttered. “She is inconsolable Lou. I need you here.”

 

“I’ll be right there.” I said, hanging up the phone. I turned to Zayn. “Something upset Kayden. I have to go.”

 

Zayn nodded. He told me to go and to text him to let him know if I need anything. I ran out to my car and jumped in. I sped off towards Harry’s house, probably breaking every traffic law in existence on the way there.

 

“Where is she?!” I asked as soon as I got inside.

 

Harry pointed towards the couch where Kayden was curled up and crying. I immediately ran over to her and she jumped into my arms.

 

“Daddy!” She sobbed.

 

“Baby. Princess. What’s wrong?!” I asked her, looking her over to make sure that she wasn’t physically hurt anywhere.

 

“H-Harry.” She cried. “H-He is l-leaving me a-again. D-don’t let him l-leave me again!” Harry was right. She really was inconsolable, but one thing caught my attention. Apparently it caught Harry’s too.

 

“Again? Baby, what do you mean again?” I asked her while Harry walked over to us.

 

“H-he left me a-and now h-he is leaving a-again.” She stuttered.

 

“Kayden, why are you being like this? You don’t act like this with Uncle Zayn.”

 

“UNCLE ZAYN ISN’T MY DAD!” She screamed. Harry and I quickly turned to look at each other with shocked looks on our faces.

 

“Kayds” Harry said softly. “Princess, I’m not leaving you. I never left you. I didn’t know about you and when I found out about you, all I wanted to do was be around you.”

 

Kayden looked at me with tears in her eyes. I knew she was looking for me to tell her the truth. “Baby, Harry is right. Remember I told you? He didn’t know about you. He just found out recently.”

 

“S-so it’s true?” She said to Harry. “Y-you’re my f-father?”

 

You could clearly see the tears building in Harry’s eyes. He nodded and reached for her hand. When she gave him it, he pulled her in closer to him.

 

“I am.” He told her. “And I promise you, if I had known sooner, I would have been here. But we can’t think about that. I know now and I’m here. That’s what matters, right?”

 

Kayden smiled for a second and nodded softly, but then grew sad again. “But you’re leaving.” She said looking at the ground.

 

“Only for a couple of months.” He told her. “And while I’m away, you and Daddy can come visit me. Would you like that?”

 

She looked at him and smiled a genuine smile. “YES!” She said excitedly. “And will you come back here after?”

 

“Of course. I will come back here as soon as I am done and I will make sure to see you every single day.” He promised.

 

“Kayden.” I said softly. “How did you know Harry is your father?”

 

She sniffled. “I heard you and Uncle Zayn talk about it the other night.” She said sadly. “The loud noise woke me up and when I went to see what it was; you were already talking to him.”

 

I thought back on the conversation I had with Zayn. I realized that it was also around the time where she started to act strangely.

 

“Oh sweetie.” I wrapped my arms around her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

“It’s okay Daddy.” She said. “Can we watch a movie?”

 

“Yes.” Harry and I said in unison.

 

We piled up on the couch, Kayden in between Harry and I. K chose Minions for the movie so we were all laughing at it. About half way through the movie, she turned to Harry.

 

“Harry?” she asked.

 

“Yes babe?”

 

“What do I call you? I mean, you’re my dad. But I already have a dad.”

 

He looked at me as if he didn’t know what to say, but I decided to let him handle this one.

 

“You can call me whatever you want love.” He told her softly.

 

She thought for a second. “Can I just keep calling you Harry for now?” She asked.

 

I could see the pain flash across his face, but he covered it well. “Sure sweetheart.” He said. “Anything you want.”

 

She smiled at this and we went back to watching the movie. A short while later, Kayden was sleeping soundly with her head on Harry’s lap, and her legs across mine. I lifted her up and carried her to Harry’s guest room. We both tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and quietly left the room.

 

“Well,” Harry said as soon as we were out of earshot. “That isn’t exactly how I planned that.”

 

“You and me both.” I said tiredly. “I can’t believe she knew for the past week and didn’t say anything. I should have checked if she was awake before I had that conversation with Zayn. I’m so stupid.”

 

Harry grabbed me by the shoulders. “Hey. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It all worked out, yeah?”

 

I nodded. “I guess so.” I answered. “Are you okay? You know, with her still wanting to call you Harry?”

 

He sighed but then nodded. “Whatever she is comfortable with is fine with me. I don’t want to pressure her at all. I can only hope one day she will call me something else, but I will be here regardless.”

 

I smiled at him and then yawned. I looked at the clock and realized it was already ten o’clock at night. I still had an hour drive home ahead of me. I went to grab my car keys off the table, but Harry took them from me.

 

“No way.” He told me. “You’re not driving home. You look like you’re about to fall asleep standing here.”

 

“Well what else am I going to do?” I asked him.

 

“Sleep here.” He answered obviously. “You can even have my bed.”

 

I knew instantly I did not want to sleep in his bed. I have flashbacks just looking at his couch. The last thing I needed was to be laying in his bed.

 

“No. That’s okay.” I said. “But if you don’t mind, I think I’ll go sleep in bed with Kayden. Or I can drive home. I don’t want to crash your sleepover.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He chuckled. “Go to sleep.” He gave me a hug and I froze when I felt him lightly kiss my head. He pulled away with a small smile. “Goodnight Lou.”

 

“Night.” I managed to get out, though I felt like I couldn’t speak.

 

I walked down the hall and climbed into bed with Kayden. “What the hell was that?!” I thought to myself. This night was way too eventful for my liking. Kayden knows about Harry. Harry kissed my head, which is such a loving gesture. I decided to just focus on Kayden for now. My feelings could wait, especially when he was about to go on tour. I rolled over and snuggled up next to Kayden. “I hope she is going to be alright the next few months.” I thought, and then the darkness took over.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

“I promise I will facetime with you every single day.” Harry told Kayden while she cuddled into his lap. “And if you need me at all, just tell your dad and he will get me on the phone as soon as possible.”

 

We were in the airport terminal waiting for his flight to board. Kayden has been crying all morning because she doesn’t want Harry to leave. Thankfully, its already May. So when we explained to Kayden that we can go visit him in America in one month after school lets out, she brightened up a bit.

 

“Why can’t I come with you now?” Kayden asked sadly.

 

“Princess, you have school.” I told her.

 

“Dad.” She looked at me seriously. “All I do in school is color and learn stuff I already know.”

 

Harry and I chuckled. She had a point, but I still have work and she still needs to go to school.

 

“Even so, you have to wait until you’re on summer break love.” I said, trying to let her down easily.

 

She sighed but nodded her head in understanding. I could see that Harry was just as broken up about leaving as Kayden. Over the past week, he has spent every waking moment with her, and even slept on my couch a couple of nights so that he didn’t have to waste time driving.

 

“Flight 821 to Los Angeles is now boarding. I repeat, flight 821 to Los Angeles is now boarding.” The flight attendant announced over the intercom.

 

“Well that’s my flight.” Harry said sadly.

 

Kayden wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. I could hear soft sobs coming from where her head was buried in Harry’s neck.

 

“Aw Kayds.” Harry whispered. “Please don’t cry baby.”

 

She pulled her head away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

 

“I’m going to miss you Harry.” She told him.

 

He placed her on the ground, and got down on his knees. I could see a tear fall and run down his cheek.

 

“I’m going to miss you too angel.” He said. “I’m going to miss you every single day. More than you know. But its only one month right? And then you and daddy will come and visit me. Maybe we can even go to Disney World.”

 

Her face lit up at the suggestion of Disney. “Oh Harry! Can we please?!”

 

He nodded. “You should be visiting over the time I’m in Florida, so I don’t see why not.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him and they squeezed each other tightly. When they pulled away, Kayden noticed the tears on Harry’s face and she wiped them away with her sleeve.

 

“You can’t cry either Harry.” She told him and he let out a small laugh.

 

He kissed her forehead and stood up, exhaling a deep breath to keep himself from crying.

 

“Final boarding call for Flight 821 to Los Angeles.” The flight attendant announced.

 

“I really need to go.” Harry said, looking at the flight attendant and holding up one finger to signify one more minute. Even I was trying not to cry, though I reasoned it with seeing Kayden so upset. “Come here.” He told me.

 

I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I could feel his cheek resting against my head.

 

“Please make sure she is okay Lou.” He whispered.

 

“I always do.” I replied.

 

I felt him place a light kiss to the top of my head, the same way he did last week at his house, and then he backed away. He bent down to give Kayden one last hug and kiss on the forehead.

 

“I’ll call you when I land.” He told me. I nodded.

 

“Bye princess.” He said to Kayden.

 

“Bye Harry.” She said sadly. We watched as he handed his ticket to the flight attendant. When he was about to walk to the plane, Kayden yelled. “HARRY WAIT!”

 

He turned around and looked at her. Kayden ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught her with ease while I was still walking towards them. I knew I would have to take her from him so he could leave. She hugged him for a second and then whispered something neither of us expected.

 

“I’m really happy you’re my father.”

 

I watched as Harry looked at me as his tears started falling faster. I couldn’t hold back anymore, and tears spilled from my eyes as well.

 

“I love you so much Kayden.” He whispered to her. He kissed her forehead one last time as he handed her to me and she tucked her head into my neck, sobbing softly.

 

He waved goodbye to me and walked onto the plane.

 

“It will be okay baby.” I whispered to K. “We will be getting on a plane to visit him before you know it.”

 

I could feel her nod, but I knew she wasn’t going to be herself for a few days.

 

A week later, I was cleaning my car. Kayden was in the backseat playing with a couple of toys when I heard her whine. I looked through the window and into the back seat to see her holding a piece of paper and sobbing softly. I immediately opened the door and reached for her.

 

“Kayds, what’s wrong?!” I asked in a panic.

 

“HARRY’S PICTURE! I NEVER GAVE IT TO HIM!” She sobbed.

 

I looked in her hand and noticed it was the picture she had made for him before the first time we went to his house.

 

“Where did you find that?” I asked her.

 

“I dropped a toy on the floor and it fell under the seat. I went to get it and the picture was under there too!” She was clearly broken up about this.

 

“Aw princess. It’s okay. How about this, I will find out what address I can mail it to, and we will mail it to Harry. Would that make you happy?” I suggested.

 

She nodded and gave me a small smile. “Thank you Daddy.”

 

“Anything for you darling.”

 

**Two weeks later.**

Harry has been gone for three weeks and he has kept his promise. He has facetimed Kayden every night until she needed to go to sleep, despite the time difference. There were a few incidents where she cried for him and told me to get him on the phone. Every time that happened, I was able to get in touch with him and he calmed her down immediately.

 

After Kayden found the picture under the seat of my car, we mailed it to Harry. He received it and told her that it is hanging right next to his bed on his tour bus. That made her happy and she promised him she would draw him more and bring them with us when we come to visit. Harry had later admitted to me that he cried when he first saw it. It was a simple drawing of Kayden and Harry holding hands, but underneath of it she had her teacher write “Best Friends” and put hearts all around it. Harry said it makes him feel special knowing that she drew it before she knew about him being her father.

 

Right now, Kayden is facetiming with Harry, while I start to pack for our trip to America. We leave next week and it would be easier to pack if I knew how long we were staying for. Harry tried to get me to agree to staying the rest of the tour, which is two months long. I tried telling him that I couldn’t take off work for that long, to which he said he would pay me double my salary. I rolled my eyes and told him we would play it by ear.

 

“Daddy!” Kayden came running in with my phone. “Harry said we get to go to Disney World for a week!” she said excitedly.

 

“Oh did he now?” I asked while grabbing the phone. “You don’t have any concerts?” I asked him.

 

“Well I do.” He said. “But only two nights, and they’re after dinner time so I can just go and then come back after. You don’t even have to come if you don’t want to.”

 

I nodded as Kayden took the phone back from me. “You’re the best Harry!” She told him sweetly as she walked back to her room to talk to him more.

 

I tried to give them their own space when he calls. He isn’t able to be here building their relationship by playing, but they make up for it by spending at least an hour a day facetiming. It makes me glad to see that he still wants to be in her life, even though he is on tour. A part of me was afraid he would get wrapped up in everything and Kayden would get put on the back burner. He definitely proved me wrong. If anything, he is more attached to her now since being away.

 

I went into Kayden’s room a short while later to find her cuddled up in her bed with the phone resting against the wall. Harry was playing a lullaby on the guitar and singing to her softly. He was really making it hard for me to resist falling for him when he was doing such adorable things for the most important person in my life.

 

I walked over and kissed her forehead.

 

“It’s time to go to sleep princess.” I told her.

 

“Okay Daddy. Goodnight Harry.” She said tiredly.

 

“Goodnight Kayds. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He replied.

 

She nodded and I took the phone, telling Harry ‘one minute’ while I shut her door and walked back to my room.

 

“Just one more week.” I told him. “Are you excited?”

 

“More than you can even imagine.” He said with a smile. “I miss her so much it physically hurts me.”

 

I smiled and then remembered something. “Oh. My mom is watching Kayden tomorrow night, so you will have to call her phone or Lottie’s to facetime. I’ll text you their numbers.”

 

Harry had met my mom a few days before he left to go on tour. With his constant charm and my mom being a genuine sweetheart, they immediately hit it off. After he had left, she told me that she was glad Harry is Kayden’s father because you could see the love he has for her written all over his face.

 

“Okay.” He said simply. “Got plans?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah… um.” I wondered if I should even tell him. “Someone from work asked me out to dinner.”

 

“Oh.” He sounded down. “So it’s like… a date?”

 

I looked down and blushed, nodding again. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

He smiled, but you could tell it was fake. “Well I hope it goes well.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” I replied. “Me too.”

 

We talked about what the plans are for when Kayden and I get there, like where we are staying and who is picking us up from the airport. He had laughed at me when I asked if he would be there and told me that was a stupid question. He really wanted to see K at the soonest possible moment he could. It made me feel things that I didn’t want to deal with at the moment, so I mentally pushed them aside. Eventually, he had to get ready for his concert and we got off the phone. I managed to finish packing and put our suitcases in my walk-in closet for the time being.

 

I went into Kayden’s room to check on her. She was sleeping soundly, holding on to the bear that Harry got her. The first few days were really rough, but I could tell now how excited she was getting to go see him next week. I know she is going to make it through this, and their relationship as father and daughter will only be stronger because of it.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

“Daddy this is so cool!” Kayden said excitedly. She has never flown before so she is basically bouncing off the walls and asking what everything is. Of course, there is a lot more to room to move being as Harry booked us first class seats. I can’t say I expected otherwise though. He would spoil Kayden with her own plane if she wanted one.

 

After she had something to eat, we watched a movie and then she fell asleep. I was grateful because it was an eight-hour flight to New York and there is only so much you can do to entertain a child while in such a confined space. I did some work while she slept, and then eventually I dozed off as well. When I woke up, it was to a flight attendant telling me that we were about to land. I glanced over at Kayden and saw she was quietly playing a game on the iPad that Harry had bought her. He claimed it was a for educational purposes, but I knew it was simply because she had him wrapped around her little finger.

 

“Kayden, you have to turn that off now babe.” I told her.

 

“Okay.” She switched it off and put it back in my bag.

 

When the plane landed and was taxiing to the terminal, I decided to send Harry a text. I knew how nervous he was for Kayden to be on an airplane.

 

 **To Harry:** just landed. we’re just waiting to get to the terminal now

 

As if he was waiting for my text, his response was immediate.

 

 **From Harry:** oh good! i’m waiting outside your terminal now.

 

I chuckled.

 

 **To Harry:** are you even allowed to be there without a ticket? how did you get through security?

 

 **From Harry:** i’m harry styles and I have dimples… don’t underestimate the dimples lou.

 

I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes.

 

 **To Harry:** noted.

 

By the time we were able to leave the plane, Kayden couldn’t sit still. She kept wanting to run ahead of me but I wouldn’t let her. We walked slowly down the jet bridge and into the airport. As soon as she saw Harry, I knew I couldn’t hold her back anymore.

 

“HARRRRRRRRYYYYYY!” She screamed as she ran and jumped into his arms.

 

“Well so much for fans not noticing, mate.” Niall chucked next to him.

 

Once he said that, I noticed Harry was trying to be at least a little disguised. He had sunglasses and a hat on and his sweatshirt was covering any telling tattoos.

 

“At least she didn’t scream ‘Daddy’ or something like that.” Liam replied.

 

I knew Liam didn’t mean anything by it, but I could see the hurt flash across Harry’s face. It would have made his day if she had called him something other than Harry. He quickly brushed it off though and just cuddled closer into Kayden.

 

“I missed you, angel.” He whispered to her.

 

“I missed you too.” She answered.

 

“We should really get out of here.” Liam told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and we started to walk, him never putting Kayden down. When we got to the baggage claim, I saw that the airport staff had already grabbed our bags and placed them aside. I knew Harry had something to do with it, but I wasn’t about to complain. We quickly made our way outside while the driver grabbed our bags and put them in the back of the SUV. Harry climbed with Kayden into the back seat and I entered after them. Niall had already gotten in the car before Harry and Liam sat in the front passenger seat.

 

Just before the driver went to pull away, we could hear a group of girls yelling Harry’s name. I heard Liam groan and start talking about how they probably noticed Kayden and I but Harry didn’t seem to care. He was too wrapped up in the fact that he had his daughter back. They were talking about how she liked the flight and she was telling him about all the different games she plays on her iPad. They looked like they were truly just best friends with a very large age difference. They smiled at each other with complete adoration.

 

That night we had gone straight to the hotel. Kayden and I were exhausted from jetlag, so we decided on just going to sleep. Of course, she had insisted on sleeping in bed with Harry and he wasn’t about to turn her down. The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing.

 

“Hello?” I answered sleepily.

 

“Good morning Louis.” Harry replied. “Can you come get Kayden?”

 

I looked at the clock. 8:17am. “Yeah sure, is everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Everything is fine.” He said. “Turns out Liam was right. Some fans noticed me at the airport and pretty quickly connected Kayden to the picture of her from Lottie’s instagram. He says we need to discuss damage control and I really don’t want her to hear that stuff.”

 

I completely agreed with him. Kayden didn’t need to hear about how people can’t know she is Harry’s daughter. She is too young and wouldn’t understand. I told him I would be right there and I hung up. I got dressed and went over to Harry’s room to retrieve Kayden. Harry promised her that he would see her in a half hour and I took her down to the hotel restaurant to get some breakfast. While she was eating, I pulled out my phone and googled Harry’s name. I found the article pretty quickly.

 

**Harry Styles’ Secret Love Child Visits Him in New York**

_Alright guys. I don’t know about you, but it seems as if it is getting harder and harder for Harry Styles to deny the rumors of him being a father. Turns out, some fans were at an airport yesterday when they spotted Harry there to pick someone up. A little girl who looks just like the girl in the viral photo was seen screaming his name loudly and running into his arms. Fans said that they appeared to have a very close relationship. Also seen with the girl was her father, Louis Tomlinson. Now, I don’t know but I can’t really think of a reason why Harry would have Louis and his daughter fly to another country to visit him if there wasn’t some kind of connection there. Let us know what you think._

_*Video attached.*_

I clicked play on the video. It was blurry but you could definitely hear Kayden yell Harry’s name as she leaped into his arms. There was another clip where it showed Harry climbing into the car while still holding her. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

 

After Kayden was done eating, Harry came down with Liam and told us we were going over to the venue where he was having his concert tonight. He said he had sound check and thought that K would love to see everything. She excitedly agreed with him and we got in the car. When we got there, Kayden noticed Gemma. She immediately ran over to her and gave her a hug. While she was distracted, Harry asked if he could talk to me for a minute. I nodded and followed him into another room.

 

“What’s up?” I asked him.

 

“I need to talk to you.” He said. “About Kayden.”

 

Oh no. This was it. He realized that being in her life isn’t worth all the drama he has to deal with because of it. This was going to absolutely crush her. I’m so stupid for trusting him. I should have never let him into her life.

 

He must have noticed the color drain out of my face because he quickly spoke.

 

“No, no Lou. It’s nothing bad.” I immediately relaxed.

 

“Okay.” I breathed. “What is it then?”

 

“Liam thinks I should tell my fans about Kayden.” He stated. I felt sick to my stomach instantly. When I didn’t say anything, he continued. “They have already basically figured it out and it is getting harder to deny. He thinks that if I deny it now, that it will only make it seem like I don’t want her.” He rambled.

 

“Harry.” I stopped him. “Can I just have some time to think about it? This is a really big step.”

 

“Yeah of course.” He answered. “Just let me know as soon as you can.”

 

I nodded and we walked back into the main room where everyone else was. I couldn’t stop thinking about Harry wanting to tell the world about Kayden being his daughter. I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I don’t know if Kayden is ready for that. She just found out herself only a month ago. Telling the world comes with problems I’m not sure I can handle. We would be followed by paparazzi. We could get harassed by his fans. I have seen his fans. They could literally kill someone and get away with it. They once hacked an airport security camera system, simply to watch him mess around on his phone. If I’m being completely honest, his fans scare the shit out of me.

 

Kayden was so happy though. She watched Harry’s sound check, and let Lou do her hair. She had two French braid pigtails with a flower in the right one. She looked simply adorable. We went out for lunch and when we came back, it was time for Harry to get ready for his concert. Kayden and I stuck around because she wanted to watch. I agreed, but only on the terms that we stayed backstage. I didn’t need anyone to recognize us.

 

We watched as Harry performed. Kayden was singing along to the songs she knew from Lottie. You could see how happy Harry made her just from seeing the way she looked at him. He dedicated his song Girl Almighty to ‘a special girl’, and then when he was close enough, he subtly winked at Kayden to let her know it was to her. She danced around backstage with Lou and Gemma. I was glad to see her so happy.

 

After Harry was done, we all went back to the hotel and packed our things. We had to be on the tour bus first thing in the morning so we could head to our next stop in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Once everything was packed up, we loaded it on the bus and then went back in our rooms to sleep. Kayden decided to sleep with Harry again. I didn’t mind because I know how much she missed him.

 

The next morning, we woke up bright and early to get on the bus. Harry kept sending me looks as if asking if I had an answer for him yet, but I simply shook my head. Kayden loved the tour bus. She thought it was so cool how it was basically a house on wheels. She saw the picture she drew him taped to the wall next to his bed, and they spent the rest of the ride hanging up all the other ones she drew him right next to it.

 

It wasn’t a long ride, only about 2 hours. When we got to the next hotel, we checked in. Harry requested that mine and his rooms have a connecting door. He said that it would be easier for Kayden to be able to be near both of us at night. I agreed with him since it put me at ease too. The rest of the day was spent playing games in our hotel rooms and watching movies. Harry didn’t have another concert until tomorrow, so we were able to just relax.

 

When we got to the venue the next day, Harry asked Gemma to take Kayden over to Lou to have her hair done, and pulled me aside. We went into an empty room and he shut the door.

 

“I really don’t want to pressure you Lou, but we need an answer. Liam’s phone is blowing up with people wanting a comment on that article about the airport incident.” He said.

 

I sighed. “Harry, I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

I could tell this isn’t what he wanted to hear. He sat down and sighed deeply, putting his head in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry.” I continued. “I just don’t know what to do here.”

 

“I don’t either. I mean my fans are the reason I have everything that I do. Lying to them just feels wrong.” He explained.

 

“Oh you mean like about your sexuality?” I mumbled. I didn’t mean to say it out loud but it slipped. I glanced at him to find he was already looking at me. He looked hurt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” I retracted.

 

“That’s not the same and you know it!” He was mad. He was really mad. “I’m lying to them about having a child, Louis. A very important part of my life. Denying it now will just make me look like a deadbeat dad who doesn’t actually want his daughter.” He spat. I went to talk but he continued. “Look at her! She looks just like me. A blind man could see that she’s mine.”

 

I knew he was right, but all I could think about was the bad things that could happen from this.

 

“I’m sorry. I just- I can’t. Not yet.” I told him.

 

“Of course.” He scoffed. “Once again, calling all the shots. I get no say in the matter.”

 

I could already tell this was going nowhere positive. All I could think about was getting Kayden out of harm’s way, and if that meant leaving Harry, then so be it. She is what matters most to me.

 

“This was a bad idea.” I said. “I should go. I’m going to get Kayden.”

 

I went to walk out but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

 

“Louis, don’t do this.” He pleaded. “You may not want to be around me but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t.”

 

I could feel the blood rush to my face. “That’s what you think?!” I asked angrily. “You think that I don’t _want_ _to be_ _around_ you?! Harry, all I have wanted for the past five god damn years has been you! Are you really that dense?! I can’t even go on a date without feeling disappointed because the person sitting across from me isn’t you!” I saw his face contort in confusion at what I had just said. I realized what I admitted, but I was too pissed off to care.

 

“What?!” He asked in confused anger. “If you wanted me, then why the hell did you leave that morning and told me not to text you?! You rejected me when I tried to kiss you. You went on a date with someone from work. You- “

 

“I had to!” I shouted, cutting him off. “I couldn’t let you ruin everything you had worked so damn hard to obtain! I heard you that night, freaking out with Liam about the paparazzi being outside your house! People finding out about you being gay would ruin your career! Your _life_ even! I couldn’t do that to you!”

 

“How about letting me make that decision?! Stop making all the decisions for once! Louis, I wanted you! Yes! Okay? I was scared! But I was only scared because I had never found someone that made me _want_ to risk everything until I met _you_!”

 

He can’t say these things to me. I can’t listen to this. It will only make it harder. “Stop.” I told him, shaking my head. “Stop telling me these things. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

He pulled his hair in frustration. “Oh for the love of-” He walked over to me quickly, grabbed my face, and pressed his lips to mine.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

All I could focus on was the feeling of his lips against mine. The way the sparks shot through my entire body was a feeling that I can’t even begin to explain. My hands in his hair, feeling the silkiness of his curls in between my fingers. He’s kissing me with so much passion that it took my breath away.

 

One of his hands moved from my face to my hip. He slowly pushed me backwards, leading me to the wall, and pressed me against it. I moaned when I felt his groin against mine, and he smirked against my lips. He hesitantly licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth immediately. His tongue danced with mine as my hands moved from his hair to his back, pulling him impossibly closer to me. When we ran out of breath, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. Both of our eyes stayed closed as we panted.

 

“I, have wanted to do that, for so long.” He said through his shaky breathing.

 

I smiled softly and started to tilt my head to kiss him again. Just as our lips were about to reconnect, the door opened.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Niall said shyly. I could see Harry glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. “Kayden is looking for you two.”

 

I quickly slid out from behind Harry and started to walk towards the door. “Thanks, mate.” I told him, patting his shoulder while I walked out of the room, towards the sound of my daughter’s laughs.

 

When I saw Kayden, I was stunned for a second. Lou had taken a curling iron to her. She was literally a tiny Harry.

 

“Do you like my hair Daddy?!” She asked excitedly.

 

“I had to see what it would look like.” Lou explained. “She looks so much like Harry as it is, I thought curls would just top it off.”

 

I chuckled and knelt down to Kayden’s level.

 

“You, my love, are the most gorgeous thing in the world.” I told her. She smiled a dimply smile and then looked behind me and smiled even bigger.

 

“Harry! Look! I have curls like you!” She said while jumping up and down.

 

“I see that angel!” He said through a laugh. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Of course you think she is beautiful.” Gemma said sarcastically. “She looks like we shrunk you down and made you a girl.”

 

We all laughed at that. They stood next to each other for a picture, because they really did look ridiculously alike. The picture came out perfect. Harry was smiling straight at the camera, but Kayden, she was smiling at Harry.

 

The rest of the night, Kayden watched Harry perform while I was too distracted to pay attention. I couldn’t believe Harry kissed me. More so, I couldn’t believe that I let him. Now was the absolute worst time to get involved with him. If things don’t work out, not only would I be crushed, but Kayden would hate me. Even if Harry stayed around, things would be awkward and ultimately she wouldn’t be able to have the two of us together. It would always be one or the other. I can’t do that to her, but can I resist him? Now that we’ve kissed again, I’m not sure I can.

 

When Harry’s concert was over, he ran backstage and Kayden instantly jumped into his arms. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, but then asked her to go with Gemma for a minute. He whispered something in Gemma’s ear, to which she nodded at and walked away with Kayden. He turned to me and started walking over with a smile.

 

“Hey.” He said shyly.

 

“Hi.” I replied.

 

It was silent for a moment and then we both spoke at one.

 

“Harry about earlier-” I said at the same time he said “Let me take you somewhere.”

 

“Take me where?” I asked him.

 

“No, what were you going to say?” He asked back.

 

I shook my head. “You first.”

 

He sighed and walked closer, grabbing my hand. “I want to take you out.” He said simply.

 

“But, what about Kayden? It’s late. She needs to go to bed. And I-” I began to ramble but he stopped me.

 

“Gemma will watch Kayden. She will bring her back to my room and put her to sleep.”

 

I wasn’t sure about this, not because I didn’t want to go out with Harry but because I don’t like leaving Kayden with people who aren’t my family, Zayn, or Harry.

 

“I don’t know Harry.” I told him.

 

He started to look a little defeated but then his expression changed to one of determination. He pulled on my hand and walked me over to where Gemma and Kayden were.

 

“Hey Kayds.” He said to her. “How would you like to spend the night with Gemma?”

 

I turned to him with a shocked look on my face as Kayden shouted “Yes!”

 

I couldn’t believe he did that. He turned to me with a smirk. “Guess we’re going out.” I rolled my eyes, sighed, and nodded. It’s not like I have much of a choice now. We said goodbye to everyone and headed out.

 

Since it was ten at night, Harry decided it would be a good idea to go to a bar. He must have come here before, because he knew exactly where to sit where it’s secluded enough for him to not be recognized. Although, that could also be because everyone is too drunk to realize they’re not hallucinating and Harry Styles really is here. Either way, we weren’t being bothered.

 

“And then she yelled at Lottie and told her it was weird for her to have pictures of her father on her wall.” I said through a laugh. I was telling him about how after he went on tour, Kayden went to my mom’s house and made Lottie take down all of her posters of Harry. I stopped talking as I realized that he was just staring at me. “What? Do I have something on my face?” I asked.

 

He chuckled. “No Lou. There is nothing on your face.”

 

“Then why are you staring at me?” I asked confused.

 

He smiled and put his hand on mine. “You’re just really beautiful.”

 

I looked down at our hands and then back up at him. “Harry.” I breathed.

 

“Don’t.” He pleaded. “Don’t ruin this by second guessing things. This is what I want Louis. I promise you.”

 

He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back slowly, but then realized we were in public. I lightly pulled away.

 

“H. You’re still not out. People can see.” I whispered.

 

“So let them see.” He said simply.

 

I couldn’t help but think that he was moving too quickly with this. “Harry.” I said sternly. “You do not want to come out by having pictures released of you kissing your potential daughter’s father in the corner of a bar.”

 

He sighed but then pulled away. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“I always am.” I said smugly.

 

“So what does this mean?” He asked suddenly. “What are we doing exactly?”

 

Well this was my chance to say what I’ve been thinking. “I don’t really know.” I said softly. “I mean, I like you. I really do. But I don’t want to risk ruining the relationship that you and Kayden have built up the past three months.”

 

“That’s impossible Lou.” He told me.

 

“No.” I said. “It’s really not. What if things don’t work out? You can’t sit here and honestly tell me it wouldn’t be awkward to be around each other. We have a daughter together. A daughter that you want in your life. We can’t just cut ties and never talk again.”

 

“Louis.” He addressed me. “It has been five years. _Five_ _whole_ _years_ since we hooked up. Throughout those five years, you have lingered in the back of my mind. Sometimes fading, but never leaving. And as soon as I saw you when I came to your house about Kayden, I knew then that you would never leave my thoughts.”

 

I was having trouble resisting him. I just wanted to grab his face and smash our lips together, but I held back. I knew I needed to do this right. My daughter’s happiness depended on it, as did mine.

 

“You’re on tour. Being on tour is a stressful time for you. That is no time to start a relationship Harry. We’d be starting on unbalanced ground.” I couldn’t look him in the eye.

 

“You’re scared.” He said while looking at me closely.

 

We made eye contact. “Terrified.” I replied.

 

He thought for a second and then nodded. “Okay. What about after my tour? It’s only two months away. What if we try then?”

 

Knowing that he isn’t pressuring me definitely made it easier. I took a few sips of my beer while I considered it.

 

“Can you promise me that if it doesn’t work out, that we will do our best to make things as normal as possible for Kayden’s sake?” I asked him.

 

“I can promise you that it will work out.” He answered.

 

“Harry.” He needed to see I wasn’t joking.

 

“Okay, okay. I promise. Besides, you know I want nothing more than for that little girl to stay the ball of sunshine and happiness that she is.” He responded.

 

I laughed and then nodded lightly. “Okay. Then after your tour is over, we will try.”

 

His face lit up into a dimply grin as if he didn’t think I was going to say yes. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. I knew I was screwed.

 

“So” he said. “Does this mean that I can’t kiss you until after the tour either?” He looked at me with pure want and need in his eyes.

 

As we ran into the tour bus, I was instantly pushed against the wall as Harry kicked the door shut with his foot. He pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss and his hands gripped my hips.

 

“God Lou.” He panted. “How do you do this to me?”

 

I moaned into his mouth as his hands drifted under my shirt, only breaking the kiss for a second to lift it up over my head to take it off. He fumbled with the button of my jeans while I unbuttoned his silk shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His tongue licked into my mouth as if he was memorizing every inch of it. Once he got my pants undone, he dropped down to his knees, grabbed the waistband of my pants and boxers, and pulled them down in one motion.

 

He grabbed my length in his large hand and began to jerk me off slowly, sucking love bites into my lower stomach and thighs. His mouth touched everywhere except for exactly where I wanted it. It was a torturing bliss.

 

“Stop being a tease!” I demanded. As I said that, he looked up at me with his moss green eyes, pupils blown, and led my dick directly into his mouth. “Fucking hell Harry.” I gasped.

 

He started to suck in a way that was so agonizingly slow. Bringing me into the back of his throat where his nose brushed against my skin, then back out until only the tip was still in. His eyes never left mine. I tiled my head back and tried to grip the wall to distract my hands from grabbing his hair but he wasn’t having it. He stopped moving. I looked down at him wondering why, but he just looked at me and nodded lightly. I could see it in his eyes; he was giving me permission.

 

I laced my fingers through his curls and thrusted forward. I heard him gag slightly but he made no movements to stop me. My eyes closed for a minute as I let the pleasure take over me and when I looked back down at Harry, I could see his watery eyes looking back at mine. After a few minutes, I pulled his mouth off of me. He stuck his tongue out, like he does before he puts anything in his mouth, and moved his head back towards me to suck some more.

 

“No. Harry.” I told him, pulling him up to stand. “If you keep going, I won’t last.”

 

He chucked but nodded and pushed his lips back to mine. “Step out of your pants.” He mumbled into my mouth. His voice was so wrecked that I almost came on the spot. I did as he asked and felt his hands move to my ass. He gripped at the flesh and told me to jump.

 

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss to breathe, finding trouble because my want for him was so overwhelming. He began to suck a love bite into my neck and blindly walked through the tour bus to the bed in the back. Thankfully, everyone else was in the hotel and the bus was empty.

 

When we got to the bed he laid me down gently. He stopped kissing my neck to undo his own jeans and pulled them off quickly. I reached down and gripped his large cock in my small hand. I could hear a groan in the back of his throat. He threw his head back as I maneuvered myself until I was sitting up. I placed a hand on his hip and turned him so he laid down on the bed. I brought my lips to his dick and kitten licked the tip, tasting the precum on my tongue. He gasped and gripped the bedsheets.

 

I took what I could of him into my mouth, and covered the rest with my hand. I started to bob my head up and down while Harry’s moans started to becoming louder.

 

“Christ Lou.” He panted. I could get off simply on the sound of his moans, knowing I am the one making him feel such pleasure. I started to quicken my pace when he stopped me. “Come here.” He said, pulling me up to lay on top of him. I kissed him desperately while his hands gripped my ass. He thrusted up at the same time he pushed my body down. The feeling of his cock against mine made my breath get caught in my throat.

 

“Fuck.” I moaned. “Fuck me Harry. Please.”

 

He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He reached down and wrapped his large hand around both of our lengths. I felt like I was going to cum any minute if he didn’t hurry up. I reached over into the bedside drawer, hoping for lube and a condom. Luckily I was right and I grabbed them both. I tossed them onto the bed and watched as he frowned a little at the condom.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked through bated breath.

 

“I hate those things.” He said with a pout.

 

I laughed. “Yeah well, I don’t want to get pregnant again.”

 

He sighed and then nodded. He handed me the lube with his empty hand and passed it to me. “Open it and pour some onto my fingers.” He told me.

 

I did as he said and he coated three of his fingers in the slick liquid. He made eye contact with me as his finger pressed against my entrance. I nodded and he slowly pushed it in. The feeling stung but felt so good at the same time. He continuously jerked us both off with one hand, while his other worked on opening me up. After three of his fingers were working in and out of me quickly, I needed him more than I needed air.

 

“I’m ready.” I told him. I probably wasn’t fully ready, but I honestly just couldn’t wait anymore.

 

I reached over and grabbed the condom, opening it up and sliding it onto his cock. He bent my legs up and as his length was at my entrance, he looked at me one more time for permission. The two times we have slept together, he has always made sure he constantly has my consent. I found it sexy because it made me feel so comfortable with him. I nodded again and he began to push in.

 

I winced at the feeling. While I have slept with a couple of people since Harry, all being meaningless fucks, the feeling is still very foreign. He must have seen my discomfort because he leaned down and kissed me passionately. It wasn’t a kiss that said ‘I want to fuck your brains out’. It was more of a kiss that said ‘I want to forever bask in your warmth’.

 

Once he was fully inside of me, he stayed still. He continued to kiss me until I finally felt comfortable enough.

 

“Move.” I told him.

 

He took a deep breath as he pulled out and then pushed back into me. I could tell he was trying to hold back, but that isn’t what I wanted. I started to meet this thrusts and he got the message that I was okay enough for him to go harder.

 

I couldn’t help but think about the dream I had involving Harry. Thoughts of riding him plagued my mind, and I couldn’t get them to leave. I knew I had to try it.

 

“Harry.” I panted. “I want to ride you.”

 

He stilled for a second, looking at me as if I was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. When he didn’t say anything, I repeated what I wanted.

 

“Let me ride you.” I begged. “Please.”

 

After what felt like forever, he nodded. “Fuck.” He said. “Okay, okay.”

 

He pulled out of me and laid on his back. I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Afterwards, I situated myself above him and sunk down. I stopped for a moment once I was all the way down, reveling in the feeling of how much deeper this position was. Slowly I started to move my hips in figure eights. Just like in my dream, the sounds coming out of his mouth were something from out of this world. Hearing Harry moan was definitely one of my most favorite sounds.

 

I started to bounce up and down on his cock while he gripped my hips hard enough to bruise. When I started to get tired, I told him to take control. He gladly obeyed. He started to lift me up and slam me back down. I glanced down at my cock to see it was an angry red, begging for release. Harry followed my eyes and saw it as well.

 

“Cum for me babe.” He whispered and just like that I was cumming hard and untouched. White was shooting everywhere, landing on him and myself. He fucked me through my high, and seconds later he reached his finish.

 

“FUCK! LOUIS!” He cried as he spilled inside of the condom. I collapsed down on top of him and I let him use my body as he saw fit, pounding into me until his orgasm stopped.

 

We both laid there, trying to catch our breath. He pulled out of me and I cringed at the discomfort. I rolled off of him and onto the bed. He sat up, pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the garbage can. When he was done, he laid back down and turned to face me. He put his hand on my face and kissed me lightly as if he was afraid he would scare me away.

 

“Wow.” I said in a whisper.

 

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Wow.”

 

I leaned forward to kiss him again, just loving the way his lips molded with mine. When we pulled away, he smiled just enough to show his dimples.

 

“So. Still waiting until after my tour?” He said amused.

 

“Yes.” I told him. “We are still waiting until after your tour.”

 

“But we can have sex?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

I shrugged. “I mean; I don’t see the harm in some casual fucking between friends.”

 

He laughed. “Friends?”

 

“The best of friends.” I said sarcastically. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him one more time.

 

After a short make-out session, we got up to take a shower. He helped clean me with the softest touch like I was the most delicate thing he has ever seen. That may or may not have started round two, and we may or may not have fallen asleep on the tour bus, only to be woken up in the morning by a laughing Niall yelling at Liam that he owes him fifty pounds.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Harry’s P.O.V

 

“So you’re what? Fuck buddies?” Niall asked.

 

I chuckled. “I mean; I guess you could call it that.”

 

The past two weeks have been amazing. Louis and I have been getting along insanely well. There has been a lot of flirting that we thought was discreet, but I guess we were wrong being as I now had Niall in front of me, asking what was going on between us. Louis still didn’t want Kayden to know, so the only intimate times we’ve had are secret make out sessions when no one is around and late nights when we ask Gemma to watch Kayden. Unfortunately, that has only happened twice. Either way, I have never been happier.

 

“Huh.” Niall said. “I never would have taken Louis for the casual sex kind of guy.”

 

“It isn’t exactly casual sex.” I explained. “It is for now. But like, it won’t be once my tour is over.”

 

“So basically, it’s free sampling with purchase pending.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Leave it to Niall to describe Louis as if he’s an item to be bought.

 

“Hmm.” Liam said after a laugh. “Maybe I could sample him too. He is pretty fit.”

 

I glared at him. “Liam James Payne, you go anywhere near my Louis and I swear to god I will chop off your dick and sew your asshole shut so the only sexual pleasure you will experience will be watching Louis and I fuck on your bed.” I spat.

 

He shut up very quickly and I could see him gulp. He should lighten up. I was only kidding. Well, half kidding anyways.

 

Niall burst out into a hysterical laughter. “HIS FACE!” He said through his laugh, pointing at Liam. He was pale as a ghost and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

After the laughter died down, Niall turned to me, serious once again.

 

“Really though, I’m happy for you mate.” He said honestly.

 

“Thanks.” I replied. “I’m happy too.”

 

**One Week Later.**

 

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” Kayden yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

 

I groaned and rolled over, peeking my eyes open to look at my alarm clock. It was only 8:30 in the morning. Now that doesn’t sound very early, but being as I was up until 3am last night with a certain blue eyed boy, I was not ready to be awake.

 

“Five more minutes princess.” I mumbled.

 

“Nope!” She yelled, pulling off my blanket. “Daddy said Disney World opens at 9 and that’s only in 30 minutes! We have to go!”

 

I shivered from the cold air and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. When I finally opened them, I saw Kayden looking at me with an adorable smile on her face. I couldn’t possibly be mad at her for waking me up. I wrapped my arms around her and began giving her cheeks lots of kisses. She giggled and told me to stop. When she pulled away, I heard a snicker from the other side of the room. I glanced up to see Louis leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Gemma mirrored his stance.

 

“Wow Haz.” Gemma said. “We should just have her wake you up all the time. She doesn’t get a pillow thrown at her face like I do.”

 

Louis and I chuckled.

 

“I couldn’t possibly hurt this little angel.” I hugged Kayden possessively.

 

Kayden smiled and then hit my chest telling me that I had to get up and get ready. Gemma told her she would take her over to Lou’s room to get her hair done like a princess and they left, leaving Louis and I alone.

 

“How are you so awake?” I asked him. “You were up until 3am too!”

 

He shrugged and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. “I’ve grown very used to having no sleep.” He said simply.

 

I know it wasn’t his intention, but it made me feel guilty. All those nights he was stuck awake with Kayden while she was a crying little newborn. I should have been there. If he had told me, I would have been there.

 

“Hey.” He said, grabbing my chin to look at him. “Don’t. I didn’t mean it like that. It isn’t your fault, it’s mine. I should have told you.” He said with a frown.

 

I didn’t like to see Louis upset, so I quickly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was only meant to be a quick kiss to stop him from pouting, but it didn’t go that way. His hands instantly went into my hair and he tugged lightly. I gasped and as soon as I did, his tongue entered my mouth. The kiss quickly started to become heated while I pushed him back on the bed. Right as I was about to climb on top of him, someone cleared their throat. Both our heads snapped in the direction of the door to find Gemma standing there with a smirk.

 

“You know she will kill you if you aren’t ready by the time her hair is done right?” She asked.

 

Louis and I both laughed and I got up. As I started to walk towards the bathroom to get ready, Louis smacked my ass. I quickly turned around to look at him and he just looked at me innocently as if he did nothing. I chuckled and walked into the bathroom, shaking my head.

 

“You two are the weirdest set of non-boyfriends I have ever seen.” I heard Gemma say to Louis.

 

I could hear Louis laugh and I knew it was one of those laughs where his entire face lights up and he throws his head back. That was my favorite laugh of his.

 

“Yeah well, what can I say?” Louis replied. “Your brother is a bit irresistible.” I smiled as I started to get my things out of my hygiene bag so I could shower.

 

“I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. Thank you Lewis.” Gemma said sarcastically. I laughed softly and got into the shower.

 

Disney World wasn’t as crowded as I thought it would be. However, it was only 9:30 in the morning and the park just opened a half hour ago. Also, no one seems to know I’m here yet. I’m sure once word got out, this place would be swarming with fans. It made me nervous because Louis and I still weren’t on the same page when it came to telling them about Kayden. So I knew that if they saw us together, there would instantly be another article to deny. I tried not to think about it and just enjoy the time here with Kayden.

 

This is the part of the tour she has been most excited about. She had to wait patiently for three weeks until we reached Orlando, Florida. Now we’re here and she was bouncing off the walls about it. She had on a Cinderella dress and Lou had done her hair just like Cinderella’s. They had this whole plan going that every day she was going to be dressed like a different princess. And every day we had to get her picture taken with the princess she was dressed like.

 

Louis told her we should go find Cinderella first so that if her hair gets messed up from the rides, it will still look good in the picture. We looked around for a good hour before we finally found her. Kayden’s face lit up as soon as she saw Cinderella and she ran over to give her a hug. Seeing how excited she was, I knew no matter what I had to deal with from being here, it was worth it.

 

We spent the rest of the day going on every ride Kayden wanted to go on. Eventually, Niall, Liam, Gemma, and Lou all joined us. It made it a little easier because the bigger rides that Louis and I wanted to go on that were too large for Kayden, now weren’t off limits because Gemma could watch her while we went on them.

 

By the time I had to go get ready for my concert, Kayden was passed out in Louis’ arms. He assured me that she would be okay to miss one concert and he brought her back to the hotel while I went to perform. When I got back, it was really late. I walked in and noticed that Kayden was stretched out on my bed. Her tiny body somehow managed to lay in a way that took up the entire bed. I laughed silently and walked into the conjoined room where Louis was sleeping. I stripped down to my boxers, pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed with him. He stirred slightly in his sleep but calmed down as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled his back to my chest. He hummed in content and snuggled closer. I fell asleep feeling like nothing in the world could go wrong.

 

-

 

It was three days later when it happened. We had been at Disney for almost four days and we only had three days left. My concerts were all over, but word had gotten around about us staying in the area while I had a short break. Not only did fans swarm the place, but paparazzi did as well. I had called in some extra security, but it was definitely intense.

 

We were finishing with lunch when Kayden said she wanted to go on more rides. Knowing how far the bathroom was from the ride she wanted to go on, Louis insisted on taking her to the bathroom first so we didn’t get in line only to leave because she had to pee. I waited for them on a bench that was across the way from where the bathroom was. Some fans had approached me and asked me for autographs and pictures. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to make a few fans happy while I waited for Louis and Kayden.

 

I was signing what had to only be my sixth autograph before I heard a scream. I looked up to find a swarm of paparazzi snapping photos in front of the entrance to the bathroom. I quickly pushed through the group of fans in front of me and went running over to where they were. As I got closer, I could only see the group of paparazzi covering where I assumed Kayden was. I started to hear the things they were yelling at her.

 

“ARE YOU HARRY’S DAUGHTER?”

 

“HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE DENIED BY YOUR OWN FATHER?”

 

“IS YOUR DAD LYING TO HARRY IN ORDER TO GET HIS MONEY?”

 

“HAVE YOU AND HARRY HAD A DNA TEST DONE?!”

 

With every question that was shouted, the angrier I got. Just as I got over to them and started to push the paparazzi away, Louis came running out of the bathroom. He grabbed Kayden and rushed back inside. The security personnel I had hired blocked the door while I screamed at the paparazzi.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” I spat angrily. “SHE IS A FUCKING CHILD! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?!”

 

I stormed off and went into the bathroom where Louis was with Kayden. When I got in there, I found Kayden in tears while Louis tried to shush her softly. She was curled up in his lap on the floor. I thought of how disgusting the bathroom floor had to be, but I didn’t care. I got down on my knees in front of them and held them both close.

 

“Kayds? Angel?” I addressed her. She turned to look at me with wet eyes. “Are you okay baby?”

 

She nodded but I could tell it was fake. I pulled her off of Louis’ lap and sat her in mine.

 

“Talk to me princess. I can’t fix it if you don’t talk to me.” I whispered.

 

She sniffled a bit and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

 

“Do you not want me?” She asked and I could feel my heart break.

 

“Of course I want you, angel! You are the absolute best thing in my life.” I told her honestly.

 

“Then why were they asking me those things?”

 

“Sweetheart, it’s really complicated. But sometimes, people need to tell certain people things in order to protect the ones they love. I don’t want you to worry about it. Leave that up to your dad and I. But just know, I love you more than anything in the world.” I said.

 

She nodded and cuddled closer into my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. I looked up at Louis and could see the tears in his eyes. I knew he felt guilty for Kayden being left alone.

 

“I told her to wait for me.” He said sadly. “I had to pee so I told her to wash her hands and then wait for me. I guess she thought she could wait outside.”

 

I reached out and wiped the single tear that had slid down his cheek.

 

“This is not your fault.” I told him. “This is no one’s fault but those damn paps.”

 

He nodded and we all agreed to go back to the hotel. On our way back, I spoke with a manager who assured me that all paparazzi would be forced off the premises. However, the damage was already done.

 

When we got back to the hotel, Kayden took a nap. She was exhausted from all the emotions of today. When I went into the conjoined room to find Louis, I found him sitting on the bed. It was clear by his face that he was thinking deeply.

 

“You okay boo?” I asked him.

 

He looked up at me and sighed.

 

“I think it’s time.” He said. I looked at him with a confused look. “It’s time to tell them about Kayden. But you do know that when you do, you’re going to have to come out too right? I mean everyone knows I am her father. Are you ready for that?”

 

I sat down next to him and took his hands in mine.

 

“Absolutely Louis.” I told him. “It won’t be easy. I know this. And I may even lose some fans from it. But nothing, and I mean nothing, is worth more to me than you and her. I would give up everything for the two of you. Just say the words, and I’ll give it all up.”

 

He smiled lightly but shook his head. “I don’t want you to give anything up.” He told me. “I just want to make sure that this is what you want. You can’t take it back.”

 

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. “There is nothing I want more.” I murmured lightly into his mouth.

 

We kissed for a little bit until he pulled away.

 

“I think Kayden and I should leave before you admit everything. She shouldn’t be around for all of the dramatics of that.” He said.

 

I wanted to disagree. I wanted to beg him to stay because the last thing I wanted was to be away from them, but I knew that he was right. There would probably be some angry people that would find me just to yell vile and insulting comments at me. I didn’t need her to see that, and after everything today, I knew it was the best choice to keep her safe.

 

“Okay.” I told him softly. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I will have Liam book your flight. But I am hiring security for you in Doncaster, just in case.”

 

He nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. “Thank you Harry.” He whispered.

 

“Anything for you.” I told him. “Anything.”

 

The next day, I drove them both to the airport. Kayden was sad about having to leave, but I could tell she was still shaken up about what happened yesterday. Any time she saw someone with a large camera, she wanted Louis or I to hold her. We didn’t object and did everything we could to comfort her and make her feel safe. Before I knew it, their flight was boarding.

 

“Alright princess. Just like before, we will facetime every night and I will be back in one month.” I told Kayden.

 

She nodded sadly and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek and then told me to put her down so she could say goodbye to Lou, Niall, and Gemma. While she was doing that, I turned to Louis.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked me.

 

I nodded. “The interview is next week. I chose James Corden, since he is a good friend of mine and I know he isn’t just using me to increase his ratings. He will make the interview pretty painless.” I said.

 

We hugged and he wished me luck. We snuck a quick kiss while Niall had Kayden distracted. When we turned around, Kayden was saying goodbye to Gemma.

 

“Bye Aunt Gemma. I’ll miss you.” She said sadly.

 

I felt myself tense. I could see the tears spring from Gemma’s eyes. She had never called her anything other than ‘Gemma’ or ‘Gem’ before. I had to admit, I was jealous.

 

They hugged tightly and she came walking back over to me. I opened my arms and she jumped into them.

 

“You going to be okay angel?” I asked her.

 

“One month. Facetime _every_ night. Promise?”

 

“I promise. Every night. It will be over before you know it.” I whispered.

 

She hugged me tightly and when she pulled away she kissed my cheek.

 

“I love you Kayds.” I told her.

 

“I love you too, Papa.” She replied, and the tears I was holding back began to flow like a waterfall.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Still in Harry’s P.O.V –

 

I paced back and forth in my dressing room. My coming out interview is in just over two hours. Of course, James thought it would be best to make this interview live instead of prerecorded like his shows usually are. I laughed and told him that he just wanted to make sure I didn’t change my mind afterwards. He simply chuckled and winked at me, silently telling me I was right.

 

You see, James is a good friend of mine. He was there for me when I was sixteen years old and just stepping into the spotlight. He was a good role model for me. He helped me deal with all my newfound fame and fortune and even helped me when I started to become confused about my sexuality. James and I have a large amount of respect for each other. He knows that coming out will be good for me. I know it too, but it doesn’t make me any less nervous about it.

 

“I can do this. I, can do this.” I chanted to myself as I paced.

 

“Haz. Sit down.” Niall told me. I ignored him.

 

“I can do this. I’m fine. Everything will be fine. I can do this.”

 

“H. Seriously you’re wearing down the rug, sit down.” He tried again. I still ignored him.

 

“It’s not like I’m doing this for Louis. I’m doing this for me. I’m making this step for myself.” I said out loud to no one.

 

“Right. You are a strong independent woman who don’t need no man.” Niall said with a mock attitude.

 

This one caught my attention and I turned to glare at him. He simply chucked and put his hands up in surrender. I continued to pace, trying to motivate myself when Gemma walked into the room. She saw me pacing and looked at Niall. He simply shrugged, silently saying he tried. Gemma rolled her eyes and quickly walked towards me. She put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit down. She held me there for a second while she grabbed my phone from the vanity. She messed around with it for a second and then shoved it in my face.

 

On the screen was the picture that was taken the day Lou decided to curl Kayden’s hair. I was smiling at the camera but Kayden was smiling up at me. Looking at the picture instantly calmed me down.

 

“For Kayden?” I whispered.

 

“For Kayden.” Gemma stated.

 

I knew she was right. This was about Kayden. My little look-a-like princess angel baby girl Kayds. After today, I would be able to openly talk about my daughter and how much she means to me. I also thought about how Kayden wondered for even a second if I didn’t want her because of what those paparazzi assholes said to her. I knew I had to do this. Not for Louis. Not only for me. For Kayden.

 

A couple hours later I was standing at the entrance to the stage. I could feel the sweat in my palms. I glanced down at my phone and looked at the picture one more time. I took a deep breath as I shoved it back into my pocket.

 

“Tonight we have a very special guest.” James began. “He is a very close and dear friend of mine. Please welcome Mr. Harry Styles!”

 

The crowd erupted in loud cheer as I walked my way out onto the stage. I went over and gave James a quick hug.

 

“You ready for this?” He whispered in my ear.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I whispered back.

 

I turned around and waved to the crowd as I took my seat. I really hoped these were nice people, because their comments about my sexuality will be the first ones I hear.

 

“So Harry. How are you today?” James asked.

 

I smirked. “I’m good James, and how are you?”

 

“I’m brilliant.” He smiled. “So you’re on tour now, correct?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah. I’m in the end stretch of the American part of my tour. I have about three weeks left and then I’m done for a while.” I answered.

 

“That’s great. How has it been?”

 

“It’s been amazing as always. The fans in America are always very passionate and really loud. I love each and every one of them.” I said honestly.

 

I could hear a few awes from the crowd, along with a few people shouting that they love me too. James and I talked a little bit more about my tour and any plans I have for a future album. Then we finally reached the topic I was here for.

 

“Okay so Harry.” James said seriously. “There is something I want to discuss with you.” I nodded and he continued. “There seems to be a little girl who looks an irrefutable amount like you.” He reached behind him onto his desk and picked up a cardboard picture of Kayden. I instantly felt the smile stretch across my face at the sight of her.

 

“Yeah, I guess she does look a lot like me, huh?” I said sarcastically.

 

“So is she just a really coincidental doppelganger or is there a reason for her obvious similarities to you?” He asked.

 

I smiled a little more before I spoke. This was it.

 

“Well you see James. When two people become close…” I began and James’ laugh cut me off.

 

“I know where babies come from Haz.” He laughed. “So you are confirming that this little girl is your daughter?”

 

“Yes.” I said proudly. “Her name is Kayden. She looks just like me because she is my daughter. Guess my genes are pretty strong.”

 

I could hear shocked gasps from the crowd. They clearly weren’t expecting me to confirm the rumors.

 

“I can’t help but notice the fondness written across your face when you speak about her.” James said.

 

I smiled so much my cheeks were starting to hurt. “She is incredible.” I started. “She is smart and funny. She is the politest little girl. She has the best manners and is really talented. She can be this little cupcake but at the same time can also show she has her dad’s sass to her. She is just a remarkable little girl and I love her to death.” I finished. The awes in the crowd were very comforting.

 

“Wow. I’m glad you two are so close.” He said in awe. “Now the big question is, how on earth did you keep this a secret for so long? Because she isn’t a baby. She is a grown child.”

 

“Yeah. She’s four.” I answered. “And I didn’t really keep it a secret. I didn’t know either until the picture went viral. At first I laughed at it, but then I realized that there was an actual possibility for there to be truth to it.”

 

“Oh so you didn’t know?” He asked, faking shocked as we’ve already spoken about this. I shook my head but he knew this wasn’t a topic I wanted to stay on, so he continued. “Now, there is another part of this we need to address, because this little girl seems to have another father instead of a mother.”

 

I nodded slowly, reminding myself to breathe. “Yeah.” I said. “Her father, Louis, is part of the two percent of males in the world that can get pregnant.”

 

“And Louis is the same man that was used by fans as proof of your homosexuality about five years ago, correct?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. We had met at a concert and decided to hang out afterwards.” I said.

 

“And along came Kayden.” James joked. I laughed and nodded my head. “So the fans were right. You are, in fact, not the womanizer that the media has portrayed you as?”

 

“Right. I am gay.” I confirmed. I could hear some people in the crowd gasp, but then suddenly someone yelled ‘I still love you Harry!’ and the rest of the crowd began cheering loudly. When the cheering died down, I mouthed a ‘thank you’ to them.

 

“So how are things with you and Louis now? Any romance brewing?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

 

I chuckled lightly. “Things between him and I are great. He truly is an amazing person. He has done such a great job with raising our daughter, even while doing it on his own for four years. Right now I am on tour so it is a bit tricky and we’re still really figuring it out. We both put Kayden before everything like we should so it is a little more complicated than just having a relationship but yeah. He is very special to me.” I answered.

 

“Well I sincerely hope it all works out for you.” James said. He turned and spoke to the camera, saying what was to come after coming back from commercial and after he was done, he turned back to me as we stood up. “Congratulations mate.” He told me.

 

“Thanks James.” I said back. I waved goodbye to the crowd and walked backstage again.

 

As soon as I got back there, Niall embraced me in a huge hug. Everyone was telling me how proud they are of me but I couldn’t pulled my phone out and dialed the now memorized phone number. It only rang once before there was an answer.

 

“Harry!” Louis said upon answering. “That was amazing! I am so incredibly proud of you!”

 

I smiled at the sound of his voice. “Thanks babe.” I knew it was really early in the morning in London but I was glad he was awake to watch it. “I feel so light and carefree.” I told him.

 

“As you should. Oh. Hold on. Someone wants to talk to you.” Louis said.

 

“PAPA!” Kayden shouted through the phone.

 

“Hi Angel!” I said to her lovingly.

 

“I saw you on TV! I saw me on TV too! You were talking about me!” She said excitedly.

 

I let out a small laugh. “We were princess. Everyone wants to know about you. You’re my favorite person in the world.”

 

“You’re my favorite person too Papa.” She whispered into the phone. “But don’t tell Daddy that. He will get jealous.”

 

This made me laugh louder. “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

 

“Okay Papa, Daddy wants the phone back. I love you! Only three more weeks!” She said.

 

“Only three more weeks!” I repeated. “I love you too.”

 

I heard a shuffle through the phone and then heard Louis’ voice again.

 

“You should have seen her while we were watching.” Louis chuckled. “First she screamed because you were on TV. Then she screamed because her picture was on TV. She was all bright smiles the whole time.”

 

“I’m glad it made her happy.”

 

“And what about you? Are you happy?” He asked me.

 

“I’m happy, but I’ll be happier when I’m with you two.” I answered. “I miss you both.”

 

“We miss you too.” He said softly.

 

“Both of you?” I asked hopefully.

 

“Both of us.” He replied. “I may even miss you more than Kayden, but she would fight me to no end on that.”

 

I smiled. Knowing Louis misses me made my heart flutter. I knew Kayden missed me because she tells me all time, but Louis was always a mystery. Maybe if he was my boyfriend he would be a little more open about it. He was probably just holding back still, so I didn’t really mind. I knew I would dig my way into his heart when my tour is over. I’m just glad he is willing to try.

 

We spoke for a little longer until he said he needed to get Kayden ready for school and he needed to get ready for work. We said our goodbyes and got off the phone. We went back to the hotel and I immediately got into my bed. I deleted the Instagram and Twitter apps off of my phone, knowing that looking at it within the next few days would only be self-depreciating. I knew there would be a lot of supportive fans posting their words of encouragement. However, that didn’t change the fact that the rude comments always stood out more.

 

I closed my eyes as I cuddled deeper into the blanket. I held a pillow close and tried to imagine it was Louis. “Only three more weeks.” I told myself. I hope it goes by fast.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Louis P.O.V -

 

“Papa” I hear Kayden say into the phone. She is facetiming with Harry again but today she has been missing him more than usual. “If you don’t have any more concerts now, why can’t you come home?” She asked sadly.

 

“Because I have a couple radio interviews angel.” He replied softly. “But don’t you worry. Four more days and I will be home and I won’t leave your side.”

 

It’s been a little over two weeks since Harry’s coming out interview. The response has been both positive and negative. A good majority of his fans already suspected he was gay, so they had very caring and loving things to say. However, there were still the ones who honestly believed they were the future Mrs. Harry Styles that had some rather nasty comments. Overall though, everyone was happy. Harry was happy. I was happy. And most importantly, Kayden was happy.

 

The next day was long. My mom had to pick Kayden up from school because my boss needed me to fill in for him at a really important meeting. As it was reaching 5:30, I decided to send Harry a text.

 

 **To Harry:** hey. im stuck at work. kayden is with my mom. you might have to facetime her instead.

 

I paid attention to the boring meeting a little more until I felt my phone vibrate on my leg.

 

 **From Harry:** ok boo… hope you’re having a good day x

 

I smiled and send back a quick ‘xx’. He is always so considerate. That’s one thing I admire about him.

 

By the time it hit 6:15, I finally got out of work. I picked up Kayden from my mom’s house. She seemed a little down because Harry hadn’t facetimed her yet. I told her to smile and that we would call him as soon as we get home.

 

I pulled in the driveway at 7pm. I was so exhausted I thought I could fall asleep in the driver’s seat. Kayden and I walked onto the porch and I unlocked the door. As I opened it, I was looking at the car to make sure it locked when I hit the button. It wasn’t until I heard Kayden gasp that I turned my head.

 

There stood Harry in my living room with a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear in his hand.

 

“PAPA!” Kayden yelled as she ran into Harry’s arms. He instantly dropped the roses and the teddy bear on the floor to catch her.

 

I just stood there staring at the two of them. Was he really here?! Am I hallucinating because I am that tired? By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, Harry was putting Kayden down and walking over to me.

 

“Hi Lou.” He said softly and opened his arms. I instantly walked into the and let him embrace me in a hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

 

“The interviews that I have left are all radio interviews I can do over the phone.” He answered. “So I decided to do that and come home early. I didn’t want to be away from the two of you another day.”

 

I smiled at him and told Kayden to go put her book bag in her bedroom. As soon as she disappeared up the steps, I pulled Harry in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss. One that said exactly how much we missed each other. However, I didn’t realize how much I missed his lips against mine until now.

 

When Kayden came back down, we decided to watch a movie. Of course, she insisted on sitting in the middle of us like she usually does. But this time was a little different. This time, instead of Harry’s arm being at his side, it was rested on the back of the couch while he ran his fingers through the back of my hair. Right before the movie ended, he said he had to go do something and disappeared upstairs. By the time he came back down, it was time to put Kayden to bed. We tucked her in and Harry promised her he would still be here in the morning.

 

As we left Kayden’s room, I went to walk back downstairs but Harry grabbed my arm to stop me.

 

“What?” I asked him confused.

 

“Let’s go to your room.” He said.

 

“Harry.” I chuckled. “We have to clean up downstairs first and then we can.”

 

“There isn’t much to clean up Lou. We can do it in the morning.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “If there isn’t much to clean up, then it will only take a minute.”

 

He sighed and nodded reluctantly. We both went downstairs and made quick work of cleaning up and turning everything off. I locked the door and as I turned around, Harry was right in front of me. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

 

“HARRY!’ I laughed. “Put me down!”

 

He didn’t listen to me. He simply chuckled and walked up the stairs. When we reached just outside my door, he put me back on my feet.

 

“Jerk.” I said, lightly smacking him in the chest.

 

I turned around and opened my bedroom door. I was instantly blown away by the sight in front of me. All over the floor and my bed were rose petals. On the floor, nightstand, and dresser were dozens of candles.

 

“Harry.” I breathed.

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked softly.

 

“It’s beautiful.” I whispered.

 

He walked around me and grabbed my hand, pulling me lightly into the room, and then quietly closed the door. He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly with a burning passion. I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved my lips with his. I couldn’t believe he would do this for me. It’s beautiful and perfect and thoughtful and I am the luckiest guy in the world.

 

As he broke the kiss, he looked in my eyes. He seemed nervous so I gave him a questioning look. He smiled a dimply smile that made me weak in the knees every time.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, will you please do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?” He asked.

 

I stopped breathing. I knew we had agreed on trying a relationship after his tour was over, but I didn’t expect him to go over the top like this just to ask me to be his boyfriend. It showed me what kind of amazing person he truly is.

 

“Of course I will.” I replied, my smile just as bright as his.

 

As soon as the answer left my lips, he leaned in and kissed me again. It was a little different this time because neither of us could stop smiling into the kiss. However, when I laced my fingers into his hair and tugged, he became serious. Before I knew it I was pressed against the door as he kissed me deeply. I knew exactly where this was going, and I wanted it bad.

 

“You know,” I said after our incredible reunited sex, “you didn’t have to do all this to get me to be your boyfriend. You could have texted it to me and I would have said yes.”

 

He laughed. “I know, but you deserve the best. And I wanted the last time you were asked that question to be special.” He answered.

 

“The last time?” I asked. He nodded. “You seem pretty confident.”

 

“Louis. I already let you walk out of my life once. Do you really think I’m going to let that happen again?” He asked seriously. I simply smiled and shook my head. He continued. “There is nothing in the world that I want more than to be a family with you and our perfect little girl, and I am going to do everything in my power to make that happen.”

 

I wanted to cry. This was all that I have been wanting. For Harry, Kayden, and I to be a family together. I never thought it would happen, yet here I am. I couldn’t help but think that things may work out perfectly after all. However, I tried to keep my hopes down because we are only dating.

 

We spent the rest of the night talking about how we would tell Kayden tomorrow. We couldn’t hide the fact that we’re together from her for very long. And besides, not being able to kiss in front of her made things really difficult. We also agreed on going to visit Harry’s mom and stepdad tomorrow since they haven’t been able to meet Kayden yet. He said that his mom has been on his case about it since he found out she is his daughter.

 

The next morning, we woke up to Kayden yelling Harry’s name. I realized quickly it was because he was asleep in my bed instead of on the couch where he normally is when he sleeps over. Both of us got up and made our way downstairs. As soon as K saw Harry, she jumped into his arms and asked him to make her pancakes. He agreed and we went into the kitchen.

 

“Hey Kayds.” I said as Harry was just finishing up the last batch of pancakes.

 

“Yeah Daddy?”

 

“Papa and I have something we want to tell you.” I said nervously. Harry walked over and put his hand on my back. Kayden looked at me as she waited for me to talk. I couldn’t really think of how to say this, so I looked to Harry for him to take over.

 

“Your dad and I have decided to try being together.” He told her.

 

“Like Nana and Grandpa Dan?” She asked.

 

We both nodded. “Yeah. Like them.” Harry said. “Your dad is very special to me and I want him in my life as more than just my friend.”

 

She thought for a second but then smiled. “Does that mean we will be a family?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Well princess.” I answered. “We already are your family. Papa and I are both your dads so no matter what, we will always be your family. But I get what you’re asking. Yes, we will be a family together now.” She lit up and I was relieved she seemed very happy about it. I decided to leave out the part about us just dating and not getting married or anything yet because Harry seemed confident about this and I didn’t want him to think that I’m not.

 

After breakfast we got into the car and began the two-hour drive to Holmes Chapel. We didn’t tell Kayden where we were going. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her. She played her iPad quietly in the back seat for the whole drive. We got there within decent timing and I could see Harry’s knee bouncing in excitement when we pulled into the driveway.

 

“You okay love?” I asked him.

 

He nodded. “Just really excited. I haven’t seen my mom in months.” We got out of the car and made our way inside. “Mom?” Harry called out.

 

The woman I recognized from the pictures on the internet walked into the room. She was even more beautiful in person.

 

“Harry! Hi baby.” She said, hugging her son. “And you must be Louis.” She said to me.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Twist.” I responded, shaking her hand.

 

“Oh please. Call me Anne.” I nodded. She turned to Kayden and bent down to her level. “And you must be Kayden. I have heard an awful lot about you. You look just like your father.” She said to her in awe.

 

Kayden looked up at me and Harry.

 

“Kayds. That’s Papa’s mom. She is your grandmother, just like Nana.” I told her.

 

She smiled at Anne and gave her a hug. After a couple of seconds, realization hit her and she gasped.

 

“You’re the grandmother my middle name is after!” She said excitedly. Both Anne and Harry turned to me with wide eyes. I couldn’t help but blush as Kayden continued. “Yup. Kayden Anne Tomlinson.”

 

“Lou?” Harry asked in amazement. “You named her after my mother?”

 

I shrugged. “Well, when I was thinking of her name, I thought about how I had seen online the tight relationship you had with your mom. I figured that if you were helping me name her, you would want her middle name to be Anne.” I said shyly.

 

Anne immediately walked over to me and hugged me. “Oh you sweet, sweet boy.” She told me, kissing my cheek.

 

When she stopped hugging me, I looked at Harry. He smiled and shook his head.

 

“You never cease to amaze me.” He said before kissing me lightly with his hands on my cheeks. He pulled away and looked at me seriously. “Thank you.”

 

I smiled at him and kissed him again.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

We spent the day at Harry’s parent’s house. It was a lot of fun. Anne and Kayden really seemed to hit it off. Robin was a great guy and I could see how much Harry respected him as the father figure in his life. After we had dinner, Anne brought out baby pictures of Harry to show Kayden and I.

 

It was amazing to me how much they have looked alike the whole time. I thought Kayden looked like me when she was born, but seeing these baby pictures of Harry, I was wrong. I had my mom send me a couple of baby pictures of Kayden and we compared them side by side.

 

“So Harry, how does it feel to know you’ve been cloned?” Robin asked jokingly.

 

Harry simply smiled at Kayden and kissed her cheek. I knew he was glad that she looked just like him. I was too. If she hadn’t, the fans may not have made such a big deal about her and Harry wouldn’t have found out. As much as I didn’t want him to find out back then, I am so glad now that he knows. I need to remember to buy Lottie a thank you present.

 

As I was turning the pages through the album, one caught my eye. It was a picture of Harry who couldn’t have been more than 3 years old. He was snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and he was sleeping soundly. What made it catch my attention though, was the bear in his arms. It was the same bear he brought over for Kayden when she was sick. The same bear she cuddles with every night now.

 

“Harry? Is that…?” I pointed to the bear.

 

He smiled shyly and Kayden answered my question.

 

“That’s my bear!” She said excitedly.

 

I couldn’t contain my emotions. I excused myself and walked out to the garden. A few moments later, I could feel Harry behind me.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked calmly.

 

“You gave Kayden your childhood bear.” I said in disbelief.

 

“Yes, I did.” He confirmed. I turned around to face him.

 

“But you had only known her for one day.”

 

“Louis.” He grabbed my hand as he spoke. “I came into this knowing that I wasn’t ever going to leave. From the second I saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs that first night, I knew that I loved her. She is my daughter. Our daughter. It didn’t matter to me what happens between us. She is my child and I am going to love her and help guide her for the rest of her life.”

 

I looked into his eyes and couldn’t see anything but honesty. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and nuzzled my face into his neck. He let out a content sigh as he hugged me and kissed my head.

 

“Thank you.” I told him.

 

“No reason to thank me.” He replied.

 

By the time we decided to head back home, it was late. We said our goodbyes to Anne and Robin and promised them that we will come back soon. Kayden had made up her own names for them. Anne was now Gami and Robin was Grandpa Robin. Needless to say, they were smitten.

 

Kayden fell asleep in the car on the way home. We decided to sleep at Harry’s house since it was closer than mine. He carried a sleepy Kayden into the house and went to put her to bed in the guest room. While he was doing that, I went into the kitchen for a drink. I couldn’t help but notice a small stack of papers on the counter that seemed important. While I drank my glass of water, I glanced at them.

 

_“The two parties, Harry Styles and Christopher Mason, will date for appearances sake. The stunt will last approximately 7 weeks and will end with both parties stating that the end was a mutual decision. The stunting activities will include going on dates, hand holding, shopping in public, and small kisses.”_

I couldn’t read anymore. I felt like I was going to be sick. Harry just became mine last night, and now he is going to have to fake date someone else?! I’m not okay with this. Why didn’t he tell me? Why did he ask me that very important question before giving me this vital information!? I flipped to the bottom of the packet and saw that it was signed. Just then, Harry walked in.

 

“Hey babe. Kayden is fast asl-” He stopped short as I glared at him, holding the packet in my hand. “Lou. I can explain.”

 

“Explain what exactly Harry?!” I spat. “Explain how you didn’t tell me you’d have to publicly date some male model?! Explain how you’d let the whole world think you’re with him while I sit at home with our daughter!?” I threw the papers back onto the counter.

 

He seemed to shy away a bit at my yelling but I didn’t care. I was furious.

 

“My PR team thinks it would be good since I just came out and he really needs the fan boost.” He explained. I shook my head. I didn’t want to hear any of it. “I didn’t think you would want to make our relationship public yet! I didn’t think-”

 

“You’re right Harry. You didn’t think!” I interrupted. “You didn’t think about how I would feel. You didn’t think about how Kayden would feel seeing you publicly dating someone else. You didn’t think about anyone but yourself!”

 

He walked closer and tried to grab my hands but I ripped them away from his grasp.

 

“Babe. I’m sorry.” He started but I didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Save it.” I said tiredly. “I’m going home. I’ll come back for Kayden tomorrow.”

 

I ignored his pleas for me to stay as I walked out the door and got in my car. As soon as I turned out of the driveway, I began to cry. “I am so stupid for thinking that everything was going to be fine.” I said to myself. It was over an hour before I got home because I kept having to pull over to calm myself down. By the time I walked into my house, I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, I woke up with a headache and very irritated eyes. I wondered why at first, but then I remembered the events of last night and my mood dropped again. As I looked for my phone to check the time, I realized that I must have left it in the car. I went out to get it and noticed all of the notifications.

 

**7 Text Messages from Harry**

**3 Missed Phone Calls from Harry**

**3 Voicemails from Harry**

**1 Missed Phone Call from Mom**

**2 Text Messages from Zayn**

 

I ignored the ones from Harry at first. I didn’t want to know what he had to say. I decided to call my mom back.

 

“Lou?” She said as she answered.

 

“Yeah Mom?” I replied.

 

“Oh thank goodness.” She let out a breath of relief. “Harry called me this morning panicked. He said you two got into an argument last night and you left. He didn’t know if you made it home alright.”

 

“I’m fine. I was just tired by the time I got home. I fell asleep on the couch and didn’t notice I left my phone in my car.” I explained.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked caringly.

 

“Not right now. Maybe later.”

 

“Okay sweetie.”

 

We got off the phone and I checked the texts from Zayn. He was simply just talking about some party next weekend he wanted me to go to with him. I rolled my eyes and told him I’d think about it. With nothing left, I checked Harry’s texts first.

 

 **From Harry:** lou… im sorry… please talk to me

 **From Harry:** i was going to tell you i promise

 **From Harry:** it isn’t even something i want to do… it was all my pr team’s idea

 **From Harry:** can you please let me know you made it home okay at least?

 **From Harry:** lou?

 **From Harry:** im getting worried now… please just let me know you’re safe

 **From Harry:** kayden is awake… she is looking for you... i told her you had to go to work for something really quick…

 

I looked at the times from each text message and I could tell he didn’t sleep at all last night. A part of me felt bad, but an even bigger part was still really pissed off that he didn’t tell me about the stunting. I decided to listen to the voicemails he left.

 

_Message 1:_

_“Louis. Please come back so we can talk about this. I was going to tell you about it. I swear I was. I just hadn’t found the time yet and to be honest it slipped my mind for a while. I was just so happy to be back with you and Kayden. Call me back or just turn around.”_

_Message 2:_

_“Lou. I don’t know if you made it home okay. You’re not answering my calls or my texts. It’s late and I’m really worried about you. Please just let me know you’re alright.”_

_Message 3:_

_“Louis. I called your mom. I don’t know where you are. I don’t know if you’re alive. I’m worried sick. Please. For the love of God Louis. Just tell me you’re okay and I’ll leave you alone. Call me back or text me or something.”_

I sighed. I wouldn’t have let him think that I was hurt if I had realized he was blowing up my phone. I decided he deserved at least a text back.

 

 **To Harry:** im fine. left my phone in the car by accident last night. tell kayden ill come by to get her tonight.

 

It was no surprise when my phone went off a minute later.

 

 **From Harry:** oh thank god… i was so worried… i thought something terrible happened to you

 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

 

 **To Harry:** something terrible did happen to me harry. i found out that i can’t trust my own boyfriend.

 

 **From Harry:** lou don’t say that… you can trust me… please just talk to me

 

 **To Harry:** i just need some space. please just give me some space.

 

 **From Harry:** ok… i’m sorry again…see you later xx

 

I tossed my phone down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. I don’t know what to do. I want to be able to trust Harry. I just finally got him back. He just became mine not even 48 hours ago. Why the hell did his PR team have to go and ruin everything?! His stupid PR team and their stupid stunting contracts and the stupid model who is stupidly gorgeous. Everything is just stupid and I hate it.

 

I spent the day cleaning to distract me and then took a nap. When it hit 6pm I decided to go pick up Kayden. It was seven by the time I got there. When I went inside, I noticed it was oddly quiet. I walked to the backdoor and saw Harry and Kayden both playing on the bounce house he had gotten her. I stepped outside, making sure the door made a noise so they’d hear me.

 

“Daddy!” Kayden exclaimed.

 

Harry just looked at me as if he was broken. “Sweetheart why don’t you play a little more while I talk to your dad okay?” He said softly to Kayden. She nodded as Harry climbed out of the bounce house and walked over to me.

 

“Hi.” He said shyly.

 

“I’m just here to get Kayden.” I replied.

 

“Lou. Can we please talk?” You could hear his voice start to break. I shook my head.

 

“There is nothing to talk about right now Harry. I just need space.”

 

“Are… are you breaking u-up with me?” At the sound of his stutter I looked up to see he was beginning to cry. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him further from the bounce house. Kayden didn’t need to see or hear this. He followed willingly and wiped his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

 

“Harry.” I began, though I didn’t really know where I was going with it. “I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just really upset that you didn’t tell me and I had to find out from a contract on a countertop. Clearly you had to of known something about it before you even met to sign the papers.”

 

“Well yeah, I was given some information on a stunt they were working on, but I didn’t know for sure what it was yet.” He explained quickly. “And when I found out, I didn’t want to tell you through text or on the phone because I knew you would be upset about it. I didn’t expect you to find out this way.”

 

“But I did.” I said coldly.

 

“I’m sorry Louis. I’ll do anything. I’ll try to get out of it. I’ll try to- I don’t know. Just please don’t take Kayden away from me.” He pleaded.

 

I instantly shook my head. “Harry, Harry. I am not going to take Kayden away from you. That wouldn’t only hurt you, it would hurt her too. And I have no intentions of hurting either of you just because I’m hurting.” I responded and I could see him become slightly relieved but still broken.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said sincerely.

 

“I know you are.” I responded. “But please. I just need space. You can still come over every day to see Kayden. I won’t keep you from her. But I need space.”

 

He nodded and kissed my cheek. “Anything.” He whispered in my ear. I tried to ignore the shiver it sent up my spine and walked over to get Kayden.

 

That night after I put Kayden to bed, I went to sleep as well. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. I didn’t want to be mad at Harry, but I couldn’t help it. I felt betrayed. He could have told me at any point and he especially should have told me before he made us official. I just felt blindsided.

 

The next few days, Harry came over every day to see Kayden. He made sure to keep his distance from me and I really appreciated that. I noticed that last night he left before dinner time. I couldn’t help but feel the sting when I thought about if he was out on one of his stunting dates with Christopher Mason. I may or may not have cried myself to sleep that night.

 

Tonight, Harry tucked Kayden into bed like he normally does. I usually go upstairs after he leaves and say goodnight. He walked by me in the living room, giving me a broken smile as he passed. When he went to walk out the door, he stopped.

 

“Did you see the article?” He asked.

 

“What article?” I asked him. I had avoided looking anything up because I don’t want to see them together.

 

“The one about my ‘date’, with Chris.” He said, putting air quotes around the word date.

 

“No. I haven’t.” I replied coldly.

 

“There is a video with it. Can you watch the video? Please?” He asked.

 

“Harry. I really don’t want to see you two together. It hurts enough.”

 

“Please Lou. Just watch the video.” And with that he walked out.


	31. Chapter Thirty

I contemplated whether or not to watch the video. However, when it came down to it, I realized he wouldn’t tell me to watch something that may hurt me even more. So I sat down on my computer and typed ‘Harry Styles’ into the google search. The first article dated back to this morning.

 

**Harry Styles on a Date with Christopher Mason?!**

_Okay so wow. Harry Styles was seen out to dinner with model Christopher Mason. Totally threw all of us for a loop because we all assumed he was dating his daughter’s other father, Louis Tomlinson. After he had admitted on The Late Late Show with James Corden how special Louis is to him, this outing totally caught us off guard. Of course, there were all sorts of fans and paparazzi waiting for them outside the restaurant. Now as we all know, Harry doesn’t stop and talk to the paparazzi. He almost always ignores them and just continues on with whatever he was doing. I say almost, because last night he actually stopped to talk to them. Watch the video below for details._

_*Video Attached*_

_Well, there you have it guys. Straight from Harry himself. Let us know what you think!_

I clicked play on the video and prepared myself. I watch as Harry and Chris walked out of the restaurant. Paparazzi lights flashed repeatedly. There was no hand holding or anything of the sort. It really looked like a platonic outing. The paparazzi started to shout questions at Harry.

 

“Harry Harry! What about Louis!?”

 

“Harry, Chris! Are you two dating?”

 

“Harry! Have you left Louis to date Chris instead?!”

 

Harry stopped in front of one of the paparazzi, the exact one shooting this video.

 

“Hello! No, Chris and I are just friends. He is new to the whole fame thing, so I figured I would help him out a bit. However, I am taken by someone _very_ special to me.” Harry then winked at the camera and walked away.

 

My jaw dropped. He broke the contract. He did exactly what that contract says not to do, and admitted to paparazzi that they are just friends and that he is with someone else. Not only that, he made it completely obvious that it is me, without actually confirming it.

 

I didn’t waste another minute. I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar phone number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Lottie. I need you to come sit at my house while Kayden sleeps.” I said quickly. “There is something really important I need to do.

 

Lottie immediately agreed and got to my house no more than ten minutes later. As soon as she got there, I thanked her and ran out the door. The drive to Harry’s was long, but it felt longer then it was because I was really anxious for it. As soon as I got there, I ran into the house. Harry jumped from where he was sitting on the couch, startled by the sudden intrusion.

 

“Louis? Is everything okay?” He asked concerned.

 

“You broke the contract.” I said immediately.

 

He shrugged while walking over to me. “It was the only way to get out of it.”

 

“Can’t you get in a lot of trouble for that?”

 

“Oh yeah. My PR team is fuming right now, and so is Chris’s.” He chuckled. “But when we went to dinner, I was telling him about you and what I wanted to do, and he didn’t care at all. He said that just being friends with me will probably boost his image as it is.”

 

“Harry, why would you risk getting in trouble for me?” I asked.

 

“Lou, I told you.” He began. “There is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do for you. You’re my family. You didn’t want me to have to do the stunt, therefore I found a way out of- mmph.”

 

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He kissed back instantly, sighing happily into it. I will never get over how there are still fireworks and sparks every single time we kiss. After a couple of minutes, Harry pulled away.

 

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” I shook my head. “And you don’t need more space?”

 

“The _last_ thing I want right now is space.” I told him honestly.

 

“Where’s Kayden?” He asked.

 

“At home with my sister.”

 

As soon as he heard my answer, he smirked and pulled me even closer to him. He gripped my waist and spun me around, pushing my back against the door. He kissed me desperately. Our tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. After a few seconds, I let him win. He pushed his groin against mine and I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped.

 

“Harry” I breathed against his mouth.

 

His mouth left mine and began kissing down my jaw line, to my neck. He quickly pulled off my shirt and immediately went to kissing my collarbones, sucking love bites into each one. I groaned as I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. We each made quick work of undoing each-others jeans and discarded them as well. Harry put his hands on my ass over my boxers.

 

“Jump.” He mumbled. And so I did.

 

He carried me up the stairs, and it reminded me of the night Kayden was conceived. As we reached his bedroom, he pinned me back up against the wall. After a few minutes of heatedly making out, he went to walk over to the bed.

 

“No.” I told him. He stopped immediately, pulling away to give me a confused look. “I want you to fuck me right here. Against this wall.”

 

His jaw dropped. “Shit. Okay.” He put me down and pulled my boxers off while he did his as well. “Turn around.”

 

I turned around and placed my hands on the wall in front of me. I felt him pull my hips so I had to take a couple steps backwards. I kept my hands on the wall, so I was slightly bent over. He walked away for a second and I heard a drawer open and shut. Before I knew it, I felt Harry’s hands spreading my cheeks and his tongue at my entrance.

 

“H-Harry!” I moaned. “Fuck!”

 

No one had ever done this to me before, but god damn did it feel good. I couldn’t fight the temptation to grind against his mouth. As I pushed back just a little bit, I heard Harry moan. I heard the pop of a cap and a few minutes later his finger was pushing into me. This was one of the most intense things I have ever felt in my life. His fingers were working me open, and his tongue was pushing me to an extreme.

 

After a couple of minutes, I wanted nothing more than to touch myself. I went to reach for my cock when he smacked my hand away.

 

“No touching.” He said.

 

“Need you.” I panted. “Need you now.”

 

I felt him pull his fingers out and I whined at the lack of something filling my hole. He spun me back around by my hips and handed me the condom. I quickly ripped it open and took out the condom. I got an idea and dropped to my knees. Harry gave me a confused look but I kept going. I put the condom in my mouth lightly and brought my mouth to his dick. I pushed the condom onto his cock while my hands stayed behind my back. Harry moaned and I looked up to see him looking down at me, biting his lip. His pupils were blown and I don’t think I have ever seen him more aroused.

 

Once the condom was on fully, I stood up and took the bottle of lube from him. I poured a little bit on my hand and rubbed it over his full erection. A groan left the back of his throat at the contact. He leaned forward, pushing me back against the wall, and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

 

“You are a fucking dream.” He murmured into the kiss. His hands squeezed my ass. “Jump” He said again.

 

I jumped up and was amazed when he held me up against the wall with just one arm. His other hand grabbed his cock and positioned it at my entrance. He looked at me, silently asking if I was ready, and I nodded. He thrusted up into me, and then grabbed my ass again with his other hand. As he continuously thrusted up, I gripped onto his shoulders. I knew he would have bruises tomorrow, but at the moment I didn’t care. The room was filled with only the sounds of our moans and breathing.

 

“Fuck Harry. You’re so fucking deep. So hard.” I breathed.

 

“God Lou. You always feel so fucking good!”

 

My cock was rubbing between our stomachs. Everything felt so amazing. Harry was hitting my prostate dead on every time. The feeling was almost becoming too intense.

 

“So close H. So, close.” I warned him.

 

“Cum with me Lou. Cum with me now.” When he said that we both came together. Him deep inside me, spilling into the condom. His dick pulsing in my hole. And me on both of our chests and stomachs, shooting everywhere. He continued to thrust into me, riding out both of our highs.

 

When it was over, he slowly pulled out and put me down. We both collapsed onto the floor and laid there panting. Harry brought his thumb down to his stomach, wiped some of the cum there, and brought it to his mouth. When he was done sucking it off, he smiled at me.

 

“You even taste amazing.” I laughed. Leave it to him to make even that look hot. “I missed you.” He said softly.

 

“I missed you too.” I replied.

 

“I never want to fight with you again. That was the worst few days of my life. The absolute worst.” He told me.

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

“No Lou. I don’t think you do. Now that I have had you, I… I don’t think I could ever live without you again.” He said without a hint of dishonesty in his voice.

 

I stared into his eyes. “Really?”

 

“Really. I can’t live without you Louis. Don’t make me live without you.” He pleaded.

 

I cuddled closer into him, despite our mess. “You won’t have to.” I told him.

 

“Promise?”

 

I leaned up and kissed him softly. “I promise.”


	32. Chapter Thirty One

“Alright. You’re sure about this?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes.” I replied.

 

“Positive? Because there is no taking it back once we do it.”

 

“Yes Harry! I’m sure. Now just do it already!” I told him.

 

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled. “Alright done!”

 

“Let me see it!” I grabbed his phone out of his hand.

 

 

 

 **harrystyles:** Since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely.

 

“You’re such a sap.” I laughed, handing him back his phone. I wanted to see the post before people started commenting on it. I’m not sure I’m ready to see what people have to say about it yet.

 

After Harry broke the contract with Christopher Mason, his PR team was really pissed. They basically wanted to set him up on another one and make it seem as if the person he was talking about wasn’t me. They told us that the only other way would be to make our relationship public. At first, Harry told them absolutely not. Not because he didn’t want to tell the world about us, but because he didn’t want me to feel pressured into anything. I knew he meant well, but if this was how I got to keep my boyfriend to myself, then so be it.

 

We waited about a week and then finally decided on how we were going to tell everyone. We didn’t want a big interview or something ridiculous. We’re not getting married so there was really no need for a formal kind of announcement. So we decided on Harry posting a picture on his Instagram account. It was only fitting since that’s how information spread about Kayden, which brought us back together.

 

He put his phone down and smiled at me.

 

“So you’re mine now?” He asked happily.

 

“I always was.” I told him and kissed him softly.

 

We decided not to look at anything that was being said about our relationship for a while. It isn’t like it mattered. Whether people loved it or hated it, we were going to be together. Our family was too strong to let some comments tear us apart. However, I had to admit, I was somewhat curious.

 

Later that day, Kayden wanted to go get ice cream. We knew it was risky, because people knew Harry was in the area, but who can really deny a little girl with dimples? We went to the ice cream parlor in the middle of town. Kayden got cotton candy ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. Harry and I each got a chocolate milkshake.

 

As we were sitting at the table, a couple of fans shyly walked up to Harry.

 

“Hi. We were wondering if we could get a picture?” They asked nicely.

 

Harry looked to me, eyes asking if it was okay. I nodded and he stood up to take the picture when one of the girls spoke.

 

“Do you think Kayden could be in the picture with us? She so cute!”

 

Kayden lit up at the fact that these girls knew her name. She smiled brightly at them and stood up to be in the picture. I didn’t mind. They were right. She is absolutely adorable. After the pictures were taken, they thanked us and walked away while Harry and Kayden sat back down. The rest of our outing went pretty smoothly, only getting interrupted a couple more times after that.

 

After we had gotten home, Harry and I gave Kayden a bath and put her to bed. Harry was sitting at the desk in my bedroom, writing in his leather notebook. I knew he had to work on new material since his tour was over. He had to start on his next album. While he was doing that, I decided to sneak on my phone and have a look at some of the comments on Harry’s Instagram post.

 

 

 

Liked by 713,906 people

 **harrystyles:** Since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely.

View all 329,112 comments

 **gemmastyles:** love this! happy for you little brother.

 **LoveMeSomeStyles:** holy crap! I still can’t believe we were right!

 **MrsStyles:** harry snap out of it. you’re not gay. this is a phase.

 **Stylinprincess:** aww so cute together! kayden’s daddies!

 **teddysphotos:** know how bad you’ve wanted this man. good for you. x

 **harrysxbaby:** come on… hes probably using him for money

 **madi_styles:** @harrysxbaby right? kayden probably isn’t even his.

 

As I continued scrolling down, I could see that while most were nice and supportive, there some that were mean were really hurtful. In my head, I thanked god that Kayden can’t read yet, nor does she have access to social media. I must have been reading for longer than I thought because the next thing I know, Harry is carefully taking the phone out of my hand and putting it on the bed. I looked and him and he used his thumbs to wipe the tears off my cheeks. I hadn’t realized I was crying.

 

“Lou. Baby, you can’t listen to them.” He whispered softly.

 

“They think I’m using you.” I whimpered. “That Kayden isn’t yours and I’m just lying to you to get money or something.”

 

“They don’t know anything. They are my fans and I love them, but let’s be honest, the ones who are being rude are the ones who thought they would end up with me.” He explained. “While they support my music, they are not fans of me as a person. The ones who are, are happy for my happiness.”

 

I smiled lightly at him and sighed. I knew it was dumb to get all worked up over this, but I couldn’t help it. However, I knew that there would be some negative comments and I want to be with Harry. Him and Kayden are my family. If I have to handle some ill-mannered people, then so be it.

 

Harry and I decided to cuddle up and watch a movie. About an hour into Love Actually, his phone rang.

 

“Hey Liam. What’s up?” He answered. “What?... Uh yeah there was one…. An ice cream shop… WHAT?!... Oh my god…. Okay…. Yeah call me back after… Thanks Li. Bye.” He hung up.

 

“What’s wrong!?” I asked him.

 

“Remember that fan at the ice cream shop? The one that wanted Kayden in our picture?” I nodded. “Well apparently the picture went viral and fans started saying she is Kayden’s mother. This girl decided to go along with it. Now half my fan base is thinking that you are a publicity stunt and that girl is Kayden’s actual parent.”

 

I felt my breathing stop and my heart start beating erratically. This couldn’t be happening. What kind of crazy person does that?! How do you claim someone else’s child?! This is my baby we are talking about!

 

“So what do we do?” I asked lowly.

 

“Well Liam is going to give a comment to the media and hope that calms things down. But if it doesn’t, he recommended both of us having paternity tests done on her and then releasing the results.” He stated.

 

“This is ridiculous.” I said offended. “We shouldn’t need to prove she is our daughter, mine or yours.”

 

He grabbed my hands. “I know baby. I know. We will get through this, just like everything else. Let’s just let Liam handle it for now. Okay?” I nodded reluctantly.

 

We went back to the movie, but I couldn’t focus. How could this girl say she is Kayden’s parent? She seemed so nice. I mean, I guess any kind of fame for her is enticing. Maybe she thinks she will get to see Harry again because of this. However, I don’t think she thought it through because if I have anything to say about it, she won’t go anywhere near my boyfriend or my daughter ever again.

 

I must have fallen asleep during my thoughts, because I woke up to Harry carrying me up the stairs.

 

“Babe?” I mumbled.

 

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” He replied. I hummed in reply.

 

I felt him lay me down on the bed and strip off my clothes. I cuddled into the blanket and shortly after I felt the bed dip next to me. I snuggled into Harry, laying my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I was just about to sleep when I felt him lightly kiss my head.

 

“You’re my everything, Louis.” He whispered and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Despite anything going on, he can always make me feel safe.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

 

 

Liked by 51,121 people

 **love_aubree:** Reunited with my baby @harrystyles

View all 10,028 comments

 **Styles.is.Straight:** aw you have such a cute family… im sorry you’re stuck in this stunt.

 **hes_192837:** ugh. everyone knows kayden is louis’ daughter. you’re all crazy.

 **angelxlove:** I wonder if her name is even really kayden or if they made that up too.

 **lottietomlinson:** this isn’t funny and is really offensive to my brother and niece.

 **someone_stop_styles:** i can’t believe they are making harry pretend he is gay… how low will his management stoop!?

 **love_aubree:** @angelxlove yes her name really is kayden ;)

 

I’m sitting in Harry’s living room with Harry and Liam, looking at this ridiculous post. I cannot for the life of me believe that some people think this is true! I mean, the _only_ picture this girl has of Kayden is the one from the other day. I exited out of Instagram and go to the article.

 

**Harry Styles: Is Kayden really a Tomlinson?!**

 

_Just when you think things have calmed down on the Harry front, think again. Recently, a picture was taken of Harry, his daughter Kayden, and another woman. The caption read “reunited with my baby” and tagged Harry in it. Now there is a major debate over this photo. Some fans thought that the caption meant that she was reunited with Kayden and this woman is actually her mother. The woman, Aubree Rayne, seems to be around the same age as Styles, so it isn’t ridiculously unlikely. When fans approached the topic of her being Kayden’s mother, Aubree didn’t deny it. Instead, she commented back to one of the commenters and let her know that the little girl’s name really is Kayden. She is yet to try to correct the rumor and some have even said they spoke to her through messages where she stated that she is Kayden’s mother._

_However, other fans are sure this is just some fan who is trying to get some attention. A few pointed out that this is the only picture she has with Kayden, while others have said maybe she can’t have them posted because of Harry’s management. It seems like a pretty controversial topic, so as always, we reached out to Liam Payne for comment. This is what he had to say._

_“I can assure you 100% that Kayden Tomlinson is the daughter of both Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. While Kayden seems to get a lot of her looks from Harry, you can see Louis in her too. This girl is a fan who saw Harry, Louis, and Kayden and asked for a picture. She asked if Kayden could be in it too and was lucky enough for Kayden’s parents to allow it. Both Harry and Louis find it offensive that this is even a rumor.”_

_Well, if Aubree Rayne is just doing this for attention, that’s not going to get her any positive attention from Mr. Styles himself. Let us know what you guys think._

 

“Is this even really a thing?” I asked in disbelief. “I mean, this is crazy!”

 

“I agree” Harry said. “But I’m worried about Kayden. You don’t think anything bad will happen to her right?!” He asked Liam.

 

“No.” He replied. “I think this girl was given the opportunity to lie because of what other people were saying. I don’t think anything would really be done to harm Kayden in any way.”

 

Harry and I both nodded. We all decided to wait three weeks. If it dies down before then, we will just leave it be. However, if it doesn’t, we are going to do the paternity test and release it to the media. That should end any and all rumors about not only Kayden not being mine, but also me lying to Harry for money.

 

Harry and I left and started driving to my house. The party Zayn asked me to go to is tonight and Harry is coming with me. I had asked Zayn if it was a bad idea because of his public image, but he said that everyone at the party will be pretty chill so bringing him shouldn’t be a problem.

 

I got changed and we dropped Kayden off at my mom’s house. I couldn’t help but act a bit different. I really want to be with Harry and I have no intentions of changing that, but I feel like my life had so much less drama when he didn’t know about Kayden. I didn’t have anyone doubting my fatherhood to her. I didn’t have anyone else trying to say she is theirs. It is just really frustrating.

 

I was quiet in the car and I could tell Harry noticed. However, I think he knew why I was being quiet so he left me alone and didn’t question it. I appreciated that because I really just needed space. By the time we arrived at the party, I snapped myself out of it. I was determined to enjoy tonight.

 

Harry and I got out of the car and walked inside, into the loud and booze filled chaos.

 

“Louis!” Zayn yelled, wrapping me into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here!”

 

I hugged him back lightly. “Happy to be here! Haven’t been to a party in a while.” I replied.

 

He hugged me for a few more seconds in his drunken stupor and then whispered in my ear. “I need to let go now or your boyfriend might kill me.”

 

I laughed and glanced at Harry after Zayn let go. He was right, if looks could kill, Harry would have murdered him ten times over. It made me smile to see he still gets jealous even though we’re together now.

 

“Babe.” I said, getting Harry’s attention. “Seriously, I know he’s pretty but stop staring.” Yup, wrong thing to say. He only glared harder. I chuckled and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go get something to drink.”

 

We walked over to the bar and each got a beer. There were people taking rainbow colored shots. There was one for each color of the rainbow, totaling seven shots. The thing was, you had to take one after another and couldn’t stop until they were gone. While normally I don’t do shots, I figured tonight I would make an exception.

 

“Hey.” I said to the bartender. “Let me get a round of those.” He nodded and started to mix my shots. About five minutes later he laid them out in front of me. “Alright Harry, you may want to record this. I don’t think you’ll ever see this again.” He laughed and pulled out his phone to take a video.

 

“Alright go!” Harry said as he hit record. I downed all seven shots and smile triumphantly into the camera.

 

Later that night, I was wasted. Actually, even that was an understatement. I wanted to go dance but Harry didn’t want to.

 

“Please? I want to dance!” I begged.

 

“No Lou.” He chuckled.

 

“Fine.” I slurred. “I’m going to go dancing without you.”

 

I walked away from Harry and into the middle of the dance floor. I started to move to the music when someone came up and grabbed my hips. In my drunken state, I thought it was Harry and he had decided to dance with me after all. I absentmindedly grinded my ass back and swayed to the beat of the music. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my neck. They felt different but I figured that was just because I was drunk. I moved my head to give him better access and closed my eyes to embrace the feeling.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I heard a voice in front of me that sounded oddly like Harry. I froze and snapped open my eyes to see that my assumption was right. It was Harry. A very _angry_ Harry to be specific. But, if Harry is in front of me, whose hands are on my hips? I turned around quickly to see a tall guy with blonde hair.

 

“We’re dancing, what does it look like?” The man spat at Harry.

 

“It looks like you’re making moves on my boyfriend!” He replied angrily.

 

“Harry, relax.” I said calmly. “I thought it was you. I’m sorry.”

 

I went to walk towards Harry and the guy pulled me back into him by my waist.

 

“Aw come on, don’t let him ruin our fun!” The man stated.

 

“The only fun I’m having tonight, is with him.” I replied sassily.

 

He put his hand on my cheek. “Come on babe. I could fuck you better than he could. Let me show you.”

 

I was about to push him away when Harry did it for me. The man flew back a good five feet before he fell to the ground.

 

“Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!” He yelled. The man got up and walked away, shaking his head. Harry then turned to me. “The _only_ one who gets to touch you like that, is me. Got it?”

 

I couldn’t speak. He was so angry and so jealous, but at the same time it was so hot. I nodded because I didn’t trust my voice.

 

“Let’s go.” He said, pulling me to the entrance by my wrist.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked him.

 

He suddenly turned around and pinned me to the wall by my hips. “I am going to show you how impossible it is for anyone to fuck you better than I do.” He said lowly. “I want to ruin sex with anyone else for you completely. If you ever fuck someone else, you’re going to think of me and how much better it is.”

 

I shivered at his words. He pulled me again by my wrist and put me in the cab. I was so aroused and wanted him so bad that I tried to blow him in the car.

 

“No Louis.” He said. “Tonight isn’t about my pleasure. It’s about yours. Just wait until we get home.”

 

I groaned but sat back in my seat. I spent the rest of the ride trying to resist touching myself.

 

When we got home, we both quickly got out of the cab and made our way inside. As soon as I shut the door, Harry pinned me to the back of it. He kissed me deeply, his tongue tangling with mine.

 

“Going to make you feel so good babe.” He whispered in my ear. “Going to make you cum dry.”

 

I swallowed at his words. He pushed his groin into mine as he sucked lightly on my earlobe. I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped my lips. He let his hands slip to my ass and squeezed. I knew he wanted me to jump, so I did. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up my stairs. When we got into my room he laid me down on the bed and kissed me harshly.

 

“First, I’m going to suck you off until you cum.” He said and began to kiss my neck. “And then I’m going to eat your ass until you cum again.” He said as he started to kiss lower onto my collarbones. “And finally, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t cum anymore.”

 

He sucked a love bite into my collarbone as his hands undid my jeans. He pulled down my jeans and my boxers as I lifted my hips to make it easier. He pushed my shirt up my stomach as he sucked a love bite into my thigh. I got the hint and took my shirt off. After, I glanced down at him and saw him already looking up at me. He smirked and I thought I was going to come undone right then and there.

 

While his eyes locked with mine, he took my cock into his mouth entirely. I could feel myself in the back of his throat as he swallowed around me. I threw my head back in pleasure. He started to bob his head, first going slowly and then quickening his pace. When I was so close, he stopped for a second.

 

“Can anyone else suck you off like this Lou?” He asked, voice wrecked. “Can that guy suck you like I can?”

 

“God no Harry.” I panted. “Only you. Only you can. Ugh Please.”

 

He smirked at me and went back to sucking my dick like a fucking champion. He started to hum around me and used his hand to play with my balls. I couldn’t hold it anymore and came violently down his throat. He swallowed it all and still continued to suck.

 

“Fuck. H. Omg” I said breathless. He pulled my dick out of his mouth and grabbed me by my hips.

 

“On your hands and knees.” He demanded and flipped me over himself.

 

I quickly got into the position he wanted. I felt like I was going to die by the end of the night. I heard the drawer by my bed open and close. Within seconds, I could feel Harry’s tongue at my entrance. He wasted no time and quickly started to fuck me open with his tongue. I felt myself beginning to harden again already. The feeling was so much more intense because I already came.

 

I could faintly hear the pop of a cap before I felt Harry’s tongue be replaced by two fingers. The sudden stretch burned, but it felt amazing at the same time. Harry continued to lick around my hole while his fingers opened me up. After he was able to work 3 fingers into me easily, he pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue. It fit much further in because of the way I was stretched. His hands gripped my ass tightly and he continued to thrust his tongue in and out. It was seconds before I was cumming again, shooting a pitiful amount onto the bed beneath me.

 

As soon as I came down from my high, I could feel Harry shift behind me. He flipped me over onto my back. When I saw him position himself at my entrance, I panicked a little.

 

“Harry. Harry I can’t. I can’t cum again. I can’t.” I breathed.

 

He took no mercy and slammed himself into me. I wasn’t complaining. His cock felt like it was made to be inside of me. I let out a loud moan. He didn’t wait and started to repeatedly thrust in and out of me at a steady speed.

 

“Fuck Louis!” He said through his own moan. “Can anyone else fuck you like this?! Can anyone else make you feel this good?!”

 

His obvious jealousy made me begin to harden again. “No.” I said wrecked. “No H.”

 

“Who do you belong to?!” He said through clenched teeth. “Who is the only one who can fuck your amazing ass!?”

 

“You.” I whispered.

 

“I can’t hear you.” He spat as he started to go harder and faster.

 

“YOU! ONLY YOU!” I yelled.

 

“That’s right. Don’t you ever forget that.” He said and he grabbed my cock and started to jerk me off with his thrusts.

 

I was so sensitive that it almost hurt. Everything I was feeling was only intensified. He continued to pound into me. I could feel that I was so close but there was something holding me back.

 

“Cum with me babe.” He whispered and that’s all it took.

 

“HARRY!” I screamed as I came for the third time. Only a couple drops came out, landing on Harry’s hand. I could faintly remember Harry shouting my name while I fell into a deep trance.

 

“Come on babe.” I could hear him whisper. “Come back to me.”

 

“H-harry?” I whispered. I could feel his hand on my cheek, rubbing softly.

 

“Welcome back love.” He chuckled.

 

“Back?” I asked confused.

 

“Yeah. You’ve been in subspace for about three hours.” He explained. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

He lifted me up and brought me into the shower. I was still pretty out of it, but I faintly remember feeling something leaking out of me. I brushed it off thinking that I’m probably just over sensitive from cumming three times in a row.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

“Come on Daddy!” Kayden said as she pulled me towards the door.

 

“Alright Kayds. Hold on. I have to see if Papa is coming okay?” I asked her. She nodded and I walked upstairs to my room. Harry was sitting at the desk writing in his leather notebook.

 

“Hey babe.” I said kissing his cheek. “Kayden wants to go to the park. Do you want to come?”

 

He turned his head and kissed me lightly. “I’d love to, but I have to have these two singles done by two weeks from now so I have to work really hard.” He answered.

 

“Alright. Well we’ll be back soon okay?” He nodded and I walked back down to Kayden. “Alright princess. Papa has some work to do, so we’re going to have a daddy daughter day.” I told her. She cheered and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the house.

 

By the time we got to the park, there were plenty of kids playing. Kayden instantly ran away from me as soon as I got her out of the car, and began to play with the other kids. She has always been a social butterfly. I sat down on the bench and started to look through Instagram and Twitter. I kept glancing up occasionally to make sure Kayden was fine, when suddenly someone caught my eye.

 

There was a girl with big sunglasses on taking pictures. Now normally I would think that she was just taking pictures of her kid, but I noticed that she was taking pictures where Kayden was, and K was the only kid playing there.

 

“HEY!” I said as I started walking over to her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Her head snapped over to me and she became startled. She got up and began to run. I started to run after her when she tripped and fell. She must have hurt her knee really bad because she didn’t attempt to get back up. By the time I got over to her, I immediately recognized her. Her sunglasses had fallen off during the fall so it was very easy to tell who she was.

 

“Aubree.” I said.

 

“Fuck. My knee. Shit.” She said in pain.

 

“What the fuck were you doing taking pictures of my daughter?! Haven’t you done enough damage?!” I spat.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Ow. I just needed more pictures of her, ow, for the fans who don’t believe me.”

 

“THEY SHOULDN’T BELIEVE YOU!” I yelled. She continued to groan in pain, starting to cry from the intensity of it. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone.

 

I called the police and told them I needed an officer and an ambulance at the park. It was only minutes before they arrived. The medics went to help Aubree while the officer approached me.

 

“Hello sir. Would you mind telling me what happened?” The officer asked.

 

“Well, you see, my boyfriend is Harry Styles, the famous popstar. And we have a daughter together.” I began to explain.

 

“Right. Kayden. My daughter is a huge fan. Follows all of that gossip and what not.” He said.

 

“Yeah, well then she might have told you about the girl who was lying and saying that Kayden is her daughter and I’m just a publicity stunt.” I couldn’t keep the bitterness out of my tone.

 

“She may have mentioned it. I take it that’s the girl?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “She was taking pictures of Kayden playing and I went to confront her on it. I didn’t know it was her at the time, but she took off running and tripped. She hurt her knee from the fall.”

 

He was writing all of this down. When he was done he gave me the paper and asked me to sign it.

 

“Okay well I’m going to investigate this. She will be going down to the hospital first. I’ll question her there. Give me your number so that I can contact you with any new information.” He said.

 

I gave him my phone number and he said he would contact me within the next few hours. I thanked him and walked back over to Kayden.

 

“Is everything alright Daddy?” She asked. “Is that girl going to be okay?”

 

I kissed her forehead. “She will be fine love. Want to go get some ice cream and surprise Papa with a milkshake?” I asked her, wanting to get out of there. She nodded and off we went.

 

After stopping at the ice cream shop, we brought it back home to Harry who was still working hard in my room. When Kayden handed him the chocolate milkshake, he lit up.

 

“Thank you Angel! This is just what I needed!” He said hugging her. She smiled and ran back downstairs to eat her ice cream at the kitchen table.

 

I guess Harry could see something was wrong on my face.

 

“What’s wrong Lou?” He asked.

 

I sighed. “Aubree Rayne was at the park taking pictures of Kayden.”

 

“SHE WHAT?!” He shouted.

 

“Shh. I don’t want Kayden to hear you.” I whispered. I ran my hand through my hair and shut the door. “I went to confront her and she ran but tripped. She hurt her knee so I called the ambulance and the police. The officer said he will investigate it and get back to me within the next few hours.” I explained.

 

He wrapped his arms around me. “You did the same thing I would have Lou. When he contacts you, we will tell him we want a restraining order.” He told me. I nodded and we went downstairs to Kayden.

 

After we played some footie in the backyard, my phone rang.

 

“Hello?” I answered.

 

“Yes, Louis Tomlinson? This is Officer Dawson.” He said.

 

“Hi sir. How did the investigation go?” I asked eagerly.

 

“About that. I’m going to need you and your boyfriend to come down to the station to discuss this with you.” He replied.

 

I immediately got nervous but told him we would be right down. Harry and I got Kayden in the car and brought her over to my mom’s house. My mom was fine with taking her and we quickly made our way to the police station.

 

“Hello. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m here to see Officer Dawson.” I told the dispatcher.

 

“Okay. Have a seat. I will let him know you’re here.”

 

I thanked him and sat down next to Harry. A few minutes later, Officer Dawson came out to get us. He brought us back to an interview room and sat down across from us.

 

“Thank you for coming in Mr. Tomlinson. Hello Mr. Styles. It’s nice to meet you. My daughter is a big fan.” He said.

 

“Oh thank you. Nice to meet you as well.” Harry replied. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Well, when I confiscated Miss Rayne’s phone for evidence, I found something a bit disturbing in the photo section.” He said, sliding the phone across the table to us. We picked it up and began to look at it, shocked. “It appears she has been stalking you for the past week or so trying to get pictures of your daughter.”

 

“Oh my god.” Harry whispered. “We had no idea.”

 

I didn’t feel safe. There were pictures of when I was dropping Kayden off at my mom’s house and pictures of me taking her to the store. She seemed to try to make it seem like I wasn’t there in all of the pictures.

 

“So what do we do now?” I asked him.

 

“Well, we are going to charge her with stalking and endangering the welfare of a minor. If you would like to press charges, you are more than welcome to.” He answered.

 

“We _would_ like to press charges.” Harry said immediately. “We would also like a restraining order please.”

 

The officer nodded. “I completely understand. I would do the same if it was my own daughter.” He stood up and went to go get the necessary paperwork.

 

When he came back, I asked a question. “Am I allowed to go see her once? I have some words for her.”

 

“Well once the restraining order is in place, you can’t. However, if you’d like I will wait a couple hours after you leave before I serve it.” He said. I nodded and thanked him.

 

We spent the next couple of hours in the police station. Harry wrote a short note to Officer Dawson’s daughter, and signed a picture her dad had printed out for her. When we left, we had a temporary restraining order and within the next couple of weeks we would get a court date. I felt a little better with the paper that said she needed to keep her distance.

 

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry asked as soon as we got back in the car.

 

“I will be.” I told him. He hugged me from across the center console and kissed my temple.

 

“I’m going to call Liam. Tell him to leak this to the media. It should put those rumors to rest.” He said, taking out his phone. “Do you still want to go to the hospital?”

 

“Yes please.” I replied. He nodded and started to drive that way while talking to Liam on the phone.

 

When we pulled up, we went inside and got the room number for Aubree Rayne. Before we entered the room, I told Harry to stay in the hallway. I didn’t want to reward her with the chance of seeing him again. He completely understood and I walked in alone. She was laying in the hospital bed with an ace bandage around her knee.

 

“Louis!” Aubree said surprised when she saw me. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I have a few things to say to you.” I said, trying to mask my anger.

 

“Oh.” She said disappointed. “Okay.”

 

“How dare you try to say that my daughter is yours! Did you spend an entire year waking up with her in the middle of the night? Did you rock her to sleep after every time she had a nightmare?! Did you have a small pain in your chest every time you saw her get the slightest bit hurt?! I have done every single thing in my power to keep that little girl safe. She is my life. She is absolutely everything to me. I was nice enough to allow her to be in a picture with you and Harry. Was this your plan all along?!” I got progressively louder as I spoke.

 

“No of course not!” She cried. “The caption was about Harry, but then people assumed it was about Kayden and suddenly all these people wanted to be my friend.”

 

“So having more friends was worth affecting my life and my daughter’s life? Did you even think about what your lie would do to Harry?! You claim that you love him, yet you had a negative impact on his life. You stalked his daughter and his boyfriend for your own popularity!” I spat.

 

“I wasn’t thinking clearly. Oh my god. He hates me doesn’t he?!” She was getting even more upset at that realization.

 

“Well he certainly doesn’t like you.” I told her. “There will be an officer here soon to serve you with a restraining order. You will not come anywhere near me, Kayden, or Harry. You want to mess with me and make me feel bad? That’s fine. You want to mess with Harry? That’s not fine, but we’d deal with it. But messing with Kayden?! That is a line that is not to be crossed and I will make sure to set that example with you. You will never see Harry or Kayden again if I have anything to say about it.” As I finished, I turned around and walked out the door, ignoring the cries of the girl in the bed.

 

“You better now love?” Harry asked as I came out.

 

“Much.” I said before I kissed him lightly. “Let’s go get our daughter and head home.” I told him, and if I got some butterflies at the fact that I called it home, no one had to know.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

I stood in front of the mirror, checking out my outfit for the 20th time. Today was Harry’s interview. It is the first television interview he has done since he came out. We’re in Los Angeles for the Ellen Show. He is releasing his two singles today. The first time anyone will hear them, is today at this show. After that, they will be released on iTunes.

 

Harry seemed to stress how important this interview is, even going as far as saying that Kayden and I coming with him was a requirement, not a recommendation. I was afraid he was going to call me up on stage, so I wanted to make sure I looked as good as I possibly could. After another half hour, I deemed myself ready.

 

I walked backstage in the studio until I found Harry’s dressing room. As I entered, I saw him looking really nervous. Gemma was trying to calm him down and Lou was doing Kayden’s hair.

 

“You alright babe?” I asked him.

 

He looked at me, and even though he was pale, he nodded. “Just nervous is all.”

 

“Well, I’m sure everyone will love the songs, even though you wouldn’t even let me hear them yet.”

 

I had begged him since they were officially finished four days ago to let me hear them. He told me I had to wait until the show. After two straight hours of begging, and even trying to bribe him with sex and blowjobs, I gave up asking.

 

“Thanks babe.” He said, kissing me passionately. “I just hope _you_ like it.” He mumbled.

 

I gave him a questioning look but he shook his head. A few minutes later, a crew member came by and told Harry he was on in 10 minutes. Kayden and I said our goodbyes and we went to take our seats in the front row. A few fans said hi to us, which we nicely replied to, however fans still made me nervous since the whole Aubree incident.

 

“Well today we have a special surprise for you all. Harry Styles is here and he is going to be preforming two never before heard singles. So let’s bring him out. Mr. Harry Styles!” Ellen announced.

 

Harry came walking out on stage. The whole crowd erupted into loud cheer. Even Kayden was excitedly clapping and yelling for her Papa. After he hugged Ellen hello and sat down, he looked at Kayden and blew her a kiss. The crowd awed which brought a laugh out of Ellen.

 

“So Harry” Ellen began. “A lot has happened since I saw you last.”

 

“Indeed it has.” He replied.

 

“Yeah. You chose someone else to have your coming out interview with, and left me for dead.” She joked.

 

“Hey! You know it was nothing personal.” Harry told her. “James would have killed me if I hadn’t chosen him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it.” She said sarcastically. “I’ll remember that.” Harry chuckled and she continued. “So let’s go over it all. You found out you had a daughter, you got a boyfriend, you pressed charges against a crazy person, is that all? Am I missing anything?”

 

“No I think you’ve just about covered it.” He said.

 

“Well let’s talk about your daughter. She really is your twin.” She spoke as a picture of Kayden popped up on the very large screen.

 

“THAT’S ME! THAT’S ME!” Kayden exclaimed.

 

Harry’s and Ellen’s faces both snapped over to Kayden.

 

“Oh! She’s here! Wow she looks even more like you in person!” Ellen exclaimed. “Would you like to bring her up with you?”

 

Harry looked at me questioningly and I nodded. He then put his arms out for Kayden and I told her to go ahead. She ran up onto the stage and jumped into his lap.

 

“Hi Papa! Hi Ellen! I’m Kayden!” She said excitedly.

 

“Wow. Hi cutie.” She responded. “She has very good manners.” She told Harry.

 

“That is all Louis. He has done an absolutely amazing job with raising her.” I blushed as he talked.

 

“So you didn’t know she existed until about six or seven months ago correct?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. We don’t really like to talk about it much, because he had his reasons. But yeah, when I came around and asked him about it, he was really helpful with me getting to know her.” He told her. “Our relationship has grown so much and now I really can’t imagine my life without her.”

 

“He knows now and that’s all that matters.” Kayden repeated what we tell her whenever the topic comes up. “He’s my Papa and I love him!” She said hugging Harry. The crowd and Ellen awed at the affection.

 

“That’s adorable.” Ellen stated. “So then what happened? Spending a lot of time around each other made you and Louis decide to be together? Or are you trying for Kayden’s sake? Walk me through this.”

 

“Well, as I’ve stated before, Louis is very special to me. He always has been, even five years ago. When he came back into my life, it was really easy for those feelings to spark again.” He explained. “It was a little rocky at first because he didn’t want to risk my relationship with Kayden, but eventually we figured it out. Now things are more amazing than they have ever been.”

 

The crowd cheered, loving that he was so happy.

 

“That’s fantastic. I’m really happy for you.” She said. “I’d ask how he does with your intense fan base, but judging by the recent events with one, I don’t think they’ll scare him away too easily.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Our relationship is very strong. He knows that no matter what, he is what I want. My family means the most to me. He really knew how to handle the whole incident and always puts Kayden first. That’s something I really admire about him.”

 

Hearing Harry talk about me this way made me want to jump on him and kiss him senseless. After a few more questions about his upcoming album and if he is going to do another tour for it, it was time for his performances. Kayden came back to sit with me as Harry went over to the stage. He stood at a microphone.

 

“So this first song is to my little angel, Kayden. Papa loves you baby girl.”

 

The crowd awed and Kayden lit up with glee as the music began to play.

 

_You can’t fool me, I know you inside and out_

_You got your daddy’s taste but you got my mouth_

_And you will always have a part of me_

_Nobody else is ever going to see_

_Baby girl_

_With your cards to your chest walking on your toes_

_What you got in the box only baby knows_

_And I would never try to make you be_

_Anything you didn’t want to be_

_Baby girl_

As he sang, I could hear the emotion he put into it. He really loves Kayden and anyone with ears could hear that.

 

_Life flies by in seconds_

_You’re not a baby, you’re my friend_

_You’ll be a lady soon but until then_

_You gotta do what I say_

_You nodded off in my arms watching TV_

_I won’t move you an inch even though my arm’s asleep_

_One day you’re gonna want to go_

_I hope we taught you everything you need to know_

_Baby girl_

_And there will always be a part of me_

_Nobody else is ever gonna see but you and me_

_My little girl_

_My baby girl_

As he finished, Kayden ran up and jumped into his arms as the crowd cheered. He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. I willed myself not to cry, because this is all I have wanted for her. Her happiness radiates off of her.

 

When he put her down and she came back over to me, he waited as they wheeled out a piano. His guitarist sat down on a stool with an acoustic guitar. Harry sat at the piano and situated the microphone in front of them.

 

“This next song, I wrote for the one person who knows how to get my heart to beat faster and slower at the same time.”

 

A song?! He wrote me a freaking song?! I can’t handle this. A slow ballad began to play.

 

_You are the one, boy_

_And you know that it’s true_

_I’m feeling younger_

_Every time that I’m alone with you_

_We were sitting in a parked car_

_Stealing kisses in a front yard_

_We got questions we should not ask, but_

_How would you feel_

_If I told you I loved you?_

_It’s just something that I want to do_

_I’ll be taking my time_

_Spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_So tell me that you love me too_

The tears were flowing steadily down my face. He admitted that he loves me. He wrote a song for me, and in it tells me he loves me. This is really happening. Harry loves me.

 

_In the summer_

_As the lilacs bloom_

_Love flows deeper than a river_

_Every moment that I spend with you_

_We were sat upon our best friend’s roof_

_I had both of my arms around you_

_Watching the sunrise replace the moon, but_

He made eye contact with me as he sang the chorus.

_How would you feel_

_If I told you I loved you?_

_It’s just something that I want to do_

_I’ll be taking my time_

_Spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_So tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

As the song finished, my face was soaked. He smiled brightly, thanked the crowd, and walked over to me. It only took about three seconds before I jumped into his arms. I didn’t care who was around us. I needed to have my arms wrapped around his neck. He held me tightly. When we finally pulled away, I kissed him in a way that I hoped would explain how much that meant to me. It felt like it was just the two of us standing there.

 

I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. “I love you too, Harry.”

 

He smiled a huge dimply smile and kissed me again. I still can’t believe he loves me. I have my daughter and the love of my life, who also happens to be her father. Life couldn’t possibly get any better.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

“I don’t know how you can eat that.” Harry chuckled as he watched me eat pizza with mashed potatoes on top.

 

“Oh, lay off it. It’s good!” I told him. Honestly, I had never had it before. All of a sudden, it was just something I wanted. Odd, yes, but satisfied the craving.

 

Harry and I decided to take a night out for ourselves. We dropped Kayden off at my mom’s house and decided to get some pizza and head to the bar for some drinks.

 

“You are so lucky I love you.” He said through a laugh. I smiled. It has been two weeks and I still don’t think I will ever get used to him saying those words.

 

“I love you too.” I said with a grin. He smiled a dimply smile in return and we went back to our pizza.

 

A little while later, we finished eating and made our way over to the bar. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were all meeting us there. We figured it would be a good time if we all got together. Despite Liam being Harry’s manager, he is also a good friend. We invited Gemma and Lou too but they were busy.

 

“Hey guys.” Harry said as we approached them. They all said hello in return.

 

Zayn smirked as he walked over to me. “Hey babe.” He said as he gave me a hug.

 

I laughed as I saw Harry instantly glare at him. “This never gets old.” I thought to myself.

 

“Alright. Hands off the boyfriend.” Harry said, pulling me away from Z. He wrapped his arms around me from behind possessively and kissed my cheek. “Mine.” He whispered.

 

“All yours.” I replied confidently.

 

Zayn must have heard it because he laughed. “You know I’m just messing with you mate.” He told Harry. “Besides, I have a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh! You and Perrie made it official?! About damn time!” I told him.

 

He chuckled but nodded.

 

“Perrie? Why does that name sound familiar?” Harry asked.

 

“She is Kayden’s teacher babe.” I said and watched as realization flashed over his face.

 

“Oh my god! The woman you were on a date with that night!” He exclaimed to Zayn. “My daughter’s teacher?! How could I be so dumb?! Did you tell her?! She doesn’t know about what happened in the bathroom right?!” He rambled.

 

“HARRY!” Zayn yelled, putting his hand over Harry’s mouth to stop his rambling. “No. She doesn’t know. Nothing to worry about mate.”

 

Harry visibly calmed down and I whispered to him that I want to dance. He nodded and we went out to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips from behind me and we started to grind on each other. I absolutely loved the way our bodies fit together. I may be smaller than him, but it’s like I was meant to be right here. In his arms, against his body. There is no better place for me.

 

After about a half hour of dancing, I needed a drink and to go to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll be right back.” I told Harry and he said he would wait there.

 

I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, downing it in one shot. Dancing really made a person thirsty. After I was done with my drink, I made my way to the bathroom. Luckily there was no line.

 

As I came out and started to walk back to Harry, an unfamiliar man grabbed my wrist.

 

“Hey babe. What are you doing all alone?” He said to me as he got closer than necessary.

 

“I’m not.” I began as I tried to push him away with no success. “My boyfriend is over there.”

 

He scoffed. “Oh now I know where I recognize you from! You’re dating Harry Styles, that stupid popstar or whatever.” I scowled but ignored him as I tried to get away. “Woah. Wait a minute.” He said, keeping me in place. “Where do you think you’re going baby?” He brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed his thumb across it lightly.

 

“Stop. Please just stop.” I said unamused.

 

“Oh come on baby. What the popstar doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He told me.

 

I kept trying to get away, turning my face away from his touch. I was desperately trying to search for any sight of Harry or any of the guys for them to help me. I may be strong but this man was a lot bigger than I was.

 

When he wouldn’t let up, I resorted to plan b. “Let me go!” I shouted, trying to get attention from anyone.

 

“Oh no babe. That won’t do.” He said as he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me to the bathroom. I wanted to scream but I was afraid of what he would do, judging by the tight grip he had on my wrist.

 

Just as we reached the bathroom door, I was ripped out of his grasp and thrown backwards. I landed in someone’s arms, who I recognized as Zayn, and saw Harry rush past me and immediately punch the man in the face. He fell to the ground instantly and Harry wasted no time in jumping on top of him and repeatedly punching him in the face.

 

“Never ever fucking touch him again!” He screamed as he swung.

 

The man was helpless. Bleeding from his mouth and his nose already, just holding his hands up trying to block Harry’s hits. After a few moments, Liam and Niall ran past Zayn and I and pulled Harry off of the guy. He clearly needed medical attention. He probably had a concussion and a broken nose by the look of it.

 

“HARRY STOP!” Liam shouted as Harry fought to get back on top of the man. “WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!”

 

Harry turned around and looked past me as his eyes widened. I turned around and noticed there were at least a dozen people watching, recording the event with their cellphones. I quickly walked from Zayn to Harry and wrapped my arms around him.

 

“Babe. I’m fine. See? I’m fine.” I gestured to myself. “You saved me. Let’s get out of here okay?”

 

He seemed to relax at my words and nodded. I grabbed his hand and led us to the door, ignoring all the people still recording. Since both of us had been drinking, I got a cab for us to take home. On the way home, I called my mom and explained what happened. She said she would keep Kayden for most of the day tomorrow, as she knew we would have to meet with Liam.

 

Sure enough the next day, there was already an article on the incident by the time we woke up.

 

**Harry Styles Gets into A Bar Fight!**

_WOW! Our innocent little Hazzabear seems to have gotten himself into a physical altercation at a bar in Doncaster. Witnesses say that a man, who wishes to remain anonymous (probably a smart move when it comes to Style’s fandom), began to hit on Harry’s boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. Apparently, a friend witnessed the altercation and ran to tell Harry. By the time Harry reached the pair, the man appeared to be pulling an unwilling Louis into the bathroom. Video shows Harry pull Louis out of the man’s grasp and begin to attack him violently._

_This comes just two weeks after Harry declared his love for Louis on a nationally televised release of his two new singles. Personally, I don’t blame him. I would probably do the same thing if someone I love was in jeopardy. We contacted Liam Payne for comment. This is what he had to say._

_“I was at the bar where the incident happened. Our good friend Niall saw as Louis was being held by a rather large man. Louis was clearly uncomfortable so Niall ran to tell Harry. Harry reacted as any protective boyfriend would. Who knows what would have happened if this man had successfully gotten Louis into that bathroom without anyone noticing. He definitely wasn’t taking no for an answer. Both Harry and Louis are doing fine and that is what matters.”_

_Sources say that the man is not pressing charges against Styles and is apologetic for his actions, stating that he was drunk and not thinking clearly. Watch the video below and tell us what you think._

_Warning: Video contains violence and may not be safe for younger children._

_*Video attached*_

 

“Well. At least he isn’t pressing charges.” I said to Harry as I finished reading. I glanced slightly at the video, but I had enough of the event as a memory in my head.

 

“Louis.” He said seriously. “Are you okay? Really. Are you?”

 

I sighed. “I wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for you.” I told him honestly. “I just hope you don’t get in any kind of trouble over me.”

 

He grabbed my face and kissed me lightly. “Anything is worth it for you.” He said. “I’m in love with you babe, and if I have to face some backlash to protect you, then I’ll do it a million times over.”

 

I blushed at his words. “Thank you H.” He smiled softly and went to walk away. “And Harry?” He stopped and looked at me questioningly. “I’m in love with you too.” He smiled brightly as a response.

 

The rest of the day was spent with Liam discussing how all of this was going to go. We really wanted to make sure that Kayden doesn’t see the video. He assured us that he already put in the necessary calls and threats to get the video taken down. Obviously some fans will still have it, but it will at least be off of the articles and such.

 

Later that night, after we put Kayden to bed, we cuddled up next to each other. It was almost as if we didn’t have separate houses anymore. We were constantly together when I wasn’t working. I definitely wouldn’t mind if Harry lived with me. I never want him to leave my side. However, I don’t want to scare him away by moving too fast, so I didn’t mention anything. I just fell asleep while wrapped up in my favorite place in the world, Harry’s arms.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Harry’s P.O.V –

 

“Are you sure about this Harry?” Niall asked concerned. “This is a big step and honestly kind of crazy. I just want to make sure you’re thinking clearly.”

 

It’s been three months since I told Louis that I’m in love with him. To be completely honest, it has been the best three months of my life. Things have never been better. I didn’t think I’d ever end up here. I can remember the day he walked out of my life like it was yesterday.

 

**Flashback:**

 

_“What do you mean he just left?” Liam asked._

_I paced around my living room, running my hand through my hair. “I don’t know!” I said exasperated. “He said that it was cool he lost his virginity to a popstar and that we shouldn’t drag this out or summat.”_

_Liam looked at me with pity. “Did you try to talk to him about it?”_

_I thought for a second. “Ugh. Not really.” I said in realization. “I wanted to, but who the hell wants to beg for someone who clearly thought this was a one-night stand?”_

_Liam nodded in understanding and spent the day with me just watching movies and eating ice cream. I just kept thinking about how I should have stopped him, but it was pointless. He didn’t want me._

**End Flashback.**

Over the next few months after that, I had considered calling him but never got the courage to actually do it. At the time, I honestly believed that he just didn’t want to be with me. I mean, the popstar life isn’t for everyone. I really couldn’t blame him for not wanting that. Hell, sometimes _I_ don’t even want that. Little did I know, while I was contemplating calling him for my own selfish reasons, he was pregnant with Kayden.

 

Even after I basically forced myself back into his life, I didn’t think he wanted me. I honestly believed he simply understood that he couldn’t keep me away from my daughter. I remember the night he told me that I needed to call his mom’s phone to facetime with Kayden the next day because he had a date. My heart almost broke.

 

**Flashback:**

_Talking to Kayden on Facetime was my favorite part of every day, but seeing Louis after it was a really great bonus._

_“Oh. My mom is watching Kayden tomorrow night, so you will have to call her phone or Lottie’s to facetime. I’ll text you their numbers.” Louis said easily. Something seemed off though._

_“Okay.” I tried to cover my disappointment of not seeing him tomorrow. “Got plans?”_

_He nodded. “Yeah… um.” He paused. “Someone from work asked me out to dinner.”_

_“Oh.” This time, covering my disappointment failed. “So it’s like… a date?” Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

_The blush on his cheeks broke me as he nodded. “Yeah, I guess it is.”_

_I wanted to cry. He wasn’t mine and I knew that, but that didn’t change the fact that I wished he was. Knowing he was going on a date with someone else stung. I plastered a smile on my face and told him I hope it goes well for him. It was a lie, but I needed to be nice._

_The next night, I called the number Louis gave me for his mom to see Kayden. Louis’s mom was special. When I met her, I was honestly terrified. Who could blame me? She is my daughter’s grandmother and Louis’s mother. I was right to be afraid. However, she took me in with open arms and made sure I felt like I was a part of the family._

_“Oh hi Harry! Calling for Kayden I’m guessing?” She smiled through the phone._

_I nodded. “Yes please.”_

_She gave Kayden the phone and I talked to her for a good hour before it was time for her to go to bed. When Jay took the phone from Kayden, she told me to hold on a minute. I waited while she tucked Kayds into bed and exited the room._

_“Are you okay Harry? You seem a little down.” She observed._

_“Yeah.” I sighed. “I’m alright.”_

_She looked at me as if she could read right through me. “Harry, Harry, Harry. You are a worse liar than my son, and the only reason he can lie at all is because he talked me into getting him acting classes.” She huffed. “Now tell me, what’s on your mind?”_

_“Louis.” I said sadly._

_“Is this about the date he’s on?” She asked. I nodded. “Sweetie, do you have feelings for Louis?”_

_I looked down. I couldn’t lie to her. “I tried not to.” I said defeated. “It’s impossible not to.”_

_She appeared to be thinking for a minute. “I’m kind of surprised to be honest.” She spoke. “I thought you two wouldn’t get along well with the fact that he kept Kayden’s existence from you until he had no other choice.”_

_I shook my head immediately. “I don’t blame him for that at all.” I said quickly. “I think his intentions were good. I mean, he should have told me, don’t get me wrong. But I think at the time he honestly thought he was doing the best thing for me and for Kayden. Maybe even for himself, I don’t know. All I know is he is amazing and I can’t ever stop feeling like everything bad in the world disappears whenever I look into his eyes.” I rambled._

_She smiled as I stopped. “Harry. Let me tell you something.” She began. “The look in your eyes when you talk about my son, is the same look he gets in his when he talks about you.”_

_I felt my breath hitch. “But… he’s on a date.” I said confused._

_She chuckled. “That boy has been on numerous dates in the past 5 years, and never has he been on a second with any of them.” I breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t give up on him Harry. He may be stubborn, but I believe that you’re the best thing for him. Make him give you a chance. You won’t regret it; I promise you that.”_

**End Flashback.**

Since then, his mom and I have been pretty close. She was thrilled when she found out we decided to give a relationship a chance, but she played it cool really well. She may have whispered an ‘I told you so’ in my ear and winked at me when Louis wasn’t looking, but he didn’t need to know that.

 

Our relationship may have had its ups and downs when it first started, but with our history, that’s to be expected. I have never wanted to fight for something more in my life though. I knew when we finally kissed again, that I would do absolutely anything to make sure that I get to kiss him for the rest of my life.

 

“Harry?” Niall waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at him confused. “I asked if you’re sure about this.” He repeated.

 

I glanced around the empty house. It was gorgeous. I was able to picture everything here. Kayden running around with her friends. Watching movies in the living room. Putting a Christmas tree up and decorating the house with decorations. And finally, cuddling up every night with Louis in the master bedroom.

 

I nodded and turned to the realtor. “I’ll take it.” I told her.

 

She smiled happily and explained that she would fax the paperwork over to my lawyer later on today and I could pick up the keys within the next few days. Niall and I thanked her and we got into my car.

 

“So, what are you going to do if he says no?” He asked me.

 

“Well, I’m hoping that’s not the case. But if he says no, I will just wait until he does.” I answered.

 

“Will you move into it without him?”

 

I thought for a second. “No. This is our home. I will move into it when we all move into it.”

 

He accepted this answer and left it alone, playing music through the radio. “Now I just have to ask Louis to move in with me. No big deal.” I thought to myself nervously.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Louis’s P.O.V –

 

I was sitting at work in a boring business meeting that I didn’t want to be at. I really hated this job, but it paid well and I was good at it, so who was I to complain? As I listened to my boss ramble on about the statistics of the company, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see a text from Harry.

 

 **From Harry:** hey babe… i know it’s last minute but can i take you out tonight? xx

 

I smiled at the thought of going on a date with Harry. We don’t get many of them because of Kayden but I’m glad we were getting one tonight. Harry has been acting kind of strange lately so it’s relieving to see he still wants to do things with me. I quickly typed a reply under the table.

 

 **To Harry:** i would love to. what time?

 

 **From Harry:** seven?... i already talked to lottie… she said she would babysit.

 

I laughed at how he knew I would say yes. I quickly sent back a reply that I’d be ready by then and asked if I should wear anything fancy. He responded with saying that I’d look good in anything like he always does.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly and I quickly found myself getting ready for our date.

 

“Lou. Come on.” Harry whined.

 

“I don’t know what to wear! You haven’t helped me at all!” I complained.

 

“You look fine in what you have on. Can we just go please?” Harry said as he tugged my wrist. This time I let him pull me away.

 

We said our quick goodbyes to Lottie and Kayden and headed out the door.

 

“So where are we going?” I asked Harry as he started driving.

 

“That, my love, is a surprise.” He brought my hand up and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

 

We drove in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes until he pulled over on the side of the road. I looked at him confused and he pulled a blindfold out of the glove compartment. He smiled at me, as if asking permission and I rolled my eyes fondly. He fastened the blindfold around my head and I felt the car start to move again.

 

A few short minutes later it stopped again. There were a few beeps and then we started to drive a little more. We stopped for a final time about a minute later. I could hear Harry get out of the car and walk around to open my door. It didn’t sound like we were outside of a restaurant or anything. It was very quiet. Harry helped me out of the car, making sure that I didn’t hurt myself since I couldn’t see.

 

“Harry, where are we?” I whispered as if it was a crime to speak.

 

“Sh. You’ll see in a minute.” He responded.

 

We walked a little further and I felt him lead me up a couple of steps before he opened a door. I stepped inside and heard him close it behind me.

 

“Okay are you ready?” He asked and I nodded.

 

He removed the blindfold and it took a couple seconds for my eyes to adjust. There was very dim lighting. We were standing in an empty house that was lit by candles. There were bouquets of roses everywhere. There must have been at least 50 of them. In the middle of what looks to be a living room, there was a table with a white table cloth. On top of the table was a candle lit in the center, with two covered meals, one on each side. I had no idea where we were, but clearly Harry went through a lot of trouble to make this special and romantic. I was speechless.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked quietly.

 

“It’s beautiful. What is this place?” I asked.

 

He didn’t answer me. He simply grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, thanking him softly. He removed the covers from the meals and sat down across from me. It was delicious. I didn’t know when he managed to cook this, but I could tell Harry’s cooking from anyone else’s. We made some small talk while we ate and laughed about something Kayden did the other day. It was really relaxing and that is one of the things I love about Harry. Every moment I spend with him feels easy.

 

When we finished eating, Harry put the plates in the sink and sat back down across from me.

 

“I got you something.” He said nervously. He took out a small box and my breath hitched. I think he noticed the look on my face because he quickly spoke. “No. Lou. It’s not- I’m not proposing.”

 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. It isn’t that I don’t want to marry Harry. I do, eventually, but I don’t want to rush this.

 

Harry slid the box over to me. I picked it up and looked at him, silently asking if I can open it. As usual, he knew what I was thinking and nodded lightly. I opened it and instantly felt the tears fill my eyes when I saw what was inside.

 

There was a key in the place where a ring would be. The top of the inside of the box had a silk covering over it with ‘Move in with me?’ stitched into it. I moved my hand that wasn’t holding the box to cover my mouth and looked up at Harry. I blinked as a tear escaped my eye.

 

“You mean… this- this house?” I asked in disbelief, looking around at my surroundings.

 

“I bought it a couple days ago. Just got the keys today.” He explained cautiously. I kept looking around and when I didn’t answer him, he got nervous. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just saw it and thought it would be perfect for us. One day, I’d like to live here with you and Kayden and us be a family here and-”

 

“Harry!” I interrupted with a chuckle. I put the box down. I stood up and walked around to his side of the table. He stood as well. “Of course I will move in with you.” I said looking into his eyes.

 

His face lit up with the biggest smile I have seen in a while and he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and kissing me passionately.

 

“Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He exclaimed, as if I just gave him the best present in the world.

 

“What are you thanking me for!?” I laughed. “You’re the one that bought me a house!”

 

“Bought _us_ a house.” He corrected.

 

“Our family home.” I smiled brightly.

 

He started to show me around the house. It was absolutely beautiful. It was definitely more of a family home than Harry’s other house. It had four bedrooms and five bathrooms. The kitchen was really spacious with a large island in the middle. The living room had a large fireplace that I could imagine cuddling in front of. The master bedroom was huge and had a walk in closet that was at least the size of Kayden’s room now. It also had a basement which Harry planned on turning into a recording studio so he could do all the work on his album from home. There was also a really large backyard with a deck and a pool. He did an amazing job at picking out this house. I loved it. Standing inside of it, I could really picture having a family with Harry in this house. The thought brought a smile to my face and butterflies to my stomach.

 

“I still can’t believe you bought us a house.” I said as we were lying in bed that night. “What would you have done if I said no?”

 

He chuckled. “Well, I had really hoped you wouldn’t. But, if you had, I would have just rented it out until you wanted to.”

 

I smiled at the fact that in just a short week, I was going to be living with Harry. I fell asleep with my head on his chest thinking about how incredible my life is. I have the family I have wanted so bad for Kayden and I.

 

The next morning, Harry and I decided to tell Kayden. I let Harry tell her since he is the one who bought the house and all.

 

“Hey angel. Come here for a minute.” Harry said to Kayden.

 

“What Papa?” She asked as she sat on his lap.

 

“Well, your dad and I were talking.” He began. “We think that, as long as you’re okay with it, that we could all move into a house.”

 

I watched silently as Kayden’s eyes grew. “You mean you would live with us?! All of us together?!” She asked excitedly.

 

“Yes love.” He laughed lightly. “You, me, and daddy would all live there together.”

 

She squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry. “Yes please! I want to! Oh I want to so bad!” She said. When she pulled away we could tell she was crying out of pure happiness. She kissed Harry’s cheek. “Thank you Papa!” She said as she scurried away up to her room, rambling about wanting to pack already.

 

Harry and I laughed and shook our heads.

 

“Worth it?” I asked humorously, knowing that house couldn’t have been cheap.

 

“Always worth it.” He said seriously. “Everything involving the two of you is worth it.”

 

And yeah, I may have fallen for him a little bit more.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

“Harry, really. You didn’t have to hire movers. We could have moved ourselves.” I said as I watched a crew of 15 men bring in the boxes from the moving truck.

 

“Lou. It’s already done. Just drop it already.” He told me. I had been nagging him about it since he told me, which happened to be three days ago, when they showed up at my door to pack.

 

I rolled my eyes and kissed him quickly. “Thank you.”

 

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine more passionately. “You’re welcome.”

 

Just then, Kayden ran into the living room, bouncing up and down like she’s on a sugar high. “DADDY, DADDY! YOU NEED TO SEE MY ROOM! ITS HUGE!” She shouted. I couldn’t tell if she was being louder, or if the vaulted ceilings and hardwood floors were just making her echo more.

 

“Alright princess. Let’s go see your room.” Harry said as he pulled me along towards Kayden’s new room.

 

The first night was a little rough. The new surroundings made it hard for Kayden to fall asleep. However, after that she was back to her normal schedule. It took about three days to get everything unpacked. Luckily, we were still close enough that Kayden could stay in the same school she was already enrolled in. Living with Harry wasn’t very different from what we were already doing, but knowing it was official and seeing all his stuff there made it so much more real.

 

It took two weeks, one week after we moved in, before Harry’s in house studio was completed. It was absolutely amazing. Everything was clearly top of the line and he was really excited for it. It made it a lot easier for him to do his work from home, since there was no need for him to go to London to do any of his recording. He was making great progress with his album so I was glad that he wouldn’t need to leave me any time soon due to restrictions of what he could and couldn’t do at home.

 

We fell into a routine. Every day I would go to work and Harry would take Kayden to school. After that, he would come back to the house and work on his album. I would pick Kayden up on my way home and we’d get home to Harry preparing dinner. After we ate dinner around five, Harry would give Kayden a bath while I cleaned up. We started to have a bedtime movie every night, which almost always consisted of K falling asleep on one of us and being carried into her bed.

 

Everything was going really smoothly, until Kayden threw a wrench into everything about three weeks after we moved in.

 

“So how was school today Kayds?” I asked her.

 

“Good!” She said. “Madison has a new baby sister! She brought in pictures today. She is so cute!”

 

“That’s great princess. Maybe one day I’ll take you over to their house to meet her.” I told her.

 

“Okay!” She agreed. It was silent for a couple more minutes until she spoke again. “When can I have a little brother or sister?” She asked and I started to cough as I choked on my water.

 

Harry and I looked at each other, not knowing how to handle this situation. I pleaded with my eyes for him to handle this because I really didn’t know what say. Thankfully, he got the hint.

 

“Sweetheart, your dad and I will have to talk about that okay?” He told her.

 

“Okay! But maybe soon?!” She asked hopefully.

 

“Maybe. But we will have to talk about it.” He repeated and wait what?!

 

I scowled at Harry as he tried very hard to avoid eye contact with me. I decided to wait to talk to him about it until after Kayden went to sleep, knowing it could very well turn into an argument. That night, when we finally got into our bedroom, I approached the subject.

 

“Uh excuse me, Harry?” I said, trying to keep my cool.

 

“Yes dear?” He replied sarcastically.

 

I took a deep breath. “Would you mind telling me why you told Kayden that we would talk about her having a sibling soon?”

 

“Well what else was I supposed to say Lou? Absolutely not? Crush her hopes? It isn’t like we have ever discussed this topic so it wasn’t really something I knew the answer to.” He explained.

 

I paced back and forth around the room. “Well now what? We tell her that she’s not having a baby brother or sister any time soon, if at all?! That isn’t going to make her happy.”

 

Harry walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, stopping my pacing immediately. “Louis. Relax.” He said and began leading me over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. “Let’s talk about this.” I nodded and he continued. “Would you ever want to have more kids with me?” He asked hopefully.

 

I got instant butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Harry wanting to have more kids together. “Of course I would. I love you.” I replied honestly. “I just, well, I’d like to be married first.”

 

“We could go to the chapel tomorrow.” He joked.

 

I chuckled. “Harry.” I said as I lightly smacked his arm. “I don’t want to move too fast. If we’re meant to be together, then we will be together for a very long time. What’s the rush?”

 

He smiled. “I know baby. I also know that we are truly meant to be together.” He kissed my temple and wrapped his arms around me tightly. “If you want to be married first, then we will be married first. We will just tell Kayden that one day she will have a baby brother or sister.”

 

“One day. That should hold her over for a bit.” I said softly, melting into Harry’s chest. “You’d really want to marry me tomorrow?”

 

“I’d marry you six months ago.” He replied honestly. “I don’t want to rush anything either babe, but if we’re both sure we’re meant to be together then we are simply living out our fate. I don’t think it’s possible to rush anything that’s fate.”

 

I giggled at how obnoxiously sappy he was being. “Alright you sap. You sound like a hallmark card.” He threw his head back in laughter and then kissed my cheek. “I guess you’re right though. There is no timing standards on love.”

 

He nodded. “So does that mean we can go to the chapel tomorrow?!” He said hopefully.

 

“No!” I laughed. “And besides, that can’t possibly be the way you propose to me.”

 

“Why not?!” He asked faking outrage.

 

I smiled brightly. “Because you asked me to move in with you with a house full of roses and candles and the question sewn into silk. You need to top that.”

 

He seemed to think for a second and then laughed. “Yeah, I really should have thought that one through.” I nodded in agreement.

 

The rest of the night was spent joking around and cuddling so tightly you would think that one of us was going to war the next day. A couple days later, when Kayden brought up the idea of a sibling again, we sat her down.

 

“Kayden, angel.” Harry said. “You’re not going to have a baby brother or sister any time soon.”

 

Her smile dropped. “But why not?” She asked sadly.

 

“Well” I started. “Papa and I want to be able to enjoy our little family for a bit first. We want to get married before having another baby. And besides, once his album is done, a few months later he will be back on tour.”

 

“I don’t want Papa to leave again.” She said sadly.

 

“I know baby. I don’t want him to leave again either, but let’s not worry about that for a while.” I told her.

 

She thought for a second and nodded. “You promise we will have baby in the family some day?” She asked.

 

“We promise love.” Harry said. I nodded showing that I promise too and Kayden smiled brightly at that answer.

 

Later on, we went out and bought a Christmas tree with plenty of decorations to go with it. Christmas is only three weeks away, which means so is my birthday. Harry spent the entire time we were decorating asking me what I wanted. I consistently told him nothing, but of course that was never going to happen. Little did he know, I had everything I wanted right in front of me. The only thing I could think of was the one thing I couldn’t stop thinking about since our talk the other night; a ring. But I wasn’t going to tell him that. I refuse to ask to be proposed to. He will do it when he feels the time is right. Just knowing that he would marry me instantly if I said it’s what I wanted, was enough to keep me happy.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

For the first time in my life, I had to figure out what to do when it came to celebrating Christmas. Do I celebrate it with my family like always? Do I celebrate it with Harry’s family? Do we not celebrate it with either family and just celebrate together with Kayden? I honestly could not make up my mind. I never had to decide this before. There was never another family option. It was always just my family, Kayden, and I.

 

To add to the stress, lately I’ve been throwing up. I think it is just a simple stomach bug. It has only been a couple days and once I vomit, I’m fine for a while. But of course, Harry has to be a worrier and keeps telling me to go to the doctor.

 

“Harry, I’m fine.” I told him. “It is just a stomach bug or stress, I’m sure. If it doesn’t stop by next week, I’ll go to the doctor.”

 

“Louis. What if it’s not?” He replied.

 

“Then I’ll end up at the doctor next week.” I said with a shrug.

 

He looked at me as if he was trying to read my face. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.” I said honestly.

 

Tomorrow is Christmas eve. Which means, tomorrow is my birthday. After about a week straight of Harry asking what I wanted for it, he finally gave up. However, now I’m getting nervous about what he is planning. He has been acting really sneaky and he only acts that way when he is planning something. My phone began to ring, interrupting my thoughts.

 

“Hey Zayn.” I said as I answered.

 

“Hey Lou. Can I ask you a huge favor?” He sounded stressed.

 

“Sure mate, what’s up?”

 

“I know tomorrow is your birthday and Christmas eve and everything,” he began. “But do you think in the morning you could run out with me? I forgot to get Perrie something for Christmas and I really don’t know what to get her.”

 

I thought for a second. I doubt Harry would be happy about me leaving him on Christmas eve to go out with Zayn, but its only for a short while.

 

“Yeah, sure. That shouldn’t be a problem.” I told him. “As long as it doesn’t take too long.”

 

Zayn let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks man. You’re the best. It won’t take long, I promise.”

 

We talked a little bit longer, catching up on stupid things, and then we got off the phone. I immediately went downstairs to find Harry and inform him of my plans tomorrow. I found him in the kitchen preparing dinner.

 

“Hey babe.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

 

He instantly leaned into my touch. “Hi love.”

 

“So Zayn just called me.” I said.

 

“Oh yeah?” He replied, turning around to face me.

 

“Yeah. The idiot forgot to get a Christmas present for Perrie.” I told him.

 

Harry chuckled. “Great first Christmas together. Forgetting to get her a gift. That relationship is bound to last.” He joked.

 

I laughed. “I know. So anyways, he wants me to go with him in the morning for a little bit to find her a gift. I know it’s Christmas Eve and my birthday, but I promise I won’t be gone long.”

 

He looked upset. I immediately regretted telling Zayn I would go, but I couldn’t take it back now.

 

“I was really hoping you’d be home all day with me and Kayden.” He said sadly.

 

“I know and I’m sorry.” I frowned. “He sounded really desperate and I felt bad.”

 

He appeared to be thinking for a minute. “Promise you’ll be home early?” He asked.

 

I smiled. “No longer than like three hours.” I told him.

 

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. “Okay babe. Just don’t take too long.” He said softly.

 

“You’re not mad?” I asked.

 

He smiled a dimply smile. “I can never be mad at you.”

 

I melted. He is always so understanding. “I love you.” I said honestly.

 

“I love you too.” He replied.

 

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Zayn letting me know he was on his way. It was 8am and Harry and Kayden seemed to still be asleep. I pouted a little, expecting them to be awake before I left, but I didn’t want to wake them. I made quick work of getting ready. As soon as I was done, I saw Zayn pull up. I left the house and got into his car.

 

“Hey mate.” I said.

 

“Hey. Thanks a lot for this Lou. Really, I owe you one.” He said.

 

I laughed. “That’s what best mates are for, Z. You owe me nothing.”

 

We drove to the mall. Everything was just opening by the time we got there. When we went inside, Zayn immediately walked into a candle store. I laughed, telling him that a candle might not be the best idea for her Christmas gift. This is when Zayn decided to let me know that he not only forgot to get Perrie a gift, but also forgot to get gifts for his parents and his sisters. I rolled my eyes and told him he better make it fast.

 

Two hours went by and he managed to get gifts for everyone, except Perrie. He was stumped when it came to her. We were walking by a jewelry store when I stopped him.

 

“Hey why don’t we look in there?” I suggested.

 

“Lou. I don’t want to propose.” He said confused.

 

I laughed. “You’re an idiot. Jewelry stores have more than engagement rings.”

 

He shrugged and we walked into the store. The sales representative was really nice and attentive. She helped Zayn pick out a really pretty necklace for Perrie and he also picked out a bracelet for his mom, even though he had gotten her a sweater already. As we walked out of the store, Zayn got a text. He glanced at his phone and smiled.

 

“Perfect timing.” He mumbled.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

He shook his head and said that we were done. We walked back to the car and started the drive back to my house. He seemed really excited to give Perrie her gift, and I was glad. Seeing my best friend happy made me happy. When we pulled up to my house, I noticed Zayn parked the car and turned it off. I gave him a confused look, as I wasn’t expecting him to come in. He walked around to the trunk and pulled out two presents.

 

“I want to see Kayden. One of these is for her, the other is for your birthday.” He explained.

 

I smiled. “Thanks Z. You didn’t have to do that.” I told him.

 

“Pfft. Of course I did.” He said.

 

We went inside and as soon as I walked in the door I was startled.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

I looked around and everyone was here. My mom, Dan, all of my siblings, Harry’s mom, Gemma, and Robin. Perrie was also here, along with Lou, Niall, and Liam.

 

“Holy shit!” I said as I was shocked.

 

“Daddy! Bad word!” Kayden scolded and everyone laughed.

 

“Sorry babe.” I said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. “Did you do this?” I asked her.

 

She nodded. “And Papa helped!” She said excitedly.

 

I turned my head and saw Harry walking over to me. I put Kayden down and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 

“You didn’t have to do this babe. Thank you.” I told him, kissing him lightly.

 

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. You were so stressed about what to do for the holidays. So, I brought both families to us.” He explained.

 

“You are the absolute best and I do not deserve you.” I said honestly.

 

“Nonsense.” He replied, and he kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

 

The day went perfectly. I was able to spend my birthday with my closest friends and family. The best part though, was seeing how happy it made Kayden to have everyone around on Christmas eve. As the day turned into the evening, Harry cooked dinner. We all ate and talked, sharing stories and laughing together. It couldn’t have been any better.

 

After dinner, we exchanged Christmas presents, excluding the ones Harry and I were giving Kayden and the ones we got for each other. Kayden was thrilled she got to open presents on Christmas eve. Zayn’s birthday present to me was a shirt from Harry’s last tour. It was a black shirt with his face almost covering the front of it. We all laughed as I thanked him. I put it on and Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

 

After presents, everyone said their goodbyes and went home. I was glad because I liked the idea of being able to spend Christmas Day with just Harry and Kayden. We tucked Kayds into bed and kissed her goodnight. When we were sure she was asleep, we brought out all of the presents and put them under the tree. It looked beautiful and I was glad that I was finally able to give her a good Christmas. Not that other Christmases were bad, but this one would definitely be different in the best way possible. This Christmas, we had a complete family.

 

As Harry and I went into our bedroom, I saw a small wrapped box sitting on the bed. I looked at Harry and he shrugged.

 

“Did you really expect me to not get you something for your birthday?”

 

I laughed. To be honest, I really didn’t. I knew he couldn’t possibly go without getting me anything. He just isn’t that kind of person. And besides, I don’t let him buy me things as often as he wants to, so my birthday is an excuse for him.

 

I walked over to the bed and picked up the box. As I unwrapped it, I wondered what might be inside. It was really light and really small, so I wasn’t sure what it could possibly be. When I opened the box, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to scream or be insanely confused.

 

“Keys?” I said looking at Harry. “I’m noticing a theme here.”

 

He chuckled. “Come on.” He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

 

In the driveway was a black Range Rover with a big red bow on it.

 

“Happy Birthday Lou.” He said softly.

 

“You bought me a car?!” I asked in disbelief. He nodded. “Harry you bought me a house like no more than a month ago. Now you bought me a car?!”

 

“Well, I bought _us_ a house. Not just you. But yeah, I bought you a car.” He replied. “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” I told him. “But you _really_ didn’t have to do this. I don’t want you to think that you need to spend money on me.”

 

He shook his head. “Lou it isn’t like you asked for the car. I wanted to get it for you. And I knew if I got you anything else you’d probably kill me, so this is your birthday and Christmas present.”

 

I felt a little relieved that he didn’t get me anything else. “Thank you H.” I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him passionately.

 

The kiss quickly became heated. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him as he carried me inside.

 

“You mean you don’t want to christen the car?” I asked half sarcastically.

 

He laughed softly against my lips. “We’ll save that for another time.”

 

He carried me into our bedroom and proceeded to undress me. I reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom and tossed them onto the bed. I helped Harry undress being as he was taking too long and I didn’t want to wait.

 

“Come on babe.” I pushed.

 

Once out of his clothes, he pounced on top of me, pushing me onto my back and laying on top of me. He kissed me urgently, showing how much he wanted me as he grinded himself down onto my naked body. I moaned at the sensation of our cocks rubbing together. He noticed and took both of our lengths into his large hand.

 

“Fuck Harry.” I panted.

 

“That would be where this is going, yes.” He replied sarcastically.

 

I smacked his arm lightly. “Don’t be a smart ass. It doesn’t look good on you.” I mumbled.

 

“Lou. Everything looks good on me.” He replied with a chuckle.

 

“Touché. You suck.”

 

“Hmm. Good idea.” He responded and he immediately went down and wrapped his mouth around my dick.

 

I jumped at the sudden warmth. My hands gripped the bedsheets as he sucked me off like a damn professional. When I started to get the feeling like I was close, I began to thrust upwards into Harry’s mouth. I guess he could tell where I was going with it because he slowed down and opened the lubricant, covering his fingers in the slick liquid. He wasted no time in opening me up. It took a lot not to cum during it, but Harry grabbed the base of my cock and squeezed to stop me from finishing too early. I watched as Harry put the condom on slowly.

 

“H, seriously hurry up!” I said sternly.

 

“Alright, alright.” He laughed, kissing up my body until his dick was at my entrance.

 

He no longer had to look at me for permission. We started to be able to read each-other’s both language. It made things so much easier and more passionate. He knew when I was in pain without me even having to tell him, and he knew when something felt extra good. He pushed in slowly, teasing me as he pulled back after every inch. On the third time he went to do this, I grabbed his hips and pulled him into me quickly. The sudden fill burned for a second but ultimately felt amazing.

 

“Fuck Lou.” He moaned.

 

“Yeah, that would be what you’re doing.” I joked, using his smartass comment from earlier.

 

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. He thrusted into me at a steady pace, letting his tongue memorize my mouth more than it already has. It felt amazing but I couldn’t help but want more.

 

“Harry?” I said.

 

“Yeah babe?” He panted.

 

“Be rough with me.” I told him.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” He said concerned.

 

“Babe. You’re not going to hurt me.” I replied. “Fuck. Me. Hard.” I commanded.

 

When I said that, he pulled out of me, flipping me onto my stomach. He pulled my hips up so I was on my hands and knees.

 

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.” He said.

 

He shoved back into me harshly, gripping my hips so tight I knew there would be bruises by morning. He began to thrust into me so hard that I was having trouble staying on my knees. After only a small number of thrusts, I was pushed down onto my stomach as he continued to pound into me. I felt him lay on top of me and his fingers went into my hair. All of a sudden, he pulled my hair roughly making my head pull backwards.

 

“Is this rough enough for you baby?” He asked, voice wrecked from the pleasure. He used his tight grip on my hair to turn my head slightly. He then leaned down and started sucking a love bite into my neck. “Is this what you wanted?”

 

“Fuck. YES!” I shouted. I absolutely loved the feeling of being completely dominated by Harry. The friction of him fucking me into the mattress had me approaching my high rapidly. “Close babe. I’m so close.”

 

“Me too.” He breathed, fucking into me as hard as he possibly could. “Cum with me.” He demanded and that’s all it took.

 

I came onto the sheets with a shout of Harry’s name as he filled the condom shouting profanities. He fucked us through both of our highs. As we calmed down, he pulled out of me and went to dispose of the condom. I got up and began taking off the sheets, as we clearly were going to need new ones.

 

“So,” Harry said as he came behind me, cleaning me softly with a wet cloth. “You like it rough sometimes hm?”

 

I laughed. “It’s hot.” I said simply. “Not all the time. I like when you just make love to me. But sometimes, it makes it hot.”

 

He smiled and kissed my cheek. “It was hot. We’ll have to do it again.”

 

I smiled at how compatible we are, and how everything we do always ends up being the best. He went to get rid of the cloth and as I brought in new sheets, he helped me make the bed. After we were done, we climbed in and cuddled close.

 

“Happy Birthday Lou. I love you.” He said simply.

 

“Thank you Harry. I love you too.” I replied and we drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, we both woke up to Kayden jumping on our bed.

 

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” She shouted. “SANTA CAME! YOU HAVE TO GET UP SO WE CAN GO DOWNSTAIRS AND OPEN PRESENTS!”

 

We both groaned but knew there was no way we could make her wait. We sleepily walked downstairs, even though it was only six in the morning. Harry made tea and then we cuddled up on the couch and watched Kayden open her presents. It was the best Christmas morning I have ever had.

 

Later that morning, as K was busy playing with all of her new toys, I decided to give Harry his gift.

 

“What’s this?” He said as he looked at the wrapped envelope.

 

“Your present.” I said as if it was obvious. “Open it.”

 

He smiled and opened the wrapping, then opened the envelope and pulled out the small stack of papers.

 

“Application by mother and/or father to re-register their child’s birth to add the natural father’s details.” He read out loud. He looked slightly confused as he read them, but then looked up at me with tears in his eyes. “Lou. Is this-?”

 

“Yeah. I thought we could edit Kayden’s birth certificate to put you on it.” I explained softly. “I didn’t know what else to get you, so I thought maybe-”

 

I was cut off by his lips pressed against mine. He brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. I could tell this wasn’t an I want you kiss, but more of an I love you kiss.

 

“This is the best present I have ever gotten.” He said honestly. “Thank you so much!”

 

I smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I’m glad you like it.” I replied.

 

The rest of the day couldn’t have gone any better. With the exception of me still feeling sick every once in a while, everything was perfect. And what made it even better was when Kayden told Harry and I that it was her favorite Christmas ever.


	41. Chapter Fourty

“Haz, this is incredible!” I tell him honestly. I just finished listening to his newly finished album.

 

“Really? You like it?” He asks.

 

I gape at him. “Like it? Babe I love it. By far some of the best stuff you’ve ever written.”

 

He walks towards me and wraps his arms around me. “Maybe because I have the best two people to write about now.” He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed and gave him a shy smile.

 

Harry worked non-stop on his album for the past few months, only stopping once two weeks ago for Christmas, and again a week ago for New Years. His hard work definitely paid off though because the album is incredible. Problem is, now he has to promote it. I hate that part because it means him being away from home. However, he luckily got his management to agree to him taking one trip to Los Angeles for promo, only stopping to do a little more in London on his way back. So he will be away for a week and then he will be done until his tour starts, except for radio interviews.

 

“Do you have everything you need?” I ask him.

 

He shakes his head. “No. I need you and you’re not coming with me.” He pouted.

 

I smiled lightly and gave him a chaste kiss. “It’s only a week babe. We’ve gotten through a lot longer than that.”

 

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “I’ll just miss you and Kayds. I wish you guys could come.”

 

“Me too H, but you know she can’t miss school.” I answered. “Please don’t fight me on it. She is mad enough at me.”

 

When I had told Kayden that Harry had to go away for a week, her first thought was that she wanted to go with him. I told her that she couldn’t because of school and she immediately got mad at me. That was three days ago and she still isn’t talking to me much.

 

“I know Lou. I’m sorry.” He said honestly. He moved his suitcase to the front door and walked over to give me a hug. “I’m going to go say bye to Kayden.” He said, rubbing his hand up and down my back. I nodded and he walked up the stairs to her room. About fifteen minutes later, he came back down. You could tell his eyes were red and puffy, indicating he had been crying.

 

“Are you okay babe?” I asked him.

 

He nodded. “Just hate leaving her. I’m going to miss that little angel, even if it is just a week.”

 

I frowned sympathetically. The two of them have become so close. They are more than just father and daughter. They are best friends. Harry once cried because Kayden was spending the weekend at my mom’s house. He didn’t like having to go two nights without seeing her. Needless to say, I melt every time I think about how close they are.

 

“It will be over before you know it.” I whispered, hugging him tightly.

 

“I know. When is your appointment?” He asked. I haven’t stopped throwing up, and while I still think it is just a simple stomach bug or the fact that I have been eating like crap, I promised Harry I would go to the doctor so that’s what I’m doing.

 

“In three days.” I replied. “I’ll be sure to call you after and tell you what happens.”

 

He smiled and kissed me lightly. “Please do. I worry about you.”

 

“I know babe.” I chuckled. “That’s why I’m going.”

 

We tried to stretch time a little bit longer, but eventually it was time for Harry to leave. He kissed me passionately before telling me how much he loves me and would miss me. He left and as soon as I saw him drive away, I missed him already. “It’s just a week.” I thought as I went to sleep that night.

 

Over the next two days, Kayden had been ignoring me almost completely. The only time she would talk to me is if it was about Harry. He started to Facetime her every night again, like he always does when he is away. I was glad because it made her happy even though she wasn’t talking to me.

 

Today I dropped Kayds off at school and headed to the doctor for my appointment. As I got there, I signed in and took a seat, waiting for them to call my name. After about five minutes, the door opened.

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” The nurse asked.

 

“Right here.” I said getting up. I followed her through the door and into the exam room.

 

“The doctor will be right with you.” She said. I nodded. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

 

“Oh Louis! Hello! Long time no see!” Dr. Wolford said.

 

“Yeah, it has been. Haven’t been sick much in the past few years.” I replied.

 

“Well that’s a good thing.” He chuckled. “So what seems to be the problem?”

 

“Well” I began. “I think I have a simple stomach bug. I’ve been throwing up lately. I really think it’s nothing, but my boyfriend is worried so I told him I would make an appointment.”

 

“I see.” He said. “Any fever? Dizziness? Chills?”

 

I shook my head. “Only the occasional nausea and vomiting. I’ve also been eating like crap lately, if I’m honest.”

 

“Hmm. Is there any way you could be pregnant again?” He asked.

 

I laughed. “No. We use condoms every single time. I know now since Kayden, so we know to use them.”

 

“Well even so, condoms can break.”

 

“Yeah but we would know if it broke. None of them have.” I said.

 

He looked at me for a minute, contemplating something. “Would you mind if I did an ultrasound? Just to be sure.”

 

I chuckled. “Doc. Really. It is a simple stomach bug. Can you just give me some anti-nausea stuff?”

 

“Well I can.” He said and I felt relieved but then he continued. “After I confirm that you’re not pregnant.”

 

I sighed. I was about to answer him when my phone started to ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Mr. Tomlinson. This is Mrs. Molina, the nurse at Kayden’s school.” The voice on the other end said.

 

“Oh yes. Hello.” I responded. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Well, Kayden appears to be sick. She is complaining about feeling nauseous. I think it would be best if you came to get her.” She said.

 

“Oh absolutely. I will be right there. Thank you for calling.” I told her. I hung up and turned to the doctor. “Sorry Dr. Wolford. That was Kayden’s school. It seems she caught my stomach bug.” I stood up to leave.

 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that. Here, I’ll write you a script for both of you for some anti-nausea medication.” He said as he started to write them out. “But please Louis. Come back for an ultrasound.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I waved him off. There is no way that I am pregnant.

 

I took the scripts and thanked him as I left. I quickly made my way to Kayden’s school, signed her out, and brought her home. As soon as I got her situated, I Facetimed Harry. He answered almost immediately.

 

“Hey babe. How’d it go? Everything okay?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “Yeah. I was right, just a simple stomach bug.” I said, leaving out the part about the doctor wanting an ultrasound. The thought still made me chuckle.

 

“Really? Are you sure?” He replied in disbelief.

 

“Yes. He even wrote a script for me and for Kayden for anti-nausea medication.” I said, holding up the scripts to show him.

 

“Why for Kayden? What’s wrong with her?” He questioned worried.

 

“Oh. Her school nurse called when I was at my appointment. She’s sick. Caught my stomach bug. I had to pick her up from school.” I told him. “She is sleeping now but I’m sure she will want to talk to you after your interview today.”

 

He frowned. “I don’t like when my poor baby is sick.”

 

“I know. I don’t either.” I pouted. “What time is your interview airing again? I think watching that might cheer her up.”

 

“Your time? It should be on at five.”

 

I looked at the clock seeing it was only nine in the morning. I then realized that it is one in the morning in LA right now. “H. Go to bed babe. It’s late there. Call me after your interview.” I told him.

 

He nodded. “Okay Lou. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” I responded honestly. We said goodnight and hung up.

 

I checked on Kayden and saw that she was sleeping soundly. She didn’t have a fever but then again, I haven’t either this whole time so that is probably normal. I felt tired so I decided to take a nap while she was asleep.

 

I woke up a few hours later and wondered why Kayden hadn’t come in my room yet. I went into her room and saw she was lying in bed playing on her iPad.

 

“Hey princess. How do you feel?” I asked her.

 

She shrugged. “I miss Papa.” She said sadly.

 

I frowned. “I know Kayds. I miss him too, but we get to watch his interview today and then we will Facetime with him afterwards.”

 

She smiled softly at that. “Okay daddy.”

 

“Are you still feeling nauseous?”

 

She shook her head. “Just sad. I will be better when Papa comes home.”

 

I nodded. It made me glad that she didn’t feel sick anymore. I don’t like when she is sad though. Only a few more days and Harry will be back home with us.

 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Kayden and I watched a couple of movies together and we both ate soup. Finally, after what felt like forever of waiting, it was five o’clock and time for Harry’s interview. I turned to the channel and saw that I was just in time. We saw Harry start to walk out on stage while the crowd is cheering. Kayden lit up as she saw her Papa on the screen.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Jimmy Fallon said.

 

“Thank you for having me.” Harry replied.

 

“So you just finished your new album correct?” Harry nodded. “Can you give us any hints on what it’s like?”

 

“Well,” He began. “I definitely think that it is the best album I have come out with so far. I really enjoyed writing it because I was able to write the entire thing basically in the comfort of my own home. That made it much easier. Also, I think it’s better because of the people I have surrounding me. So yeah, I think everyone will like it.”

 

“By people are you referring to your boyfriend and your daughter?” Jimmy asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Well yeah, they were definitely the inspiration for a large portion of the album.” He blushed.

 

Jimmy smiled. “I can’t help but notice how you get when they are brought up. You seem very happy.”

 

“I am.” He confirmed. “I am the happiest I have ever been. They are my family, my whole life.”

 

“And you two moved in together somewhat recently correct?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. We bought a house and moved in together about two months ago.”

 

“And how has that been?”

 

He smiled. “Amazing. I mean we were constantly together as it was but now living together, I always have them to come home to. It’s an incredible feeling. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

 

The crowd awed and Jimmy smiled brightly. “So the next step is what? Marriage? More kids?” He tried to pry.

 

Harry laughed. “Well yeah, that would be the next step.” He said. “But we’re in no rush. I mean I just finished the album. Once it is released, I will have a few months of promotion and then I will be going on tour again. So yeah, no rush but I’m sure it will happen. I can assure you it will.”

 

I smiled lovingly as I heard this. I saw Kayden smile a little bit bigger as well. They went on to talk a little bit more about his plans for the album and his tour, then finally the interview was over. After about five minutes, my phone rang. Kayden instantly jumped to answer it. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him as she stole the phone and ran into her bedroom with it. Finally, after an hour, I went in to get it.

 

“Kayds. Can I please talk to Papa?” I asked.

 

She sighed. “Fine. But give it back when you’re done please?” I nodded.

 

I took the phone and brought it into my room. I looked down at the phone and saw Harry smiling at me.

 

“So, you can assure it huh?” I asked teasingly.

 

He laughed. “Of course. You really think I’d live without completely claiming you as my own? We’ve talked about this Lou.”

 

I smiled. “I know we have.” I told him. “But you telling me is totally different from you telling the entire world.”

 

He shrugged. “Same amount of honesty to me.”

 

Yeah, this man is without a doubt the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

 

We spent a little more time talking and then Kayden took back the phone. Of course, I ended up getting sick again and reminded myself to fill the prescriptions tomorrow. Hopefully, it will help. Once Kayden was tucked into bed that night, I told Harry that I wanted to go to sleep as well. We said our goodnights and I checked another day off the calendar. “I can’t wait until I have someone to cuddle with again.” I thought as I fell asleep.


	42. Chapter Fourty One

Harry’s P.O.V

 

**Three Months Later**

To say that things have been good would be the biggest understatement of the century. After I came home from my week of promotional work in Los Angeles and London, I haven’t had to leave since. I have had the occasional radio interview, but I can do those on the phone from home. About a month after that, my album came out. It hit number one within the first half hour and everyone really seems to love it.

 

The album has about five songs on it that are just about Louis. Then there are another two or three about Kayden. Overall, the fans are really able to see how happy I am from the songs and the lyrics.

 

A week or so after the album came out, it was Kayden’s birthday. We had a huge birthday party for her at our house. We invited all of our family and friends, as well as all the friends Kayden had from school. Of course, I couldn’t resist and rented just about every bounce house I could find. Kayden and the other kids absolutely loved it.

 

She is five now, and she is going to be starting primary school in the fall. However, don’t tell Louis this. Even though she goes to a daycare type school now, every time someone brings up primary school, he cries. I can’t exactly say I blame him. The thought of her getting older makes me upset too.

 

I can’t believe Louis and Kayden have been in my life for a little over a year now. It has been the best year of my life, without a doubt. We have lived together for almost six months and surprisingly we rarely ever fight. Which is great because I don’t like fighting with him. Things have been going so well that recently I’ve been thinking a lot about something.

 

“Woah H. That’s huge.” Gemma said as we walked.

 

“I know. Am I crazy?” I asked.

 

She shook her head. “No, no. Not at all. Anyone with eyes can see you two are meant for each other.”

 

I smiled at that. She was right. All of the fan hate about Louis died down a while ago. Everyone seems to be able to just see how happy he makes me, which I guess makes it easier to accept him. Of course there are still the few that are bitter but we just ignore them.

 

“So do you think it’s a good idea? I mean, I don’t want to rush him and I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.” I began to ramble.

 

“Haz.” Gemma chuckled. “Shut up. You know it’s a good idea and you know in your heart what he will say.”

 

I sighed. She’s right. However, it doesn’t make me any less nervous.

 

“Will you help me pick it out?”

 

Gemma squealed. “YES! Can we go now?”

 

I nodded and she grabbed my hand and started walking quickly to the jewelry store that we buy all of our jewelry from. The owner is a close family friend and is very considerate. He’s older, in his early 70s, but his jewelry store is his pride and joy. Whenever I need to go in there, he closes the store so I can have some privacy while I shop. We arrived quite quickly, since walking around this area was my plan.

 

“Oh. Harry, Gemma! What a surprise!” George greeted with a smile. “Let me just finish up with this one customer and I will close for lunch.” We greeted him back and thanked him. About ten minutes later, the customer left and he locked the doors. “Now, what can I help you with?”

 

“Little H here is growing up.” Gemma teased, nudging me with her elbow. I laughed.

 

“Oh yeah? How so?” He asked.

 

“Well, I’m looking for a ring.” I said simply.

 

“That isn’t anything new.” He smiled. “I have plenty new ones here that fit your usual style.”

 

Gemma smiled brightly as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. “Well the ring I’m looking for isn’t for me.” I told him.

 

George instantly looked up with a surprised look on his face.

 

“You mean…. You’re looking for an _engagement_ ring!?” He asked hopefully.

 

I nodded and him and Gemma began to talk about how wonderful this is. I couldn’t help but smile. Seeing people excited about this made me realize how much people approve of the two of us together. This is all I have ever wanted. I have Kayden, and she is the best daughter I could ever ask for. I have Louis, who makes my entire world brighter. And I have all my friends’ and family’s love and support. I really couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

George pulled out a variety of different rings. I quickly told him to put away the yellow gold and silver ones. I knew that I wanted either white gold or platinum. As I was looking them over, some caught my eye, but none really screamed _‘Louis’_ to me.

 

“I don’t know George. Do you have any other ones?” I asked.

 

He appeared to be thinking. “Let me see.” He began to look around behind the counter.

 

As we were standing there, someone knocked at the door. We all turned to look and saw that it was a delivery man. George quickly excused himself and went to retrieve the package. As he was doing that, I walked over to the watches so news didn’t get out that I was looking at rather plain looking rings. Everyone knows that isn’t exactly my style. After George finished up signing for the small package, we walked back over to where the rings were.

 

“Let me just open this, and then I will get right back to you.” He said.

 

“Take your time. We’re in no rush.” I told him.

 

He opened the box and seemed to be taking inventory when something made my breath hitch. It was a small band that looked to be platinum. It had a few tiny stones in it, all of them a shade of green that matched my eyes. It reminded me of a time Louis said my eyes are his favorite color.

 

**Flashback**

_“Lou. Babe. Come on. We need to decide on paint.” I told him, standing in the middle of the hardware store. He clearly had no desire to help with this._

_“Don’t leave it up to me Harry. If it were up to me, I would paint every room in that house the color of your eyes.” He sassed._

_I laughed. “The color of my eyes?” He nodded. “Why the color of my eyes?”_

_He looked at me as if the answer was obvious. “Because. It reminds me of spring and comfort and happiness and you. It has become my absolute favorite color.”_

_I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around him tightly. “Sap.” I teased and he threw his head back in laughter._

**End Flashback**

“George!” I said suddenly. “Can I see that one?!”

 

He looked down at what I was pointing at and smiled. He brought over the box and I picked up the ring. It was perfect. A platinum ring with three tiny green stones, the middle one being slightly larger than the rest.

 

“This one.” I said surely.

 

“Really?!” Gemma asked. “That’s the one?!”

 

I nodded. “This is the one.”

 

Gemma and George smiled at me and George began to box up the ring in the best box he could find.

 

“This ring is rather pricey, because it is one of a kind. This company only makes one of each ring. Each one is different.” He explained, though he knew I didn’t care about the price. He rang up the ring and told me the total. “£30,500” He said.

 

Gemma gasped. “That’s an expensive ring H.”

 

I handed George my credit card without hesitation. “Louis is worth more than all the money in the world.” I said honestly.

 

George finished up the purchase and we left the house. I asked Gemma to hold onto the ring for me until it was time. Living with Louis, I couldn’t risk him finding it. She agreed and I trusted her with it. I left Gemma, telling her there was one other place I needed to go today. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I got into the car and started the all too familiar drive.

 

As I pulled up, I took deep breaths and approached the door. I knocked twice and tried to calm myself down. The door opened and Jay stood there with a smile on her face.

 

“Harry. What a pleasure.” She said, opening the door wider for me to come in. “Where are Louis and Kayden?”

 

“At home.” I told her. “I’m actually here for you.”

 

She looked at me curiously. “Okay. Let me make us some tea and we will sit and chat.”

 

I nodded and took a seat at the table. We made some small talk about my album and upcoming tour. After the tea was made, we went out to the garden to talk privately.

 

“So, what is this about Harry?” She asked.

 

“Well, lately I have been thinking a lot. I love your son. There is only one person in the world I love more than your son, and that is your granddaughter.” She smiled and I continued. “Recently, I haven’t been able to think about my tour without thinking about how I’d like to make the next step with Louis first. I don’t want to leave again as him being just my boyfriend. So, I want to ask your son to marry me, and I would like your blessing.”

 

She smiled brightly. “Oh Honey!” She reached over and gave me a hug. “Absolutely. You have my blessing completely!” She said excitedly.

 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and visibly relaxed. “Oh good.” I said.

 

“Did you really think I would say no?” She laughed.

 

I shook my head. “Not exactly, but I’m afraid people might think it’s too soon. I’m mostly afraid Louis will think it’s too soon.”

 

“Harry, he loves you. I honestly believe with my whole heart that he will be thrilled.” She said calmly.

 

I smiled. We talked a little more about my plans for proposing. I knew what I had in mind because I dreamt about it once. Jay seemed to love my idea. I had Gemma send me a picture of the ring so I could show her and she loved it. “It couldn’t be more Louis.” She said.

 

That night, I went into my studio and acted as if I was doing a small amount of work while Louis was putting Kayden to bed. Meanwhile, I was actually making a few phone calls and writing on notecards. Once I was done, I went upstairs and cuddled Louis until he fell asleep. I put my plan into action and snuck out of the bed. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening. I smiled as I placed the first notecard.

 

**“I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh.”**


	43. Chapter Fourty Two

Louis’s P.O.V

 

I smiled as I found yet another notecard.

 

**“I love the way you snuggle into my side and hold on tight.”**

All this past week Harry has been leaving notecards around the house with the things he loves about me on them. Each one makes me unexplainably happy. I don’t know what made him start this, but I’m not complaining. I brought the notecard to my room and opened my drawer, pulling out the rest.

 

**“I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh.”**

**“I love the way you get sassy when you’re tired.”**

**“I love the way you raised our daughter.”**

**“I love the way your eyes change color with the lighting.”**

**“I love the way you kiss me passionately when we’re alone.”**

**“I love the way you never go to sleep without saying you love me.”**

**“I love the way you never take anything for granted.”**

**“I love the way your body fit against mine.”**

I took the most recent one and added it to the pile. I turned around and saw there was another on my pillow, but this one was different.

 

**“Please Be Ready for The Carnival Tonight at 7:00pm.”**

I smiled brightly. I love carnivals. I love them even more with Harry. Kayden is at my mom’s house this weekend. She wanted to take her to see the new movie ‘Boss Baby’ that just came out. I glanced at the clock and noticed it is 5pm now. I decided to take a shower and start getting ready.

 

When I was finally ready, which took longer than I thought due to not being able to decide what to wear, it was 6:30. I went downstairs and waited for Harry. He had a little bit of work to do today, meeting up with his team to discuss his tour. It starts in three weeks and I’m completely dreading it. Luckily, we only have to go a few weeks this time because then Kayden and I are flying out to him and spending the whole summer on tour with him.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door opened. There stood Harry looking amazing as always.

 

“Hi babe.” He greeted me with a kiss. “You look great. Are you ready to go?”

 

I nodded and we went out to the car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him. He then walked around and got into the driver’s side. As usual, he held my hand as he drove. It was rare that we were ever in the car and he wasn’t holding my hand. It was a small gesture that always made me smile.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the carnival and when we did he opened my door for me.

 

“You’re being really sweet tonight.” I said softly.

 

He shrugged. “You deserve the best.” He replied and I blushed.

 

We went on multiple rides and played a couple of games. I was having the best time. It was nice to have times like this to just enjoy each other. Surprisingly, not many people bothered Harry and I, despite us being completely recognizable. Once it hit 10:00, the carnival announced that they were now closing and to please make your way to the exit. I started to walk that direction when Harry stopped me.

 

“Come with me.” He said simply.

 

“But Harry, they’re closing.” I argued. He just turned and winked at me.

 

He pulled me by the hand over to the Ferris Wheel.

 

“We can’t leave without going on it once. Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” He said as he sat me in the seat. He then went over and started messing with some controls.

 

“Do you know what you’re doing?! Where is the carnival staff? Harry!” I started to panic. My boyfriend has officially gone mad.

 

He smiled brightly and rushed onto the Ferris Wheel just as it started to move. He sat across from me and just stared at me smiling. I couldn’t help but smile back, despite thinking he was absolutely nuts. After we reached the top, it stopped abruptly and all the lights shut off in the whole area.

 

“HARRY!” I shouted. “You idiot, you got us stuck on the Ferris Wheel! What are we going to do now?” I panicked.

 

He looked unusually calm as he shrugged. I got up to yell over the edge at the ground, hoping the workers would hear me and get us down. As I looked at the ground, my breathing stopped completely.

 

There, in the darkness of the ground below us, were a number of candles spelling out a question.

 

**“Will You Marry Me?”**

I instantly felt my eyes fill up with tears as I turned around to find Harry behind me on one knee, holding up a box. My hand instantly went to cover my gaping mouth.

 

“Harry” I breathed, crying softly.

 

“Louis William Tomlinson” He began. “Six years ago, I saw you at a concert of mine and without knowing you, I knew you were something important to me. I didn’t know why at the time, but I knew that I didn’t want to live without you. Unfortunately, I had to for a little while. Despite only being together one night, I couldn’t get you out of my head. No matter what I did or how much time passed, you were still lingering there. By a twist of fate, you were brought back into my life in the most permanent way. Finding out that we had a daughter together, was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I knew then that not only was there an amazing little girl that was half me and half you, but I would also never have to live without you ever again.” He stopped to wipe the tears that were spilling from his eyes as well as mine and I laughed softly. “This past year has been everything I have ever dreamed of and I know with my whole heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man on earth? Louis, will you marry me?”

 

“YES!” I sobbed. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him tightly. We were both crying and giggling at the same time. After a few minutes of loving kisses, we pulled away and he pulled out the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous. “It matches your eyes.” I whispered as he put it on.

 

“You once told me that was your favorite color.” He pointed out.

 

I nodded. “It is.” I confirmed.

 

The rest of the night was spent smiling like idiots at each other. We could not manage to keep our hands to ourselves. After passionate love making, I laid in bed panting while Harry ran a bath for us. When he came to get me, I got up tiredly. I couldn’t wait to relax in the bath with my fiancé and then fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

 

As I got into the bathroom, I saw it was covered in rose pedals and candles. There was a notecard on the edge of the tub.

 

**“I love the way I will be able to call you my husband.”**

I turned and gave him a bright smile. “You’re such a sap Styles.” I joked.

 

He wrapped his arms around me lovingly. “Only for you, babe. Only ever for you.”


	44. Chapter Fourty Three

“Papa!” Kayden whined. “I don’t want you to go on tour without me! I want to go with you!”

 

“I know babe.” He said crouched down to her level. “But only two and a half weeks! Then you and daddy will come with me and we have the _whole summer_ to have fun!”

 

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re the best Papa ever.” She told him.

 

He laughed softly through his tears. Leaving is always the hardest part. “And you’re the best little princess ever.” He replied.

 

He kissed me goodbye again, for probably the fiftieth time that day, and went towards the terminal. Kayden and I watched with tear filled eyes as we waved goodbye.

 

The next three weeks were rough. Kayds and I were both down in the dumps without Harry. They picked back up their Facetiming every night routine, and I got to talk to him after she went to bed. It helped being able to see his face but it just wasn’t enough. Luckily, I had some wedding planning to keep me distracted. I laughed as I remembered telling everyone.

 

**Flashback**

_“So you guys just randomly decided to throw a party?” Niall asked confused. I could see my mom, Gemma, and Anne smile knowingly but they didn’t say anything._

_“We can’t just decide to throw a party?” Harry asked._

_Niall, Liam, and Zayn all shook their heads. “No.” Zayn spoke. “Not one where you invite everyone you know and love to it.”_

_Harry and I laughed. “We’re busted.” I said and they all looked at me confused._

_Harry stood up a grabbed a bottle of champagne, pouring everyone a glass._

_“Well then, I may as well spill the news.” He said. He reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him. “Louis and I are engaged.” He announced happily._

_Everyone was thrilled. Cheers and congratulations filled the house. We spent the rest of the party celebrating our engagement and just having fun being in love and happy._

_That night, Liam sat us down and discussed announcing it. We decided that he would call the media station that does most of the articles on Harry and tell them. Sure enough, the next morning the article was already out._

**_Harry Styles Makes an Honest Man out of Louis Tomlinson!_ **

****

_“That’s right guys! We got word from Mr. Liam Payne himself that Harry and Louis are getting married! If you have lived under a rock for the past year, let me get you up to speed. Louis Tomlinson is a guy that Harry met at a concert and invited back to his house. They had what is believed to be a one-night stand that resulted in Louis getting pregnant. However, Louis decided to keep the information to himself in hopes that Harry could still live his popstar life without the stresses of a baby. Last year, a picture of the little girl, Kayden, went viral because of her uncanny similarities to Harry. When Haz found out, they reunited and Harry became a constant presence in Kayden’s life. Clearly Harry and Louis had an undeniable connection because it only took a few months before they were dating and Harry finally came out to the world. All of his fans were thrilled for him and the rest is history._

_So now that you’re all caught up, this news is amazing. We are all so happy for Harry, Louis, and of course the adorable little Kayden. We can only hope to see more gorgeous children in the future!_

**End Flashback.**

My mom and Anne insisted on helping me plan the wedding, which I’m glad about because otherwise the whole thing would just be a green and blue rave type party. They pretty much took over but I wasn’t about to complain. Today it was finally time for me and Kayden to go spend the summer on tour with Harry.

 

I held Kayden’s hand as we walked off the plane. She instantly ran into Harry’s arms, just like she always does when she sees him for the first time in a while. I walked over to them with a smile as I watched the love radiate off of the two.

 

“There’s my fiancé.” Harry said as he kissed me softly. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” I replied honestly.

 

We made our way to the car while Harry’s security grabbed our bags. The whole car ride, Kayden talked to Harry as if they haven’t spoken for at least an hour every night since he has been away. I didn’t mind though. She just missed him.

 

As soon as we got to the stadium where Harry’s concert was tonight, Kayden immediately ran to Lou. While she had seen Gemma, Niall, and Liam recently, she hasn’t seen Lou in months. They instantly started to discuss how they were going to do her hair for tonight. Harry and I just laughed as we walked into his dressing room hand in hand.

 

Later that night, Kayden and I were standing off to the side of the stage watching Harry perform. He had talked to me about a surprise for Kayden and I knew it was coming up.

 

“So you all know my daughter Kayden right?” Harry said and the whole stadium erupted in loud cheers. Kayden looked up at me and smiled a megawatt smile. “Well how would you feel if I brought her out on stage with me for the next song?” Even louder cheers. Kayden started to jump up and down in excitement.

 

Harry turned and looked at Kayden. He crouched down to her level and opened his arms. She looked up at me and I nodded. Without hesitation, she ran onto the stage and into his arms. The crowd was going crazy.

 

“Say Hi Kayden!” Harry said, putting the microphone in front of her mouth.

 

“Hi Kayden!” She joked and everyone laughed.

 

“Cheeky little thing, isn’t she?” Harry said through a chuckle. “Well this next song is about this little angel. This is Girl Almighty.”

 

The music started to play and Harry and Kayden began to dance around the stage like they do when they listen to this song at home. It’s Kayden’s favorite.

 

_Her light is as loud as as many ambulances_

_As it takes just to save a savior, oh_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_No, she floats through the room on a big balloon_

_Some say she’s such a fake_

_That her love is made up, no_

_No, no, no._

He stops dancing and points to Kayden.

 

_Let’s have another toast to the girl almighty._

_Let’s pray we stay young, stay made of lightning._

He started to dance again.

_Am I the only_

_Only believer?_

 

_There’s something happening here_

_There’s something happening here_

_The only, only believer_

_There’s something happening here_

_I hope you feel what I’m feeling too_

_I’d get down, I’d get down_

_I’d get down on my knees for you_

_I’d get down, I’d get down_

Harry dropped down on his knees next to a smiling Kayden.

 

_I’d get down on my knees_

He put the microphone in front of her mouth and she sang out the next line.

 

_I’d get down on my knees for you._

They danced around the stage for the rest of the song, Harry letting Kayden sing parts of it. The crowd was absolutely eating it up. When the song was over, Kayden said goodbye into the microphone, kissed Harry on the cheek, and ran back over to me.

 

The rest of the night she kept talking about how fun it was and they decided to make it a reoccurring thing. Every concert from that point forward she would go on stage with him for Girl Almighty. The fans definitely loved it and it became a favorite very quickly.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

I was standing in the corner of the room where Harry was doing his Meet and Greets. Kayden was in with Lou getting her hair done. As I was waiting for Harry, a guy about my age came to stand next to me.

 

“Did your girlfriend drag you here too?” He asked.

 

I chuckled, remembering when I was dragged here by Lottie. “No. I’m with Harry.”

 

“Oh.” He said surprised. “Knowing people. Nice.” I don’t think he took me seriously when I said I was with Harry, or he took it the wrong way. As I went to explain, he turned to me. “Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is?” He asked. I nodded and followed him out into the hallway, not noticing Harry watching me suspiciously.

 

I walked him down to the bathroom and he asked if I could wait for him so he remembered how to get back. I agreed and waited while he went into the bathroom. A few short minutes later he came out.

 

“Thank you for waiting.” He told me.

 

“Oh it’s no problem” I said as I began to walk back towards the meet and greet room. He stopped me by pulling on my arm.

 

“You know, you’re really good looking.” He told me. And what? Doesn’t this guy have a girlfriend at this concert?

 

“Um. Thanks.” I said awkwardly. “Let’s start heading back.”

 

“I’d rather not.” He said before he pressed his lips to mine suddenly. Just as I was about to push him away, a voice made him jump back.

 

“LOUIS!” Harry shouted. “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

I turned and looked at him shocked as he stomped over to us angrily. “H. I can explain.” I looked at the guy who just assaulted me with his lips and he smirked as he walked away.

 

“Explain what?! How you just cheated on me?!” He was pissed and really upset.

 

“Harry. I didn’t. He kissed me. He caught me off guard!” I tried to explain.

 

“Oh yeah. And that’s why you walked into the hallway with him?!”

 

“He needed help finding the bathroom!” I shouted back.

 

“Save it. God Lou! We were supposed to be getting married!” He yelled. Were? Past tense?!

 

“We are getting married! Harry! I love you! I wouldn’t do that to you!” I sobbed.

 

“You clearly just did!” He spat. He gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. “Just go back to the hotel.” He told me, trying to calm down.

 

“But Harry.” I began but was cut off.

 

“FUCKING LEAVE LOUIS!” I jumped back. He had never been this angry at me. I didn’t know what else to do, so I turned away from him and began to run. I ran into the dressing room and grabbed the keys. I exited quickly, sending Gemma a quick text to bring Kayden back to the hotel after the concert. I got in the car and started to drive.

 

As I was crying hysterically and trying to focus on driving, a sudden pain ripped through my lower stomach. It took me off guard and I gasped in an attempt to breathe. It went away after a few seconds and I went back to trying to focus on driving. A few minutes later, there was another one. This time I couldn’t help but not focus on the road in front of me. By the time it stopped, I looked up and saw I was about to rear end the car in front of me.

 

I swerved to miss hitting the car and ended up in a head on collision with an oncoming one. As soon as the impact happened, I blacked out.

 

The pain was unbearable. I was in and out of consciousness. There was the pain in my stomach that just kept becoming more and more frequent, and a sharp pain in my head. I came to with a paramedic above me. I could only register a couple of things he said and mumbled out my name before I faded back into the darkness.

 

When I woke up again I was in a hospital with numerous doctors surrounding me. As soon as I woke up I screamed in agony as another pain plagued my lower stomach.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson. Where does it hurt!?” He asked.

 

“Stomach.” I said through bated breath.

 

They immediately rushed an ultrasound machine over but I wasn’t paying attention enough to see what they were doing.

 

“We have to get him in O.R. 2 now!” The doctor yelled. I felt myself begin to panic.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked, scared.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson. You're in labor.”

 

The darkness took over once again.

 


	45. Chapter Fourty Four

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I could not believe Louis would do that. Who was that guy?! Did he know him!? Did he invite him here?! The questions would not stop running through my head as I tried to calm down.

 

“H. You’re on in five.” Liam told me.

 

I nodded and took a few deep breaths as I walked over to the stage. Whatever the fuck this was would have to wait. I have fans out there who are counting on me. I listened to the countdown and started to sing Drag Me Down while I walked back on stage.

 

_I’ve got fire for a heart_

_I’m not scared of the dark_

_You’ve never seen it look so easy_

The crowd loved it, even if it was hard to sing given my upset state.

 

The concert was going as planned until about four songs in. I was getting ready to introduce Kayden for Girl Almighty when something caught my attention.

 

“HARRY! ITS LOUIS!” A group in the audience yelled at the same time.

 

I turned my head quickly and they were all waving me over. Some had tears in their eyes and others looked panicked. Normally I would just wave but this seemed important. I quickly made my way over to them and jumped down off the stage. Security surrounded me as I spoke to the group of girls.

 

“What’s going on?!” I asked.

 

“It’s Louis.” She said sadly. “He has been in an accident.” She handed me her phone and I felt my heart drop.

 

There were a few pictures posted online of a car accident. I recognized the car and it was completely mangled. There was another picture of Louis being put onto a stretcher.

 

I couldn’t manage to slow my heart down or remember how to breathe. I quickly jumped back onto the stage.

 

“I’m so sorry. I love you all but I have to go.” I said as I ran off the stage. There were a few people booing but most sounded concerned. As I ran backstage, I noticed Liam and Niall looking at me confused. “Louis has been in an accident.” I told them. “I have to get to the hospital NOW!”

 

They nodded and told me they would take care of everything here. I left quickly and made my way to the hospital, breaking every possible traffic law on the way there. As I got there, I ran inside.

 

“Louis Tomlinson!” I told the woman in a panic.

 

She looked at her computer. “He is in the O.R right now sir. If you would have a seat-” I didn’t listen to what she had to say. I instantly took off running towards where I could find the O.R.

 

It took a lot of asking people but I finally found it. As I rushed into the door a nurse yelled at me.

 

“Sir! You can’t be in here!” She said.

 

I looked at the table and saw Louis laying there unconscious. I glanced at the doctor and saw as they removed a baby from his stomach.

 

“Pregnant?” I said in disbelief. “He was pregnant?!”

 

“Sir I need you to wait outside.” The nurse repeated.

 

“No. He is my fiancé!” I yelled. “That is my child.”

 

She looked at the doctor and just as he was about to nod, the monitors started to go off.

 

“He’s seizing!” The doctor shouted.

 

I couldn’t pay attention to what happened next. I watched helplessly as the doctors worked to save the love of my life. I was pulled from the room and sat down in a chair. I sat there motionless for what felt like hours. The only time I would move is when I would see someone leave the room.

 

“Can you please tell me something?!” I asked.

 

“They are working on him. A doctor will come talk to you as soon as possible.” She replied sympathetically.

 

I sat there letting the tears flow down my face. “How did this happen?!” I thought. After the longest time known to the history of man, which was apparently six hours, a doctor came out to talk to me.

 

“Mr. Styles.” He said and I stood up. “Louis is stable.” I could feel myself visibly relax. “However, he is in a coma.”

 

“A- a coma?” I asked as I felt my heart break again.

 

“Yes. It seems as if Mr. Tomlinson was pregnant and went into labor. The contraction pains caught him off guard while he was driving and he got into an accident. We hadn’t noticed it when we brought him into surgery because the c section was emergent, however he had a brain bleed from the collision. Our neurosurgeon repaired the bleed, however, he is in a coma and we are not sure when he is going to wake up. Only time will tell.” He explained.

 

I took a deep breath as I processed this information. “Okay, think positive. He is alive.” I said to myself out loud.

 

“Yes sir. He is alive.” The doctor confirmed.

 

“And what about the baby?” I asked remembering suddenly I now have another child.

 

“Your son is doing just fine. He appears to be full term. Would you like to go see him?” He asked. I nodded and he led me down a hallway to the NICU. “We have him in here simply for observation. Mr. Tomlinson had no prenatal care, correct?”

 

I nodded. “We didn’t know.”

 

He smiled sadly. “Well he appears to be very healthy, but we are going to keep him in here for a few days to make sure.” He walked over to a small little crib and stood beside it. “Here is your son.” He said before he excused himself and I looked down at the tiny baby inside of it.

 

He was so small. He was sleeping soundly and you could tell he was just born. However, he already looked like Louis. I melted as I slipped my finger into his hand and he wrapped his fingers around it tightly.

 

“Is this your son?” A nurse asked. I nodded. “Do you have a name yet?” I shook my head.

 

“His father and I, we didn’t know he was pregnant. He’s um- he’s in a coma right now and I don’t want to name him by myself.” I said sadly, feeling the tears restart.

 

She nodded sadly. “I understand. For now, we will just call him Baby Styles.”

 

I remembered how Louis said he wants to hyphenate our last names when we get married. “Tomlinson-Styles.” I corrected.

 

She nodded in confirmation and wrote it on his chart. After checking his vitals, she left me alone with him and went to tend to other babies. About an hour later, the doctor came back in.

 

“Mr. Styles.” He addressed me. “Louis is in the ICU but you are allowed to see him now.”

 

I nodded and stood up. “I’ll be back in a bit.” I whispered to my sleeping son. I then followed the doctor to the Intensive Care Unit.

 

As soon as I walked into the room, I wanted to cry. There was my sweet fiancé, lying lifeless in a hospital bed. There was a ventilator breathing for him. Tubes were everywhere and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. I have never seen a more upsetting sight. I immediately felt myself begin to sob. I walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand.

 

“Louis.” I kissed his forehead. “I am so sorry. Baby, I need you to wake up. Please. I need you to fight this. For me, for Kayden, and for our son. Lou, he is gorgeous. He looks like you. So please. Please wake up so we can raise our children together. I love you.” I told him through tears.


	46. Chapter Fourty Five

Harry’s P.O.V

 

“Oh my god! Louis!” I looked up as I saw my mom and Jay rush into the room. I had the hospital call them both and had Liam pay for their flights out here.

 

“Sweetheart. What happened?!” My mom asked me grabbing my face.

 

I couldn’t help it. I began to sob violently. My mom just held me and rubbed my back as I cried. When I saw Jay crying as well, I left my mom and went over to her. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and wrapped her arms around me. We spent the next half hour just crying together and trying to convince ourselves and each other that he would pull through this.

 

When our tears finally dried up, it was time to talk.

 

“Harry. Can you tell us what happened now?” My mom asked softly.

 

I nodded. “I was… um… I was coming out of a meet and greet. I saw Louis in the hallway kissing some guy.” I said sadly. “We got into an argument and I told him to leave.” I could feel the tears start to build again. “Th-then I was on stage and a group of fans got my attention. They showed me pictures of the accident.” I couldn’t help but start to cry again.

 

“Shh. Relax honey. It’s okay.” My mom whispered as she tried to calm me down.

 

I took a deep breath and then began to speak again. “When I got here, he was in surgery. Apparently he was pregnant and went into labor. We didn’t know! He didn’t look pregnant. He didn’t act pregnant besides for maybe that stomach bug he had over Christmas.”

 

“Wait what?!” Jay asked shocked. “Louis had another baby?!”

 

I nodded. “It’s a boy. He is fine, just in the NICU because there was no prenatal care.” I whispered. My mom and Jay both looked at me shocked. “I will take you both to see him when we’re done talking.”

 

“Okay dear.” Jay said. “So go on.”

 

I sighed. “I saw them take the baby out of Louis’s stomach as I walked in. I froze. I was in shock. I didn’t know he was pregnant.” I explained. “But then he started having a seizure. I got pulled from the room and had to wait hours until they told me what was going on.” I stopped for a minute to keep myself calm. “Apparently the accident caused a brain bleed. He had brain surgery to repair it, but now he is in a coma and the doctors aren’t sure when he is going to wake up.” I finished.

 

Jay was crying again, hearing about her son needing brain surgery and now being in a coma. Seeing her cry, I began to cry again as well.

 

“Oh Harry. He will be fine. Louis is tough.” She said to me.

 

I cried more. “He has to be okay.” I sobbed. “This is all my fault. I yelled at him. I was _so_ angry and I screamed at him and I told him to leave.”

 

“No.” My mom said softly. “This is not your fault Harry. This is no one’s fault. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

 

“She’s right Haz.” Jay told me. “This isn’t your fault. You didn’t do this. You would never wish for this for him.”

 

We talked a little bit more and when the doctor came in to check on Louis, he said he was going to take him for a couple of tests to check his brain activity. I decided this would be a good time to take my mom and Jay to meet the baby.

 

We walked down the hallway and to the NICU. I pressed the button and they buzzed me in. I showed them how we need to wash our hands and put the gown on before you can enter. They did as I showed them and we walked over to my son’s little crib.

 

He was awake this time. Little dark blue eyes looking up at us.

 

“Oh my god.” Jay breathed. “He looks just like Louis.”

 

My mom and I nodded in agreement. “We have a grandson.” My mom said to Jay in disbelief. They both smiled and stared at the baby in awe.

 

“What is his name?” My mom asked me.

 

“He doesn’t have one yet.” I responded. “I don’t want to name him without Louis.”

 

Just then, the neonatologist came over.

 

“Hello Mr. Styles.” He greeted me. “I just wanted to let you know that he is doing fantastically. He is completely healthy. At this point, the only reason we are keeping him in here is so that you can be by Mr. Tomlinson’s side without having to worry about the baby.”

 

“Thank you.” I told him. “That is very kind of you and really helpful.”

 

“It is our pleasure Mr. Styles.” He replied.

 

“Please, call me Harry.”

 

“Harry.” He confirmed. “Are there any questions you have for me?”

 

I shook my head, not thinking of anything, but Jay spoke up.

 

“How is it that Louis didn’t know he was pregnant? I mean he didn’t look like he was. When he had his daughter, it was very clear he was pregnant.”

 

“Well, when the c section was performed, the baby was residing much closer to Louis’s back than his front. That could have made it so a baby bump wasn’t visible.” He explained. “I’m sure he may have had other symptoms but with male pregnancy not having an indicator such as a missed period, it could have been easy to go without notice.” Jay nodded and thanked the doctor for his explanation.

 

When I got back to Louis’s room later that day, the doctor came in and told me the results of his test.

 

“There is still brain function, which is a good thing. He is not brain dead.” He explained. “However, he doesn’t yet show any signs of waking up. This could be because his body needs time to recover. I wouldn’t give up hope though. Talk to him. I’m sure he can hear you.”

 

So that is what I did. I talked to him for hours, telling him what was going on and how much everyone is rooting for him.

 

I knew that I had to be the strong one right now, because Louis wasn’t able to. I knew he wouldn’t want Kayden to see him this way, so I had Gemma and Lou take her to Disney World. I sent multiple security guards with them and told them to be as careful as possible.

 

A few days later, Liam came to me at the hospital and looked very distraught. I was sitting with Louis so I knew it wasn’t something involving his health, but his look worried me.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him.

 

“There is something I need to show you.” He replied. I followed him into a conference room within the hospital, and he pulled up a video and put it on the projector. It was the video camera footage from the stadium.

 

“What’s this?” I questioned.

 

“Just watch.” He replied.

 

He pressed play and it showed Louis walking the guy who he cheated on me with to the bathroom. There is no audio but you can see lips moving indicating they were talking. The guy seems to ask Louis something and he nods and waits outside the bathroom while the guy went inside. A few minutes later the guy comes back out. You see him come back out and say something to Louis. Lou tries to walk away but the guy grabs his arm to stop him. I watch as Louis looks uncomfortable in the video, and then it happens. The guy leans forward and presses his lips to Louis’s.

 

Not even two seconds later, they pull away startled and I see myself come into the frame. I must have caught them just as he kissed him. Now that I’m not angry, I can see how terrified and upset Louis looked. Meanwhile, I’m just being an asshole and refusing to listen to him. I watch the video as he runs away and grabs the car keys, leaving the stadium sobbing.

 

“Oh my god.” I breathed. “He was telling the truth.”

 

Liam nodded sadly. “I found out he was a guy hired by Perez Hilton. He was told to kiss Louis in order to stir up some drama in your relationship for good media.” He said. “But now that Louis is in the ICU, Perez isn’t posting it. He also went on to apologize, but I really don’t think that’s worth repeating.”

 

I felt myself begin to cry. I thought my tear ducts would be empty by now, but apparently not.

 

“I should have listened to him Li. I should have listened!” I sobbed.

 

“Yeah, but H. You reacted as any normal person would seeing that.” He tried to reason with me.

 

I shook my head. “I should have known Louis would never do that to me. I flipped out and now he might die. He might die and the last thing I said to him was to fucking leave!” I shouted.

 

This was a nightmare. My absolute worst nightmare. I might lose the love of my life and father of my two children because I was too angry to listen. Kayden will hate me and our son will never know his dad. The thoughts became overwhelming and I wretched violently, spilling the contents of my stomach into the garbage can.

 

“H.” Liam said calmly, getting my attention once I stopped vomiting. “He will be okay. You have to believe that.”

 

I was still crying but nodded. Just then, something hit me. “Cancel the tour.” I told him. “Postpone it all until further notice. I am not leaving his side.”

 

“Already been taken care of mate.” He replied. I couldn’t ask for a better manager or friend.

 

He stayed with me for a little while longer, trying to make me feel better. After I was done, we went back to Louis’s room. Upon entering, I noticed he was still lying there lifeless, but the machine that was breathing for him was no longer connected.

 

“No.” I said brokenly. “No. No. No. He can’t be dead. He can’t be. I was only gone for an hour!” I sobbed again.

 

“No. Harry, no.” Jay said quickly. “This is good. He is breathing on his own.”

 

I stopped freaking out for a second to look at the monitor that showed his heartbeat.

 

“She’s right.” The doctor said from behind me. I turned around to look at him and he walked around me and over to Louis. “While you were gone, he started to breathe over the tube. We took that as an indication that he didn’t need the ventilator anymore so we took it out. So far, he has been breathing on his own for a half hour. This is really good.” He explained.

 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “So what does this mean?” I asked.

 

“Well, it’s a step in the right direction. We will wait to see what happens still. There is no indication of him waking up any time soon, but at least it is a step.” He said hopefully.

 

I thanked him and took my seat back at Louis’ side.

 

**One Week Later**

“How is the wedding planning going?” I asked my mom and Jay.

 

They looked at each other and then looked at me sympathetically.

 

“Well, we stopped planning it for now because we don’t know what is going to happen.” My mom replied.

 

I felt my heart drop. “No. You have the plan the wedding.” I began to panic. “You have to keep planning it so he can wake up and we can get married. You have to. Please don’t give up on him. I need him. He will wake up. He has to!”

 

My mom instantly ran over and wrapped her arms around me. “Okay baby. Okay. We will plan the wedding.” She whispered, but it was too late. My panic attack had already started and I had to ride it out.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

“Why isn’t he awake yet?!” I asked the doctor impatiently.

 

Jay and I are currently in a meeting with the doctors who are in charge of Louis’s care.

 

“Mr. Styles, we don’t exactly know. He is breathing on his own, his brain is functioning, and his body is digesting the food that we give him.” He said cautiously. “His body may just not feel ready to wake up yet.”

 

I sighed frustrated. “I just want my fiancé back!” I said out loud to no one. “I just want him to wake up so I can tell him how sorry I am and how much I love him.” I began to cry. “I just want my Louis.”

 

The doctors looked at my sympathetically while Jay rubbed my back to calm me down, though she was just as upset.

 

“Is there anything we can do to try to help him wake up?” She asked sadly.

 

“I’m not really sure Mrs. Deakin. You both have been talking to him and being there for him, so that shows he has support. I don’t really know what else you could do.” He answered.

 

Just then, an idea hit me. I had read something about it one day while I was bored on the tour bus.

 

“The baby.” I whispered. The doctors looked at me questioningly. “What about the baby? What if we do put him skin to skin on Louis’s chest? They say it does wonders for a baby’s development, maybe it will do wonders for Louis too.” I suggested.

 

They glanced at each other as if considering it.

 

“Well” the one spoke. “The baby is completely healthy, so I don’t see the harm in trying.”

 

I smiled brightly. We all decided to bring the baby into Louis’s room at 6:00pm. He eats at 5:00 so this would give him time to digest and maybe be ready to play a little. The sounds of the baby may stimulate his brain. I knew I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but I couldn’t help it.

 

When it came time to bring the baby into Louis’s room, I went down to the NICU to help get him.

 

“Hey little man.” I said softly. “You’re going to meet your daddy now.” He cooed at me. “Yeah. He is sleeping right now, but we’re hoping that you’ll wake him up.”

 

The doctors glanced at each other as if the chances were slim but they didn’t say anything. We reached the room and went inside. My mom and Jay stood off to the side and watched as the one doctor unbuttoned the gown and slid it down. I undressed my son and carried him over to Louis. The doctor took him and laid him down on Louis’s chest.

 

We waited for a little while for something to happen, however nothing was changing. I could feel my hopes drop with every minute that passed. Our son looked very content and even fell asleep on Louis. Unfortunately, that is the only thing that happened.

 

After an hour, the doctors were about to take the baby back to the NICU when I stopped them.

 

“Can I keep him in here for a little bit? So I don’t have to choose between the two.” I asked. “I’ll bring him back to the NICU before I go to sleep.”

 

They all glanced at one another and nodded. I took my son back from the doctor and sat down in the chair as they left. My mom and Jay could tell that I was disappointed but they didn’t say anything. They were clearly disappointed as well.

 

I held the baby while he slept for a good hour in my arms. When he woke up, he started to cry. I got up and looked in the cart they wheeled him in on. I found a bottle of formula and began to open it and put the nipple on. I put the bottle in his mouth and began to feed him. Suddenly, I heard something that made my heart speed up.

 

“H-Harry.”

 

I whipped my head around to look at Louis, just in time to see him slowly trying to open his eyes.


	47. Chapter Fourty Six

“Louis!” I said excitedly. I quickly passed the baby to my mom and rushed over to his side, grabbing his hand. “Oh Lou. You’re awake! You’re actually awake!”

 

He winced. “Shhhhhhh” He said. “N-not so loud.” His voice sounded wrecked and was barely there.

 

“Sorry.” I whispered, kissing his forehead. “Jay, can you hit the button to page the doctor please?” I asked and she nodded.

 

Louis was still working on opening his eyes. I reached over and switched off the light, making it easier for him to adjust. He gave me a small smile as a thank you and was finally able to look at me. Those amazing blue eyes that I have missed so much staring right back at me.

 

“What happened?” He whispered confused.

 

“Baby, you’ve been in a coma for almost a month.” I told him softly. “The doctor will be here soon to explain it all.”

 

He looked scared, but who wouldn’t be scared learning they’ve been in a coma? A few short minutes later, the doctor came in. He went to turn on the light but I stopped him, shaking my head. He looked at Louis and finally noticed he was awake.

 

“Oh Mr. Tomlinson! You’re awake!” He said loudly.

 

“Shhhhh” Louis, Jay, Anne, and I all shushed him in unison, as Louis winced.

 

“Sorry.” He said softer. “Mr. Styles, if you could step back a little bit please. I need to evaluate him.”

 

I reluctantly let go of his hand and took a step back. We waited patiently as the doctor checked his eyesight, movement of his extremities, and his speech. When he was finally done, I moved back to my seat next to Louis and he sat at the end of the bed.

 

“What happened?” Louis asked the doctor. “The last thing I remember was swerving to avoid rear ending the car in front of me.” He said as he appeared to be thinking. “Th-there was a pain in my stomach. A bad pain.” His eyes welled up with tears. “Am I going to be okay?”

 

The doctor placed a comforting hand on Louis’s ankle. “Mr. Tomlinson, judging by the way you are talking to me, I think you’re going to be just fine.” He assured. “I’m going to have to run some tests to make sure that there have been no damages from being in a coma, but you’re talking and you have your memory. All of which are really good signs.”

 

I smiled at this as I started to cry. Louis looked at me concerned. “H. Why are you crying?” He said, wiping a fallen tear away.

 

I shook my head. “Finally some good news.” I replied. “Baby, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Shush.” He interrupted. “We will talk about it later.” He said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. “So what was wrong with my stomach? Did my appendix rupture or something?” The doctor and I exchanged glances. Louis noticed and started to look around the room, eyes stopping at my mom. “Anne, did you have a baby?” He asked her. She smiled softly but shook her head. “Did Gemma have a baby?! How long was I out?!” He started to become even more confused.

 

I placed a kiss on his hand and began to speak cautiously. “Louis. Baby. The pain in your stomach, it was because you went into labor. That baby, he is our son.”

 

He looked at me like I was crazy and then looked back at the baby. “I was pregnant?” He whispered. All of us nodded. “Oh my god. B-but, I drank and did things you’re really not supposed to do while pregnant! Is he okay?!”

 

The doctor chuckled. “He is perfectly healthy Mr. Tomlinson. He has been in the Neonatal Unit since he was born so that Mr. Styles could focus on you.” He explained.

 

Louis turned to me. “We- we have a son?” He asked and I nodded. I stood up and walked around to my mom, taking the baby from her carefully and bringing him back over to Louis. He gasped as he looked at him. “He’s beautiful.” He whispered, slipping his finger in his little hand. A tear escaped his eye.

 

“He looks just like you.” I told him softly.

 

He looked at me and smiled. “What’s his name?” He asked.

 

I frowned. “Right now? Baby Tomlinson-Styles.” He laughed but looked confused. “I didn’t want to name him without you.”

 

I could see he was starting to get more emotional. That was completely understandable. He was waking up and learning he has a son who is almost a month old now.

 

“Hi baby.” He whispered. “I’m your daddy.” He leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly. I couldn’t stop smiling at how perfect they looked together. Suddenly, he snapped his head towards me. “Kayden. Where is Kayden?”

 

I shushed him lightly. “I had Gemma and Lou take her to Disney World. I didn’t want her to see you like this and I didn’t think you wanted her to either.” He visibly relaxed and I continued. “Now they’re doing all of the other parks in that area because she got bored of Disney.” He laughed.

 

“Can we call her?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “She misses us both a lot. They’ve been trying to keep her distracted but she doesn’t understand why she can’t be here. All we told her was that you were sick.” He nodded in confirmation and I took out my phone.

 

I dialed Gemma’s number and waited for her to answer.

 

“Hey H.” She said.

 

“Hi Gem. Can I talk to Kayden please?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, sure. One second.” She replied and I hear her getting Kayden in the background.

 

“Hi Papa!” She said excitedly.

 

“Hey angel. Someone here wants to talk to you.” I told her and put the phone on speaker, bringing it closer to Louis’s mouth.

 

“Hi princess.” He said, even though his voice still sounded wrecked.

 

“DADDY!” She yelled and Louis winced. I quickly turned down the volume of the phone. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

 

“I’m alright Kayds. I miss you too. Are you having fun?” He asked her.

 

“Yes! Aunt Gemma and Aunt Lou are taking me everywhere I want to go! It’s the best!” She said excitedly, but then her tone changed. “I want to come back to you and Papa though.” She said sadly.

 

“Okay baby. I’ll have Papa tell them to bring you here.” He told her and I frowned. We still don’t know the physical state he is in, but if he wants to see her then that’s what will happen.

 

They talked for a couple more minutes, and then Kayden gave the phone back to Gemma. I told her I would have Liam book the three of them flights back to New York and send her the details. I thanked her again for all of her help and hung up the phone.

 

“Can I have some help sitting up?” Louis asked the doctor, clearly weak from being asleep for so long.

 

“Of course.” He replied and helped him raise the bed up and get comfortable.

 

“Okay.” Louis said to me making grabby hands at the baby. “Give me my baby. Give me him now.”

 

We all chuckled and I gently put the baby in his arms. He sat there studying him for a second, as if committing everything about him to memory.

 

“What do you want to name him?” I asked.

 

“Hmm.” He said. “Jackson. We can call him Jax for short.” He suggested.

 

I smiled. Leave it to him to be able to come up with a name so easily. “I like it. What about his middle name?”

 

He smiled in return. “That’s easy.” He turned to the baby. “Jackson Edward Tomlinson-Styles.” He said and my breath hitched at the fact that he chose my middle name. It flowed beautifully.

 

“Jackson Edward.” I repeated. “It’s perfect love.” I leaned down and kissed his head lightly.

 

I looked up and noticed that Jay had been standing back crying softly this whole time. I stepped back and walked around to her. I lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where I was standing, pushing her in front of me so she could be with her son. Louis noticed and looked up with a smile.

 

“Hi Mommy.” He whispered.

 

Jay began to sob. “Oh Lou. You scared me half to death.”

 

He gave her a sad smile. “I’m okay though. See? I’m alright.” He said gesturing to himself holding Jax.

 

“I see baby, but never do that to me again.” She said playfully.

 

He chuckled. “I’ll do my very best not to.”

 

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then moved over and kissed Jax’s forehead as well. She then looked up at Anne and the doctor.

 

“Let’s give them a little privacy shall we?” She asked and they nodded. As they began to exit the room, Jay stopped and turned around. “Oh and Louis? Hold on to him. You and Jax are definitely lucky to have him.” She said pointing to me and followed Anne out the door.

 

Louis turned to me with a smile. “We are lucky.” He said softly.

 

I immediately shook my head. “No. You’re in here because of me. I was so mean to you and you did nothing wrong. You didn’t deserve that. I am so sorry, Lou. I swear I didn’t-” I began to ramble but he stopped me.

 

“Harry. It’s fine.” He said simply.

 

“No. It isn’t. I should have trusted you.” I told him.

 

He shrugged. “Yes, you should have. But if I saw you kissing someone else, I would have gotten just as angry as you were.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” I said quickly. “I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to you. I know what it’s like to live without you Lou. I know for a fact I can’t do it. Not again.”

 

He smiled and grabbed my hand. “You’ll never have to.” He said honestly. “You just need to listen to me and not jump to conclusions about things.”

 

I nodded. “I promise Lou. I will treat you like the king you are.” He blushed and rolled his eyes as I kissed his hand repeatedly.

 

We spent the next few hours bonding as a family, minus Kayden but she would be here within the next few days. The thought reminded me to send a text to Liam asking him to book the flight and send the information to Gemma. After a little over three hours, the doctors all came into the room and said they were taking Louis for some tests to check for any damage from the coma. I nodded, took Jax from him, and kissed him goodbye.

 

Once two of the doctors pushed him out of the room, the other one turned to me.

 

“Good thinking Mr. Styles.” He said. I looked at him confused. “We watched the tapes back from the security cameras in this room, and he woke up as soon as your son began to cry. While it’s rare, we think that the sound of his baby’s crying is what pulled him out of the coma.”

 

I smiled at his explanation. “So you mean-?”

 

“You may very well be the reason he came out of this.” He winked at me. “Good work.” He said as he left the room.

 

I looked down at my son in my arms. “Hear that Jax?” I whispered. “Daddy woke up because of you.” I kissed his forehead and laid him down as he fell asleep.

 

Later that night, the doctors came in with the results of Louis’s test. Everything came back perfectly. I had never felt such a relief.

 

**Four Days Later**

“So what time will they get here?” Louis asked impatiently.

 

I laughed at him softly. “In three hours love.”

 

“Okay.” He replied. “What if she doesn’t like him? What if she thinks that we sent her away because we liked him more?” He asked panicked.

 

“Lou.” I chuckled. “Calm down. You know she won’t think that. She has been asking for a sibling for months.”

 

He sighed. “I know. I’m just really nervous.”

 

Just then, the physical therapist came in to work with him some more. Because Louis was asleep for almost a month, he needed physical therapy to help build back up his strength and his muscle mass. He has been doing great with it. He is now able to walk, slowly but still able to. He can also sit himself up in the bed and can pick up Jax on his own. The doctors all agree that his recovery could not be going any better.

 

A few hours later, Gemma called me letting me know that they were outside the hospital. I told Louis I would be right back and I went down to get them. As soon as I brought them into Louis’s room, there was not a single person who wasn’t crying.

 

“DADDY!” Kayden sobbed as she ran and jumped onto Louis’s bed, hugging him tightly.

 

“Hi Princess.” He greeted her, crying himself.

 

“I missed you so much! Are you all better now?” She asked.

 

He nodded. “Just about. I’ll be all better really soon.” He told her. “But there is something we need to tell you.” He began and I went over to sit next to them.

 

Just as he said that, Jay wheeled the baby cart with Jackson inside of it, into the room. She slowly pushed it over to the bed as Kayden looked in it curiously.

 

She gasped when she saw what was inside. “A baby!” She whisper shouted. “Aw, so cute!”

 

“Kayden.” Louis said cautiously. “This is Jackson. He’s your baby brother.”

 

As soon as it left his mouth, Kayden whipped her head around to look at him.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

Louis P.O.V

 

“ _I’ve got a brother. I’ve got a brother. I’ve got a brother, hey, hey, hey, hey_.” Kayden sang as she skipped around the room. We all laughed as she has been doing this repeatedly for the past twenty minutes.

 

“I think she is taking it well.” Harry said to me quietly.

 

I chuckled. “Yeah, I’d say so.” I smiled.

 

It still feels weird knowing that I was in a coma for three and a half weeks. It also feels weird knowing that I was pregnant and had no idea for nine months. Harry and I had a really long talk about it with the doctor because I had so many questions. When talking about it, I finally realized I had ignored so many signs.

 

**Flashback**

_“I just don’t understand. I’m not some obese person. How did I go to full term without any idea I was pregnant?!” I asked the doctor._

_“As I explained to your mother, Mr. Tomlinson, when your c section was performed, they found that the baby was very close to your back. Therefore, you did not have any kind of baby bump.” He explained. “However, I’m sure you had some symptoms but just didn’t think they were from a pregnancy.”_

_I sat there for a second thinking when it finally dawned on me._

_“Oh my god. I am such an idiot!” I said out loud to no one in particular. Harry looked at me questioningly. “Dr. Wolford wanted to do an ultrasound when I had what I thought was stomach bug. I had to go pick Kayden up from school because she was sick so I just blew it off.” I told him._

_Harry frowned at me. “Lou you should really learn to listen to your doctor.”_

_I waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. One time he was right.” I said. “There was also the weird cravings, like mashed potatoes on pizza. And I was really tired but I just thought that was because I was so busy all the time.” I didn’t want to tell Harry, but the fact that I didn’t know makes me feel like a bad parent. I didn’t even know my baby was inside my own body._

_“When do you think we conceived?” He asked thoughtfully._

_I tried to count back nine months and think about what we were doing then. It was around the same time as the Aubree Rayne dilemma, where she tried to tell people Kayden was her daughter. The thought still makes my blood boil. Then it hit me._

_I face-palmed. “That party. The one Zayn invited me to. We were really drunk. We probably forgot a condom.” I mumbled._

_Harry thought for a second and then smirked, probably remembering as much as he could of that night. “Yeah that sounds about right.”_

_I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “Well, he is here now, and he is healthy. That’s all that matters.”_

_Harry and the doctor both nodded._

**End Flashback**

I was really nervous about telling Kayden. I didn’t want her to think that we sent her away so we could have a new baby. Luckily, she didn’t think that at all. As soon as we told her she beamed and started skipping around the room singing her song.

 

The doctor walked in the room to check on my progress. As soon as he walked in, Kayden spoke.

 

“Hey you!” She said to him. He looked at her questioningly. “That’s my brother!” She said pointing at Jax.

 

The doctor laughed. “I’m sure you will be a fantastic big sister.” He told her and she smiled. “I need to check on your daddy though okay?” She nodded and walked over to Jax’s baby cart. “How are you feeling today Louis?” He asked me.

 

“Getting better every day.” I told him. “Even better now that I have my princess back with me.” I glanced at Kayden and she smiled brightly and blew me a kiss.

 

“That’s good to hear. I’ve gotten a fantastic review from your physical trainer.” He said. “She agreed to clear you to go home in a few days as long as you promise to continue your therapy back in England.”

 

The thought of being able to go home made me light up. “I promise!” I said quickly. Everyone in the room laughed.

 

The doctor completed his evaluation and told me that he would put it in my chart that if I could walk the entire length of the hallway without needing the walker on Thursday, I could go home. Being as today is Monday, it gives me something to work at. I was determined to get down that hallway.

 

I worked really hard at my therapy and by the time Thursday came, everyone stood patiently waiting for me to complete my required task. Little did they know, I already knew I could do it. My therapist and I had practiced walking every time that no one was around. I didn’t want them to see how well I was doing because I wanted to surprise Harry. I had never worked so hard at something in my life.

 

“Harry, babe. Can you go to the end of the hallway for me? Gives me some motivation.”

 

He smiled and nodded. When he got down to the end of the hallway, I stood up. I took a few steps that looked a little shaky but then I looked up at Harry and smiled. I stopped walking slowly and walked as I normally would. At first he looked confused, but then his eyes lit up. I ran the rest of the short distance and leaped into his arms. He caught me immediately.

 

“Louis!” He shouted “How the hell?”

 

I chuckled. “We have been practicing without you.” I said innocently.

 

I pulled my head back to look at him and he smiled brightly, leaning forward to give me a soft kiss. He went to put me down but my legs immediately felt weak.

 

“Woah. Are you okay?” He said when he realized I was having trouble standing.

 

“He’s fine. Just an idiot.” My therapist said jokingly. “We didn’t practice running. He just overworked his legs. Give them a few minutes.”

 

We did as she said and ten minutes later I was standing again. I had to come to terms with the fact that I wasn’t going to be completely back to normal right away. It was tough, not being able to walk for longer than ten minutes at a time without getting exhausted. However, I was going to continue to work at it and be back to my athletic’ish self as fast as I can.

 

Within an hour, my discharge papers were signed and I was leaving the hospital with Jax in my arms. It felt so good to get out of that place. I had seen the pictures of my accident online so I knew how lucky I was to still be alive, my son as well.

 

We went to the hotel everyone had been staying at and Harry informed me that he booked us all a flight home the next day. It was really a relief to be able to go back to our home, however I quickly realized we didn’t have anything for Jax.

 

“Harry. What about Jackson?!” I asked. “We don’t have a nursery!”

 

He smiled softly at me and just told me not to worry about it. I didn’t really know what he meant by that but I decided to let it go.

 

The day we arrived home, Harry and I were both exhausted. While we were at the hospital, we didn’t have to wake up with Jax. He was in the NICU while we slept. However, back at the hotel, it was all on us. Harry was fantastic with waking up with him in the middle of the night, but I felt bad making him do everything so I tried to do as much as I could.

 

We walked into the house and Zayn, Perrie, Dan, and all of my siblings were there waiting for us. It was a surprise for me as I didn’t know they would be there.

 

“Louis!” Zayn said as he engulfed me in a hug. “Thank god you’re okay. Scared me half to death.”

 

“I’m fine.” I told him as I hugged him back. “I’m sorry you were worried.”

 

Perrie laughed lightly behind him. “Worried is the understatement of the year. I swear he didn’t sleep until Harry called and told him about you finally waking up.” She said.

 

I frowned at the fact that he was losing sleep over me. I didn’t want that for my best mate, or for anyone for that matter. After Zayn finally let go, Lottie walked over to me with tears filling her eyes.

 

“Lotts.” I said sadly. I opened my arms and she ran into them, crying softly into my chest. “Don’t cry love. It’s okay. I’m alright.” I whispered.

 

She sniffled and then smacked my shoulder lightly. “You ass.” She said with a small laugh. “And you!” She turned and pointed at Harry. “If you ever make my brother upset like that again I will kill you. I don’t care if you’re my favorite stupid popstar or not!” She spat.

 

“Lottie.” I warned but Harry stopped me.

 

“No Lou. It’s okay. She’s right.” He said, honestly believing he was to blame for this. “If that happens again, I’ll buy you whatever equipment you want to use to kill me.” He told her. She tried to keep an angry face, but then smiled and laughed a little.

 

After everyone greeted me, crying and telling me how glad they are that I’m okay, the attention turned to the baby. Everyone was thrilled to meet the new little guy that no one knew existed. When Fizzy was holding Jax, Kayden standing by protectively, Harry grabbed my hand.

 

“Come with me.” He whispered. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

I looked at him questioningly but decided to just follow him. He held my hand and pulled me over to the stairs. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up them, then placed me back on my feet at the top. I smiled at him thankfully, knowing that climbing the stairs would have worn me out. We walked to one of the two guestrooms we had and I noticed the door was closed. He looked at me for a second and smiled before opening the door.

 

As soon as the door opened, I started to cry.

 

“When did this- How did- Who?” I sputtered, looking around the perfect nursery for Jax.

 

“Zayn and Dan did it for us. When I called them and told them about Jax, they said they wanted to help make our transition home easier.” He explained. “Dan had the spare key your mom keeps so I sent them the money and they did it all for us.”

 

I looked around the room absolutely shocked. It was perfect. I couldn’t have done a better job if I designed it myself. It was a light teal with a surfer mural painted on the wall. I’m sure that was Zayn’s doing. The crib set was a light colored wood and looked perfect against the color of the room. I looked in the closet and inside the dresser and changing table. It was completely stocked with everything I could possibly need.

 

“We need to go downstairs, now.” I told Harry. He nodded and carried me back down the stairs. I immediately went over to Dan and Zayn.

 

“I cannot thank you two enough.” I told them both. They both smiled lightly.

 

“Louis really, it was the least we could do.” Dan replied.

 

“No. You didn’t need to do that. It must have taken so much time.” I said in disbelief, not knowing how they were able to do it.

 

Zayn shrugged. “It isn’t like it wasn’t worth it. The last thing you or Harry needed to worry about was being unprepared.” He said simply.

 

I smiled brightly and pulled them both into a hug. “Thank you.” I whispered.

 

As I pulled away, I noticed Harry behind me. He looked at Dan and Zayn. “Really, thank you. It couldn’t have come out better.” He told them.

 

They both smiled, clearly happy with their work. The rest of the day was spent with the most important people to me. It was nice because everyone was helping with Jax and Kayden loved having everyone around. As it got late, everyone except for our mothers left. Harry put Kayden and Jax to bed and then the four of us sat down in the living room.

 

“So how is the wedding planning going?” Harry asked.

 

“Great.” Anne said while my mom smiled. “It is in a little more than three months. September 28th.” She confirmed and Harry and I both smiled.

 

“That sounds perfect. Where is it?” I questioned.

 

“We will take you there next week.” My mom answered. “You will love it, trust me.”

 

“I’m sure we will.” I told her softly, grabbing Harry’s hand.

 

Later that night as we were going to bed, Harry informed me that he needed to finish out his tour. I hated that he was going to have to leave us again, but I completely understood. His fans were really disappointed when everything had been postponed until further notice, but most cared more about my health. We also haven’t announced that we had another child.

 

We spent the next day figuring out what to do about his tour dates so we could inform Liam. We figured out a way for him to be able to finish the entire thing within two months. It would be tiresome for him, but he wanted to complete it as soon as possible and get back home to our family. Everyone who had purchased a ticket had the option of getting a full refund, or their tickets changed to the new dates.

 

Two weeks later, Harry was packing to go finish out his tour. He had sat Kayden down and told her how important it is that she help me with Jax. My strength was getting better as I kept working at my physical therapy, however, taking care of a four-year-old and an infant was tough work. We decided it would be best to hire someone to help me while he was gone. I was hesitant about it, being as they are my babies and I’m over-protective, but Harry told me to just trust him. You can imagine my surprise when my new live-in nanny rang the doorbell and I opened the door to a very familiar face.

 

“Gemma!?”


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

“Gem. What are you doing here?!” I asked shocked.

 

“Helping you take care of my niece and nephew, duh.” She said as if it were obvious. “Are you going to let me in?”

 

“Oh, duh, of course.” I opened the door wider so she could enter.

 

She walked past me and put her large suitcase against the wall. Just then, Harry came in the room.

 

“Hey Gemma.” He said, giving her a hug. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

 

“Oh please. It’s nothing.” She replied, playfully hitting his chest. “I’m excited to get so much time with them.”

 

“Um. Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” I asked confused.

 

Harry walked over to me shyly.

 

“Well, I know you don’t really trust many people with Kayden or Jax, so I thought I’d find someone you already trust.” He explained. When I didn’t reply, he started to become frightened. “If you don’t like the idea we can figure something out. We could- “

 

I cut him off by pulling him to me by the back of his neck and kissing him roughly. When we pulled away, he had a small smile on his face.

 

“It is an amazing idea H. Thank you.” I said honestly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

 

I had been worried about the whole live-in nanny ordeal. Not only did I have to trust someone with my kids, but I had to trust them to live in my house and be around all the time. The whole idea made me nervous. Now, knowing it will be Gemma staying with us, I have never felt so relieved.

 

“Aunt Gemma!” Kayden shouted as she ran across the room.

 

“Hi baby!” She replied excitedly.

 

“I missed you.” Kayden said as she hugged Gemma tightly.

 

“I missed you too bug.”

 

“Do you want to tell her?” I asked Harry. He smiled and nodded.

 

“Hey Kayds.” He said to her. “I have to tell you something.”

 

She walked over and sat down on Harry’s lap. “What Papa?” She questioned.

 

“You know how Papa has to go back on tour for a couple of months?” He asked and she nodded sadly. “Well, Aunt Gemma is going to live here while I’m gone so she can help Daddy with you and Jax.”

 

The sad look on her face was instantly replaced with a bright smile. She turned to face Gemma quickly as if looking for confirmation. Gemma smiled and nodded lightly.

 

“That’s the best news ever!” Kayden yelled as she wrapped her arms around Harry. “I’m going to miss you Papa but I love Aunt Gemma too! We can do girl things! Daddy doesn’t like to do girl things!” We all chuckled at that.

 

“That we can Kayds.” Gemma told her. “How about you help me unpack my stuff in the guest room and then we can paint our nails?” She suggested and Kayden nodded excitedly.

 

After they left the room, Harry walked over to me.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked.

 

“Are you kidding?!” I scoffed. “Of course, I am. I trust Gemma just as much as you do. This makes me feel a lot better about it all, but I still wish I could go with you.”

 

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. “I know babe. Me too. But I’m getting it done as fast as possible, and then we have our wedding.” I smiled at the thought and pulled my head back to give him a sweet kiss.

 

Later that night, Harry and I were lying in bed, not wanting to go to sleep because he leaves tomorrow. One thing that was driving me absolutely bonkers was the fact that we haven’t had sex since before the accident. Every time I make a move, he turns me down. Take tonight for example.

 

“Harry. Please?” I begged as I tried to climb on top of him.

 

“No Lou.” He replied dryly.

 

“PLEASE?!”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll blow you.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll call you daddy.”

 

He made eye contact with me then grimaced. “Would be hot if that wasn’t what our daughter calls you.”

 

I groaned frustrated. “Come on. PLEASE! FUCK ME!”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” I pouted.

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt. We haven’t been cleared by your doctor yet.” He explained. I stopped trying to climb on top of him and crossed my arms. “Oh, come on babe. Don’t be like that. You know I want you.”

 

“Harry. I’m fine.” I said sternly. “I haven’t had a headache in a while. My mobility is almost back to normal. The only reason I haven’t been cleared for sex yet is because we haven’t asked!”

 

He seemed to think about it for a minute and I began to get hopeful. “I’m sorry baby. Not until your doctor clears you for it.”

 

I whined. “If we don’t have sex tonight, we can’t until you’re back from tour!” I argued. “Do you know how insane I will be by then? I’ll lose my mind!”

 

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. “Think of it as delayed gratification.”

 

I gave him a look of disbelief. “Delayed gratification my ass. Torture is more like it.” I mumbled. Just then an idea struck. I smirked as the devilish plan played itself out in my head.

 

“I don’t like that smirk on your face. That’s your evil smirk. I don’t like your evil smirk.” Harry said nervously.

 

I smiled innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about dear.” I said as I got up. I walked over to the drawer we keep the lube in and took out the bottle. Then I walked into the closet, found the box I was looking for in the corner, and brought it back to the bed with me.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked hesitantly “What are you doing? What is that?”

 

“Nothing love. Go to sleep. Big tour tomorrow and all.” I sassed.

 

I pulled the item I was looking for out of the box and placed it on the bed, next to the lube. I put the box on the chair in the corner and quickly took my boxers off. I made eye contact with Harry as I walked over to the bed. He looked like he terrified of what was coming next.

 

I climbed onto the bed and kissed him sweetly. Then I grabbed the lube and poured it over my own three fingers.

 

“Louis William Tomlinson. You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” He warned.

 

“Go to sleep H. No need for you here.” I replied as I bent over on the bed and wrapped my hand around to my backside.

 

I could feel Harry’s eyes on me as I inserted the first finger. It has been so long that I instantly moaned at the feeling. I moved it in and out as I adjusted to the intrusion. When I felt like I needed more, I added another one.

 

I could hear Harry groan while I fingered myself open. As I added the third finger, I turned my head and looked at him. I could see the tent in his boxers. His pupils were blown and he was biting his lip. I began to myself with my fingers and I could see him trying to discreetly palm himself.

 

“You are going to be the death of me.” He said aroused.

 

I smiled. “Oh, you just wait. I’ve only just begun.” I pulled my fingers out and moved to grab the vibrator. It was very thin and I really didn’t even need to open myself up for it, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. When Harry saw what it was, his eyes grew even darker.

 

“The only thing allowed inside of you, is me.” He said with a tone to his voice that almost made me hesitate. Almost.

 

“Well you better claim your place, because that is exactly where this is going.” I replied as I began to open the bottle of lube.

 

Harry groaned loudly and pulled both the lube and the vibrator out of my hand. As I was about to object, he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate, yet heated kiss. His tongue immediately entered my mouth as he climbed on top of me.

 

“Why must you be so difficult?” He mumbled into my mouth.

 

“You like it.” I answered.

 

I brought my hands to the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down. As he kicked them off and slipped on a condom, I grabbed the lube, pouring a small amount into my hand. I reached down and began to slick up his hard cock. He gasped at the contact.

 

“It’s been so long.” He said as he kissed me. “I miss being inside of you.”

 

I smiled into the kiss. “Then get back inside of me.”

 

That was all it took for him to shove into me in one quick thrust. We both moaned loudly and I mentally thanked Harry for soundproofing our bedroom. He wasted no time and immediately began pounding into me as if he couldn’t control himself.

 

“So tight Lou. You feel so good.” He panted.

 

“Mmm Fuck Harry.” I replied. I glanced over at the vibrator and got an idea. “Babe do you trust me?” I asked.

 

He slowed the pace of his thrusts and looked at me confused. “With my life.” He replied honestly.

 

“Can I try something?” I said hesitantly looking back over at the vibrator. He followed my gaze and his breath hitched when he realized what I was referring to. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

 

He thought for a second but then nodded, bending down to press our chests together and kiss me softly.

 

“Just be gentle with me.” He said nervously. I smiled and nodded.

 

I worked quickly to lube up the vibrator while trying not to cum from Harry’s slow but satisfying thrusts. Once it was slick enough, I reached around to press it against his hole. I looked at him, mentally asking for permission like he always does with me. He nodded and I slowly pushed it in. He jerked forward at the feeling, thrusting into me hard as his face showed his pain. I moaned at how deep he was in me, but I was still worried about him.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

He shook his head. “Just give me a minute. Go slow.”

 

I smiled and used my unoccupied hand to grab the back of his neck, pulling his head down so I could kiss him. I kissed him through the pain as I pushed the vibrator further in, slightly withdrawing it just to push it in again. After a few minutes, he seemed used to the feeling. When I felt like he was ready, I turned it on.

 

“FUCK LOU!” He moaned. I chuckled and worked it in and out of him some more. I knew I hit his prostate with it when he screamed. “Do that again!” He said with wide eyes. I angled the vibrator the same way I had previously and repeatedly hit his prostate.

 

It was tricky work to be able to fuck him with the vibrator while he was fucking me, but we made it work. I could tell he was getting close when his thrusts started to become frantic. He wrapped his hand tightly around my straining cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

 

“Oh my god, Harry.” I breathed.

 

“Cum with me Lou.” I nodded and made sure to angle the vibrator just right, pushing it into him roughly. That made him instantly let go, cumming hard into the condom with a shudder. “LOUIS!”

 

The look on his face alone brought me to my high. I came with a scream of his name, feeling myself cum just as hard as he did. He fucked me through both of our orgasms before finally stopping. I pulled the vibrator out of him, as he pulled himself out of me.

 

I was completely blissed out. I laid there panting while Harry disposed of the condom and got a cloth to clean both of our chests. When he finally turned off the light and laid back down, I lazily rolled over to cuddle with him.

 

“Stubborn ass.” He said playfully.

 

“Hey, I’m still alive aren’t I?” I teased.

 

He rolled his eyes and kissed me lightly. “Yes dear. Still alive.”

 

We both let our exhaustion take over us as we drifted to sleep.

 

The next day was rough as we brought Harry to the airport and said goodbye. We will have to be away from him for two months, which is the longest we have had to do. Harry hugged Gemma and kissed Jax and a crying Kayden goodbye, then walked over to me.

 

“I love you Louis.” He said. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

 

I smiled sadly, wishing that were true, and kissed him lovingly.

 

As soon as we got home, the house already felt empty without Harry. Gemma tried to cheer us up, but after an hour of no luck, decided it was best to let us sulk the first day. I went to bed early that night, wishing that I could be wrapped in Harry’s arms, where I belong.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

One month. Harry has been gone one month and it is absolutely driving me insane. I swear Gemma is seconds away from calling the psychiatric ward on me. I barely eat. I can’t sleep. I feel like everything around me has stopped moving. I can barely even look at my own children. It finally all came down to an end two days ago, when Gemma finally called Harry.

 

“I’m going where?!” I asked in disbelief.

 

“Los Angeles.” Gemma answered.

 

“And why exactly am I going there?”

 

She sighed. “Because that is where Harry is. I called him last night.”

 

I couldn’t believe her. I was doing a great job at making sure he wasn’t worrying about me. He had a tour to finish. The last thing he needed was to be distracted, worrying about me.

 

“Why the hell would you do that Gem?! Now he is going to worry!” I yelled.

 

“Good!” She shouted. “He should be worried! Christ Lou, _I’m_ worried! You are barely even alive right now!”

 

“I’m fine.” I whispered.

 

“Right.” She scoffed. “You’re fine when you don’t eat. You’re fine when you cry at night and pretend no one can hear you. You’re fine when you haven’t held Jax in over a week. You’re. Just. Fine.”

 

I could feel the tears building and this time I didn’t hold them back for the sake of appearances. I broke down in Gemma’s arms that night. Which now explains why I am on a plane on the way to California.

 

“Excuse me.” A young girl said beside me. “Are you Louis Tomlinson?”

 

“Yes?” I answered confused. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

 

She shook her head. “No, but I’m a fan of Harry’s and I recognized you from the pictures.”

 

I smiled. “Well, you have great taste in music.”

 

“I just wanted to tell you that Harry is lucky to have you, and you shouldn’t listen to some of the negative fans.” She said sweetly. “We’re not all rude. We see you make him happy and we appreciate that.”

 

I immediately wanted to give this girl a hug, but I resisted in order to not seem creepy.

 

“Thank you. That means a lot.” I told her. Then an idea struck me. “Do you have twitter?” I asked and she nodded. “Give me your handle. I’ll give it to Harry for you.”

 

“Really?!” She asked excitedly. I smiled as an answer. “Thank you so much!”

 

She quickly wrote down her twitter handle and gave it to me. She thanked me again and went back to her seat. I’d be lying if I said that she didn’t make my day a little bit brighter.

 

Harry was at sound check when my flight landed, so I had to take the ride from LAX to the Staples Center alone. However, as soon as I reached the venue and walked inside, I already felt at home. The only explanation for this is that Harry is my home.

 

“Oh, hi Louis!” Lou greeted me. I waved back.

 

Just then Harry came quickly out of one of the dressing rooms. We made eye contact and I could feel my heart stop beating. I dropped my bag where I was standing and ran full speed into his arms, jumping when I reached him. He caught me with ease and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

 

“I. Have. Missed. You. So. Much.” He said between kisses.

 

I pulled away and smiled. “I missed you more.”

 

He carried me into the dressing room, kicking the door shut behind us, and sat down on the couch.

 

“Are you okay? Gemma sounded really worried when I talked to her.” He sounded so caring.

 

“I’m fine.” I replied.

 

He chuckled. “Yeah okay. We’ll pretend that’s true.” He said sarcastically. “Really babe. Talk to me.” He held my hands, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles.

 

I looked away from him, suddenly feeling insecure under his stare. “I don’t know.” I began. “I’ve just been really sad. I hate when you’re away. I hate that I didn’t know I was pregnant. I hate that I missed the first month of Jax’s life. I hate being there while you’re here. I just felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

 

He sighed as I felt tears flow from my eyes. He brushed them away with his hands and then kissed my forehead.

 

“Baby. I wish you would have talked to me.” He said softly. “I could have helped you. I’m going to be your husband soon. You need to accept the fact that we are a team now.”

 

He was right. I was being stubborn and trying to do it all myself again, but this time I didn’t need to. I had him. We talked for a couple of hours, until it was time for him to perform. I watched him from the side of the stage, finally feeling happy again. When the show was over, we decided to go to a club since it was the first time that we were on tour, but without Kayden. As much as she wanted to come with me, Gemma explained to her that Daddy needed some alone time with Papa. She was upset but understood.

 

In the car ride over, Harry and I started talking about the girl I met on the plane. After I told him the story and gave him her twitter handle, he immediately took out his phone. He followed her, and then messaged her, thanking her for all her kind words. When he didn’t feel like that was enough, he tweeted her as well.

 

 **Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles Aug 07

Thank you @JackiPolster557 for being the best kind of fan there is. You made my fiancé happy, and that means the world to me. Love you. H

 

It was retweeted and liked thousands of times within minutes, and the girl gained over one hundred thousand followers. They had a short conversation through direct messages and I followed her as well.

 

When we arrived at the club, we sat down in a booth. I could immediately see people staring at Harry and it made me uncomfortable. I guess my face could show there was a problem because Harry caught on quickly.

 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered in my ear.

 

“The amount of people checking you out.” I pouted.

 

He smirked when he heard me. “Louis Tomlinson. Are you jealous?”

 

I scoffed. “Oh please. You’re the jealous one in this relationship. Not me.”

 

“Woah, woah. I may have gotten a little jealous at times but I am _not_ the jealous one.” He defended himself.

 

“Oh please.”

 

Suddenly it looked like a lightbulb turned on above his head. “I’ll prove it. Let’s have a contest.” He had an evil glint in his eye. I looked at him questioningly and he continued. “We will go out there and dance, with other people. The first one to crack loses.”

 

At first I wanted to turn him down. This was dumb. However, I knew he would lose, given his track record and all. I was always up for beating Harry at something and having it to hold over his head.

 

“Deal.” We shook hands and got up to go out to the dance floor.

 

It only took a couple of minutes of dancing alone before I had someone behind me, grabbing my hips and grinding into me with the beat. I smirked and looked over at Harry, only to see him dancing with a guy in front of him. He was attractive too, which only made matters worse.

 

I almost wanted to give up right then, hating seeing Harry with someone else, but I didn’t want to lose the bet. I would never hear the end of it if that happened. So, I continued with the plan.

 

I made eye contact with Harry as I rolled my hips back into the guy behind me. I could hear a moan escape his mouth and I assumed he had a look on his face judging by how Harry’s eyes became dark. I winked at him as he glared. He gripped the hips of the man in front of him and pulled him in closer, moving his hand around to his stomach to keep him as close as possible.

 

This went on for an entire song. Each of us kept dancing harder, doing different things to make the other jealous. It wasn’t until a few seconds into the next song that my whole world stopped.

 

The man in front of Harry turned around and kissed him. It couldn’t have lasted more than a second before Harry pushed him away, but I watched it in slow motion, making it feel like it was so much longer. He looked at me shocked, at the same time the man behind me put his lips on my neck. It was a reflex for me to bite my lip, which didn’t help matters at all.

 

Within seconds, Harry had me by my wrist and was pulling me out of the club. The man I was dancing with looked pissed off as he was left on the dancefloor. We got into the car and he turned to me with rage in his eyes.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” He spat.

 

“I should be asking you the same fucking thing!” I yelled back.

 

“I pushed him away! You bit your lip and looked like you were actually enjoying it!”

 

“It was a reflex! Besides, I was staring at you! Of course, I was going to be turned on! Look at you!” I responded angrily. “This was your idea!”

 

We stared each other down, both looking angry until I finally couldn’t stand him looking at me like that anymore. I broke down in tears, dissolving both of our tempers in one quick shot.

 

“Lou. Baby I’m sorry.” He whispered as he held me close. “It was a stupid bet. A stupid idea. I’m sorry.”

 

I nodded my head in agreement and cuddled closer into him. We both agreed to never do that again, and went back to the hotel to claim each other in every way we knew how.

 

A couple of weeks passed and I went home to wait out the rest of his tour. At least at that point I only had two weeks left. They were busy, being as the wedding was in a month and a lot needed to be finalized. Before I knew it, Harry was home again and my family was complete.

 

I didn’t know how to thank Gemma enough for everything she had done for us while he was away, so we bought her an all-expenses paid vacation to Jamaica. She didn’t want to accept it at first, but then finally did when I told her that it was non-refundable. I may have lied, but at least she was getting some of the gratification she deserved.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had helped me with the last of the wedding details. Before I knew it, we were lying in bed together for the last time as a non-married couple. We decided not to go with the tradition of sleeping separately the night before the wedding. We already had two kids. Everything was backwards with us anyway. No reason to torture us more. We’ve been apart enough.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked me quietly as we cuddled close.

 

“Yes. Are you?” I responded.

 

“Baby, I’ve been ready for this for six years.” He said honestly. I smiled and kissed him softly.

 

“Goodnight fiancé.” I whispered.

 

“Goodnight my love.”

 

I fell asleep wrapped in his arms, and in the morning, I woke up to an empty bed with a note on the pillow.

 

_Louis,_

_You are truly gorgeous, even while you are asleep. I’ll meet you at the altar._

_I love you more than you know,_

_Harry._

Today, I marry my best friend.


	51. Chapter Fifty

My mom stood there, completely silent. At first I thought she was just waiting for Lou to finish with my hair. However, five minutes after she was done, my mom was still speechless.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked her.

 

“Louis. Don’t be a tool.” Lottie said, smacking my arm. “Of course she is going to look at you like that. You’re her son and you’re getting married. Something none of us thought would ever happen.”

 

“Hey!” I protested.

 

She put her hands up in defense. “Don’t blame us. You’re the one who had a daughter from a one night stand and then didn’t have a boyfriend until Harry forced his way back into your life.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. She was right. Just when my mom seemed to calm down and was about to talk, Kayden walked in. Her hair was done in curls and she had a little white dress on. She also wore a headband with flowers in it.

 

“Oh Jesus. I can’t handle this.” My mom said, throwing her hands in the air as she started to cry softly.

 

“What’s wrong with Nana?” Kayden asked concerned.

 

“She is fine princess. Just happy for Daddy.” I explained.

 

She smiled brightly. “I’m happy too!”

 

“You are?” I asked her.

 

She nodded. “Daddy is marrying Papa and Miss Edwards says that makes us a family forever!”

 

The happiness was radiating off of her. It was impossible to be within twenty feet of her and not be happy.

 

After all of us finished getting ready, it was time for me to walk down the aisle. A part of me wanted to freak out. Another part of me wanted to run down that aisle so Harry would officially and legally be mine faster. I took a deep breath as Felicity went down the aisle, then again when Lottie did the same. Next was Zayn’s turn. Right before he left he turned back and winked at me.

 

“I’m happy for you bro.” He said and I tried not to cry as he walked down the aisle.

 

“Kayden baby. It’s your turn. Do just as we practiced and walk down the aisle slowly and go to Papa.” I explained to her and she nodded happily. I watched as she walked down the aisle and everyone awed at how cute she was, pulling her brother in a wagon behind her.

 

“You ready for this?” My mom asked me.

 

I smiled at her. “I have never been more ready for anything in my life.” I replied.

 

The music changed and I slipped my arm through my mom’s. We started to walk down the aisle and I kept my head looking down. As I turned the corner, making myself visible to Harry, I looked up at him. I will never forget the look on his face. Both of our eyes instantly filled with tears. He smiled a dimply smile that was brighter than the sun. When we finally reached the altar, my mom handed me to Harry.

 

“You take care of him.” She told him sternly.

 

“I would never dream of doing anything otherwise.” He replied. Then he turned to me and brushed away the tear on my cheek. “You look beautiful.” I blushed.

 

We stood in front of the pastor, the waves crashing behind him at the bottom of the cliff where we were stood. It couldn’t have been a better place for a wedding. I didn’t hear most of what he said, too lost in Harry’s eyes to focus. I refocused when he said it was time for our vows. Harry went first.

 

“Louis.” He began, looking at me with only love in his eyes. “Before I start telling you how much I love you and everything that I promise you, I have a confession to make.” I looked at him curiously and he continued. “Six years ago, when I met you at that concert, I gave you and your sister two front row tickets and told you that the friends I had held them for couldn’t make it.” I nodded, remembering the moment well. “I lied. The tickets were for Niall and a girl he was dating at the time. I took them away from him so that I knew where you were going to be.” Everyone began laughing, including myself.

 

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Niall said from behind Harry, making everyone laugh more.

 

“If I could go back to that day, I wouldn’t have changed a thing.” He continued. “The only thing I would change was the morning after, when I let you walk out the door. I went almost five years without you in my life, yet you still managed to exist in my world. Then, in a twist of fate, we were brought back together in the most permanent way. Learning about Kayden was one of the best days of my life. She is my favorite little girl in the world and I will be forever grateful to you for raising her the way you did. We have had our ups and downs, and have gone through things that no one else could even imagine. Take our little mystery son for example.” He chuckled. “However, I would rather go through hell with you than live in a constant paradise with anyone else. You are the love of my life and everything that I have ever wanted in a partner. I promise you from this day forward that I will never go to sleep without saying I love you. I promise you that I will always stand by you through our rough times. I promise that I will never leave you alone. And lastly, I promise that we will grow old together, falling more in love with each other every single day.”

 

By the time he was finished, my face was drenched in tears. I couldn’t believe that this was happening. Everything I have ever wanted to hear from him, was coming out of his mouth. This, is heaven.

 

Next was my turn.

 

“Harry.” I started. “I don’t know how I am going to top that, but you know me so you know I’m going to try.” He laughed. “Six years ago, we spent an amazing night together. But in the middle of the night I heard a few things that made me feel like I needed to protect you. So, I did what I do best, and I ran. I found out a month later that I was pregnant and I decided that I would do what I thought was best for you, and raise the baby on my own. The day you showed up at my door, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. There you stood, looking just as gorgeous as you ever have. I tried to resist you. I thought that it was what was best for you and your career. But of course, that wouldn’t work for you and you threw everything to hell by kissing me in a dressing room in the middle of an argument. That was the best decision you have ever made when it came to me. I would have held my ground. I would have kept my feelings in line. But once you kissed me, it all came crashing down. I was silly putty in your hands at that moment. You made me fall in love with you. Since then, you have shown me what an amazing father you can be. You have shown me what true love between two people feels like. You have taught me that I don’t have to do everything on my own. We are a team and I love you for that. So, I promise you that I will always come to you. I promise that I will never run. I promise that I will never go to sleep mad at you, despite how stubborn I am. And I promise that I will forever be yours.”

 

He was crying softly when I finished. Both of our mothers and all of our sisters were crying. Even Niall seemed to have something in his eye. The priest had us exchange rings and then announced it was time to kiss. Harry wasted no time. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pressed his lips to mine. We both smiled into the kiss and neither one of us wanted to pull away.

 

“Alright. Save it for the Honeymoon.” Zayn said as he pulled me away from Harry. Everyone laughed.

 

Harry and I joined hands and turned to face all of our friends and family.

 

“I would like to formally introduce, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.”

 

Everyone cheered as the music played and we began walking back up the aisle. Everyone was happy, but no one could compare with how happy I was.

 

The reception was at the same location, just in a different area. A large tent was set up, but we could see the sunset from anywhere in the place. It was an incredible view as the sun dipped into the water. Harry had said he had a surprise for me for our first dance. However, when I found out what it was I was speechless.

 

My jaw dropped. “Is that?”

 

“Ed Sheeran? Yes.” He answered.

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. My jaw stayed dropped as I glanced at Ed Sheeran on the stage with a guitar. Harry nodded at him and he began to play and sing.

 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine_

Harry danced with me around the room. My head rested on his chest as I listened to the melody mesh with his heartbeat.

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And he looks perfect, I don’t deserve this_

Harry pulled me away from him and sang the last line while looking in my eyes.

 

_You look perfect tonight._

 

I melted and kissed him passionately. He introduced me to Ed and he congratulated us. Later on in the night, we were sitting down when they announced it was time for the speeches. The first one to go was Zayn.

 

“Hello everyone. I’m Zayn. I have been Louis’s best friend and Kayden’s godfather. I have to say, I agree with your sister that we never thought this would happen. The first person you were ever involved with was Harry, and I guess he ruined you for everyone else.” Everyone chuckled. “However, you were stubborn as hell and decided it was a great idea to lie and say that we were dating. Thanks again for putting me on the bad side of a popstar.” I laughed harder. “It ended up with Harry seeing my girlfriend and I on a date and I went into a restaurant bathroom to face a very _angry_ popstar who I’m pretty sure was considering all the ways to kill me at that moment.” I glanced at Harry and he smirked and shrugged. “It was then, though, that I knew he was it for you because of how he reacted, thinking I was doing something to hurt you. I knew then that we would end up here one day. So, thank you Harry for making my best friend the happiest I have ever seen him.” He concluded and Harry and I both stood to hug him.

 

Next was Niall’s turn.

 

“Hi!” He shouted in his irish accent. “I’m Niall! For those who don’t know, I’m Harry’s best friend and Jax’s godfather! Hey, did you two do that on purpose? Make both god fathers the best men?” He asked and we laughed nodding. “Six years ago, started the never-ending rant from Harry about Louis. First I had to listen to him talk about the hot guy who brought his sister to his meet and greet. Then I had to listen to him talk about how nervous he was for Louis to come over that night. Then after that, I had to listen to him go on and on about how Louis had left the next morning. It went on for what felt like forever. It eventually faded but never fully stopped. Once you two were brought back together, I knew it was only a matter of time before you’d be together. You’re both hard headed and stubborn and I feel like that should create a horrible mix, but it works for you too. And besides, you make really cute kids so I’m glad it works. So, Louis, I stand by the fact that if you hurt him I will hurt you. I can’t kill you because your daughter would kill me.” We laughed and hugged him the same way as we did Zayn.

 

We spent the night laughing and dancing. It was time spent with friends and family, just enjoying all being together. Later in the night when everyone left, Harry and I sat around a fire on the cliff with Zayn, Liam, Lottie, Gemma, Niall, and Lou. I was sitting on Harry’s lap and we decided to exchange wedding gifts. He handed me a small envelope. I opened it and began reading the papers inside.

 

“Harry!” I shouted. “You bought me an island!? A fucking island!?”

 

He laughed and nodded. “Technically. I mean I bought _us_ an island.”

 

I shook my head and kissed him quickly, multiple times. I then handed him the envelope from me.

 

“Seems like we had the same idea with envelopes.” I said smiling.

 

He opened it and began reading out loud. “ _This document states the name change of the following is legal and official. Kayden Anne Tomlinson is now Kayden Anne Tomlinson-Styles.”_ He stopped reading and looked up at me shocked. “You- you changed Kayden’s name?!”

 

I smiled and nodded. “I figure that makes everything official. We’re a family now.”

 

He smiled brightly and kissed me. “A family now and forever.”

 

The next morning, we headed off on our honeymoon, which happened to be at on our island where Harry had a small house built in the Caribbean. It was perfect for us and I loved the fact that we would always be able to come back to the place where we spent our honeymoon because it is ours.

 

It was three nights into our honeymoon and I was standing at the water’s edge. I was looking out at the sunset and felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

 

“Everything okay love?” Harry whispered in my ear.

 

“Everything is absolutely perfect. You, are perfect.” I responded.

 

I turned myself around in his arms and pressed my head against his chest.

 

This is my life now and I wouldn’t change a thing.


	52. Epilogue

**11 Years Later.**

“Kayden! Come on! You’re going to be late for school!” I shouted up the stairs.

 

“In a minute!” She yelled back.

 

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter where Harry was finishing up breakfast.

 

“Why couldn’t she stay a small cute little kid?! Why did she have to become a teenager!?” I asked him.

 

He laughed. “I ask myself the same thing every day, love.” He said as he kissed my temple.

 

Kayden is sixteen now. She is a hormone raging teenager who spends way too much time on her cellphone. She is into gymnastics, which I’m happy about because it keeps her in order and out of trouble.

 

“Jax, are you ready?” I asked him.

 

He nodded since his mouth was full of food. He’s eleven now and is an incredible footie player. Harry says he takes after me, while Kayden takes more after him. She wants to be a singer one day, which makes both of us uncomfortable, knowing how hard the industry can be on you.

 

I felt a little tug on my pants and looked down to see my three-year-old looking up at me.

 

“Hey Tess.” I said, picking her up. “Are you ready for daycare?”

 

“Yes daddy!” She said excitedly.

 

Tessa wasn’t planned. She was a complete surprise after Harry’s vasectomy apparently didn’t work. However, she wasn’t as much of a surprise as Jax. I found out when I took Jax for his physical for football.

 

**Flashback.**

_We were standing in the doctor’s office when I suddenly felt the need to vomit. I rushed over to the trashcan and wretched into it, spilling the contents of my stomach._

_“Louis?” Dr. Wolford got my attention. “Are you okay?”_

_I nodded and brushed him off. “I’m sure I’m fine.” I told him. “Probably just a stomach bug.”_

_He looked at me with a ‘seriously?’ look. “Do you remember the last time you thought you had a stomach bug?” He asked me._

_That led to him giving me an ultrasound. Within moments, he told me that I was twelve weeks along with another baby. I wasn’t unhappy, though I was shocked. Jax was eight and Kayden was thirteen. I didn’t expect to have any other children._

_That night I told Harry. He lit up like the fourth of July. He spent the entire night going on and on about how excited he was to finally be able to enjoy me being pregnant. He talked to my belly every single night, and then one late night in August, Tessa Charlotte Tomlinson-Styles was born._

**End Flashback.**

“Dad, we have to pick up Jacob before school.” Kayden said as she rushed down the stairs.

 

Jacob is Zayn and Perrie’s son. He was a kid in Kayden’s class. Unfortunately, his parents died in a car accident when he was seven. When there was no one else to take him, Perrie and Zayn immediately adopted him, not wanting him to go into the system. Since then, Kayden and Jacob have been really close. Now, they’re too close. They have been dating for the past year despite how much I try to stop them. She is my baby. She isn’t allowed to date.

 

I dropped Jax off at middle school and Kayden and Jacob off at high school, while Harry took Tessa to daycare. Then I went to work. It passed by slowly and when I finally arrived home after a long day, I couldn’t wait to spend the night with my family.

 

We made a thing of having movie nights almost every night after dinner. Tessa would always be cuddled up with Kayden, who was always tucked into Harry’s side regardless of her age. Jax sat next to me every night and we would spend the movie whispering to each other, making fun of the characters. It was my favorite part of the day.

 

However, today wasn’t like that. I walked inside to find Kayden, Jacob, and Harry sitting in the living room. Kayden looked as if she had been crying.

 

“Hi?” I said hesitantly. “Is everything okay? Where are Jax and Tessa? Did something happen?!” I started to panic.

 

“Lou. Babe relax.” Harry said, getting up and putting his hands on my shoulders. “Jax and Tessa are at your mom’s house for the night.”

 

I sighed in relief, but then started to wonder why.

 

“Kayden, why are you crying?” I asked her. She looked away.

 

“Louis, I think you should sit down.” Harry told me softly and I listened, sitting right next to Harry as Kayden and Jacob sat across from me. I noticed he was subtly rubbing her back as if he was trying to comfort her.

 

“Go ahead. One of you tell me what’s going on.” I said.

 

Kayden looked up at me with tears running down her face. What she said, stopped my breathing.

 

“Daddy, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
